


Tales of Gotham

by PDexter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: BarbaraXVictor, BarbaraxJerome, Batman series, Drinking, Drugs, EdwardxPenguin, Edwardxwomen, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham characters, IvyXJohnothan, Kink, M/M, New fan created characters, OU Gotham, Original Gotham Universe, Smoking, Violent kink, gaysex, guyXguy, murder scenes, powerxcontrol kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 86
Words: 109,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDexter/pseuds/PDexter
Summary: This is a Gotham Universe fanfiction. It starts out as mostly interactions between the Penguin and Riddler and starts throwing in other additional characters and various backgrounds, and character development. Gotham is a tv show on Fox which is about the history of the batman villains and Gotham before Bruce Wayne was batman. It starts after season two, and is based on the very little information we were given during the season 3 previews. This has several chapters and I already have it posted on other websites.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Arcs
> 
> Chapter 1-8(EdXPenguin)  
> Chapter 9-14(Murder Fish mooney)  
> 14-25(Jim vs Edward)  
> 26-29(unrelated)  
> 30-34(Barbara&Jerome sega)  
> 35-43(Ed, Barbara, Jerome sega)  
> 44-60(Becoming Riddler Sega)  
> 61-69(Eddy comes back)  
> 70(Introducing Johnothan Crane)  
> 71-85(kidnapped Bruce subplot)  
> 86(Echo and Query)
> 
> Recommended Chapters:  
> 7.Dancing with Mister Penguin  
> 9.How to skin a fish  
> 8.Other Ed vs Penguin  
> 20.Barbara and Victor go shopping  
> 11.Just hanging out  
> 12.Amusement park Adventures  
> 13.On the run  
> 21.Butch and Tabitha return  
> 34.J&B Coffee date  
> 42.Suprise Visit from Ed  
> 56.The(22nd)Date night  
> 63.Black and Blue  
> 69.Family reunion  
> 64.Scarrs and marks(Recap)  
> 70.Introducing Johnathan 
> 
> List of my favourite chapters if you are not going to read the whole thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has several chapters and I already have it posted on other websites. This is an ongoing story.

A Favor 

Penguin steps out from his room in his pjs and starts to get dressed. There is a knock on the door. "Just a minute" he yells as he walks over to the door and he turns the door handle. He sees Edward Nygma standing in front of him. Edward has a goofy grin as usual.

"What can I help you with my freind"? Penguin asks him politly no malice in his vioce when he says it. Penguin would not readily admit it but he become rather fond of Eds company. Penguin hated and distrusted most people, while he knew Ed was clearly crazy, he did

not think Ed would ever hurt him, and Ed seemed to enjoy helping. Edward was more then eager to serve Penguin when he had things he needed. Ed seems to be a real people pleaser, and Penguin assumed this was just part of his personality. He knew Ed never did anything

with ill intentions, when he offered others assistance. He just seemed to like helping. "Well, I have a meeting with a client, and they dont really trust me, and its a very dangerous person I was wondering if you would come" he asks. Penguin scoffs "Ed, while I am king

of Gotham, and clearly very clever, would you look at me?" he says to him. "Im a cripple, and not much of a fighter, what good would I do if things turned ugly" he says. "This is true Mister Penguin, but you are better at negotians and a better talker then I, I thought

perhaps, you might have better luck"? he says. "Ah, well I suppose I could, but you would Ow me one" Penguin says with a smirk. Hes unsure if Ed would take this as teasing, or sincere but he was testing. Ed was also very bad at sociol ques so even if he was kidding

he might not have realized. "Well, I Ow you much already Mister Penguin, and I would be happy to repay you in whatever way you see fit" Edward says with a smile "Even if it means my life" he replys. Penguin sighs "Dammit Ed, why do you always go back to this life and

death, while I might threaten you, I dont really want you dead. Not only are you a useful asset, you are a.. You are a good freind Ed, and I not saying that like I do to most people. I do consider you a freind" Penguin says. Ed smiles back at penguin "I am glad you consider me such Mister Penguin".


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward brings Penguin along with him to help he negotiate with someone who he is trying to sell a product too.

So Edward and Penguin walk into the room. "I see you brought a freind with you Mister Nygma. Who might this be"? the husky gentleman sitting across the room asks with a smile. "My name is Oswald Cobblepot, I am the Mayor, previous ruler of the gangs in this city" Penguin says

to him with a smile. The man smiles "Oh, I have heard a lot about you, you must have a lot of pull in this city" he says to Penguin, the skinny short man across. "Come, please sit the two of you" the man says motioning to the chairs. Penguin sits on the chair across the table.

Ed sits on the chair to the side of the table. "So Edward, you said you wanted to sell my company security product" he says. Edward nods "Yes, that was the plan, yet you still dont seem interested" Edward says. "Well, I dont see why I should trust someone who has no name in this

city" he says. "I worked for the GCPD, how does that now qualify me"? Edward replys. "Well, you would not let me test the product" he says. "You wanted to use it for free for a year! You dont need a trail for that long" Edward Protests. Penguin watches, he finds this little back

and fourth between the two men very amusing. "Well, if you wont buy the product I will" Penguin says smugly. "Of course someone like you is too stupid to see the genius in this product and that is your loss, but me, the Mayor of this city will gladly put the products on the City reserves. 

Ed why do you deal with this primate"? Penguin says turning over to Eddy with a smirk. Ed is in shock. He knows what Penguin is trying to do, but never the less the reaction through him a bit. Ed and the man sit there in shock of the Penguins bluntness. 

The man looks over at penguin and points a gun at him. Ed frowns "It wouldn't be very smart to kill the Mayor would it? Gangster or not" Ed says coldly. Penguin raises a brow and looks up at Ed "Ed"? Ed smiles and walks over to the husky man and puts his hand under his chin. "You are going to buy my product and if you don't I will make sure your entrails are hanging out at a crime scene, I will unleash all sorts of wonderful horrors, and don't you think just because I don't look bulky I cant hurt you, Ive already murdered three people and dismembered the bodies, DO YOU WANT TO BE NEXT"?

He asks with a smile. The husky man shoves Ed and says "Give me the paperwork" he says. "Thank you" Ed says with a smile and hands him the paperwork and the man signs and they both leave. Penguin smiles and gets up and bows "I bid you adieu". Penguin turns and walks out along with penguin.

Penguin looks at Ed "What was that Ed"? Penguin says with a chuckle. "Oh, it was nothing, he just pissed me off is all". Penguin asks "Were you upset he threatened me"? Edward pauses for moment and says. "He was irritating in general" Edward replies. This seemed like avoidance. "Dont think you needed my help for that"? Penguin says. "Well, its always nice having you around" Edward says with a smile. Penguin laughs "You are quite the card mister Nygma" says the Penguin.


	3. Penguins Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Penguin are drinking at a bar and Penguin talks about his dead mother who he is still grieving over

Penguin and Ed were at his club drinking, chatting business, and chatting about life. "Do you think she would be happy with what I done with my life up to now? I became mayor of the city, something auctually respectable" Penguin says as he taks another shot. There is a large bottle of Whiskey

in the middle of the table. Ed is not much of a drinker himself but he does drink on occasion. He noticed Penguin did drink a great deal and Penguin seemed to drink heavily. Ed knows that despite what he told him, that Penguin is still grieving the loss of his mother, and it becomes more apperent

when he is drunk. Penguin seemed to be able to drink a lot without passing out though. Edward smiles and says "Im sure, she would have been very proud". Edward is not very good at sociol interactions but he does feel sympathy for penguins suffering. Even though he doesnt think it really matters

to penguin if he does. Penguin is the type to wallow in self pitty when hes upset, he doesnt like others pittying him. Ed smiles and says "I command respect, I carry a nation, my name is known across the lands, what am I"? Ed asks. "You are... A King"? Penguin awnsers the riddle.

"Yes, Kings dont mope." Ed says. "throw hell and too, I will remain, by your side, until we break the tie" Ed says. Penguin doesnt understand why Edward isnt just more direct sometimes. Why does he have to speak in riddles. "Freind"? Penguin guesses but sure he is wrong. Not really caring though

as he knows Ed will correct him if he is wrong. "Correct, you have a freind, and thats something to be happy about" Ed says with a smile. Ed feels bad as he thinks he not really helping Penguins current state very much. "Would you still be my freind if I lost being mayor" Penguin asks. "Of course"

Edward says with a grin. "Why would you"? Penguin asks. "I admire you Mister Penguin, you have an unbreakable spirit, an endless conviction. You also are very smart" Edward says. "I admire spirit and intelligence" he says. Suddenly there is gunshots. Penguin ducks under the table so does Edward.

A group of people break it. Its the freaks of Gotham. Lead by none other then Fish Mooney. When the shooting has stopped Penguin and Edward get out from under the table. "Why didnt you stay dead when I killed you the first time" Penguin spits out at her. "Well, you didnt either did you penguin"?

Mooney says to him with a smile. "You look as horrible as ever" Penguin says spitefully. "Right, your in no place to talk" she says. The staff of the club come out and its a stand off. Nygma smiles "GCPD is already coming, you should be running". Penguin looks at Ed "But, they will arrest most of the

people here too" Penguin says. "You are the Mayor, I work for you, and the people here are simple club workers, what can they do"? Edward says with a smile. "This isnt over Penguin"! Mooney says and leaves the premises.


	4. Business as usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an ordinary day for a mob member. This chapter illustrates a typical business meeting with Mister Penguin, as well as showing the relationship between the characters Victor, Butch, Penguin, and Edward.

Penguin is dealing with some business involving the mob. Despite being mayor is still technically running the mob even if its not officiol. He is both legally and illegally running the city. There is also no Jim in the police force who can stop his deeds either. Not that Jim is usually one to cross him.

Jim had always been a rather reluctant allie of cobblepots. He is in his old house, he kept it despite the fact it reminded him of his mother. Ed had stayed with him the night. Ed was in the room fixing penguins tie and suit for him. Penguin was rather annoyed when Ed did this but Ed was always so insistant.

Penguin kind of felt like Ed acted like his mother. His mother would always fuss over him, like he was a pampered little prince but he didnt see any reason for Ed doing it. "Thank you Ed" Penguin said to him. Ed smiled at him. Penguin moved past Ed and walked towards the door and opened it stepping out. He walks

to a room where there is a bunch of men. "So, who else are we waiting on"? Penguin asks. "Tony Boss" Butch says. "Great, that idiot is always late". Penguin sits down at the end of the table and Ed stands awkwardly at the door. "Ed.." Ed stiffens when he is adressed. "Penguin"? he replies. "You may sit" he says.

He knew Edward was waiting for permission as he usually did. Penguin found it amusing how awkward and restrained Edward could be. Edward sad in the chair next to Mister Penguin. Butch sat on the other side of penguin. Butch looked over at Ed and smiled. "So, how you like this business so far" Butch asks. Ed laughs

to himself "Its been interesting" he says. "Butch Gilzene"? Ed says. "Yes, I dont think we ever got aquited" Butch says putting out his hand to shake and Ed shakes it "Ed...Nygma" he says. Penguin sighs "I wish Tony would hurry up" he says seeming annoyed putting his palm in his hand. Victor is sitting a chair down

from Victor and the other men are sitting around the table. There is no one setting on the end chair at the very end of the table. When Tony finally arrives penguin stands up "YOU ARE LATE" he says harshly. "I, sorry sir" he says. "Sit down before I decide to make you suffer for it! If you are late one more time you

will be sleeping with the fishes" He says. "right Sir" Tony says sitting down in a chair. "Now, down to business, profits has been down for the fishermen, the studio apartments, and the orphanage, what gives"? He asks. "Goverment cut funding for the orphanage, and those freaks keep rading the apartments so no one

wants to live there anymore, they also keep leaving traps for the fishermen" he says. "Tony, you will gather 10 men you trust and go offer protection to the fisherman, say its free of charge till we deal with this freak problem" he says. "As for the funding ill deal with that", and "Ed" Penguin looks over at him.

"Yes? Mister Penguin"?... Ed looks at him. "I have a security job for you" Penguin says with a smile. "Sounds fun" Ed says with a smile. Boss I tried getting the money from the East docks, but they are still loyal to thier boss. "What other boss is there in Gotham"? Penguin questions. "jerome" He says. "Ill have

to speak with this JEROME then, Jerry, set up a meeting" Penguin says. Joey, you are bringing in a crowd with your stand up" Penguin says. "Meeting over" Penguin says. Everyone leaves the room other then Victor, Butch, and Ed.


	5. Setting up the Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward setting up the Alarm System.

The Alarm Systems:

Penguin looks at Ed "You like setting up traps and alarms right"? Penguin says looking over at Edward. "Yes, very much so" he says. "I need to you set up security for the fishermen" he says. "As you wish Mister Penguin" Ed says excitidly and leaves his chair and exits the room. Butch looks over at the penguin

"So, you got a nice freind there" Butch says. "I wont hesitate to hurt you butch" Penguin says cruely looking over at Butch "Worse then last time". "Where you find him"? he asks. "Well, he use to work for the GCPD, hes a little nutty though, I sprung him from Arkham" he explains. "Barbara came out of that place too"

he says. "Yes, Barbara is a bit nutty as well" Penguin says. "I think shes has a great sense of decor though" Penguin says with a smile. "I dont understand why you guys keep these nuts around" Butch says. "They are helpful, and they are not so bad" Penguin says. "Is there anything I can do for you boss"? Victor asks.

"No, right now there isnt really a lot I need done" penguin says. Penguin gets up and leave "You two have the day off, call me if anything important comes up" he says. Victor looks at Butch as the door slams shut behind the penguin. "So? What should we do now"? Victor asks. "Lets go introgate some people, get some imformation"

Butch says. Victor smiles "Sounds like fun" he says.

Meanwhile:

Penguin shows up and spots Ed setting up the security system. Ed seems so focused he didnt notice penguin show up behind him. "Hello Edward" Penguin says. Edward jumps as he turns around and smiles. "Hello Mister penguin!" He says seeming oh too excited. "I just finished setting up the system"! Penguin smiles at him. "Well done

Ed, cant wait to see someone fall into it" Penguin says to him. "What you going to do now"? Penguin asks. "I dont know, I was going to ask you what I should be doing" Edward replies. "Lets get some Coffee" he says to him. Edward nods and says "Sure, lets do that."


	6. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin and Edward get Coffee and chat

So Ed and Penguin go out for coffee. Penguin listens but also is staring off into space some time. He watches Ed and seems to listen when he talks but Ed seems to be drowning on about some nonsense. Like more random penguin facts that penguin does not care for in the slightest. It seems Ed is basically a cycopedia with all the

random facts he knows. Then Ed goes on about random math facts and how having him as a partner makes it satistically more likely for them to win. Then asks him a bunch of riddles which penguin awnsers simply to amuse Ed. He finds it funny but annoying how much Ed can talk. Ed also has no idea when to shut up or doesnt seem to

even care if anyone is listening to what he is saying. Penguin has cuaght Ed a few times talking to himself in the bathroom but Ed had told him he had a vioce in his head he was arguing to. He wondered if perhaps this was a sign of schizoprenia or some kind of undiagnosed mental disorder, but even if Ed had one he didnt think it was

right to let anyone sane or not in the hell hole named Arkham. Penguin vowed one day to kill Hugo strange and he would have Eddy help him due so. Despite signs of psychosis Ed seems like he perhaps would have been an excelent doctor. While drowning out whatever Ed was going on about. "So, Do you give up"? Ed asks excitidly. Penguin

looks up and smirks being broken from his thoughts for a minute "A cow with one leg is.. Steak correct"? Penguin asks. "Correct!" Penguin says. "Is that what we will be having for dinner tonight Ed"? Penguin asks. "Yes!" Ed says excitidly. "You know you can talk for hours about nonsense, but whenever someone asks you to describe something

or give them crucial details you seem to be rather vague, why is that"? Penguin asks him. Edward is put off by this comment, he new that the Penguin was clever, but never expected him to make such a crucial observation about him. "I dont know" Ed says. "Here I thought you knew everything Ed, you seem to be full of endless trivia about

nothing useful" he says. "My trivia is useful" Ed deffended. "Want to know a secret Edward"? Penguin asks him taking a sip of his coffee. "Of yours Mister Penguin"? Edward asks. "Yes, it might help you" he says. "Help me with what"? Edward asks. "Your horrid sociol skills" Penguin remarks. "Are they still that terrible"? Edward says

frowning. "Well, I dont particarly mind them, but its clear you have no idea how to interact normally or convey emotions as most people would, though you seem very optimistic" Penguin says. "So, how did you figure it out"? Edward asks him. "I was abused as a child so I learned to lie, and munipulate people in order to survive" he says.

"Im not sure what your background is, but you are clearly not stupid Ed" Penguin says to him. "My Father didnt love me as your mother did. I use to be beaten a lot. He tried to make me feel stupid" he replys. "So how did you go on"? Penguin asks. "I tried hard, did good in school, went to college and applied to work at the GCPD at 21" he says.

Ended up getting fired at 29 and send to Arkham asylum. "I sure your talents could be used for so many more things then working for a worthless police department" Penguin says. "You think so Mister Penguin"? Edward asks curious. "Yes, somethng complex and creative" Penguin says. "I do prefer you working with me though, you are a very valuble asset" Penguin says to him. "So happy to hear you say that Mister Penguin" Edward replies with a smile. "Ed".. Penguin says. "Yes Mister Penguin"? Ed says back. "You could call me Oswald" he says. "Ah, but the title of Penguin is so much cuter" Eddy with a big grin. Penguin chuckles "So is that why you always call me that? You found my name amusing"? he asks. "Yes, of course" he says.


	7. Dancing with Mister Penguin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward convinces Mister Penguin to dance with him.

They had some free time together. Ed and Penguin were doing their little duet where Penguin sings along with Ed while Ed plays a song on the piano. Penguin did not have the best singing in the world but Ed always did enjoy hearing and having him sing with him. It might been due more to the fact that he just greatly enjoyed penguins company, or really any kind of company at all. He always tried to be friendly and chatty with people but most wrote him off as an annoying problem. Penguin did too at first but Penguin did that with everyone not just him. He seemed to have an attitude problem as he was generally distrusting of most. He had come to trust Ed in time though. Though Penguin had always been a bit moody regardless. 

While Edward played the piano he was following the song on the record that was playing at the same time. It was at this time he had a thought. He smiles and stopped and got up at looked at Penguin. Who stopped singing the moment Edward Stood and turned around. "Ed? What is it"? Penguin asks seeming confused. "Have you ever danced before"? Ed asks with a smile on his face. Penguin did have the urge to slap that idiotic grin off his face at time. He always wondered how Ed managed to be so damn chipper, even at the most inappropriate times. Ed just had a habit of annoying him sometimes. "No, you know I cant Ed, not with my leg" Penguin says looking in another direction but face still towards Ed. "I can teach you" Edward says with a smile. "You cant teach a cripple to Dance Ed" Penguin says back to him. "I can try, of course" Ed says with a grin. "Come on, you trust me right"? Ed says to him. 

"Why do you want this so badly"? Penguin asks him, directing his eyes back at Ed once more. "Oh its simple, my mother taught me how to as a child you see. I always enjoyed it but after I was out of the classes, I never had anyone to practice with it, I remember the steps though" he says to him. "So why exactly me"? Penguin asks. "Since you are the only real friend I have Mister Penguin" he says to him. Penguin sighs "Fine" he puts out his hand for Ed to take "But dont complain if I am terrible at this" he says. Ed swiftly grabs penguins hand cupping it in his and puts the other on his waist. Penguin puts his free hand on Eds shoulder. "Just follow my lead" Ed says with a smirk. "I guess you never had much luck with girls as a child"? Penguin remarks. Ed laughs at the comment "Im afraid not, Girls often thought I was weird as a child. I was very into science though, my idea of romantic most would find creepy" he says. "So, how about you Mister Penguin? I bet the women adored you" Edward says. Penguin couldn't tell if Ed was being sarcastic or if he honestly thought that was the case on his end. "No, I really didn't have much luck with anyone, I was always picked on for being skinny and short" he says. 

"Well, that must have been a bother" Edward says. "Maybe if we known each other back then we would have been freinds" Ed says. "I dont think it would have made any kind of difference Ed even if we were friends back then" he says. "Right, I would have annoyed you too with all my riddles" Ed says. Penguin laughs "You, idiot". Ed laughs "Well this idiot got you to dance didnt he"? Ed says smugly still dancing with the penguin as they move in a box. Suddenly the the phone rings. They look at each other and pause for a minute. "We are in your house, you get it Ed" Penguin says. Ed awnsers the phone "Yes? Who might I ask is calling"?.. "Yes, What time? Alright sure, Thanks" he says. He hangs up the phone. "What was it"? Penguin asks. "Just doctor reminding me about my check up" Ed replys. "Check up for what"? Penguin asks. "My vision, I need to get new eye glasses" Ed says. "What is wrong with your current ones"? Penguin asks. "Oh well, my eyes get worse every couple of years or so, so I have to get new ones" he says. "Does that mean they will eventually get so bad you cant see anything"? Penguin asks. "I dont know" Edward says back. "Does that bother you Ed"? Penguin asks him. "No, not really, Ill still be able to see in my dreams" Ed says. 

"How are you so optimistic about everything"? Penguin questions. "I dont really know, I always been that way, why are you always so moody"? Ed asks with a cheeky grin. Penguin expression suddenly becomes sour "I am not MOODY!" Penguin spits out. "Of course you are! Like a angry little boy, your moods shift so quickly when you dont get what you want" Ed continues. "I can kill you" penguin threatens. "I know, but you wont and even if you did, I would let you" Ed says. "Why would you let me"? Penguin asks. "Since I respect you, and I dont have a lot to live for, we all die someday dont we"? Might as why be taken by someone you enjoy" Ed says to him his grin getting wider. "you are crazy Ed" Penguin says. "I am afraid So Mister Penguin" Ed admits. 

Ed knows that he is, but he knows it doesnt really bother Mister Penguin. "Did that crazy Doctor ever give you an auctual diagnoses, before I sprung you"? he asks. "Yes, he did, did you get one"? Ed asks. "No, no one ever told me, they just performed a bunch of evil experiments on me" he says. "They said I have Schizoprenia, and OCD" Ed tells him. Ed pulls out a bottle from his pocket and shows them to Penguin. "I am suppose to be taking these, but they give me nightmares so I havent been" he says. "I keep having flashbacks of my father beating me as a child, its not something I enjoy reliving every night" Ed says. Penguin grabs the bottle of pills and throw them across the room. "Those are poison! Dont trust those crazy doctors! They dont care about patients, they just want something to abuse" Penguin states. "I dont care of you are crazy, dont take them"? Penguin says. "You dont think I might end up hurting you by mistake" Ed asks him. "Even if you try, I have hurt a lot of people Ed, I sure I can handle you if you try" the Penguin states. "You are still traumatized from what they did to you arnt you Mister Penguin"? Ed asks him. "Im.. No im fine" Penguin states. 

"Its okay if you are" Edward says with a smile. "We all have something in our past we want to get away from" Ed says to him. Penguin is curious "Maybe that is true" Penguin says. Penguin cant help but be impressed by how wise and perceptive Ed seems to be despite his very awkward corky nature. "Thats enough dancing, lets do something else" Penguin says walking away. He couldnt let Ed get into his head. Penguin didnt feel like being exposed and he knew Ed was getting smart, and was figuring out how to read him. Penguin couldnt let it continue.


	8. Other Ed vs Penguin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edwards evil self-wants Edward to kill Penguin. Edward has a freakout and tells him that he will not kill Mister Penguin.

Ed has had a very stressful day. He had to kill 10 people today. There was an incident that delt with several people trying to kill penguin and himself. Ed ended up saving the Penguin but now he is fighting with his inner demon that is telling him to kill the Penguin. Ed is very frustrated since his other voice won't stop bothering him and he cares about Penguin. 

Dark Ed:"Ed, What the hell are you doing you idiot? That Oswald is causing too many problems for you. He already got you out of the nuthouse, why dont you just kill him now and we can go"! Riddler tells Edward. 

Ed:"No, I not going to kill Oswald and if you try to take hold of my body ill kill myself and that means you will die with me BECUASE YOU ARE PART OF ME!" Eddy yells angrily. 

Setting:Ed is standing alone in a room talking to himself. He is covered in blood and holding a knife. He knows the vioce comes when he is very stress and hes stressing out over the fact he killed so many people and almost lost Penguin. 

Dark Ed:Whats the purpose of keeping him around Ed? Are you stupid? He going to turn on you eventually, just like Kristen did! Kill him now! KILL HIM RIGHT NOW!" 

Ed:NO! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! He is my freind! I cant hurt him like Kristen, hes all I have now, I dont have anyone else. 

Dark Ed: What do you mean he all you have? You have me you idiot 

Ed:What do you mean I got you? YOU ARE ME! You are a illusion of my crazy mind. I should have taken my meds, its the only thing that makes you go away. I hate when you bother me, and I don't want you hurting mister penguin. You better leave Oswald alone! I won't let you touch him. 

Dark Ed: Why are you so attached to that idiot? Is this you trying to make up for the loneliness of your childhood or is there something more? Are you into him? You weak little Weirdo. 

Ed:Just shut up! Go away! Ill talk with you later just leave me alone. 

Dark Ed:Or what ED? WHAT YOU GOING TO DO HANH? DO SOMETHING EDDY! YOU CANT GET RID OF ME! 

Ed:Ill.. Ill cut myself! Then you will go away" Ed says putting the bloody knife he is holding to his wrist. 

Dark Ed:Are you stupid? What you think you are doing you idiot 

Ed:GO THE FUCK AWAY OR ILL DO IT YOU ASSHOLE!" Ed snaps angrily. 

Dark Ed:He laughs "You wouldn't dare you idiot! Just you try it". 

Ed: Ed gets angry and grabs the glass tea pot and tosses it at the other Eds head and it shatters as it hits the wall. The Other Ed is finally gone. Ed sighs in relief and falls back in his chair. He is still frustrated but now the voice is gone. Penguin was actually in the other room alone with Victor. As they were waiting together to see if Fish made another move. 

Both Victor and Penguin are alarmed when they hear Ed to " GO THE FUCK AWAY OR ILL DO IT YOU ASSHOLE!" followed by the shattering of glass hitting the wall. Victor is the first to come in. "Ed, Are you alright"? Victor asks looking around the room and then at the shattered glass on the floor. "Is someone in here with you?" Victor asks still standing at the door way that had no door. "GO away Victor! I need some time alone" he says. Victor turns around "Alright" he says leaving the room. Edward gets up and walks over to the sink and throws the bloody knife in the sink and turns the water on as he starts washing off the knife off of the blood, and then the stray blood from all over his arms. He would have to wash his shirt as well but he knew how to get the stains out of it. His back is turned and Edward is now standing in front of the sink. After washing off his hands he and knife back in the knife rack. Penguin walks in to see Eds back towards the direction of the door way. 

"Ed"? Penguin asks softly. Ed turns his head back slightly to see Penguin. "Shit, he heard it too didnt he"? Ed thought to himself. Cursing his other half for constantly harassing him. Ed turns back and looks down at the sink putting his hands on the counter. "WHAT"? He says harshly. "Are you alright"? Penguin asks. "I just... I just had an episode. My voice was talking to me again. He told me to kill you, I told him I wouldn't hurt you, so he started yelling at me" Edward says. "This just happens sometimes, usually when Im under stress" Edward says. Penguin cant help but feel bad for Edward. "Sorry to alarm you" Edward says. Penguin sighs and Edward is stunned when he feels Penguins arms wrap around Ed from behind. Ed tenses up when he does this. Penguin doesn't say anything "If you want to wash your clothes, the washer is free" Penguin says. Penguin is too covered in blood from thier earlier scuffle but not as noticeable with his dark atire. Penguins arms are still around him when he says this. Penguin steps back and lets go when he feels Edward Move and start to turn around. "Thank you" Edward says. "I wont hurt you Penguin, I promise" Edward says as now facing Penguin he wraps his arms around Penguin and gives him a hug. 

Edward then lets go and moves aside and walks over to the dish washer in the hallway and takes his shirt off and throws it in the dishwasher and throws in some soap, and bleach and stain away powder. "Worthless, fucking idiot, trying to get me to kill my friends.. Wish he would go away" Ed says still talking to himself as he does that. Victor, shows up near the end of the hall way and says "Hello again". Ed is standing there shirtless in front of the washer as he shuts it and clicks the button to start. "Hi" Ed says back to him. "Who are you talking to"? Victor asks him. "Its no one.. I just talk to myself" He says. "Thats a strange cork" Victor says. "Does anyone talk back"? Victor asks casually stading at the door frame. "Shit? How did he figure it out"? Ed thought to himself. "I guess it wont matter much though, I mean its just Victor, he kills people for kicks, he might not really care if hes crazy" Ed says internally to himself. "Sometimes" Ed says. "What do they tell you"? Victor asks. "To kill people, that im stupid, that they are more charming then me" Ed says. "Was it bothering you just now"? Victor asks. "Yes" Ed says. "Thats curious" Victor says. "You should talk with Barbara Keen" Victor says. "Why"? Ed asks. "She might understand" Victor explains. "Im going to shower really quick" Edward says as he walks to his room and gets a new shirt and than goes to the bathroom. He takes 10 minutes in the shower and than gets out. When he gets out and walks to the room where Victor and Penguin are sitting they both look at him. "Im fine, anything new with fish"? Ed asks. "No" Victor says. "Call me if anything happens" he says. He goes back to the kitchen to see the tea kettle mess has already been cleaned up and goes to the fridge and gets some oarnge juice and puts it on the counter and looks in the cupboard for glasses and pulls out a mug and pulls OJ in it. He drinks some. He sighs wondering how long it will be before Fish makes a move.


	9. How to skin a fish(Gotham Style)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor, Barbara, Eddy, and Penguin team up to kill Fish Mooney

They Finally captured Fish and she is all Alone. Butch decided to leave as he didnt want to be involved or witness this and Penguin thought that was best especially since it might interfere with the brainwashing that was used on Butch. However Barbara, Ed, Penguin and Victor were there to witness the killing of none other than the great FISH MOONEY. Who had been leading the Monsters against Penguin and his gang and trying to take over Gotham. Each one of these people were more then Happy to see Mooney dead. Penguin because she tried to kill him and was going to try to do it again, Victor just because killing was fun, Eds motivation was basically the same as victors, and then barbara was just plain nuts. This was a walk in the park for her looney brain. Fish is tied to a chair with ropes binding her legs and arms down. 

So the scene starts out between Victor and Ed fighting over who gets to finish her and then they go around with Barbara thinking of the best way to kill her. Penguin has the darkest grin on his face "So, any last words Fish"? Penguin asks her. "You didn't think I would catch you, but I did, and now I am going to finish the job" he says with a smile. "You idiots cant even decide who gets to kill me and how, I think well be here for about another month well you four get your shit together, Where you find these three stooges anyways? I know Victor but whos the tall one and the Girl"? She asks him. "Ed is a friend of mine, from the GCPD formally, and Barbara is Jim Gordons Ex Girlfriend gone crazy" Penguin says with a smile. "Dont worry, this will be sorted out soon" Penguin says. 

While Penguin is talking to Miss Mooney the conversation between the other three goes as follows. They are totally ignoring Penguin having his little back and forth with Fish Mooney. Edward: No I say we use a knife! Kill her really slow make her suffer! She needs to feel it!" Victor:Why cant we just shoot her in the head? It will be much quicker Ed:We dont get to see the look of terror in her eyes if we just use a gun." Ed argues back. Barbara: How about we just light her on fire and let her burn"? Barbara chimes in. Ed:Well that would make her suffer but thats not a lot of fun". Victor: A gun works just as well, or we can just blow her up with a bazooka-like Butch did Galavan" he says. Ed: Tilts his head and looks at Victor "Penguin and Butch used a Bazooka? Isnt that overkill"? Ed asks. Barbara:You know if we don't do this quickly someone is going to catch on what we are doing and come to rescue this bitch right"? Barbara says. Ed:Shes right Victor.. How about a compromise"? Ed asks. Victor:What would that be Ed"? Victor questions. Ed:Well I can cut her up a bit, Penguin can stab her, you can shoot her a few times, and then Barbara can light her up, they will never be able to find the body"! Ed explains. Victor nods and says "Alright sounds fair Ed". Barbara squeals and jumps in the air and claps her hands together excitedly. 

By the time they are finished with Fish she has no eyes, no fingers or toes, is burning to a crisp, has over 100 stab wounds all over her body and the smell of dead flesh is floating through the air. The group of four is covered in blood, and Edward is holding a bloody knife. Suddenly the door is broken down. "FREEZE" and the man holding the gun and Jim Gordon. He is shocked to see four very familiar faces standing in front of a crisped body. Behind him is Harvey Bullocks. "Freeze! EVERYONE"! Harvey is in shock. "What the... You Sick Psychos what did you do"? He asks. "What the hell"? Jim says in utter shocks. "Barbara, Oswald, Ed, and Victor together"? he says. 

Barbara is holding a canister of gasoline, Victor is standing there with a smoking gun, Eddy is holding a bloody knife and Penguin isnt holding anything. They all look back at Jim and Harvey who are in utter confusion and disgust at the scene they just witnessed. A burning dead corpse of Fish Mooney. "Hey Jim" Barbara says casually. "Jim. my old friend its been too long" Penguin says with a creepy smile. Eddy smiles and says in the most chipper tone "Hi Jimmy"! Nice seeing you again" he says. 

"Jim, what the hell is going on here"? Harvey whispers to Jim. "I dont know Harvey, this is insane, I dont know how Penguin convinced these three to team up with him" Jim says. "Okay EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS UP"! JIM says pionting his gun at them. Penguin steps foward "There is four of us and a dead Fish, you really think you can win here Jim? Your not even a cop anymore, what are you here for"? Penguin asks Jim. "I came becuase Fish has a bount on her head, but now the bounty is dead, so I just lost my pay for the night" Jim says. "Go home Jim, you stopping us wont do anything for you anymore, why do you care"? Penguin asks. Harvey pionts his gun at Penguin "Down on the GROUND NOW PENGUIN! I WONT HESITATE TO SHOOT YOU! You sicko"! Harvey shouts. Ed steps in front of Penguin "Dont you dare touch him Harvey" Ed says defensivly. "Oh what? What you going to do to me with your damn Knife Ed"? Harvey says waving his hands in the air. "Right im so scarred" Harvey taughts him. Victor looks at Penguin "Boss"? he asks. "Yes, Victor you may" Penguin says knowing exactly what Victor is planning to do. Victor pulls out his second gun shoots Jim in the hand making him drop his gun, and shoots Harvey in the side who shoots and ends up shooting victor in the side. victor doesnt even flitch and shoots Harvey three more times till he falls to the floor. "We should get out of here Boss" Victor says looking at penguin. "We should Victor, we should" Penguin says as he turns around to head out the back double doors. Everyone else follows him out the doors, penguin takes out a match and strike it lighting it and dropping it where the gasoline if pouring out and there was already gasoline all over the floor. and a fire starts to light heading in the direction of Jim and Harvey. "Crap, we need to get out of here Harvey" Jim says dragging Harvey out of the build as the place starts to light up in flames. Penguin gets in the car and starts driving away as Victor sits in the front seat, Ed sits behind Penguin, and Barbara is sitting across from Ed as Penguin speeds off. "Its finally Over" Penguin says as he drives away.


	10. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is after they kill Fish Mooney

So the four escape and Victor is holding his side as he gets out of the car. Eddy puts his arm under Victor who nods "Thanks" he says. "Lets fix you up" Edward says as he walks Victor inside. Barbara smiles as she gets out and as she passes penguin says "You sure know how to have a good time there Ozzy" she says as she taps his nose softly. She says as she walks into the house. "Oh hey Butch! Nice seeing you again"! she says as she sees Butch and Tabitha sitting on the couch. "Now I going to take a shower"! Barbara says as she walks to the bathroom and slams the door behind her.

Edward takes Victor to the bedroom to patch him up. "The deed is done BUTCH"! Penguin says to him. As Penguin waddles into the room and walks to the wash room and takes off his jacket and opens the washer door and casually tosses it in. he comes back and says "Do you want to hear about it" Penguin says with a smile looking at Butch. "Jesus, how far did you guys go"? Butch asks already disturbed by the idea of how far these four actually could have taken a killing. "Oh, well.. We took turns, was only fair you know"? Penguin says with a smile. "Then that idiot Jim had to show up and ruin our fun. Victor ended up shooting down Harvey, and shot Jims gun out of his hand, but Victor unfortunately got shot in the process. I think hell live though. I don't know how well Harvey will" Penguin says in a shrug. "I going to go check on Victor" Penguin says as he walks away. Blood still staining his purple vest.

"Hm, I not surprised are you"? Tabitha says looking at Butch. "Knowing Oswald, Victor and Barbara I should have expected as much but m god" he says. "Well, what do you think he is going to do now that he is Mayor and has killed Fish Mooney"? Tabitha. "Im not sure, I think I would rather not know whats going to happen next though" Butch says. "Why not"? Tabitha asks. "Since we have the four craziest people together in this house right now" He says. "What about Barbara"? Tabitha asks."Especially her" Butch says. "You know you like having her around" Tabitha says. "Why do you like her hanging around" Butch asks. "cuase shes nice" Tabitha says. "Shes kooky" Butch says. "she is a lot of fun though" Tabitha says.

Meanwhile with JIM and HARVEY:

Harvey had managed to drag to the passenger seat of the car as he drove away from a building that went up in flames. He drove Harvey to the Hospital and called the police department. He was now speaking to his old boss. "Sir, Harvey in the hospital and was just shot down by a mob member, I found Mooney and her corpse is burning in a building that was lit on fire. She was brutally murdered. You need to do something about this now"! Jim demands. The commissioner replys. "Where are you Jim? and where is the location"? He asks. "It was Kale street, number 177789, Penguin is behind this" he tells him. "The Penguin? but he was reformed and became Mayor" Commissioner says. "Do you got any proof Gordon"? Commissioner asks. "Him and VICTOR WERE THERE! Victor shot me and Harvey! Victor answers to Penguin"! Jim shouts. "Thats going to be a hard case to sell.

There is the police department, fire department and ambulance are going to the location. Ill meet you at the hospital Jim, which one are you at"? he asks him. Im at the one on trail wood street" He says. "Ill meet you there" Commissioner hangs up his phone.

Thirty Minutes Later:

Commissioner shows up at the Hospital and goes to the room Jim is in. He flashes his badge and says he works for GCPD and needs to see Harvey Bullocks. He sees Jim and Harvey in a room. Harvey is laying down on a bed bandaged up. "Jim! Jim what happened? Are you two okay"? he asks. "Im Fine, you should be more concerned about Harvey" Jim says. Jim has a bandage over his hand from where Victor shot him. "What the hell happened to you too" Commissioner says looking over at Harvey. "Hey there Commsioner" Harvey says. "Hows it going"? he says. "Jim was given the Bounty of catching Fish Mooney, I decided to tag along as back up, I didnt want him to go alone, so we bust in the place, and we find Barbara, Penguin, Ed Nygma, and Victor covered in blood of a defiled corpse of Fish mooney. Me and Jim told them to put thier hands up but Victor pulled out his pistols and starts shooting, then him, Penguin and the rest go out the back door and Penguin through a match to light the gasoline that spilled all over the floor when Barbara left throwing the gasoline she was holding" Harvey says. "What did they do to her"? Commsioner asks him. "Well, we only got there after the events but it looks like they lit her on fire after covering her in Gasoline, Ed Nygma was holding a bloody knife, and Victors guns were smoking" he says. "If they make it in time to save her already dead body, maybe the forensics team will be able to tell us" Harvey says. "So when you say Ed Nygma, you mean OUR Ed Nygma"? Commisioner asks. "Yes!" Jim responds. "Ed has teamed up with Barbara, Victor, and Penguin, and now Penguin is the Mayor" Jim says. "This is quite the case we have on our hands"Commisioner says. "Jim, I know you dont work for us anymore but I am giving you the bounty, GET ME THE PENGUIN, no matter what it takes and I will pay you for it" he says. "Sir"? Jim is in shock. "I mean it Jim" Commissioner says. "Yes, SIR" Jim says. "Dont worry Harvey" Jim says. Jim is about to leave "Jim, dont leave yet, I not going to let you do this alone" Harvey says. "You are hurt Harvey" Jim says. "Ill be fine in a minute just wait for me" Harvey says. "Okay" Jim says and sits back down.


	11. Just Hanging Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the gang of Victor, Barbara, Eddy, and Penguin just hanging out

Its the Sunday morning after they murdered Fish Mooney. No one is really doing anything. Penguin had no business to do as Mayor today, the GCPD didn't seem to be coming after them yet and everyone agreed it was time to take a break. Butch and Tabitha were in their bedroom doing hanky panky all morning but didn't really disturb the rest of the house. 

Ed casually walks into the living room with green long sweaters and a white tank top. He rubs his eyes as he walks out of the hall way to see Victor and Penguin on the couch. Penguin is already awake and sitting on the couch, in front of him is a bottle of whiskey on the table and he is holding a glass with the liquid inside it and four ice cubes. He is drinking it and holding a cigarette in his other hand. "Drinking and smoking, you are going to put yourself in an early grave" Ed remarks as he walks over to Penguin. "Im in the Mob, I probably going to hit it sooner anyways, so really what does it matter" Penguin says. Victor is sitting there shirtless in Just black jeans and a leather belt with a shining silver buckle. Victor has the badges still tied around his waist from the night before. He has a rolled up blunt he is smoking. Ed looks at Victor and laughs "How many vices is there in this house" Ed says. 

Edward walks to the kitchen. "Would you guys like breakfast"? he says pulling out a pan. "That would be lovely" Penguin says with a smile. "Yes, Thank you" Victor says with a grin. Penguin is sitting on the couch with a purple tshirt, and black jeans and a black leather belt. He is the only one wearing socks. His are a plain grey and look very thin. Already in his Sunday's best. Victor and Penguin has it turned to the news watching the tv sitting across from the tv in the living room. 

Edward starts humming and pulls out eggs from the fridge. He also pulls out some bacon and cheese and puts the pan on the stove. Edward starts cooking the eggs and pulls out another pan he cooks the the Bacon in and starts cooking it. Ed makes three plates with three yummy looking omelettes and puts two in front of Penguin and Victor. "Thanks Ed" Penguin says as he takes another drag from his ciggarete and put his glass of Whiskey down and puts his ciggarete out in the ash tray in front of him. "Thank you very much, Ed" Victor says with a smile. Ed takes his plate and eats it at the counter standing up. He didnt see any point in sitting down to eat it. 

This scene is suddenly broken when none other then Barbara comes marching out of the bedroom. "Hello Boys!" She says looking around the room. "Hello Barbara" Ed says looking up at her. "Gee, this is a gloomy bunch isnt it"? She sits down next to Oswald. "How you doing Oswald"? She says with a smile. "Im okay" Oswald says calmly. Victor looks over at Barbara and says "MORNING" with a smile and waves at her. "Boss, is kind of tired today" Victor says. "Your worried that they are going to come after us arnt you Oswald" Barbara says petting his hair softly. "It doesn't matter" Oswald says. "Oh come on Ossy! Where is that cute little Grin you usually give when im around! I thought you liked me"! She pouts as she hugs Penguin. and then kisses his head softly. She smiles and walks over to Ed and says "What you doing then Ed"? She asks. "Well, I just made breakfast" he says. "Would you like something"? Edward asks. "I would have asked but I felt like I would be a bother knocking on your door, I didnt want to distrupt whatever you were doing" he tells her. "No, thats alright, ill make something myself. BTW Ed I didnt know you could cook, thats a hard trait to find in a man" she says. She gets the pan and makes some eggs for herself, scrambled. 

"So how did you boys sleep"? Barbara asks. Edward looks over at Barbara "I slept very well thank you" he says. "Terrible" Penguin says. "I slept okay" Victor says. "Why so terrible" Barbara asks. "Night terrors" Penguin replys. "Is that why you are so grumpy this morning"? she asks from across the room. "Yes" Penguin says simply. "Are we just going to sit here watching the news, we should do something FUN"! Barbara says. Penguin looks over at her. "The police might catch us if we leave" he says. "They might catch us if we stay Boss" Victor pionts out. Penguin didnt want to be corrected, but Victor had a very good piont. 

Barbara thinks "Lets go to an amusement park"! She says. Victor smiles "That sounds very amusing" Victor says with a smile. "I suppose" Ed says. "Which one"? Penguin asks. "Happy Fun time amusement park! Its three towns over, and if we are there all day, if the cops come they will only bust Tabitha and Butch" She says with a smirk. Penguin raises a brow "That sounds like a plan" Penguin says with a smirk. "Give me a hour" Penguin says as he walks back to his bedroom and starts ruffling through his drawers. 

"So whos driving and which car we taking"? Ed asks her. "Well take MINE!" Barbara says excitidly. "I will be driving" she says happily. Barbara finishes making herself eggs, eats them and then washes the dishes. "So. Eddy, when do you think Tabitha and Butch will finally come out"? she asks him. "I dont know, they been in there all morning, maybe they are screwing" she says bluntly. "Yeah, probobly" Ed says. "Victor are you smoking weed"? she asks him. "It is weed" he says back to her. "Are you going to share" She asks. "Sure, come here" he says. Barbara sits down next to Victor and he hands her the blunt. She takes a drag and gives him the blunt back. They take turns smoking it as they sit in front of the news. After about an hour everyone is dressed. Penguin is wearing a purple button up, and black slacks and what looks like goofy bowler shoes. Edward is wearing a short sleeved button up and blue jeans and brown pennyloafers. Victor is wearing a black V neck T shirt. Barbara is wearing a summer dress that is red and red converse. The leave locking the door behind them. Tabitha and Butch still not out of the room yet. They all walk over to the car. 

Barbara is in the driver seat, Victor is in the passenger seat, Edward is on the edge behind Barbara and Penguin is sitting in the middle seat. It takes about 5 hours to get to the amusement park. After about 15 minutes of driving Penguin is asleep on Eds shoulder. Ed smiles as he strokes the penguin's hair softly dozing off himself. Barbara notices them in the mirror. "Awh, Ozzy looks so cute sleeping" she says with a smile. "Thats one for the scrap book" she says. Ed just smiles and laughs. After about 45 minutes Ed is asleep aswell. Barbara says to Victor as she pulls a camera out of her purse and hands it to Victor "Here take a picture of them will you"? Victor says back "I dont think the Boss would like that Miss Keen" he says. "Just tell him I did it, you wont get the heat for it" She says. "Alright" Victor says and starts snapping pictures of a sleeping Edward and Penguin in the back seat. 

Meanwhile: 

Tabitha and Butch decide to finally leave the room. Butch is in his robe, and Tabitha is in a long black night gown. They come out to see a blunt and a put out ciggarete in the ashtray, a glass of finished whiskey and half melted ice cubes and a whiskey bottle on the table, and the tv left on to the news channel. Suddenly there is a loud knock at the door. "GCPD! OPEN UP!" They bust the door down and put thier guns up. "Woah! Woah! Woah!" Butch says and Tabitha and Butch put thier hands up in the air. "Slow down there!" Butch says. "WHERE IS THE PENGUIN!" Commsioner asks. "We have no idea! Like they were here, and I think he was here this morning but everyone else left honest!" Butch says. "Im arresting both of you"! He says. "What why"? Butch asks. "Not only for being possible accomplices, but for aiding, housing, a criminal and all the other crimes you probobly did working for the MOB"! He says as he arrests both and them and takes them into custody.


	12. Amusement Park Adventures!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara convinced the gang to go to the amusement park

So five hours has passed and they end up at the amusement park. Barbara is excited and ready to wake up a car full of sleeping people. Even Victor had dozed off in the front seat. Barbara shoves Victor slightly. Victor opens his eyes and looks over at her. "Are we here" he asks. "Yes we are" she says. She smiles and says looking back at Ed and Penguin who are sleeping on each other. "Isnt that the sweetest thing"? She asks with a smile. She comes to the other end and opens the door up and this causes Edward to fall a bit as he jerks and wakes up. "What"? He says suddenly waking. Penguin is still asleep on his shoulder. "Mister Penguin" he shoves his slightly. Penguin opens his eyes "What"? He asks. "We are here" Barbara says. "Fine Get out" Penguin says shoving Ed aside as he undoes the seat belt and walks out of the door on the other end of the car as Ed gets out the side of the driver. 

As everyone gets out they stretch a little. They all walk towards the amusement park. Barbara is skipping and way too excited to be here as the other three casually follow. They pay for their tickets as they go in. The Three follow Barbara as she immediately races in. Barbara immediately says "Lets go on the Ferris wheel"! On the Ferris wheel they are paired off with Ed, and Victor, and Barbara and Penguin. Barbara is smiling as she hugging Oswald "Isnt this fun! She says"! Edward looks down as they are the basket right above them and says to Victor "She seems to really be enjoying herself self-doesn't she" Ed says. "Yes, but I dont think Boss Minds" he says. "I must say you are pleasant company yourself Ed" Victor says. "Oh, thanks Victor, you are as well" They say as they smile at each other. 

After they get off the Ferris Wheel Barbara rushes over and drags them to the roller coasters. They go on all five of them and its a 20 minute wait in line for each ride. Each coaster progressively longer and faster than the last. Penguin and Edward sit in the very front together and Barbara are sitting together ride behind them. Penguin ends up puking after the third one as he stumbles over to the trash can. Edward pats his back as he is puking. Penguin screams on all the coasters as they falls and Barbara yells "WHOOPIE!" throwing her arms in the air. She shoves Victor for not reacting the first time and says "Your suppose to yell" and on the second coaster onward Victor puts his arms half-heartedly in the air and yells "Uh, Weeeee"! and Barbara cant help but find this hysterical because it just looks so awkward. 

After the coasters Edward suggests "Perhaps we should try some games next" He says. "he personally didnt mind the coasters but he felt like one more and Penguin might just pass out". Penguin smiles and says "Yes! Please no more rides". Barbara smiles and says "Okay! Which one"? She says. Penguin walks up to the man with the balls and a man sitting at the tank dressed like a clown. "How many and how much"? Penguin asks the man. "Three dollars for ten balls" he says. "Okay, sure" he says as he hands the man three dollars. He throws one shot and the man instantly falls in the water. He does it 10 more times. Everyone is in complete shock including the man at the stand and the man in the dunk tank is pissed. "You have a really great Arm Oswald" Barbara says. "I guess so" he says. "Pick a prize" he says. He pionts at a cat and when the man gives him the cat he casually hands it to Barbara. Barbara squeels and grabs Oswald and gives him a kiss "Thanks Ossy!" She says excitedly. 

After that they move onto another game. This time Victor goes up and its a shooting game where you shoot balloons with a beebie gun. Victor shoots every single balloon. He pionts to a penguin and hands it to Oswald. Oswald sighs and takes it "Thanks Victor" he says. Next game is darks hitting balloons and Barbara gets every one and wins a cat. She gives it to Eddy. "Thank you miss Keen" He says with a big grin on his face. Next game is a football where you throw the ball through the hole. Victor tosses the ball through the hoop and wins every shot. He again picks a penguin and gives it to Penguin. "I dont want these" Oswald said as he begrudgingly took the struffed Penguin from Victor. Victor laughed, he found Penguins frustrated expression amusing. Next game was racing with water guns and of course Eddy won. He picked out a penguin and handed it to penguin. "Will you guys please stop winning me penguins" he requests. "But why not"? Ed says with the stupidest grin on his face.

Another game they went to was tossing hoops on the glass bottles. Victor had very good aim won each time. He picked out a big fluffy unicorn and handed it to Miss Keen. "Here" He says with a smile. "Thats so sweet"! She says as she hugs Victor and Victor just smiles proudly. "Ed, you should try, I think you would be good at this" he says. Ed doesnt do as good as Victor but gets most of them. He picks out Keychains. He gets four of them. One was a penguin, one was a question mark, one was a pistol, and one was a bloody knife. He gives the Penguin one to Penguin, the Knife to Barbara, the Pistol to vast, and puts the question mark in his pocket. "I suppose this is the least annoying one" Penguin says as he puts the keychain in his pocket. Penguin then spots a fun one he wants to try. Its a pistol range game. He goes over and its 10 dollars to play. Penguin aims and hits the target each time perfectly in center. Then Victor does and is just as succesful, and then Barbara and Ed try and all hit it perfectly. Barbara gets perfume, Victor gets Cologne, Penguin picks out a puzzle book, and picks out a purple tie. Penguin hands the book to Edward "For me"? He asks. "Is that not the sort of thing your into"? Penguin asks. "Thank you Oswald" Ed says as he takes the book and gives the tie to Oswald. "Hm, I auctually like this gift" He says with a smile as he took off his current one and shoved it in his pocket and put on the new one. Edward smiled. 

Edward looks over at Kene "What now Miss Keen"? Ed asks with a smile. "Uhm, how about the Bumper cars"! She says excitidly. "Sure" Penguin says. "Lets go" and they all go to the bumper cars and spend and hour running into each other. After that Barbara says they should go on the Titlta ship and they all go. Then she says "Lets go on the spinning VORTEX"! she suggests. "NO! I am not getting on"! Penguin says. "Go without me" Penguin says. "Ill stay too" Eddy says. Victor looks at Penguin "Yes you can go Victor" he says. Victor and Barbara go to the spinning Vortex. "Dont you want to go too"? Penguin asks Ed as they both found a table to sit at. "Naw, its alright" Edward says looking at Penguin with a smile. "Thanks for the book" he says. "You are welcome" Penguin says. "You thought of me" Ed says with a grin. "Its not a big deal" He says. "It is to me" Ed says as he leans over and tilts Penguins chin and leans in and kisses him softly. Penguin just blushes. Ed laughs. 

A few minutes later the ride is over. "One more ride"! Barbara says. They all sigh. "Sure, what else Miss Keen"? Eddy asks. "The merry go round"! She says excitidly. "Sounds childish, but not horrible" Penguin says. They all go to the merry go round. Babara has her hand in the air and saying "WEEEE" even though the ponys are going very slowly. Ed is laughing at a penguin sitting there seeming a bit annoyed. Victor has his arm up in the air like "Weeeee! Weeee!" and Eddy cant help but to find Victor trying for Barbara hysterical as well. After that they leave the park and vow to return another day. Carrying all the stuffed animals they had won for each other with them to the car. 

The Arrival:

When they come back home they notice that Tabitha and Butch have still not come out of the room yet. They also noticed everything is as they left it this morning. "They cant still be in there can they"? Penguin asks looking over at the other three. Edward shrugs "No idea". Edward goes to check and opens the door, they are not in there and the room is a mess. "What is the police came and took them" Victor says. "Well they dont know where we are, so does it matter"? Penguin questions. Edward turns on the tv and flips through the things which they teevoed. He clicks the news from earlier that they missed, but not the one from the morning. It starts playing and says how Butch and Tabitha was arrested and then the outrage that was cuased when Commisioner said he was going to arrest the Mayor Oswald Cobblepot for the killing of Fish Mooney. "Guess they did take them" Penguin says. "Well deal with this in the morning!" Penguin says. "If they had problems arresting Galavan, how are they going to arrest Penguin"? Edward says. "Well, hes got a piont Boss" Victor says. "They are still going to come for us eventually" Penguin says. 

After that everyone goes to bed until the next morning.


	13. On the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the gang discussing what to do to avoid the cops after they murdered Fish Mooney

Next morning everyone sits down together in the living room. Penguin had gathered them since they needed to figure out what they were going to do. "Okay everyone we need a plan of what to do next" Penguin says. "Well, the body was missing fingers, was burned pretty badly, and she had no eyes, so I dont think there is a lot of crucial evidence, so all you have is Jims word against yours, there is not much to go on" Ed explains. "So, do you think they will be able to go to court with this"? Penguin asks. "No, most likely not" Ed says. "Even if they do find a body, they have no idea whos it is, no evidence any of us were there" he explains. 

"So, what will happen if they do try to take us to court"? Penguin asks. "He wont have much of a case, and the court might not even let it go to trial" Edward explains. "So, just behave as usual then"? Penguin asks. "Yes, that all we can do really, If you kill Jim or Harvey then they will come looking, legally right now they cant do anything to us even if they want to" Edward says. "What about Jim? I sure there has been a hit on my head by now" he says. "Well, I wont let Jim anywhere near you" Eddy says with a smile. "Neither will I boss" Victor says. "Do you think Butch talked"? Penguin asks. Eddy laughs "Well even if he did he cant say much, he doesnt even know we are here" Ed says. 

"Should we switch locations just in case the police decide to come back here" Penguin asks. "Good idea" Ed says. Penguin gets up "Pack the important stuff and put it in the car" he also goes to his room and starts packing his clothes from the drawers and they throw all thier stuff including the stuffed animals in the car. "Lets get going everyone" Penguin says as he starts to drive. "Where should we hide"? Penguin asks. Victor and Barbara look over at Edward. "Uh, I think perhaps in the Next city, its close enough you could still drive back to do Mayor business, but its also not in the city, so they wont expect looking there" he says. "They dont have any leads anyways, will just make it harder for them to find us" He says. So they rent a motel, and the place only had two beds, so they have to share. "So, who sleeps where"? Ed asks. "Oh! I get to Bunk with Victor!" Barbara says excitedly. "Id rather sleep on the floor" Victor says. "How about with Penguin!" She says grabbing Penguins arm. "I... I suppose that would be acceptable" he says. Ed shrugs "Alright then" he says. 

So that night Ed sleep next to Victor, and Penguin sleep with Barbara. Both Ed and Victor sleep on thier backs and are about the same height. Both Penguin and Barbara sleep on thier sides and facing in the same direction. Penguin gets rather annoyed when Barbara keeps snuggling against his back but doesn't say anything. In the Morning Ed goes out and brings them breakfast from the deli down the road. Its sandwiches. Penguins is Tunafish, Barbaras is ham and cheese, Victors is roast Beef on rye, and Eds is Turkey. they all eat their sandwiches. "What do we do now boss"? Victor asks as he finishes his sandwich. "Business as usual, you are all working for me, so your coming with me to work" He says as they leave the stuff in the room and lock it. 

They all go to work and perform the duties as usual. Penguin made sure to keep all his freinds close to him since he feared leaving them alone at the motel meant that someone might come and take them away while he was gone, and he would not let that happen. He didnt need to lose more people, freinds, assets. He already lost his emporor once, he was not going to lose every last one of freinds too.


	14. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is them getting caught by the GCPD

So, the police manage to catch Victor, Oswald, Ed, and Barbara and throw them all in the holding cell. "Don't worry, they don't have a case! They have to let us go"! Ed demands. "What if they do Ed? We are all going to get the death sentence" Penguin says. "Well, they will just send the four of us to Arkham, and considering two of us hated it there, I don't think it will be pleasant going back there" Ed says. "I would rather die then go back there Ed!" Penguin says. "Maybe you don't have to Penguin, Ill get us out of this I swear it! Or at least you three" Ed says. 

Meanwhile: Jim, the Commissioner and Harvey are in the room arguing about how to make a case for these guys. "We have nothing on them!" The Commissioner says. "He shot me in the stomach three times"! he says. "Well then get a warrant, but thats circumstantial evidence, and you are cops, they might still walk, everyone knows Jim and Penguin have a history" Commissioner says. Jim walks up to the bars. "Victor" Gordon says. "Sir"? Victor says. "Give us your guns" he asks. "I cant" He tells them. "I no longer have them" He says. "What happened to them"? Jim asks. "I had them melted for scraps" he says. "You did what"? Why would you do that"? Jim asks. "You cant use evidence, that no longer exsists" Victor says. "You are lying" Jim says. "No, im not, try me on a lie detector, I am telling you the truth" he says. 

Jim opens the door and pulls Victor into the room. He searches Victors pockets and clothes and he has nothing on him. They hook him up to a machine and asks him a few questions. Then they start the test. "Did you really lose your guns"? he asks "Yes I did" He says. "Are they really melted for scraps somewhere" He asks. "Yes they are". He says. "Do you have anymore guns" He asks. "No, not at the moment" he says. "Do you have them registered" He asks. "No, I got them illegally" he says. "Where did you get them"? He says. "My boss" he replys. "You got them from Penguin" he asks. "No, my old boss" he says. "Get him out of here" He says. 

They throw him back in the cell and says "He is telling the truth and they is all we got on him" Jim says. "Then let them go" Commissioner says. "Fine" Jim says. Jim goes to the Jail cell and opens it "You are all free to go, we have nothing we can legally hold you on" he says. "So kind of you Jim" Penguin says smugly, and as he passes by Jim punches Penguin in stomach and Penguin nearly drops to the floor. "Have a nice day" Jim says as he walks away. "Later everyone." Jim says. Nygma glares angrily at Jim as they come out. "You better watch yourself Jim, I got the better of you once, dont think I wont again" He says. "Go to hell NYGMA!" Jim says flipping him off as he heads towards the Exit. They all hurry away out of the building as the Commissioner shuts the door to the holding cell. 

Edward drives them to the Motel and picks up the stuff and they all move back to the place they were staying before. Which was actually Butches place. Even though Butch was no longer occupying it. "Told you they couldnt hold us" he says. "Did you really melt your guns"? Edward asks on the way home. "Yes I did" He says. "So, what are you going to do now"? he asks. "I could steal, buy, or aquire some more" he says. "Dont worry, guns are not hard to get in this country, or this city" he reassures Ed. "So what do you think is going to happen to Butch and Tabitha"? Victor asks. "Does it matter anymore"? Penguin asks. "I suppose not, What should we do if they for some reason return"? Victor asks. "Just shoot them both in the head, they are no longer useful" Penguin says. "Alright Sir" Victor agrees. "You are just going to kill them like that"? Ed questions. "Butch was more then happy to turn on me, and that bitch killed my mother, I would be more then happy to see them Dead" Penguin explains. "Alright" Ed says. "Dont worry, Id never kill any of you three Eddy" Penguin says with a smirk.


	15. Lets Murder Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After managing to get off and the police department not being able to hold them, Edward comes up with the idea that he would murder Jim

Edward is in his room and has an idea. He is once again talking to himself. His other self had appeared this morning. Edward had woken up and the first thing he sees standing next to him in his bedroom is HIM, his evil self-standing there. "Morning, Ed". Ed grunts in frustration. "Why do you just appear? What makes you come to me"! He asks. "I come when you are angry, stressed or having murderous thoughts" he says. "So, I am not upset" Ed says. "Yes, you are, you are angry at Jim" he says. "So? It doesn't matter" He says. "Its done with" Ed says. "Why not kill him"? he asks. "He no longer works at the GCPD" he says. "Thats true, but ill get us into more trouble, and we barely got out of the last one" Ed argues to himself. "Come on, last time the only reason you got caught is because you panicked Ed, you are much calmer then before" dark Ed tells him. "Thats true, So you think we should murder Jim"? Ed asks his other self. The Dark Ed nods "Of course I do, it will be fun" he says. "What do you think Penguin and the others will think"? He asks. "Well I sure Penguin will be on Board, Victor likes murdering, but Barbara might still have lingering feelings for Jim" dark Ed explains. "Valid point" Ed says. 

"So, its going to be harder setting him up though considering I no longer work for the GCPD and hes not really a cop anymore" he says to dark Ed. "That just makes it easier" Dark Ed says to him. "How do you think so"? Ed says looking up raising a brow at the vioce hes speaking with. "Since he has no more protection willing to save him, and hes just an ordinary man now, its so easy to set up an ordinary man" Dark Ed explains. "Thats true isnt it"? Ed says. "What if I set up another few murders and blame it on Jim? Maybe elected officiols or maybe.." He thinks. "Who would I kill where it makes sense Jim would do it"? Ed asks himself. "Thats a very interesting question" Dark Ed says back to Ed. "How about one of his bounties"? He suggests. "One of his bounties"? Ed questions. "Yes, bounty hunters are not allowed to kill thier bounties if you figure out someone he is going after, and they have a little.. Accident, well leave him holding the smoking gun" He says. "Thats good! Thats a good idea!" Eds face lights up as he says. "Ill have to get someone who Jim trusts though" Ed says. "Well, you have Barbara, can just say your searching for imformation" Dark Ed says. Ed starts laughing to himself. "Thats Brilliant! This was the one time you had a good idea"! Ill go speak with Barbara"! He says happily as he leaves his room. 

Later: 

Victor and Penguin are out dealing with some business and Barbara is on the couch watching tv. Edward casually walks into the room. "Hey Ed"! Barbara says casually. She is wearing a black dress and her hair and done. "Good day Miss Keen" Ed says with a smile. "I was wondering, if perhaps I could ask you something"? Ed says with a big grin on his face. "Sure Ed, what is it"? She says with a smile. "Your not going to ask me to be your girlfriend or something are you"? She asks casually. "No, that was not my intention" Ed says. "Have you asked Penguin then"? She says with a smirk. "What"? Ed replies confused about the accusation. "You, like Oswald dont you"? she accuses. "I.. lets discuss that another time" Ed asks. Barbara laughs "Yes, Ed"? She says with a smile. "I was wondering.. Could you get me some information on, Jim" He says. "What do you want information on Jim Gordon for Ed"? She questions. "Just, in case any other incidents happen, where he tries to arrest us, I want a way out of it" Ed says. "Well, that seems fair, ill talk to him later on and give you everything I can find out" She says. "Thanks so much Miss Keen" Ed says with a smile. "Ed, you can call me Barbara is you would like" she says. "No need to be formal, around friends" she says. "Uh, Yes Barbara" He says with smile. "Ill be sure to remember" he says to her. 

Barbara Confronts Jim:

Jim is on a case chasing a criminal and walking down an alley way when around the corner appears Barbara Keen. "Barbara"? He says as he pulls up his gun. "Hi Jim, I not here for trouble I just want to talk you know" She says with a smile. "I dont trust you" he says pionting a gun at her. "Oh come on Jim, how many favors have I done for you, trouble have I gotten you out of in the past and you still dont trust me" She asks him sweetly. "You are working with the penguin, why"? he asks. "Well, Tabitha sister likes Butch, and Butch works for penguin, but Police took away Butch and Tabitha, and now its just the four of us" Barbara says. "Why are you working with them"? He questions. "They are my freinds, but you Jim, your my lover" she says with a smile. "Not anymore Barbara" Jim says. "What do you need"? He asks. "I just wondering what its like to be a bounty hunter" she says to him. "Why do you care"? she asks. "It must be hard" she says. "Its just like being a cop with less restrictions" he tells her. "So how do you know who to go for" she asks. "You are generally given assignments by the company, CPD" he says. "Is that all"? she says. "Yes, but I dont usually use them, I go directly to the Commissioner, and he gives me the unsolved case reports" Jim says. "How many have you gotten for today?" She asks. "5 men, and I on the 6th, I have to go Barbara" he says. "Alright, Jim ill be seeing you later" She says as she smile. "Interesting imformation" she says as she walks off. 

Barbara returns later:

She Opens the door. Eddy is not in the living room, she figures he is in his room again. She can hear him talking to himself. She drops a folder with a stack of files inside it on the table and then goes to Eds door and knocks softly three time. "Eddy! Im back sweety, can I speak with you"? She asks. Ed stops talking and says to his other self "Shes back! Shut up for a minute" Ed says. "Its not like anyone beside you can hear me Ed" the dark Ed says to Eddy. "Just shut up!" Ed bites back as he goes to the door and opens it. He sees Miss Keen. "Oh Miss Keen, didnt expect to see you back so quickly" he says. "Ed, who are you talking to"? She asks vering over his shoulder to see the rest of the room is empty. "Oh, that.. Nothing, I just think outloud sometimes, its a terrible habit of mine. 

Did you find anything"? Edward asks. "Yes, I brought you a folder with all the possible bounty he could be going after, Commissioner generally gives him all the cases they cant solve or extra work for them to deal with" she says. "How did you get the files"? Ed asks curious. "I just flirted with the new forensic officer in the place, and he was happy to give it to me, hes not as smart as you it seems" She says with a giggle. "They are on the table, tell me if you need anymore favors Ed" She says with a smile as she strokes his cheek and bats her eye lashes. "Thanks so much Miss Keen! Also dont tell anyone about this" he says. "Oh you mean the others? Your up to something arnt you Eddy"? She says. "No, dont be silly" he says with a smile. She laughs "Good luck with whatever it might be" She says as she walks to her room and Ed comes into the living room and searches through the files. He takes them to his room. "Oh Jim, you dont know what trouble your in, ill get you one way or another, nobody crosses me" he says with a grin. "Ill show you how powerful I really am"! He says as he slaps the files on the desk in his room. "Ill catch you! You little WORM"! he says to himself. "Think you can mock me, and make fun of my freinds! ILL SHOW YOU JIM GORDON! ILL SHOW YOU!" Ed says thinking outloud.


	16. The Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward Nygma leaves a trail for Jim to follow

So after figuring out which bounty Jim was out to get Ed decided to set his little trap for Jim. First he killed the one he found out that Jim was currently chasing. Which was in a separate folder inside the folder Barbara left for him. It was a Rapist and murderer "Johnny Snow". Edward found out where he was going to be and showed up there before Jim could arrive. He pulled up in his car and waited for the man to arrive. The man walks to the building and as he was about to enter Ed drives up and gets out of his car. "Hello, Mister Snow was it"? Ed says with a smile holding the folder in his hand and shuts it as he tosses it on the hood of the car. "I read your file, you raped about 40 women, and killed about 10 men" he says. "Want to be number 11" the man threatens. 

The Man was short about penguins height, but very bulky looking. He looked to be Italian with short messy black hair, a cropped tank and black jeans. looked to be about 20. "Once was warm, but now am cold, natural cause, or inflicted harm, all will become me, what am I"? Eddy asks as he walks over to the man. "Are you asking me a riddle"? The man asks. "Of course I am" he says. "Do you give up"? he asks. "I dont know the awnser" the man says. "Its you" Ed says with a smile as pulls out a knive and stabs the man repeatedly in the chest and stomach till he falls to the floor. "The awnser was Corpse, in case you are wondering" Ed says as he opens the door to the building and drags the man inside, leaving a trail of blood. "Oh boy, what a mess to clean up" Ed says dragging the dead body into the place, and flipping the switch to turn the lights in the room on. 

"Well Mister snow for a renown murderer, you werent much of a fight were you? Maybe I just getting good at this" Ed says to himself as he drags the body. He looks around. "What can I do in here"? he says looking around. "Ah, a meat hook!" He says as he puts the man on it. "this is a meat factory, I wonder why he would come in here" Ed says. "Ill have to leave a clue for old Jimmy wont I" Ed says with a smile as he pulls out a pen from his coat pocket and a notebook from the other and starts writing on it. "With a badge, or on the street, a pig is a pig no matter where he runs" he write. He folds the note and shoves it in his mouth. When Jim finds the place, he sees the lights are on already. He also sees the door is unlocked. He comes in "GCPD FREEZE" he says as he comes in and looks around. He notices a trail of blood that leads to the area where the pigs are hanging. He clicks the button to move the pig chain belt foward and sees a dead body hanging. It was his bounty. "Oh no" he says. The man is clearly dead, and was stabbed several times. He is hanging by his shirt on the hook. He has a piece of paper in his mouth. Jim takes it out "With a badge, or on the street, a pig is a pig no matter where he runs" he reads it outloud to himself. Jim sighs and pulls out his cellphone and calls Harvey. Harvey answers "Talk to me partner" he says. "Someone killed one of my bountys and he left a note, you should come see this" he says. "Ill be there in a minute Jim, dont worry" Harvey says hanging up the phone and arrives 20 minutes later. He sees the blood and walks in. "What happened"? Harvey asks. "I dont know, I found the body like this" he says. He hands Harvey the note. Harvey reads this "does he mean Pig as in cops"? Harvey questions. "I think he does, and he knows im no longer a cop" Jim says. "You mean, you got a hit on you"? Harvey asks. "I guess so" he says. "Do you think its Nygma"? Harvey asks. "Nygma wouldn't be this stupid would he"? Jim asks. "Maybe, you did piss him off" Harvey says. "The Commissioner isnt going to let us investigate without a warrant though" Jim says. "We have no evidence its Nygma though" Jim says. "Well, maybe ill have to go down there and punch Nygma in the face, see if he gives me any awnsers" he says. "Maybe you should let me try" he says. "With Penguin and Victor over there, I sure hell try to kill you" Harvey says. "Thats true isnt it" Jim says. "people have tried before though" he says. 

20 minutes later:

The Police arrive and ask Jim questions. The Commissioner is there too. "Jim, is someone after you again"? he asks. "I think so" Jim says. "Any idea who"? He asks. "No clue" Jim says. "I taking you into the protection program" he says to Jim. "But, Im a bounty hunter, I have cases to do" Jim says. "I doubt you are going to be able to get any of those cases done, if people are going to keep killing your bounty" he says. "Im fine, I dont need any assistance, if I die because of something like this so be it" Jim says. The Commissioner trys to argue his point to Jim. "Jim, they can kill you!" he says. "I don't care"! Jim says. "I doing this alone, no matter who is behind it" he says. After he finishes questions he leaves the scene and goes home. He figure he will get it the next time. 

Next Bounty: 

There was a domestic violence case. There was a guy who regularly beats his wife and cops are always called. Jim was sent in to bring in this guy, he was told to not hurt the wife or any other people in the premises. However when he gets there its all quiet. Its dead quiet. Not even a dog barking. He shouts at the door "GCPD OPEN UP"! After 20 minutes of no awnsering he kicks the door in. He holds his gun up and he searches the house. It looks like there was a struggle, as there is broken furniture on the floor and sheets look like they were tore off the couches and bed and things scattered and thrown everywhere. He here moaning coming from a closet and decides to open it and sees a girl tied up, gagged and blindfolded. He pulls the rag out of her mouth and drops it and pulls off the rag over her eyes and tosses it. "What happened"? Are you okay"? She is a Mexican female with a spanish accent. "Edwardo! He killed Edwardo! He hit me on the head from behind, then bound me and blind folded me. I heard him yelling with Edwardo, and there sounded like there was a fight, but then it went quiet and I was left stuck in the closet"! she says. Jim unties her. "Oh! Thank you"! she says as she hugs Jim. Jim looks around the house and then finds in the garage a gruesome site. He sees the man stabbed several times, with his organs hanging out, hanging by a nuise from a beam in the garage." There is a note shoved in his mouth. Jim pulls it out. "What hides in plain site, and can put on many coats" it reads. He sighs and takes out his cellphone to call Harvey. "it happened again" Jim says. "Whats the note say"? Jim asks on the other end of the phone. "What hides in plain site, and can put on many coats" he says. "Sounds like Chamaflauge," Harvey says. "Oh no, the other guy I was suppose to find today has lizards" he says. "What"? Harvey says. "get the GCPD down here Harvey! I got to go"! he says and hangs up. 

Next Bounty:

This was a who committed a lot of tax fraud and wouldn't pay any of his bills. He owed thousands. He was also a local con artist stealing credit cards, identity, you name it. He was there, and he was behind it. When Jim arrives at the house, he yells "GCPD" and kicks the door down. "Anyone in here"! he says as he flips the switch to see a bunch of lizards crawling all over the place. There is a man knocked over on the floor sitting there with his heart cut out of his chest and stabs against the wall, with a letter attached to it with a nail. "Cross my heart, and hope to die, bet you still cant figure why, Why I torment you with these clues, with these bodies, all alone you do remain, not a pig, but bacon you'll be" it reads. 

Next Bounty:

Its a women and died from an overdose of drugs. She is attached to a bed and there is a note in her mouth. "up above, and then you drop, much like will be a dead cop, when the clock stops at 10 0 clock" it reads. He calls Harvey "Overdose death" Jim says. "Left me another note, I think hes going to meet somewhere high next" he says. Jim thinks for a minute. "Whats at 10 o clock? Up above at 10 o clock"? he says thinking. "Its happy hour at 10 o clock and if you look directly from there is the tower Jerome tosssed a bunch of people off" Jim says as he gets in his car and drive to the location. He sees Jerome tossing off the other bounty Jim had for today off the roof. There was 7 left. Jerome tosses the last one as Jim gets there. "Oh, Hey Jim, I didnt expect you to find the place so quickly but they are all gone anywas" He says. "Why? are you behind this"? Jim asks. "No, some guy with glasses just paid me to do this". He left you a message see" he says. Jim looks down to see the numbers "3458980". Jim writes it down and on a piece of paper and runs back down. "What could this mean" he think. He calls up Harvey and tells him about the 7 dead bountys and that he needs his help. Harvey meets him at a coffee shop. He gives Harvey the number. "What could these mean"? He asks. Harvey says "Maybe they are locker number" he says. 

Jim comes into the GCPD and shows the Commissioner. He looks at Jim. 'Where did you get these"? Commissioner asks. "It was a note left at one of the scenes" he says. "This is Kristen Kringles locker combination, and no one has been assigned it since she went missing" he says. "Can I see it"? Jim asks. "Sure" he says as he gives Jim the key. In there is a note with a key hanging on the hook. It had a tag that says "For Jim". There is another note on the hook and it says "three little piggies and one might live, two little piggies and both will die, one little piggie and you will have to outsmart the pig bad wolf" it reads. "What does this mean"? Commissioner says. "I have to do this alone" jim says. "Are you crazy"? Harvey says. "I cant let you guys come, hes planning something!" he tells them. "It means he has a trap set up for three people, and I dont know what hes planning" he says. "If there is just me, maybe ill have a shot" he says. Commisioner insists "Let me send back up" He says. "No! Im not a cop anymore, Let me do this"! He says as he takes the key and scurries out the building. "Im coming Nygma, I going to beat your stupid game!" He says.


	17. The Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets stuck in Edwards trap

It takes Jim about two hours to find the correct location he was looking for. What Jim did not know was that the commissioner and Harvey had secretly following him alone. They were given a anonymous tip about how to get there. They decided to follow the tip, and soon realize it was the biggest mistake of their lives. 

Jim walks into the room alone and the door instantly shuts behind him as he hears a click. As he walks in he trips a wire and a light flashes on. The light barely lights the room but its enough to see. Jim does not realize he tripped a wire as he walks in. Suddenly the tv hanging at the far end of the room turns on. "Hello Jim Gordon, it seems you figured out what the clues mean and now you are at the slaughter plant, you should have come alone, sadly your two little friends decided to follow you, so they could meet you here, now you are going to have to save their lives. Like I said, three little pigs, and one will live" the man speaking had glasses and a green scarf covering his mouth and noise. He was also wearing a green beanie. The voice in the video is distorted but he knows that its Nygma. "Dammit Nygma what is this"? Jim shouts After that the video shuts off. 

The factor lights up, and the there are machines and dead pigs everywhere. The factory machines start running as the door clicks shut. A timer starts clicking. The Tv comes on again. "Harvey and the Commissioner are both hooked up to the conveyer on opposing sides of the room, you must save them by first solving the riddles at each stations. Each station has a different purpose. The First one will simply inject them with something which will completely numb them. They will hit that station in 12 minutes, after 20 minutes they will hit the that will skin them, after 30 the station that will bleed them, and after 50 the station will remove their internal organs, and finally after an hour they will be cooked. However since they are on opposing sides of the room, you might not get to them on time, or you could choose to throw yourself into the turner and stall the machine but completely mangle your own body, good luck Detective Gordon. If anyone can succeed I know its you" he says as he starts laughing and the video cuts after that. 

Jim looks and sees that the Commissioner is tied to the right conveyor with braided rope, and Harvey is tied to the other one. He immediately runs for one with Harvey. There is a buttons to click at each station and a paper note attached to each station taped above each station. The clock starts ticking as they are slowly going down the conveyor belts.

The Riddles for first station was "Helpful to some, Hurtful to others, I exist if you like me or not" followed by the question "What formula gets you E", Jim got the second awnser wrong so Harvey was injected with the numbing agent. "Jim! Nygma is crazy Jim!" Harvey says. "I know! I told you guys not to come"! he says. Second station is was the skinning station. The Riddle was "Im an organ, but I lay thin, all across the body I am" Jim puts in the awnser as skin and the question after is "What is pie" and Jim puts in 3.14. "You are correct" and he deactivates the skinning station for Harvey. "I got five minutes!" Jim says as he runs over and deactivates the skinning station for Commissioner and runs back. He starts the question for Harvey Machine which asks him. 

The Question is "whats thicker then water, and you dont want to drink"? and the math question for that was "Whats the square root of nine" and stops the machine so Harvey does not bleed. Then he runs over to Commissioner and the Commissioner has already been skinned and getting gouged out of his internal organs and screaming in terror. However Harvey is screaming and putting stabbed in his stomach too and Gordan and runs and saves him before he completely dies and then gets to the last one. "If you feed me I grow, if I drink I will die" and the question is "Whats the formula for finding an area" Gordon puts it in and ends up saving Harvey in time but the Commissioner has already gone through three of the main stations and comes out the fire station in the crisp. Harveys Machine has stopped and Gordon cuts him free. pulling Harvey off who is bleeding really badly and Commissioner Gordon is not even moving but his is still going into the machine at the end that will tear him to shreds. "He grabs harveys gun and his and tosses it in the machine and the gears stop moving. 

"Harvey, are you okay"? Jim says dragging him on his shoulder as he walks up to the Commissioner. "Commissioner" Are you okay. "J Jim" Commissioner says barley able to move. "Get him! Stop him! Get rid of him, this cant be allowed to happen to others" Commissioner says as he goes limp. "Right Sir" Gordon says as he picks Harvey up putting his arm around him dragging him away. "Great, how do I get out now"? Jim looks around. After the hour is up, there is a click on the door. A tall man wearing a green gask mask, a green beanie, glasses underneath it, a long yellow apron, a black button up, and long blue pants and high boots and long yellow gloves walks in. "Ah, so two survived, I knew you could do it Jim" The man says. The man is holding a gun hooked up to a tank on his back, and a crow bar in the other. He sprays the spray at Gordon and Gordon yells. "EH! What is that" he asks. "Oh just poison, I made it myself, it is a nuero toxin. You will die in 20 minutes if you dont get a Toxin, and I am the one who has it, but you also should be getting your freind there to the hospital before he dies of blood loss". 

The Man removes his mask and its who Jim thought it was. "Nygma! I knew it was you, why are you doing this"? Jim questions. "Since you were rude to me and my friends in the police station, and I thought I should teach you lesson" he explains. "You're insane Nygma"! Jim says. "Yes, but I won, all that matter right Jimmy"? Ed says back. Ed removes his poison tank and sets it down and tosses his mask. "So what you going to do now Jim? You going to beg for the cure" he asks. 

Jim puts down Harvey and punches Edward in the Face. "Come on Nygma we are going to go right now!" Jim says putting his hands up. "If you wish to do it this way Jim" Nygma says as he swings his crowbar at Jim and Jim grabs the bar and punches Nygma in the gut, and Nygma pulls back and knees Jim in the stomach and swings the crowbar down on his head. Jim head butts Nygma and hooks him in the Jar and Ed Knees him again in the stomach and headbutts him back. Nygma backhands him with the crow bar and swings it again from the other angle. Jim punches him twice in the Jar and knocks out a tooth. "I going to enjoy killing you Jim" Nygma says as he swings his crowbar again hitting Jim in the jar. "You will die trying Ed" Jim says as he tackles Ed to the ground and starts throwing punches as he now has Nygma pinned to the floor. "Give! ME THE ANTIDOTE"! Jim screams. "Fine!" Nygma says. "In my left pocket is a plastic vile with a red top on it. Thats it, just drink it and you wont die from the Poison" Ed says. "Also I have your car keys in that pocket" Ed says. Jim takes the car keys out and then the vile and pops the top and drinks it and picks up Harvey and throws him in the passenger seat and buckles him up. Jim gets in front seat and puts on his seat belt and starts driving to the hospital. 

With Nygma: 

Nygma gets up from the floor bruised and bloody from the incident. He takes his gloves off and tosses them to the floor. Underneath he had fitted leather ones. He walks over to the camera and takes out the tapes and unhooks the cords. He pulls out the wires and the tapes and toss them in a Iron Barrel outside the place, and pull out a match and tosses it in. He also takes off his apron and tosses it in there as well. He gets in his car and drives away, being sure to pick up his bloody crow bar and gas mask and toss it in the back seat of the car. He makes a stop on the side of a highway and takes out a shovel and he digs a hole about 20 feet and drops in his shoes and burrys them, and he also tosses in his socks and covers it back up and gets in his car. He drives back to the house they were staying at and Penguin was drinking whiskey in nothing but a tshirt and long jeans and no shoes. Which is very casual for him. Barbara is sitting right next to him and watching a comedian on television. Penguin is drinking and watching it with Barbara. Victor is fully clothed and just walked into the room as Ed walks in through the door that was left open. Victor is wearing his full black suit, black button up, and black pants and black shoes. Everyone turns to see Ed. 

Ed hair is a mess, he has a black eye, a bloody nose, a gash on his lip, smells odd, and covered in dirt and blood. "Hello, Everyone" Ed says casually. The whole room is now staring at him. Victor is the first to respond. "What happened to you"? Victor asks. "Nothing, I just had to take care of some business" Ed says shrugging. Penguin does not accept that awnser. "You were in a fight werent you"? Penguin asks. "Sortve" Ed says. "With who"? Penguin asks. "Jim, I tried to kill him,and well hes poisoned and rushing a dying Harvey to the hospital" Ed says. Edward pulls out a tape and hands it Penguin. "Thats footage of it" He says. Penguin smashes it with his foot and picks up the tape and grabs Ed and goes outside and slams the door. Victor looks at Barbara, Barbara gets up to walk to the door "I wouldnt" Victor says. She stops and sits back down. "Fine" She says. Victor sits down next to her. 

"Eddy what were you thinking"? Penguin asked outside the house in front of the door. "If he was dead he could no longer bother us, either way I burned everything else assocaited" He says. "So why did you bring one home"? Penguin asks him. "It would have been hard explained everything that happened, a video of the trap itself seemed a lot simpler" Ed says. Penguin tosses the broken tape at him. "Burry this and come back inside. Get cleaned up, dont do that again with out telling us what you are doing"? Penguin says . "Okay" Ed says as he burrys the tape and comes back inside. Barbara runs up to Edward and rubs his cheek "Are you alright"? She asks. Nygma nods "Of course, I not the one who is full of poison" He says with a laugh. Penguin exhales and takes his shot of whiskey. "Would you like a drink Ed, you look like you need it" Penguin says offering him a glass. "Sure" Ed says taking it and swallowing it down. Ed walks to his room and pulls out clothes and says "I am going to go shower" He says. He gets into the shower and lets the hot water his bruised injured body. He switches into a shite button up short sleeve, and blue khakis and puts on some sandles. He grabs his clothes and takes it to a barrel outside and throws a match in. "Have to burn the evidence" he says. 

Jim and Harveys Perspective: 

Jim is racing to the hospital as Harvey bleeds and barely able to respond to Jim. "Nygma did a good number on us didnt he Jim, maybe he isnt so stupid after all" He says. "Doesnt matter! Stay awake Harvey, please dont die on me" Jim says as he raises to the hospital and Harvey is taken into the intensive care unit and Jim waits in the Lobbey frustrated.


	18. Penguin and Riddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin wants to know why Edward tried to kill Jim.

Penguin had sent Victor and Barbara out to the store to get groceries. He was sitting on the couch watching the news in black jeans and no shirt on. He was smoking a cigarette and drinking whiskey like he seemed to always be doing. Ed was no longer surprised by how heavily and how often penguin drank anymore. Ed was in his tank top, and green sweats. Ed came out "Where are Barbara and Victor"? Ed asks as he comes out of his room. "I sent them to the store to fetch something, they will be back shortly" Penguin says. "May I sit with you"? Edward asks. "Yes" Penguin says. Ed sits next to him. "Ed, why did you try to murder Jim"? Penguin questions. "I did it for you, and for me and for us"! Ed explains. "He tried to arrest us! He was rude to you! He deserves to die that worthless scum! He deserves to be beneath our feet! 12 feet under! He has no respect for any of us! and he should fear us!" Eddy demands, not realizing he had stood up again during his little rant. "So, you were trying to kill Jim for insulting you and being rude to us"? Penguin asks. "Of course I was" Ed says. "A bit drastic isnt it"? Penguin asks. "No" Ed says harshly. "Do you not approve"? Ed asks. "I dont care that you tried, just dont wish for you to be cuaght, then you will be thrown back in Arkham, I enjoy your company, I wouldn't want that". Penguin explains. "Glad you are okay Ed" Penguin says with a smile. Edward is both shocked and relieved. 

An hour later: 

Barbara and Victor come back with groceries for the house. They hear moans coming from Eds room and dont see Penguin or Edward in the living room Area. Barbara knocks three times on the door "Hello, Ed"? She says. "Crap, they are back already"! She hears Penguin whisper harshly from the other end of the door. "What are they doing in there"? Barbara wonders. She turns the door knob but is stopped when the door is pushed back shut from the inside. "Uhm! Just a Minute! Ill be right out Barbara"! Ed says as he comes tosses his tank back on and opens the door slightly. "Oh, do you two need help with groceries"? Penguin, went out to buy another bottle of whiskey" He says. This is an obvious lie but a very plausible excuse as he drinks heavily and the bottle on the table was nearly all gone. 

20 minutes earlier: 

Penguin had dragged Eddy to the bed and taken Eds shirt off. "Penguin, I think you might be drunk" Ed says. "I dont care, I missed you" he says. "You did" Ed asks. "I always do when you are not here" Penguin says. Ed frowns "I thought you didnt feel the same" Ed says. "Of course I do, Just kiss me already idiot" Penguin says. Ed grabs his cheek in his palm and kisses him deeply on the lips as penguins hands wrap around Eds neck and and back. They are kissing heavily when suddenly they hear Barbara knock on the door three times.


	19. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin and Riddler caught fooling around when Victor and Barbara come back from the store

"So, you say Penguin isnt here right now"? Why is his car still in the drive way"Barbara questions. "Took the other car" Ed says with a smile. "Is that so"? Barbara asks. Ed goes out to help Victor, and Barbara bring in the groceries. "Yes, of course" Ed says with a cheesy smile. After bringing in the groceries they put everything away. After putting everything away Barbara whispers in his ear "You were fooling around in there werent you" she says. Ed blushes "No, of course not" Ed says, his expression changes to concern. "Hes hiding under the bed, isnt he" she says. "How did you know" His head snaps back at her as he looks at her with a serious expression. "You reak of his terrible cologne" She says. "Plus I heard him talking to you.. I wont tell okay" She says to him. 

Victor looks at Ed "When will the Boss be back"? Victor asks. Eds not sure if Victor believed the lie, or if he is just playing along but Ed decides he will play along too. "In a bit" Ed says with a faint smile. Eds voice decides to suddenly appear at this moment to bother him. "Good Job Eddy" the voice says. "Oh shut up! I know, if you came to mock me I don't need it! Go away"! Ed says. Victor looks at Ed "Is your voice speaking to you again Ed"? Victor asks. "Yes, he's just being annoying today though, its fine" He says. 

Barbara sighs and knocks on the door softly and comes in. "I know your in here Os" she whispers after closing the door. "What do you want"? Penguin asks. "I knew you were hiding under the bed" She says. "Go away Barbara" He says Harshly. "If I distract Vic long enough for you to get something on, you Oh me alright" She says to him. "Fine, go on and distract him then" Penguin says. Barbara leaves the room. "Eds telling the truth, no one in there" She says with a smirk. "Where are you going"? Victor ask as Barbara heads for the front door. "To the store to get some cigarettes, want to come"? She asks. "Sure" Victor nods and goes to the car. 

5 minutes later: 

Penguin comes out from under the bed and opens the door slightly. "They are gone Penguin" Ed says. Penguin comes out "That is a relief" He says. Edward walks over to Penguin and smiles. "Ed"? Penguin says looking up at him. "What are you doing"? He asks. "Finishing what we started" Ed says. He leans over and puts one arm on Penguins back and the other through his hair and leans in kissing him softly. Penguin puts his arms on his forearms and kisses back. "I hate you" Penguin says. "You too" Ed says with a smile and deepens the kiss. After a few moments of kissing. "Well continue tonight when everyone is alseep" Ed says walking off. "Get a shirt before they come back" Edward says walking back to his own room.


	20. Barbara and Victor Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Victor are out shopping for groceries when Penguin had sent them out so he can talk to Edward about why he tried to murder Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters!

So Barbara and Victor go to the store to go shopping. They arive and get out of the car and walk towards the sliding doors and enter casually. Barbara is wearing a frilly Sunday dress and wooden sandals. The dress is blue and has daisies printed all over it. Victor is wearing his typical all black attire. "Is everything you own black Zask"? She asks him. "Yes, it is" he says plainly. "You should try a little color time to time, I mean Ed and Penguin do on occasion even" Barbara suggests. "I suppose so" he says. "What else would you have me wear then"? He asks her. "Hm? I dont know, maybe grey or try adding a color that compliments black" she suggests. "Like red"? he asks. He grabs a shopping cart as they start heading down the ails chatting about nonsense. "Yes, Red would look good on you. Should I perhaps start getting red button ups"? he asks. "Yes, that would work perfectly, see what a life saver I am" she says with a smile. "I suppose Penguin was right, you are very stylish" he says. "Oh he said that"? she asks. "Yes, he did" Victor admits. 

"So, what did he put on the list"? Barbara asks. Victor reaches into his pocket and pulls the list out and starts reading it off. "Bread white, spicy mustard, milk, eggs, whiskey with 4 lines under it, dry rice, peanut butter, 8 tomatoes, lemon, paprika, Sirloin/tri-tip/roast, chopped salmon, canned tuna, grape juice, wine, cigarettes underlined 4 times, 7 cans of corns, 8 cans of baked whole beans, 5 cans of green beans, ready mixed guacamole, 3 whole chickens, 30 pack of Cola, 3 onions and a pint of butter" he says. "So who writes the list"? Barbara asks. "Ed and Penguin do" Victor says. "Is there a reason its so specific" she asks. "Since Ed and Penguin wrote it and they are both very specific about things" he says. "Do you eat any of that stuff"? Barbara asks. "I would eat any of this" Barbara says. "You would eat canned Tuna"? She asks. "I dont care for it, but Penguin seems to like it, and since we are all working for him, we have to buy it" Victor says. "What kind of stuff do you like to eat Barbara"? Fresh fish she says. 

"Why did Penguin underline cigarettes and Whiskey so many times"? she asks. "So we wouldn't forget I suppose, he gets really angry when he runs out" he says. "He sure has a lot of addictions doesn't he" she asks. "I suppose, but we all have our vices dont we"? He says. "You know Victor you tend to be rather sweet when you are not killing people" She says. Victor smiles "Well thank you Miss Keen, I appreciate that" he says. "Your rather pleasant in general and we all very much enjoy your company" he says "Such a charmer you are" She says. "But of course" He says. 

"What do you do when your not killing people"? she asks. "Oh anything, play games, talk to people, watch tv, gamble. I think I would very much enjoy having a game of Chess with Ed, though I never gotten around to asking him. Hes very interesting dont you think" Victor says. "Yes, I think so too, hes very corky" she says. "I think Ed has a crush on the boss" he says to her. "I think Penguin feels the same" Barbara says back. "Really? You think so"? he asks her. "Yeah, of course they do" she says. "I wasnt really sure, but the boss seems really standoffish to most people" Victor says. "Its not a bad approach, most people in Gotham can not be trusted" Barbara says. "Well, at least the four of us can trust each other right" Victor says. "You are an assasin for hire though" Barbara says. "Yes, but to be honest, I really like my current boss, I very much admire his attitude and spirit, he has a very lethal personality, and an unshakable drive" Victor says. "That seems to be true" She admits. 

As they are talking they are getting the items on the list and putting them in the cart. Victor also gets one item that is not on the list and that is Bananas. "Bananas? Thats not on the list" Barbara says. "I know, but I like Bananas" He says with a smile. "Hm" she smiles. "Learn something new everyday" She says. "So where do you go when you are suddenly missing from the house"? She asks. "Im usually either with Mister Penguin, or else I am scouting to see if anyone is out to attack us. I have to make sure no one hurts Mister Penguin" Victor says. 

After they get up to the counter with the grocerys they pay for the items and the person at the cashier bags them and puts them in the cart. They put them in the car and Victor drives back home. "You know, this was a very pleasent expirence Miss Keen, I was glad I came out with you today" He says with a smile. "I feel the same way Victor" She says with a smile.


	21. Butch and Tabitha return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch and Tabitha had been left behind when the other four went to the amusement park and were captured first. This is a short while after where the two got out of jail and came back to the house.

It was a Sunday afternoon and who else to show up at the house but Butch and Tabitha. They come banging on the door. "Who on earth"? Penguin says as he goes and Open the door. They are all fully clothed even though they are not really doing much today. Butch and Tabitha rush in and are suddenly met with the gun point of Victors Pistol. "Hello Butch" Victor says holding the gun towards him. "Ay, what gives, its me Butch" he says. "Yes, I know Butch" he says. "Captain's orders im afraid." He says. "Oswald"? Butch says as Penguin walks up to him. "Hey, Butch, welcome home, but I regret to inform you that these are our squatting grounds now, understand"? he says with a smile. "Oswald why"? he asks. "Since, I know you are easy to turn, and she killed my mother, the two of you are no longer useful to me" He says. "So what you just going to get rid of me just like that"? Butch says. "What about the other three"? he asks. "You going to kick them to the curb too one day" Butch asks. "No, of course not, we are like Family, but you Butch, you are just a thorn in my side, and you always have been" He says. "Kill them Both Victor" Penguin says with a smile. 

Victor shoots them both down. "The Deed is done Boss" Victor says. "Very good" Penguin says. "Ed, your good of disposing of dead things right" Penguin says. "Yes, do you want me to get rid of them"? Ed asks. "Yes, please" Penguin says. "Alright, Oswald" Ed says as he takes the body dragging them into the backyard and getting some tools from his bed room and starts cutting them up. After cutting them up Edward gets some barrels and fills them up with acid. He throws the bodys in there and let them melt. Victor comes out. "How are you doing"? He asks. "Oh, hello Victor" Im doing pretty well thanks. "Do you like doing this sort of thing"? Victor asks. "Killing, or cutting up dead bodies"? He asks. "Either" he asks. "Well I like killing things, and I like watching Penguin kill things, and I like disposing of corpses" He says with a smile. "What did you do before this"? He asks him. "Oh nothing, I was just working for GCPD" he says. "Why you stop"? he asks. "I accidently killed my girlfriend" he says sadly. "Thats a shame" Victor says. "I was trying to hush her up but I guess I ended up choking her" Ed continues. 

"What do you do with the Acid when you are done with it"? He asks. "I either have to put a lid on it and move it to the side and hope no one bumps it or dump it somewhere, where it wont kill anything" he says. "Those have lids you know" Victor says as he goes behind a bush and tosses them in front of Ed. "See? They will fit perfectly" he says with a smile. 

"You know, we dont really talk much, we should get together sometime" Victor suggests. "Alright, what would you like to do"? Ed asks. "Do you like Chess"? Victor asks. "Auctually I love it do you play"? Ed asks with a smile as he puts the lids on the cans and drags them out of the way and near the corner of the house. "Yes, I love Chess" Victor says with a smile. "Well I have a Chess board, as well as various other types of games I like to play if your interested" he says. "Sounds Great" Victor says with a smile.


	22. Jim and Harvey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim visits an injured Harvey in the hospital.

Harvey is at the hospital and still in the intensive care unit. Harvey is waiting in the lobby and Lee Thompkins had showed up. She walks into the lobby to see Jim sitting there with his head hung low. "Hi Jim" she says sweetly sitting down next to him. "Hi, Lee, how you holding up"? She asks. "Im okay" he says. "What happened?" she asks. "Nygma happened, he tried to kill me, he tried to kill Harvey, and he tried to kill the Commissioner. He trapped me in this room and hooked them to this death trap" he says. "I was only able to save Harvey, I dont think anyone can save the Commissioner anymore, I just called for them to send an ambulance to get the Commissioner an hour ago" he says. "I swear if Harvey doesn't make it, I going to find Nygma and ring his neck!" He says angrily. "Jim, revenge wont fix this" Lee says. "He doesn't deserve to live after the crap he pulled" Jim says. "Its all my fault this happened" Jim says. "How could this be your fault, Jim"? Lee asks. "The Commissioner and Harvey followed me to the Scene, I told them I was going alone, but they decided to follow me" he says. 

"Jim, none of this is your fualt" Lee says cupping his hands. "Yes, it is Lee, I should have been able to save them, I failed them." he says. "If Harvey doesn't live I am going to have to live with that on my shoulders" he says to her. She sighs and kisses Jims head softly. "Well, Im here if you need me okay Jim" she says to him. "Thanks Leee" Jim says to her. "How is work at your other office"? Jim asks. "Oh, its good, but I kind of miss seeing you" she says. "Ive missed you too Lee" He says to her. "have you talked to Barbara anymore"? Lee asks. "Barbara has teamed up with Victor, Penguin, and Ed" Gordon says. "Really? What is this like a team of super villians now" She says. "I dont know but its not a good thing" Jim says. 

A Doctor comes out and walks up to Jim. "You are Jim Gordon Correct"? The doctor asks. "Yes, thats me" Jim Gordon says. "Your friend, is gravely injured, he isnt conscience anymore, but we were able to stop the bleeding. He has lost a great deal of blood though and we dont know if he will make it, you can go back and see him, we will call you if there are any changes. If he is doing better, it should be a week before hes awake and able to talk and respond again" the doctor says. "Do you think you can save him at this point"? Jim says. "We should if we are able to get enough blood" he says. "Can I see him" Jim says. "Of course right this way" he says. "This women is your partner I assume"? the doctor ask. "Use to be, here for moral support" Jim says. "She can come too if she likes" the Doctor says. 

The Doctor leads them to a room and Harvey is laying there conscience. Jim grabs his hand. "Come on Harvey, I know you wont let that idiot Nygma get the better of you. You can make it through this, I going to make him pay for what he did to you" He says. "Make it through Harvey" Jim says. After a few minutes Jim decides to leave and Lee Thompkins follows him out. Jim is furious. "I am going to kill Nygma" Jim says as he storms to the car. "Jim, what are you doing" Lee says. "Like I said" Jim tells her. "Jim, you cant be serious" she says. "Im dead serious Lee" Jim says. "Jim, you have to calm down" he says. "He tried to kill us IN A PIG FACTORY LEE! You think if I dont deal with that Sicko now, he wont do this to someone else"? I dont care if I not a cop ANYMORE! He hurt Harvey, he hurt a cop, I am dealing with this"! Jim says Angrily. Lee feels bad for Jim, she understands his frustration and knows she cant stop him. "Just.. Dont get yourself arrested Jim" Lee says. "I wont" He says. She hugs him. "Im going home, if you need me for anything feel free to call" She says. "Oh, and I changed phone numbers" She says writing a number on a piece of paper and putting it in his front pocket. "Be safe Jim" She says as she gets in her car and drives off. Jim gets in his car and starts driving to the spot they last arrested Butch and Tabitha.


	23. A visit from Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is pissed that Edward tried to kill him, killed the commissioner and put Harvey in the hospital and is out for revenge.

Jim comes up to the house he heard Butch and Tabitha were arrested at but they could not find the other four at previously. Jim figured this was his best lead to find them and wondered if perhaps Butch and Tabitha came back. When he gets to the property. Its a dirt lot with a house on it. A gated backyard, and had metal barrels all around the property. There was five cars parked in the front. There was weeds everywhere and the outside was not very well maintained. 

Inside the house:

Ed, Penguin, and Victor and Barbara are sitting in the living room around the table playing poker. The had moved the tv stand to the far corner of the table, and Barbara and Victors moved a bench from somewhere else in the house across the table facing the direction of the other couch which Edward and Oswald were sitting on. Penguin was of course winning. Leading to Barbara questioning how he was so good at this. Penguin said as a person running a club, if he was not good at card games, he would be a joke. The person with the second most Chips was Victor, followed by Ed, and than Tabitha, who started throwing in actual money since she ran out of Chips. "You know strip poker would be more reasonable" Barbara says. Victor looks over at her and says "You know a pretty woman, shouldn't let just let anyone look Miss Keen" He says. Barbara smiles "Maybe, you just want me all for yourself Victor" She says pinching his cheek. "Maybe, Miss Keen" He says with a smirk. 

"Are you two going to flirt or play"? Penguin jumps in. "Why are you in such a hurry, you are already winning Boss" Victor says. "That is true isnt it" Penguin says. Suddenly thier interaction is disrupted by a knock on the door. Its not followed by a voice. "Ed, can you get that"? Penguin asks. "Yes,"! Ed says as he putting his hand on the table, facing downward so no one could see his hand. He opens the door "Hello"? and is meet with a riddle from Jim gordon "What is hard like a rock, but breaks when it hits stone" Jim says. Edward opens his mouth to say something but is quickly punched across the Jaw and thrown backwards. "I suppose you are upset, about the whole deathtrap incident" Edward says. 

"What the hell Nygma! What is your problem with me"? Jim says angrily. "You put Harvey in the Hospital!" Jim yells. "Yes, and you want retribution, truth is I meant mostly to kill you but I guess things dont always go according to plan, do they"? Nygma says very frankly and Jim goes in and punches him again and suddenly has Victor pointing a gun at him. "STOP IT, I will not hesitate to shoot you, though I am not really in the mood to kill right now" he says. Jim pulls out his gun and pionts it at Victor. "I wont hesitate either" Jim says. "Everyone stop this! Us killing each other is not going to fix anything, Jim put your weapon down" Penguin demands. Jim than grabs Penguin around the neck and puts a gun to his head. "How about I kill one of yours, maybe then you will know what it feels like" Jim says. "Really Jim?" Penguin says angrily, without a hint of fear in his vioce. "Jim! Let him go"! Nygma demands. 

Suddenly a car pulls up in the drive way. Everyone looks at the door way. "Whos that"? Jim says. "Why dont you tell us Jim, they are probobly following you" Penguin says. The person who walks in is Lee and Victor is now pionting one gun at her and one at Jims head. She puts her hands up "What the hell"? She says. "Whos that"? Victor asks Jim. "My Ex girlfreind" Jim says. "Why is she here"? Victor asks. "She was concerned, Moral support" Jim says. "Jim, What the hell is going on here"? she says. "Well, everyone has guns Lee" Jim says. 

"Please let him go!" Lee pleeds. "Ill let him go if he lets go of Penguin and leaves" Victor says. "Lee just let him go!" Lee tells him. "No, either penguin or Nygma is going to die tonight, which one of them wants to go, is up to them" he says. "Fine Jim, we can handle our issue outside, let penguin go, and we will finish this just the two of us" Nygma says. "Why would you do that Nygma"? Jim asks. "Since I dont want you hurting any of my freinds" Nygma says. "How do I know I can trust you" Nygma says. "Watch ill go out right now" Nygma says putting his hands up "See! You can trust me he says" he smiles as he slowly inches towards the door moving past Lee. Lee looks at Jim "Come on Jim" she says. 

"Fine"! Jim says pushing penguin towards Victor. Victor is still pointing his guns at them. Jim slowly backs out of the house and Lee backs out too. Nygma had slyly picked up a crowbar that was next to the house when he came out and when Jim comes out he smacks him across the face with it. Jim ends up dropping his gun. "Come on Jim! You want a piece of me then" Nygma says with a smile. "Why couldnt you just die, like you were suppose to" He says as he backs up facing Jim with the crow bar. "Ill kill you Nygma, even if its with my fists" he says. "Like you can" Ed mocks him holding the crow bar.


	24. Edward vs Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Jim fight to the death.

"You have become an overconfident punk Nygma, and I am going to wipe that smile off your face" Jim says His Fists up as the two circle each other. "Even if you win this Jim, ill still be smiling" Ed spits back. "What the hell happened to you"? Jim asks. "Years of disrespect finally got to me I guess" Ed says. "No turning back now though right, Your not a cop anymore, and I am not in forensics, its just the two of us, all or nothing" Nygma says as he runs forward as he pulls his arm back and swings forward and Jim dodges and throws a hook, hitting Nygma with his Left and then punches him in the gut, and then knees Nygma in the gut. Nygma swings with his left arm punching Jim in the Jaw and punches Jim in the chest. Jim grabs Nygma by the shirt and punches 3 times in face. 

Nygma hooks Jim with the arm not holding the crow bar, his left arm, and swings his right arm holding the crow bar. Jim catches Nygma arm and twists it then takes his other and punches Nygma in the face knocking off his glasses. 'Damnit!" Nygma says as his glasses fall. Jim kicks them across the dirt. "Why would you do that Jim"? Nygma says. "Why not go get them Ed" Jim says. "fuck you Jim" Nygma says swinging his crowbar and smacking Jim across the jaw. Jim punches him three times in the stomach and grabs Nygmas face and knees him three time in the face. Nygma punches Jim in the Stomach, gives him a Left hook and drops the crowbar and gives him a right uppercut and left hooks him in the side of the head. Nygma kness Jim in the stomach and head butts him. Jim grabs Nygma by the collar and tosses him Nygma slams into the wall of the house and from the other end there is a shake and a loud bang. 

From Inside the house:

Barbara, Nygma, and Victor are all sitting around the table, with the house door closed. Penguin is on the far end of the couch near the door, Victor is on the other far end of the couch, and Barbara is sitting on the bench her and Nygma were sitting on, at the other end of the table. "Shouldn't we do something"? Barbara says. "No, Nygma can handle his own business, let him finish it. I doubt either one of them is going to kill each other" Penguin says. "If Nygma loses and dies, may I kill Jim boss" Victor asks. "Go right ahead Victor, but Nygma better not die" Penguin says. "Anyone want to take bets on who will win then"? Barbara asks. "There is no bet, Nygma will win" Penguin says. "I would be willing to wager one of them dies, I hope its Jim" Victor says. "I betting Jim will win, and just leave Nygma laying there knocked out but wont kill him" Barbara says. "Jim is actually bigger then Jim, I dont think Jim has the upper hand in this fight" Penguin says. "I dont think Nygma is much of a fighter though" Barbara says. "Enough! Ed is going to win there is no doubt" Penguin says. "Then why dont you put your money where you mouth is, bird boy" Barbara says. "Fine, as my show of faith in Edward, ill wager 20$", and Barbara puts out 2, 20$ bills "I wager 40 on Jim, but him not finishing off Nygma" she says. "I bet 50$ that someone dies" Victor says putting a 50 dollar bill on the table. 

Outside the House: 

"Jim this is crazy"! Lee yells. "Stay out of it Lee! This is business" Gordon says. Lee watches as Nygma and Jim are attempting to kill each other in a too death style brawl in the backyard of the four of the most notorious criminals in Gotham City. Edward groans as he gets up from the floor and dusts himself off and walks foward, as Jim walks towards on. "Come on Jimbo" Ed says with a smirk and both of them have their hands up as Jim does an uppercut with his right hand, then with his left a hook and a straight punch with his left hand and than with his right. Edward then ducks under and shoulder into Jims side and pushes him backward pushing with as much force as he can and pushes Jim back. Jim grabs Ed by the head and tosses Ed down to the ground. Ed kicks Jim in the stomach and crawls back and gets up. Ed has his legs in a stance as he waits for Jim to move foward. Jim punches Nygma three times in the face. Right, left, Right combo. Nygma hits him with a hook right, an uppercut-left, and a straight right, and knees Jim in the stomach. Jim does a three combo straight punch and and then hits Nygma three times in the stomach, and knees him three times in the stomach. Nygma does three straight upper cuts and than kicks Jim in the stomach causing him to fall backward. 

Nygma grabs the crowbar he dropped on the floor and swings it at an angle downward in a left direction holding it in his right hand, then he does a backhand hitting Jim across the Jaw, and pushes it into Jims stomach. Jim steps back a bit as he winces from this. Jim is bleeding from his lip and Nygma smiles at him. "So much of a coward, you need a crowbar to win Nygma"? Jim asks with a smile. 

Lee picks up the discarded gun that Jim had dropped and picks it up and points it Nygma. "Stop it both of you! This is stupid" Lee says holding the gun at Nygma. "Are you serious"? Nygma says with a grin. "Come on, Jim your girls going to ruin our fun" Nygma says looking back at Jim. "Lee! Dont! Just let me have this!" This is my fight not yours"! He says. "Jim, I wont let you kill yourself trying to fight this maniac" she says. "Hey now! I am not a maniac!" Nygma says. "You tried to kill me, Harvey, and the Commisioner at a pig slaughtering plant, in a giant death trap you created for us, what do you call that Ed"? Jim asks. "Just peotic Justice" Ed says. "Come on Jim, lets finish this like Men" Nygma says. "Put it down Lee!" Jim demands. "No JIM!" she says. "Hey Jim, I got a riddle for you" Ed says. "What do you call a bar with three black birds, a crow bar" Ed says as he tosses the Crowbar at Lee Thompkins stomach who in reaction drops to a knee and then runs over and grabs the Bar and starts savagely beating and swinging the crowbar over at a helpless Lee Thompkins. 

"NO!" Jim yells and shoves Nygma off. Jim picks up Lee. "Nygma.." Jim says Angrily and Edward is still grinning stupidly at him. "Ah, I guess that little annoyance is out of our way now" Edward says with a smile. "Ill kill you" Jim says as Jim turns to Edward he swings his crowbar again and smacks Jim in the face. The Second time Jim grabs Eds arm and punches straight in the face and just keeps throwing punches and then knees Nygma in the stomach a few times. Then tosses him into the side of the house, and from inside the house is loud bang heard and the house shakes. Jim grabs Nygma head and neck and pounds his head repeatedly into the Barrels over and over and over. Nygma knees him in the stomach repeatedly, and pins Nygma by the neck to the to the wall of the house which causes a loud bang and Nygma grabs onto Jims hand as Jim is choking him. Edward struggles and strains to breathe as Jim has him up against the house. Jim punches Nygma repeatedly hard in the stomach and and knees him repeatedly as Jim has Nygma choking up against the house. 

Jim lets go of Nygma who drops to the floor gasping for air. Then Jim comes around kicks Nygma in the face, and grabs his face and kness him repeatdly and then kicks him in the stomach cuasing him to slide backwards in the dirt. "How you like being kicked when your down! How you like being messed with! Its NOT FUN IS IT NYGMA"! Jim says angrily. Jim trys to crawl backwards and Jim walks away. Edwards face is covered in blood. His lips swollen and busted open, he jas gash over his eye brow and blood dripping down his forehead. "You going to do it Jim? You gonna Kill me"? Ed says looking up at him. 

Jim picks up the gun that is next to his Ex GF Lee in one hand, and the crow bar in the other. "Come on Jim do it! Become a Murderer Just like me! Become crazy just like the rest of us! You will fall just like everyone else!" Edward says with a smile. "KILL ME JIM! DO IT"! PROVE YOUR NO BETTER THEN THE REST OF US! A FALLEN ANGEL YOULL BE"! Edward says. "Ed" Jim says. "What"? he says. "Shut the hell up" Jim says and swings the crow smacking Ed hard enough to knock him out cold. Jim points the gun at Edward and then looks back at Lee. "Im not like you Ed, Im one of the good guys" Jim says as he tosses the crowbar next to Ed, and puts his gun back in his holster. He goes up to Lee and picks her up bridal style and unlocks the backseat and lays her down across the seat and buckles the belt around her. He gets in the passenger seat and drives away. 

Inside the house: 

They hear a car drive off and everything is then quiet. "I think its over" Barbara says. Penguin nods as they all go to the door and Penguin opens it slowly and looks outside. The light from the inside of the house peering out into the darkness of outside leaving a beam of light. They look around and come across Ed near the far end of the house in the left corner. Ed is on his back, his head to his side, the crowbar laying on top of his arm, and blood and bruises all over his face. His eyes are shut and his hair is dirty and a mess. Penguin walks up to Ed. "Wonder if hes dead" Ed kicks him in the side three times. Barbara goes over to the other side and crouches down and moves her hair and puts her ear to his mouth and turns his jaw slightly with her finger. "Well hes still breathing" she says. She puts her head to his chest "Well, he has a heart beat" Barbara says. "He might just be knocked out" she says. "Jim could have shot him, he had a gun though" Barbara says. 

"Dammit Ed, you were suppose to win" Penguin says. Victor comes out "Is he dead"? Victor asks. "I dont think he is, but hes knocked out" Penguin says. "Ah, alright, we should put him in bed then" Victor says. "Mind, dragging him into the house" Penguin says. "Sure thing boss" Victor says as he throws Ed over his shoulder and lays him on the couch in the living room. Everyone crowds around him. "When you think he will come to" Penguin says. "I dont know" Victor says. They shut the door and watch a knocked out Ed. 

Penguin puts some Whiskey in a cup and splashes it in his face and see a shocked Ed wake back up. It doesnt seem to do anything. "What was that for" Barbara asks. "Thought it might wake him up, guess not" Penguin says with a shrug. So the three waiting and watch for about 15 minutes. After 20 minutes Nygma awakens. He jolts up and looks around. "what? Where? Where am I? Who.. " Edward look around. "Where is Jim"?Edward asks. "Think he left" Barbara asks. "Im not dead" Nygma says sitting up some on the couch. "Jim knocked me out with the crow bar" Nygma says. "I wonder why he didnt shoot me" Nygma says. "Hes too Noble for that" Barbara says. "You guys lost" Barbara says with a smile. "Oh shut up" Penguin says handing over the money. Victor hands over his money too. "You okay there Nygma" Victor asks. "Yeah, im fine" He says. "Im very disappointed with you" Penguin says. "You were not suppose to lose" Penguin says. Ed frowns. "Least you didnt have the nerve to die on me" Penguin says. This was his offhand way to say "Im happy you lived" Penguin storms off and leaves to his room. "Hes angry isnt he" Ed says putting his head back sighing. "He would have been more angry if you died" Victor says. "I think hes happy you didnt" Victor says. "He was rooting for you to win" Victor says. 

Victor looks at him "I should look at your injuries" Victor says. "Not now" Nygma says. "Wait till I can move" Nygma says. "Alright Victor says". Edward sighs putting the back of his arm and hand on his head "I cant believe I lost agian... Thought I would win this time" he says outloud. "Ill kill you one day Jim Gordon, I promise you" Edward says.


	25. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim beat Edward till he passed out but decided not to kill him. Edward continues his usual routine at the house as though nothing has changed.

The Next morning Edward is the first one up. He goes over to the Kitchen and takes out a pan. He is in a white tank top, and long green PJ bottoms and no shoes. Barbara comes out shortly after him in a red night down. She sees Eddy in the Kitchen. "Well hey, didnt expect you to be up and at uhm so quickly" she says. Ed has bruises all over his body and a scare on his lip and above his eyebrow. He was wearing his glasses again. "Im alright" He says. "Are you hungry"? Ed asks. "Ed, you always make everyone breakfast, even when you just got your ass kicked by a ex detective" She says with a smile as she puts a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, so"? He asks. "Its just so sweet of you" She says putting her hands on his cheeks looking at his eyes. "Well, I like cooking, and I love seeing Mister Penguins expression when he truly enjoys something I make for breakfast" Ed explains. 

Barbara smiles and rubs his scalp softly with her fingers which cause Ed to jerk lightly. "Ow" Ed says. "What is it"? Barbara asks. "Just, Jim banged my head repeatedly against the wall of the house in the fight last night, its still tender" he says. "Im Sorry" Barbara says and pulls her hand away to notice blood on her fingers. "Ed? I think your bleeding" She says. "Hm? From my head"? he says touching the sore spot and also getting blood on his fingers "Oh, I guess I am, maybe thats why its been hurting so badly" Eddy says. "Did you let Victor look at you last night" she asks. Ed snorts "No, Im fine... Its just on my head, there's probably a gash, but its not like I losing massive amounts of blood if its not dripping everywhere" Ed says. 

"Ed, do you know how irresponsible that is"? Barbara asks. "What do you mean"? He asks. "At least get something to cover it" She says. "Like a hat"? Ed asks. "No! Not a hat, you are as hopeless as Oswald" She says. Ed tilts his head in confusion "What do you mean by that? As hopeless as Oswald"? he asks. "Just never mind"! Dont move" she says. "What? Why"? He asks. "Why do you think you idiot, I going to do something about it"? she says. "Like what miss Keen"? He asks. She starts rummaging through the drawers and find a gaws. She takes out the gaws and starts tying it around Eds head. "This isnt necessary Miss Keen" Ed insists. "Nonsense, just hold still Ed" She says. 

After tieing off the gaws she says "There, now you can continue with what you were doing" She says. "Thank you miss Keen" Ed says. "How long till you think the other two are up"? Ed asks. "Oh you mean Hellraiser, and the little pampered Prince"? She asks. "Victor is already up, he went to the Liquor store, he got up earlier and left, I got up to ask what he was doing" she says. "Oh, I see" Ed says. "I can go wake Oswald if you would like" she says with a devious grin. "I don't think he would very much enjoy that" she says. "Yeah, but he won't hit a girl," She says with a grin. She knocks softly on penguins door "Oh, Mister Penguin"? She says and opens it lightly and peers in. He gets up and looks at her "What is it miss Keen"? he asks. "Would you like breakfast"? She says. "Yes," he says. "What do you want"? she asks. "I don't care, Ed knows what ill eat" Penguin says. "Does Victor like Fish"? Barbara asks "He only will eat fresh Salmon," Penguin says. "Kay!" Barbara says. She shuts the door slowly and walks back into the kitchen. 

"Yeah, hes hungry," She says with a smile. "Hm, I was thinking making an English breakfast," Ed says. "Oh, that sounds yummy!" What you gonna make" She asks. "It consists of Fish, Sausage, Beans, Eggs, and sliced tomatoes," He says. "Oh, that sounds delicious"! she says. "Can I help!" She says. "Sure, if you would like" he says. "So, how did you get your glasses back"? Barbara asks. "When you came in last night, you were not wearing them" she says. "Oh, well I woke up this morning and they were beside me and there was a note, said 'Here Eddy you left these outside four eyes'" he explains. "I figured either Victor or Penguin brought them in for me" he says. "Sounds like Penguin did it" Barbara says. "Why do you think it was him"? Ed asks. "The attitude, he is the only one in this house I think would do something nice and follow it up with an insult" she says. "That is true isnt it"? he asks. 

Just then the door open as Victor walks in holding a bag. "Oh, hello everyone, is boss still in bed"? he asks. "Yes, he is" Ed says to him. "Hm, hes usually first one up" He says. Victor goes into the Kitchen and puts different bottles in the lowest shelf of the counter and pulls out a pack of ciggaretes and put it in his pocket. "Would you guys like a smoke" he asks. "No thank you" Ed says. "Thats alright" Barbara says. "Hm, suit yourself" Victor says as he sits down on the couch and turns on the news. "Do you guys watch anything other then the news" Ed asks. "No, its informative, nothing else on tv is of any current use" Victor explains. "Boss thinks so too" Victor says. 

So Ed and Barbara start cooking breakfast. "Are you hungry Victor" Ed asks. "Yes, are you making breakfast"? Victor says. "I am" Ed says. "Great, I look forward to whatever you are making" he says as he watches the news. He is wearing his typical black outfit, but this time he has a red undershirt and a black bowtie. Barbara notices and smiles at it. After 20 minutes Penguin gets out of bed and goes to bathroom and comes out wearing a black Tshirt and long skinny black jeans and grey socks. He has a leather belt on. He comes and he sits down next to Victor. "Morning Victor" He says. "Morning boss, how you doing today"? He asks. "Im well, yourself"? he says. "Good, I bought you more Whiskey" Victor says "Would you like me to poor you a glass"? Victor asks. "Yes" Penguin says. Victor goes to the cabinet and takes out a bottle of Whiskey and pour two glasses on the table in front of them. Victor drinks one and Penguin takes the other and starts drinking it. 

"Anything important happen today"? Penguin asks Victor. Victor knows he means on the news. "Nothing to be concerned about, says it might rain today" Victor says to him. "Guess we should make sure to have our umbrellas ready" Penguin says. "Indeed Sir" Victor says. 

So Ed makes breakfast for the four of them and him and Barbara eat thier food sitting at the counter standing up. While Victor and Penguin eat thiers at the table drinking Whiskey and watching the news. "This is a bit of a routine isnt it"? Ed asks looking over at Barbara. "Yes, it seems to become so" Barbara says with a laugh.


	26. Domestic issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward has upset Penguin. Penguin had told Edward not to take his medicine in a previous chapter. Edward started randomly murdering people and can't remember doing it, and Penguin is afraid they are going to be caught.

Glass shatters against the wall as the whiskey in the glass falls to the floor. "Ed what the hell were you thinking"? Penguin screams angrily. "Look, its fine that you kill people, but why are you making it so damn obvious"? Penguin scolds Edward. "Why is there a dead hooker in the backyard? What if someone comes by and finds it you IDIOT!" Someone is going to catch you! and since we are all staying here, the rest of us are going to get caught too ED!" Penguin shouts angrily. 

"I.. I don't remember doing it! I don't know where she came from" Ed says to penguin seeming startled. "He did it on his own! I didnt do it! I dont always control what he does!" Ed explains. "He said he was bored, He doing this to mess with me"! Eddy argues back seeming very stressed, and confused by this entire situation, and dealing with an already aggravated penguin. 

"Are you talking about him again? I thought you had him under control"? Penguin says to him. "No, thats why they gave me the medication, he sometimes takes over when Im asleep" he says. "Are you really telling me you are sleep killing"? Penguin asks. "Not exactly no" Ed says. Penguin sighs and goes to where the bottle of meds were and tosses it at Edward "Fine, take your medication! I dont care anymore" Penguin says. "You told me not to take them anymore, what about what you said" Ed argues back as he looks at the bottle he cuaght in his hand. "I was wrong Ed, clearly you need them" Penguin says. "Im sorry Mister Penguin" Ed says. "Its fine, just dont do this anymore" Penguin says frustrated. 

"VICTOR"! Penguin yells. Victor shows up "Yes Boss"? he asks. "Clean up the bodies, clean up this mess" Penguin says leaving the room. Ed frowns. Victor and Edward watch Penguin storm off. "You really upset the Boss" Victor says. "I know I did" Ed says with a sigh. Victor comes in and puts his arm on his shoulder. "Its okay freind" Victor says. "hell forgive you" Victor says. "Your not a bad guy" Victor says as he leaves the room. 

Barbara comes into the room and frowns looking at Ed. "Oh Eddy" She says as she walks over and wraps her arms around him in order to try and comfort him. "Are you okay sweety" she says. She strokes his hair softly and has her other arm around his back. "Your going to be alright honey" She says as she kisses his cheek softly. "Thanks Barbara" Eddy says seeming a little shook up by the whole incident.


	27. Eddys Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed has gone back on his medication but it gives him nightmares. His nightmares had gotten so severe he just couldn't sleep anymore and is walking around the house at night which bothers Penguin.

Its been three weeks and Eddy is now regularly taking his medication. However a change has happened which is disturbing the rest of the house or at least its disrupting penguin as he can hear Eddy moving around the house at all sort of late hours of the night. Penguin decides to get up one night and see whats going one. So one night Penguin leaves his bedroom and sees Ed walking down the hall. "Penguin"? Ed whispers softly when he sees him. "Hello" He says. "Ed, you been making so much noise the past three weeks, what is your issue" he asks. "The medication gives me Nightmares, so I not been able to sleep very well" Edward says. Penguin sighs "Youre annoying on and off your medication" Penguin says. 

Penguin grabs Eds hand and says "Follow me". Eddy questions it "Why"? he asks. "Your sleeping with me tonight" he says. "Are you sure"? Eddy says. "Yes, because that way you can't make anymore noise, and maybe you will sleep" he says. "If you say so Mister Penguin" Eddy says following Penguin to bed. Penguin lays down on his side his back facing Ed and Ed sleeps on his back. "Go to sleep Ed" Penguin says. Ed falls asleep and has another nightmare and wakes up, but sees penguin is snuggled up in his chest and goes back to sleep. 

The Next morning, Penguin is out of his room. Penguin is sitting with Victor drinking and watching the news as she seems to do most morning. "How did you sleep"? Penguin asks. "Okayish" Ed says. "You cant take them anymore" Penguin says. "What? Really"? Ed says. "You are more annoying with your stupid nightmares" Penguin says. "What about the bodies" Ed asks. "Well figure out something else" Penguin says. "Do you guys want any breakfast" Ed asks. "Yes, please" Victor says with a smile. "Yes, Thank you" Penguin says keeping his serious expression. Ed makes them both breakfast. After breakfast Victor and Penguin leave. 

Ed cleans the Dishes and lays down on the couch in front of the tv and puts on the science channel. Barbara comes in and says "May I sit with you Ed"? She asks. Ed sits up "Yes, Hello Miss Keen" Ed says. "So, hows it going"? She asks. "Im tired" He says. "Still with the nightmares" she asks. "Yup" Ed says. "What penguin say"? Barbara asks. "To stop taking them" he says. "Hm, so what will you do about the random corpses" Barbara says. "I have no idea" Ed says and sighs. "Maybe, I can find a different one" Barbara says. "What"? Ed says. "I know someone I can ask" She says. "A Dealer"? Eddy asks. "No, its a pharmisist" she says. "Oh, well alright" Eddy says. "Tell me what they say" Ed says. "What do you have nightmares about"? she asks. "Just flash backs about how my dad use to beat me as a child" Eddy says. "Im sorry Eddy" She says frowning. "Its okay" Ed says.


	28. Mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin doing Mayor stuff

As the new Mayor of Gotham City. Penguin was required to go to certain public events. Penguin is on the platform along with Ed, Victor, and Barbara. "Thank you Fine people of Gotham City, I appreciate you electing me as your Mayor, and I am happy to announce that Gotham will be getting some very well needed public services. Such as the homeless children program, the school reform, and more well trained police officers for Gotham" he announces. "We will make this city, a place that we can all be proud of and one my parents would have wanted to see before their passing, Lets make GOTHAM GREAT AGAIN"! He says. 

Everyone cheers. The crowd loves Penguin and he is a very good Public speaker. After the meeting Penguin goes home getting in the black car as the driver starts to drive them home. This is when Victor feels the need to ask. "Boss, if you are the mayor now, and are making all this money, why do you still want to chill at Butchs place and not purchase somewhere bigger to stay"? He asks. Barbara and Ed know better then to question Penguin but Victor was also part of the mob. 

"You make a good piont Victor, perhaps we should be moving to a bigger location" He says. He tosses a pathlete to Victor. "Here, you, Barbara, and Ed find a place you like." He says. "Right Boss" Victor says with a smile. Barbara and Ed are suprised that got such a positive reaction. As they were expecting Penguin to get upset over it.


	29. Sharing a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin is making Edward sleep with him because he doesn't trust Edward to not kill more people in his sleep, and cant handle Eddy when he is having nightmares and wont go to bed.

Edward is still sleeping in Penguins bed even though he stopped taking his medication. Edward not sure why Penguin wanted him to stay even without the medication. Edward was not going to complain though as he did not mind sleeping with Penguin, and penguin bed had a lot of big soft blankets. Ed wonders if perhaps Penguin just wanted to watch him and make sure he didn't cause anymore trouble. 

Ed was wearing long green PJ bottoms with a question mark on them and a white tank top. Penguin usually slept in long purple silk pajamas. Penguin always laid on his side with his back facing the right side of the bed. Ed always slept on his back. They both slid under the covers and went to sleep. 

"Penguin"? Ed asks. "Yes, Edward"? He asks. "Why do you still want me to sleep here, when I no longer on me med"? Edward ask. "So you dont cause anymore trouble, im very easy to wake up, ill know if you do something" Penguin says. "What do you think about before you go to bed"? Edward asks. "I honestly try not to Edward" Penguin says to him. "Do you find me riddles annoying"? Edward asks. "Yes, but I find a lot of things annoying, and not just about you, people in general are annoying" Penguin says. "So why do you tolerate the three of us" Edward asks. "Since I want to murder you all less then the rest of world" Penguin says. 

Penguin turns around towards Ed. "Are you just going to talk all night"? Penguin asks. "Maybe" Edward says with a smirk. Penguin sighs and snuggles into Edwards chest. "I lied, I just like having you in bed with me" Penguin says. "Are you attempting to manipulate me"? Edward asks putting his arm around Penguin. "No, Im not" Penguin says. "What you thinking about right now" Edward asks. "Why you dont know when to stop talking" he says. "I suprised the oh mighty Penguin hasnt kicked me out" Ed says with a chuckle. "You are warm though" Penguin says and puts burries his head in Edwards chest. "Go to sleep Eddy" Penguin begs. "Night Penguin" He says.


	30. Jerome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome has returned from the dead. 
> 
> This is the start of the JeromexBarbara Arc of chapters.

Penguin, and Ed decide to confront Jerome, who is causing trouble for the Mob. They end up meeting him at an old abandoned carnival that has been shut down a long time ago. The gates are shut and there is a little speaker box with a button by the gate. Though its abandoned so Ed and Penguin have no reason to believe the speaker would still work. That was the address they were given though. 

Ed clicks on the speaker button and talks into it. Ed speaks "We are here Jerome, Its Riddler and Penguin" Ed says. Though there is no real reason using their nicknames as most people know both of their true identity. Ed lets go of the button and the speaker makes a noise and they hear a voice. "Thank you so much for coming, Ill be there in a moment" he says. A minute later Jerome comes out with a smile. "Hello, my dear freinds! Thank you for coming"! He says. 

He has a black box in his hand with a button and presses it and the gates open inward. Jerome bows. "So what do you think? A friend of mine bought this place for me, I decided to fix it up, I cant open it just yet, till I get the rides up and going" He says. "I apologize if everything isn't functional yet" He says. "Come, I have a spot where we may discuss.. business" he says. 

Jerome is wearing a red robe, striped clown pants and red sneakers. He leads them to an empty room which has Furniture in it. "What did this place use to be"? Penguin asks looking around. "This is actually the staff room" Jerome explains. "This is where all the important stuff happens" he says. Jerome sits down on the sofa across from them. "So, what can I help you gentlemen with" Jerome asks sitting back. Ed and Penguin sit next to each other on the couch across from him. 

"There was an issue with my business men, and yours and well some of your men owed mine, and refused to pay up" Penguin says. "Oh, is that what that was about? I was wondering what they were raving on about" he says. "So, what did they buy from you"? He asks. "They required services and good and didnt want to pay up" penguin says. "So, how much do we ow you"? Jerome asks. "$5000" Penguin says plainly. 

"Of course I can wave the fees" Penguin says. Jerome laughs "What would make you want to do that"? Jerome asks. "Well, if you agree to work for me, I can wave your fees and give you money to help get this place up and running, ill even get you some publicity for it" Penguin explains. "Hm, why would you do that"? Jerome asks. "I am the Mayor, I run the mob, it will make me look good as the Mayor, and there will be no more squabbles between any of our men" Penguin says. "Hm, are you going to ask me to do favors for you"? Jerome asks. "No, of course not, I just think its better if our groups are not in each others way" Penguin says. Jerome smiles and looks up and says "Yeah, Sure, good deal" Jerome says putting his hand out to shake and Penguin stands up and shakes his hand "Ill be seeing you later Jermone" Penguin says. Jerome stops Penguin and does not let go of his hand. "Can you do me a favor though" Jerome says. "What is that"? Penguin asks. "I have something I been wanting to Give Barbara, I know shes staying with you, can you deliver it" he asks. "Sure" Penguin says. 

Jerome smiles and says "wait here a moment" he says. Jerome comes back with a letter with a heart sticker sealing it. "Take this, Tell Barbs I said hey" he says with a smile. "Sure" Penguin says and puts the note in his pocket of his coat. "Ill deliver it" Penguin. "Thank you so much Mister Penguin" Jerome says. The two leave and Jerome walks them out and clicks the button to open the gate, and lets them out. Jerome stands at the gate from the other side holding onto the gate and waves with a big creepy grin. "Bye! now" he says just standing there waving. "Are you really going to deliver that"? Ed asks after they get in the car. "Why not Ed"? Penguin asks. "What if its a trick"? Ed says. "In the mob you keep your word Ed" Penguin says. "Besides Barbara is smart, she can figure it out, you trust her dont you" Penguin says. "Yes" Ed says. "Then dont worry" Penguin says.


	31. Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara reads the note from Jerome, and asks Edward to deliver one back

Barbara was given the letter by Penguin but decided not to open it right away. She opens it a day later when she was alone. It was a white letter with a red heart sticker sealing it. Barbara was curious, she had not talked to Jerome in awhile, she wondered how he was doing. She kind of missed his colorful personality. It really stuck out, even among the three nuts in this house who she had grown accustomed to dealing with. 

The Note Read 

Dear Barbara Keen 

I still remember when I first spotted you in Arkham that day and those fun little adventures with Galavan. After Galavan turned and killed me I was later brought back thanks to some weird science experiment strange was performing. I decided to gather a gang of freaks, carnies, and performers, along with a lot of poor young children off the streets of Gotham. I trying to open up an old Carnival a friend has bought for me. I can't tell you who that friend is but they are indeed a very useful one. Now that we are not under Galavan rule and both free to do as we wish I thought maybe we could hang out sometime. You seemed very interesting before, I sure you are more so when you are not on a leash. I would very much love to have your friendship again, now that I been brought back from the dead. If you are interested I been hanging at the address "145667 Cherrywood street". Just click the button at the box near the gate and say you are here. Someone is always at the place. Even if its not me. If someone other than me answers say you are Barbara Keen. I told all my friends about you. 

See you Soon JEROME 

She smiles. "Ah, well that was sweet, he remembered me. Perhaps I should pay him a visit sometime since he was so kind to write me and go through all the hassle. She takes the letter to a desk in her room and writes the address off the letter onto a separate piece of paper and gets a push pin and pins the paper to the wall. "Ill come visit you soon Jerome" She says with a smile. 

15 minutes later, Barbara decides to talk to Ed 

She knocks softly on his door. Ed is doing something at his desk. The door is ajar and she slowly opens it peering in at Ed. Ed turns around and puts down what he is doing. "What you doing in here"? She asks. "Oh, models, I like building models" Ed says. "Might I bother you for a minute" she asks. "Yes, what did you need Miss Keen"? Ed says turning around in his chair. "Well, remember how I did you that favor" she asks. "Yes, I do" he says. "Well... I would kind of like if you did something for me" she says. "Sure, what is it miss Keen" He says. "I need you to deliver a letter for me" she asks. "To Jerome"? Ed asks. "Yes, to Jerome" She says. "What did the letter he gave you say"? Ed asks. "Oh, just that he misses me and we should hang out sometime" Barbara says. "So can you"? She asks. "I suppose, I do ow you one Miss Keen" Ed says. 

"Thanks Ed"! She says as she walks in and drops the letter on his desk. It has a black heart sticker on it. Ed takes notice of that. "When you get to the gate, say BARBARA sent me" she says. "Alright Miss Keen" Ed says. "Oh, and be sure not to tell anyone else in the house about it okay" Barbara says. "Understood" Ed says and Nods.


	32. Delivery Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed is indebted and owe Barbara a favor since she got him the information he needed to hurt Gordon in a previous chapter.

Ed has gone to repay his favor by delivering the debt he had to Miss Keen. He was wearing a long brown coat. He had black gloves on and a white button up shirt, and long black pants tied off with a black leather belt and shined black shoes. He stops his car in front of the gate. He adjusts his glasses as he pulls out the note from his right pocket with his right hand. He goes up to the box after shutting his car door. He puts his pointer finger on the button and speaks. "I am Edward Nygma, I am here with a Delivery from Barbara Keen" He says. He lets go of the button and waits there holding the letter. 

"We will let you in, one moment" what sounds like a young female says on the other end of the radio. It sounds like a voice Ed recognizes. After about a minute a younger girl with a punk style walks up to gate. "Hey, I know you" She says. "You? You are working with Jerome now"? Ed asks from the other end of the gate. "Well, yeah, what else am I going to do? You guys killed Fish and Jerome was gathering up all the homeless youth and getting them to work for him" she says. 

"What did you come for Forensics guy" she asks him. "Well, Barbara did me a favor and I owed her one" he says. "So, why didnt she just come herself" she asks him. "I didnt stop to ask" Ed says. She is holding the black box in her hand. "Fine ill let you in" She says as she opens the gate. Ed walks in. "Nice seeing you again, did you save your friend"? He asks. "Well, sort of" She says. She puts out her hand to shake "Names Selina Kyle" She says. "Edward Nygma" Ed says shaking her hand. "So, you are delivering a note for Jerome from Barbara Keen"? She asks. "Yes, she asked me to give Jerome this" Ed says handing it to the young Selina Kyles. 

"Have you read it"? She asks. "No, I have not" Ed says. "Why not?" Selina asks. "When she gave it to me it was already sealed" Ed explains. "Come here" she says holding the note as she leads Edward to the room that Him, Jerome, and Penguin were in last time. Selina pulls out her phone and makes a call. "Jerome"? She says into the phone. "I have a guest here" she says. 

Jeromes End:

Oh hey, Who is it Selina"? Jerome asks. Jerome is standing in a hall and has a man upside down and a bloody knife in his hand. The man is screaming and moaning. "Im in the middle of a job at the moment" he says. 

Selina End:

His name is Edward Nygma, and he has a note here he says is from Barbara Keen. He said he owed her a favor and so she told him to deliver it for her. 

Jerome End:

Hm, I see? Well what does he look like"? Jerome asks as he plays with the bloody knife in his hand. He smiles as he turns his direction back towards the screaming man. 

Selina End:

He is tall, nerdy, wears glasses, kind of awkward" Selina says on the other end of the phone. 

Jerome: Sounds familiar, send me a picture of him on your cellphone Selina, use the flash" he says. 

Selina End: She pionts the phone at Ed "Say cheese Ed" She says with a smile as she clicks the camera and sends the photo to Jerome. 

Jerome: Looks at the man and says "One moment please, ill finish you in a minute" he says. Jerome opens the message and looks at his phone. "Oh, its him again, maybe Barbara did send him" Jerome then puts the phone back to his ear. "Selina, I am almost done here, tell him to wait and ill be there in 15 minutes" He says. 

Selina End: Alright Boss" She says and hangs up the phone. Jerome is going to be here in 15 minutes. "I think he remembers who you are" Selina says to Ed. Edward nods and waits for Jerome to Arrive. Jerome gets into the place and walks into the area where they are sitting. "Sorry I am late" Jerome says. Jerome is totally covered in blood. "Oh sorry about that, I was on a job, I think I got a bit on me" Jerome said. 

It had been 30 minutes since Jerome made the call. "Ed, I believe you were here last time with Penguin Correct"? Jerome asks. "Yes" Ed nods. "Alright, well I just want to thank you so much for sending the letter" Jerome says as he goes and shakes Eds hand. "It was a pleasure" Ed says with a smile. Jerome puts his hand out, waiting for Selina to give him the letter. "Jerome opens it very carefully, trying not to tare it" Ed is curious why Jerome takes such care with the letter but doesnt question it. Jerome sits there and reads it. "Perfect"! Jerome says with a smile. "Wait here a moment Ed" Jerome says. Jerome goes and write another letter really quickly and folds it and puts it in a letter and marks it with a red sticker. He walks over and gives it to Ed. "Take that to Barbara, Thanks" Jerome says. Ed nods "Alright" he says. "Selina will let you out" Jerome says. 

"Come on Forensics guy" Selina says as she walks up to the gate. She clicks the button to open it up. Ed leaves "Bye, Ed! Hope to see you again sometime" She says waving. "So long Selina" Ed says as he gets in his car and leaves.


	33. Barbara and Jerome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome and Barbara flirty text each other

Edward after returning knocks on Barbaras door. "Come in"! She says in a cheery tone at the other end of the door. Ed opens the door slowly and peers in. "I have a letter for you from Jerome" Ed says. "Oh great"! Thanks Eddy" She says as she takes the note and shuts the door and reads it. Ed starts to walk off when in front of him appears Penguin. "Is Barbara sending you on errands for her" Penguin accuses. "No, nothing of the sort" Ed says. "Ill figure out if you two are up to something" Penguin says. "I promise you, we are not up to anything Mister Penguin I promise" Ed says. Penguin suddenly changes the subject "Ed, I wanted to ask you a question" he says. "Sure" Ed says. "Would you like to go out, just the two of us Wensday night" he asks. "Sure, for what"? Ed asks a little confused. "Dinner" Penguin says. "Sure" Ed says not thinking much of the request. "Perfect" Penguin says with a smile. 

With Barbara: 

Now sitting in her room takes out the letter and reads it. 

Dear Barbara 

Thank you for responding to my letter I very much appreciate that. You said you are free Saturday. I would like to accept your invitation to go out to coffee Saturday morning. I look forward to seeing you then Barbara. Here is my phone number 909 862-4395. Text me anytime. 

Love, Jerome 

She smiles and pulled out her phone and types in his number and clicks save. She send the message. Jerome is eating dinner with the other children in the dining area at the amusement park. There is a very long table with a bunch of Carnies, freaks, homeless children sitting there. Jerome is about to sit down on the end of the table, when he takes out his phone after getting it buzzes. "Oh, what is this"? Jerome says as he pulls his phone out and looks. A young girl in a striped green and black sweater comes and take his phone and calls the number who just Texted him. Jerome is suprised. "Hello" she says. Barbara is suprised. "Jerome is having Dinner, what do you want"? She says. "Im Barbara, who might this be"? she asks. "Ivy Pepper, I work for him" she says. "Oh, well tell him I would like to speak with him after dinner, if you would be so kind" Barbara says. "Sure, ill do that" Ivy hooks up. "That your girlfreind" Ivy says. "Not exactly" Jerome says. "May I please have my phone back" Jerome asks kindly. Ivy hands him his phone. Jerome sighs and he texts back. 

Barbara Text: Hello Jerome, its Barbara 

Jerome Text: Hey sweet thing, hows it going? Sorry about that. That was one of the children I take care of. Some of the children I take care of get upset when I dont eat with them. 

Barbara:I understand, its sweet really. Text me whenever your done. I will be waiting for you. 

20 minutes later

Jerome Text: So, hows is it going Barbs? Its been awhile since we chatted hasnt it? What have you been up to"? 

Barbara Text:Oh not a lot, After giving up on my Ex Jim Gordon I started hanging out with Edward, Oswald, Victor, Butch and Tabitha. Butch and Tabitha ended up getting arrested when the four of us were conveniently out of town. So now its just me, Eddy, Oswald, and Victor. We are just like one happy family. 

Jerome Text: Glad to hear you are doing so well. I have my big happy family right here. I basically made my own carnival. So get into any kind of trouble yesterday? I been killing a few people since I was brought back from the dead. Doing some underground business if you catch my drift. 

Barbara Text: Well not directly, but I did end up giving Ed some information which he used to try to kill Jim Gordon apparently, cops cant prove anything though. So, I mostly been staying out of trouble, nothing bad lately 

Jerome Text: Ah, well that doesn't sound like any real fun. Maybe you and me can cuase some trouble next time we meet up. 

Barbara Text: Oh, that does sound like a good bit of fun Jerome. Lets do it 

Jerome Text: Great, See you then Barbara 

Barbara Text: Sure thing Jerome. XOXOXO 

Jerome Text: <3 Later Sexy! 

Ed looks around "I wonder where Victor is" He says. Edward goes and sits down in front of the tv and puts on the science channel. Penguin had left, and Barbara was in her room texting Jerome. Barbara comes out and sits next to Ed. "Hey Ed" She says. "Hello Miss Keen" he says. "Why dont you ever call anyone by thier first name"? She asks. "Oh, Sorry Barbara" Ed says. "Thanks for giving him the letter" She says. "You are welcome," he says. "Where is Victor and Penguin"? She asks. "Im not sure, Penguin asked me something earlier and then left, when I came back Victor was already missing" He says. "Odd" She says. "Do you like Simpsons"? She asks him. "I do" Ed says. "Mind, if I put it on"? he says. "Sure" Ed says. Barbara puts on the Simpsons on Fox 11.


	34. J&B Coffee date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome and Barbara go on a date, and they cause all sorts of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one of my favorite chapters. I loved writing this one.

Barbara meets Jerome at the Coffee shop. Barbara is at the table a exactly a minute before Jerome arrives. "Well, hey there gorgeous, hows it going"? he says as he sits pulls out his chair and sits down. "Hey Jerome" She says casually. "What took you so long" she says. "Sorry.. Got held up in traffic you know how it is" he says. "Looks like clear roads too me, maybe your just a bad driver Jerome" She says with a smirk. "Oh, quite the kidder arnt we, I enjoy a girl with a sense of humour he says" with a smirk. "Oh, I sure you would but I bet you still cant handle me" She says. "Oh, is that a challenge" He says with a smile. "Maybe, can you own up to it"? She smiles. 

The banter is broken when a man comes up. "Hello, my name is Jerry Lious, and I will be your server today" he says to them. He is wearing a white colored shirt, tan hair, and thin square wireframe glasses. He has black pants and a black vest on. "Hey there Jerry! My name is Jerome! Nice to meet ya!" He says putting his hand out to shake. The waiter finds it odd that the man would want to shake his hand but decided it was better to just go along with it and not be viewed as rude. When the man shakes his hand, he is shocked and shouts "Ow!" he jumps slightly and swiftly pulls his hand back. Jerome smiles and shows his hand "Its a buzzer" he says. The Man groans and walks away angrily. "Guess he cant take a Joke can he"? Jerome says looking at Barbara "Guess not sweety" Barbara says with a smile. 

5 minutes later a new waiter comes over. Its a female with blonde hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She too was in a button up shirt, black vest and pants. "Has someone helped you yet"? she asks. "No, no one has taken our order" Barbara says. "Hey! Do you like Magic"? Jerome asks. "Why do you do some"? She asks. "Yeah, watch this" Jerome says. Jerome pulls flowers out of his sleeve and shows it to her. "For you" he says. "Oh my"? She says taking it and suddenly the flowers squirt water in her face. She frowns and tosses the flowers on the ground and storms off. "Gee, A bunch of killjoys in this place" Jerome says. Barbara giggles "I know, no one has a sense of humor" she says. 

"Hey that tall nerdy dude looks a little like Eddy dont he"? Jerome says. "Well, he does have somewhat of a resemblance" she says. "You know, if you keep scaring off the staff we are never going to get out coffee" Barbara says. "Well, thats true, but at least we are having fun" Jerome says. "Thats true" Barbara says. "How old you think that girl was"? she asks. "Hm? Pretty young, maybe 19" he says. "arnt you 18"? Barbara asks. "How do you think I guessed" Jerome says. 

Another waiter comes. Another young one. Its a skinny short lanky looking boy. He has short black hair and green eyes and a white button up, black suspenders and black pants and shined shoes. "Has, anyone served you too yet"? he asks. "No, they have not" Jerome says looking over. Jerome suddenly starts coughing. "Oh no.. I think, I have a frog in my throat." Jerome says "Ahhh, Ahhh! CHOO!" He says and sneezes and blood splatters and in Jerome hands is a dove covered in blood. "Oh, I guess it was a bird" He says as he lets the bird go and it flys away. The skinny waiter is covered in blood. The waiter sighs and says "Exscuse me just a moment" He says as he walks away. 

"Oh no, there goes another" Barbara says. "What can I say" Jerome says with a shrug. Another waiter carrying drinks walks by and Jerome puts out his foot and the man trips and drops all the plates and glasses. "Oh, What a clutz you are" Jerome says as he stands up and walks to the man and bends over putting his hand out "Here, let me help you up" Jerome says putting out his hand. The man grabs it back yells and quickly pulls away when he feels a shock. "Oh sorry, wrong hand" he says as he gives him the other one and helps him up. The man stands and walks away. 

Jerome sits back down. "How long before you think they decide to kick us out for being a hassle"? Jerome asks. "Oh I dont know" Barbara says. "This is a fun date though" She says. "Even without the Coffee" she continues. "So glad you are enjoying yourself Miss Keen" Jerome says. Jerome picks up a straw off the table and roles up pieces of a Napkin and tears a piece of paper and puts it in his mouth. "What you doing now"? Barbara asks him. "Spit balls" Jerome says. "How about a friendly compitition" he asks. "Sure, im up" she says. "Whats the Contest" she asks. "we each pick a target and each miss has to put in a dollar, and after 5 misses you lose" Jerome says. "Sounds fun, Whats the first target" she says. "Lets see, lets wait for a waiter to pass again" he says. 

One passes and its a female, asain with black hair. Jerome spits it and hits her in the head. The women turned around and started looking around. Jerome turned back to Barbara and says a Joke. "So why was the math book depressed, It had too many problems" he says. The girl turns around and keeps walking. Barbara makes a ball and shoots it at her head. Barbara quickly turns back and says "What kind of Bagel can fly"? she asks. "A plain bagel" She says. "Nice shot" he says after the girl looks back again and keeps walking. "Your turn" he says. Barbara sees an old bald guy with his back turned to them. Barbara spits it at his head and he turns away. Barbara says something else to Jerome "Whats red, white and black all over, a news paper" she says. The man turns back. Jerome turns around and hits him again. Jerome and do this 7 more times on the man head. Jerome and Barbara are sitting at thier table laughing about it. 

They pick another target. Then they just start hitting people at random. After about 100 spit balls between the two of them they stop. "You are pretty good" Jerome says. "Of course I am" She says. Jerome looks around and thinks for a moment. "Hm?.. What else can we do to irritate people" he says. "Oh" Jerome looks back at Barbara. "See that chick with the big boobs and low hung shirt three tables down" Jerome says. "Yeah"? Barbara asks. "I bet you 10$ I can get a rolled up napkin in her boobs, throwing backwards, without looking" Jerome says. "Bet you 15$ you cant" she says. "Ill take that bet" He nods. Jerome looks back once more and turns back towards Barbara. "Okay, Got this" Jerome says as he roles up a napkin and and tosses it over his shoulder getting it dead center in her boobs. The women is in shock and gets up and imedietly leaves the resturuant. Barbara puts her hands on her mouth in shock. "Hanh! Oh my gosh" She says. "Did I make it" Jerome asks. "Yes, you ddid" She says giving him 15 dollars. "Thank you my lady" he says taking it and putting it in his pocket. 

Suddenly a tall bald man comes up to them wearing a grey button up, black tie, and vest and black pants and shoes. "You two need to get out now" He says. "Ah, but we never got our coffee"Jerome whines. "You two have been cuasing a lot of issues, and we want you out, if you need to be escorted we have security." he says. "I guess they caught us Barbs" Jerome says looking at her. "Oh well" Barbara says with a shrug. Barbara gets up. "I would just like to thank you for your wonderful service, even if we never got our coffee" Jerome says as he grabs the man hand to shake. The man pulls back as he feels a Shock. Jerome shows the man the buzzer as he waves and walks "Gotcha" He says with a smile. Barbara waves "See ya!" She says. 

"Well that was fun Jerome" She says. "I know right" Jerome says. "Perfect date right"? Jerome says. "I would say" Barbara says. "Did you still want Coffee"? Jerome asks. "Sure, but if you keep pranking them, they are not going to serve us" She says. "Mermaid Star is a stand that sells coffee" he says. "Oh, yeah they have one on every corner" She says. "Okay, sure"! She says. They go up to the Stand. "What you want Barbs"? he asks her. "Hm, Caramel Macchiato" she says and "I want a tall" She says. "Ill have a gingerbread latte vente" he says. "Oh and I want some of those little cheese cake traingles" he says. "How many sir" the women asks. "Uhm three" he says. "That will be 9.50$" the person at the counter says. Jerome pays the person and gets his change which he shoves in his pocket. 

They wait and are given their stuff 5 minutes later and they sit down on a table near by. They start drinking their coffee. Jerome takes out one of the triangle cheesecake things. "You want to try some" He asks. "Only if you feed it to me" she says. Jerome laughs "I so glad I came out with you" He says as he takes a piece and puts it in her mouth. She licks his finger. "Your right, these are yummy, Give me one!" She says as she grabs the bag and takes the half torn off one and starts eating it. Jerome laughs. After they finish Jerome says. "Hm, What now"? he asks. 

"Hey! you should come over and meet the guys! I mean all they ever do at the house is drink, but maybe you can stay the night" She says. "You can bunk with me" she says. "Sounds fun" he says. "But I dont think Mister Penguin really likes my type" Jerome says. "I sure, they will let you if you are with me" she says. "Maybe you should call first" Jerome says. "Okay then, ill call Eddy" she says. 

Eddy Line:

"Uhm Hello? Barbara"? he says. "You want to bring Jerome here? You want me to ask if anyone cares? Well Penguin was getting ready to go out, but ill ask" Ed says. Ed puts the speaker on his chest. "Hey, Penguin and Victor, Barbara is on a date with Jerome, and wants to bring him here, she wants to know if we are cool with it" Ed says. 

Penguin looks at Ed in shock. "What? A date? They are together now"? Fine, but he better not make any noise or trouble while hes here" Penguin says. Victor looks at Ed "I dont care if you guys dont care". Ed puts the speaker back on his face. "Okay, well nobody minds so go ahead" He says. Victor and Penguin start heading out of the door. "Ed, remember wensday" Penguin says. "Of course Penguin, I wouldnt forget" Penguin and Victor walk out the door. "Whats wensday"? Victor asks. "I have a business meeting with Harvey" Penguin says. "Ah, alright Mister Penguin" Victor says walking to the car. 

Barbara piont: 

Well, they said they dont care" She says. "Score"! he says putting his hands in the air. He walks next to her and puts his arm around her waist as they walk to the car.


	35. Eddy, Barbara, and Jerome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara brings Jerome over to their place after the Coffee date.

So Barbara arrives at the house with Jerome. Jerome is wearing a long purple suit, purple pants, a pink flower and orange button up underneath with a red tie. over the orange shirt is a purple vest. He walks in behind Barbara. "Hello everyone"! Barbara says. Eddy turns his head slightly. He is sitting on the couch without shoes, in a green button up, and tan brown pants. He smiles "Hello" he says. He is sitting in front of the tv and science channel is on. 

Jerome comes and sits down next to Eddy on the left hand corner and and Barbara sits on the right end of Ed. "So, what you watching Eddy"? Jerome says. "Science channel" Edward says. "Really? what this one about"? he asks. "Nuclear physics, Stephan Hawkings" Ed says. "What other stuff do you watch"? Jerome asks. "I also like science fiction, and superheros, and sitcoms like Big bang thoery" Eddy says with a smile. "So, how about some cartoon"? He says. "Sure" Eddy says. 

Jerome turns on cartoon network and Tom and Jerry is on. "So, what happened to the others"? Jerome asks. "Oh, Penguin is dealing with Mayor stuff and he took Victor with him" he says. "Really? Does he ever take you"? Jerome asks. "Well, he does on Occasion" he says. "Generally, he either take me or Jerome, if he wants to talk just to me he will usually send Jerome, or Barbara off to do something" He explains. "So, whats your relationship with him"? Jerome asks. "Well, hes a freind, he got me out of the asylum. I had found him in the woods when I still worked at the GCPD, I had accidently murdered a few people and I was hiding bodies. He was in an old trailer and he came out and fell to the ground and begged me to help him. Had it been anyone else I probably would have killed him, but since I knew Mister Penguin, I decided to save his life instead" He says. 

There was a bottle of Whiskey on the table in front of them. "So, you guys drink a lot in this house"? Jerome asks. "Well, I drink on occasion, Victor and Penguin drink more often, Penguin drinks very heavily. I honestly surprised considering his size, how much he is able to tolerate" Edward says. "You can have some if you like, I know you are not of age, but its not like we are going to tell anybody, and I not part of the police department anymore" Ed says. "Nah, that stuff might ruin my perfect figure" Jerome says with a smile. "Suit yourself" Ed says as he pours himself a glass and pours some in and gulps it down. 

"So, do you like board games"? Jerome asks raising a brow. "Yes! Very much so" Ed says with a smirk. "Would you like to play something? I have all sorts of games, Card, Checkers, chess, parcheezi, twister anything!" he says. "How about Chess"? Jerome says. "Ill be right back" Ed says hurrying off to his room. "Ah, making freinds already, knew you two would get along" Barbara says with a smile. "Im a people person" Jerome says looking over at Barbara. A minute later Ed gets back and puts down a chess board down on the table and moves the tv over some and pulls up the bench they used to play Poker that one night. "So, white or black, White always goes first" Ed says. "I think ill be black" Jerome says. Ed sets up all the pieces, and then they start playing. They play about 9 matches, and Jerome wins 3 times out of 6, and Eddy wins about 6 times. Eddy smiles. "Im suprised, I didnt expect you to be good at this" he says. Jerome says "Chess isnt a very difficult game" he replys.

After that they play another game and then Ed make a new suggestion. "Do you know what 21 questions is"? Ed asks. "Yes" Jerome says. "Lets play that next!" he suggests. "Alright, how will this work"? Jerome says. "Oh, one minute" Ed says as he goes to his room and pulls out a notebook and writes something on a piece of paper. Ed turns the paper over. "Kay, so you have to ask 21 questions and then guess what it is, if you make a guess before you finished the 21 it counts as a question" Ed says. "I see" Jerome says. Jerome plays this 12 times and guesses right 9 times. The other times he ran out of questions and got the wrong guess. Eddy smiles. "Okay, my turn" Jerome says and write something on a piece of paper. Jerome does this 15 times and Ed guesses in 15 questions each time. "You are very good at this" Jerome says. "of course I am" Eddy says with a grin. "You know, I think you might like hanging out at the circus" Jerome says. "You two should come work for me" Jerome says. "but we all are working for Mister Penguin" Edward says. "Or I could just borrow you from time to time, if thats okay with your boss" Jerome asks. "I dont know if Mister Penguin would be okay with that" Ed says. "Why not ask him, clearly you enjoy my company" Jerome says. "You can ask when he gets home" Edward says. 

When Penguin and Victor arrive home Penguin sees Barbara and Jerome and Edward sitting around the table with cards taped to thier heads. "What on earth are you three doing"? Penguin questions. "Playing a game" Edward says. "Would you like to Join Mister Penguin"? Edward asks. "Thats.. Alright Ed" Penguin says. Jerome takes his card off and puts it down for a second. "Hey, Mister Penguin, your a business man right" Jerome says. "Yes" Penguin says raising a brow. "Lets talk business" Jerome says putting his hand on Penguins shoulder and leading him outside opening the door. "Boss"? Victor asks. "Play with Barbara and Ed Victor" Penguin says. "Yes Boss" Victor sits down and puts on Jeromes card. "Whos turn is it"? Victor asks. "Mine!" Barbara says. "Am I a tree"? She asks. "No" Victor says. "Darn"! She says. 

Jerome has a discussion with Penguin about taking Barbara and Ed and Penguin agrees but says that he still needs Ed to work for him. He also says he needs Ed for Wensday. Jerome agrees and they come in an hour later. Penguin sits next to Ed and says "Wensday" and Ed nods "Yes Mister Penguin". "Boss?" Victor asks. "We were just discussing business" Penguin says. Jerome sits down next to Barbara on the Bench. "He said sure, but you still have to work for him when he needs you, and you have something going on Wensday" Jerome says. "Oh, yes Penguin did say he needed me Wensday" Edward says.


	36. Eddy at the amusement park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy starts working for the abandoned amusement park Jerome was fixing up.

Ed looks around "What did this place use to be"? Jerome walks out and says "Rocky and Bullwinkle land". Ed today is wearing a white button-up shirt, and a brown jacket over it and long brown slacks and shined black shoes. "So, you like puzzles right"? Jerome asks. Edward smiles at him and says "Of course". "Then, you shall help set up the games" he says. "You want me to set up games? Like hit so many balloons and you win a prize? Edward asks. "Yes, exactly, and make it as hard as possible for people to Win" Jerome explains "Oh, and work on a nice outfit to wear" he continues "Something with a little style". 

"An outfit with style" Ed says out loud to himself. Barbara walks into the room. She is wearing a tutu outfit and a mask with a big feather sticking out of it that covered only her eyes and is white like the tutu outfit. "Hello Eddy" She says. "Thats quite a get up" Ed says. "Oh yes, surprised Jerome still had it, curious how he got it too. This is what we wore in the show we put on for Galavan" she says. "Before Galavan decided to murder Jerome, and then Penguin ended up murdering Galavan twice" She says. 

Selina comes in "Hey, what you guys up to"? She asks with a smirk. "So, what do you do here"? Eddy asks. "Im in acrobatics of course" She says. There are also a lot of ex carnis and homeless kids running around this place too" she explains. Ivy shows up behind Selina. "Hey Ivy" She says. "Hey, whats your name" Ivy asks. "Eddy" he says. "Are you dating anyone" she asks. "No, not at the moment" Eddy says. Ivy looks over at Barbara. "Are you the woman from the phone"? She asks. "Yes, I am sweety" She says to her with a smile. "I dont like you" Ivy says. "Come on Ivy, be nice" Selina says. "She doesnt respect dinner rules" Ivy says. "Selina, she didnt know the rules then, she just got here, be nice" Selina insists. "Maybe, I should teach her" Ivy says. "Woah calm down Ivy" Selina says. 

Eddy steps in front of Barbara. "Now, I sure we can figure out a civle way to resolve this little conflict yes, I am going to have to ask you not hurt Barbara. She is a very dear friend of mine" Ed says politely. "Do you like her"? Ivy asks. "Im actually into someone else" Ed says. "Are you Gay"? Ivy asks. "That's a little presumptuous" Eddy says. "So why defend her"? Ivy accuses. "Barbara is my friend, so is Jerome, and Mister Penguin, and I don't like when my friends get hurt" Eddy says. "So, Jerome is my freind too" Ivy says. "Perhaps I need to discipline a noisy little child" Eddy says stepping forward. "Woah! OKAY STOP IT! Both of you!"Selina demands. "Eddy forgive her, she can be a bit...distrusting of new people" Selina says. "Thanks for caring Eddy" Barbara says "Please, dont hurt the kid though" she asks. 

Jerome then appears. "Well, well, well is there bickering in the family? That just wont do. We are all freinds here, whats the fighting about" Jerome says. "Ivy doesnt seem to like us very much" Eddy says. "No I dont" Ivy says. "Ah, Ivy are you bothering the new people again? What did I tell you about manners? Barbs and Eddy wont hurt us I promise you" Jerome says. "How do you know" Ivy asks. "They were previously living with Mister Penguin, me and him have a truth, if these two start issues it will look bad for Mister Penguin" Jerome says. Ivy thinks "That makes sense" She says. "Fine then, you better not cross us" Ivy says and exits. "Sorry, she can be a bit difficult" Jerome says.


	37. Jim Gordon loses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is broken after all the terrible things Edward has done to ruin his life. He killed the Commissioner, Harvey Dent, and beat Lee Thompkins too death

Jim Gordon is dealing with the death of his ex girlfriend Thompkins, and the death of Harvey Bullocks. He is also running low on funds since Edward has killed multiple bounties he was suppose to catch for money. He is at a bar drinking and wonder what he is going to do now. His rent is due in a week and he simply does not have the money. He needs to figure out another way to make the money. So he starts taking odd jobs around town to make some Extra money. He takes a few jobs babysitting, and watering plants for old women, or rescuing cats out of trees and finding lost pets. 

Its a Saturday Afternoon:

Jim Gordon is climbing up a tree grabbing or a trapped black cat. "Hey kitty, kitty, come here sweety" he says reaching for it. "Come here, pretty pretty" Gordon says with trying to grab the cat. "Hey Jim, whatcha doing"? a familiar voice comes from behind him. He turns around to look. "Selina"? he says looking back at her. "What do you want"? He asks looking back at the cat. "Just curious, why is the mighty Jim Gordon fetching cats out of trees" She asks. "I need the money" Jim says. "Being a bounty hunter not working out"? She asks. "I would be, if all my bounties didnt get murdered" James says back to her. "What do you mean"? She asks. "Stupid Nygma, he killed a bunch of my bounties, created this overly elaborate trap, and ended up killing Lee Thompkins and Harvey Bullocks, along with the Commissioner" Jim explains.

"Wow, what made him want to do that"? Selina asks. "I was rude to Oswald and Ed when they got locked up at the GCPD" Jim says. "I understand why one would be angry, but isnt that overkill"? Selina argues the piont. "Tell that to Nygma, that darn psychopath" Jim said. "So, you didnt try to kill him"? Selina asks. "No, I didnt" Jim says. "Why not"? Selina says. "Thats what he wanted, he wanted me to kill him, and become just as bad as he was. Killing out of hate, out of revenge" Jim says. Selina climbs up the tree "Move aside boyscout" Selina says. She strokes the cat softly and takes it in her arm and slowly climbs down. "Heres your cat boyscout" she says with a smile. Jim Gordon climbs down and grabs the cat out of Selina arms. "You are a good man, Jim Gordon" Selina to him with a smile. "If it means anything, Im sorry about everything. I hope things turn out well for you" Selina says. "Thanks Selina" Jim says. 

At the Graves:

Jim Gordon is at the graves of Lee Thompkins and Harvey Bullocks. Jim gets on his knees and looks at Harveys grave. "I failed you Harvey, Im sorry" he says as he looks at the grave. Jim walks over to Lee Thompkins grave and leaves a flower. "I didnt kill Nygma, and I know you are not here anymore, but I think you would have been happy with my decision, I sorry I couldnt save you either" Jim says leaving a rose on Thompkins grave. 

Parents:

Jim Gordon comes to a door and rings the bell. Its a 60 year old man. "Hello? Can I help you young man"? he asks. "Mister Thompkins, I have to tell you that your daughter is dead, It was by someone who was trying to kill me, Lee tried to stop the fight and he beat her with a crowbar and never made it in the Hospital, and I just wanted to pay my respect to her parents. I am terribly sorry" He says. "Oh, my dear boy" The man says sad and hugs him. Jim wasnt expecting this reaction from the man. "Come in" he says. "Misses Thompkins has already passed, I am the only one left, I heard about all this a month ago, but the police said they had no leads" he explains. "I do appreciate you coming, She talked about you a lot when you were dating, you see like a very honest respectable man." The Older man says to Jim Gordon. He puts a hand on Jims shoulder. "Remember, it is always darkest before the light, dont let this make you give up, if anyone can make a different, its people like you who care" He says to him. "I believe you in Jim Gordon" he says. "The last three people who did are dead" Jim says. "Dont let that death be in vain" he says.


	38. Caught at the amusement park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Edward has been living at the amusement park Penguin has been visiting him periodically. During this one occasion they were fooling around, and almost get caught publically both half naked.

Edward and Penguin are making out in a closet in the amusement park closet. Penguin was also very drunk and wreaked of booze. Edward knew they would be caught, but he couldn't really say no to Mister Penguin. They had done this a few times already, and nearly got caught more then once. Though they did not exactly define or talk about what kind of relationship they had. Edward never minded these situations he was caught in, but had issue with the fact he was so unsure of where they stood exactly. 

Ed is in the closet with Mister Penguin. They are both shirtless and a much shorter Penguin is under a much taller Nygma. Ed had to lean over to capture penguins lips and Oswald had to stretch upwards to reach Ed. Penguins arms hung around Edwards slender neck as Eds large hands were around the Penguins back and ruffling through the penguins hair. Ed always did love that Fohawk of his. He also loved touching Penguins hair, which was always so soft. Penguin always seemed so Skinny and frail to Ed. Penguin while not very tall in general actually enjoyed Edward was so much taller then he was. He also was usually always drunk when this kind of stuff happened. 

Ed breaks the kiss for a minute and whispers in the Penguins ears. "What if someone catches us Mister Penguin"? Penguin didn't understand why Ed seemed to address everyone so formally no matter how close he got to them. He found it irritating but it was not something he was going to try to change about Ed. He liked Ed with all his various coarks, as annoying as they sometimes were. Ed breaths out "Ed, I dont really care right now, I missed you" Edward says. "So, why did you let me go"? Edward asks softly. "Since, I thought you would be happier, but you are still mine regardless" Penguin says. "Penguin"? Ed asks. "What"? Penguin whispers softly. "What are we"? Ed asks. "Lovers... I suppose" Penguin says. 

Penguin looks back up at Edward and stares into his brown eyes. "Stop talking now" Penguin says grabbing onto Eds shoulder pulling him down some and kissing him softly, capturing his lips in his. Edward deepens the kiss as they are tangled in each other arms and Edward has his arms around Penguins body, and Penguins arm around Eds Neck as they are int each others Embrace. Edward breaks the kiss and starts kissing penguins shoulder and then bites him roughly. "mmmmm" Penguin moans softly biting his lip. "Little Masochistic Penguin" Eddy says. Penguin laughs "Shut up Ed" he says as he grabs Eds cheeks and capture his lips again, as their tongues dance in each others mouths. 

Suddenly there is ruffling. Penguin pulls back. "Wait... Do you hear that"? Penguin says as they both stop and listen. "Ill be right back, I just going to get a broom from the closet" Barbara shouts. "Crap!" Penguin says as Penguin in a panic turns around and grabs the door handle. Barbara tries to open it but it wont do so. "Wait, what? It wont budge" she says. She keeps pulling it when she hers a groan from the other end. She raises a brow "Is someone in there"? She says. "Barbara, uhm, can you cover for me" Edward whispers. "Wait, Ed? What on earth are you doing"? Barbara asks. "Do me this and I will ow you one" Eddy says. "Barbara... Go away" comes a vioce with a low harsh whisper. "Oswald"? ... Wait.. SERIOUSLY? In a broom closet? Do you guys know how cleshey that is"? She says. "Cover, please Barbara" Edward begs. "You Ow me Big Eddy, I hope you know that" Barbara says. "You guys have like, 10 minutes" she says. 

"Hey Jerome, I think we should go check on the horses first" she says. "What? Why? where you not able to find a broom" she asks. "Lets just say.. Ed has someone he into over, and I am covering for them" She whispers to Jerome. "Oh, whos the lucky lady"? Jerome asks. "I cant say, but I promised I would buy them a few minutes" she says. "Got it," He winks. "Dont worry, ill play along" Jerome says. Penguin exhales and slowly opens the door and comes out putting his back up against the wall and slowly scaling the wall. "Where to"? Penguin whispers. "Trailer" Eddy says. as he sneaks out too and they are watching around the area to see people getting the animals, and acts ready, while they are running, hiding, dodging and jumping behind things. Though what they didnt notice was a very quiet ivy pepper lurking around. As Penguin is hopping between trailers he turns around to see Ivy looking straight at him. He grabs her and puts his hand over her mouth. "Listen, ill give you 20 dollars if you leave, shut up, and dont tell anyone what you saw" he says. He lets go and she turns around and puts her hand out and Penguin puts 20 in her hand. Ivy looks over at Ed and says "I knew you were gay" she says as she runs off. 

"Ed, this is all your fualt" Penguin says looking over at Ed who is up against the wall of a wooden horse trailer. "What? You were the one who insisted on visiting during hours drunk, and dragging into the closet"! Edward whispers harshly. Ed sneaks over to the edge of the last one and runs over to his trailer and is cuaght. Three men look at his shirtless and they are three clowns "Hey Eddy"! one of them says waving. "What you doing buddy"? he says. "Oh, uhm, just going into my trailer to change for the show you know" He says with a cheesey grin. "Oh, I look forward to seeing your outfit!" He says back to Ed. "Right, I sure we all are" Edward says as he opens the door of the trailer and goes in. Ed looks out the window of the trailer and watched Penguin hoping he can make it. Suddenly two young girls looking about 13 appear in front of him in white make up and all striped matching outfits. One on the left says "Hey, whats a shirtless man doing running around"? She asks. The other one smiles "I not seen you around, are you new? Do you even belong here? Who are you Mister"? she asks. The two girls look identical. "I could ask you both the same question" Penguin spits back. 

"I suppose hes right isnt he? We should introduce ourselves" The girl on the right says looking at the girl on the Left. The girl on the left says "Im Susan" and the girl on the right looks at penguin and says "Im Sally" and they both say in Unison "We are twins" They says. "Now what you doing here Mister" They says in Unison. "Dating one of the performers" Penguin admitted. "Which ones"? They ask in Unison. "It doesnt matter... Can you please let me go. I not suppose to be seen with my lover" Penguin says. "A secret affair Susan"? one of the girls says looking to the others. "Indeed Sally" she says. "Well try to buy you time" They say in Unison and go off to be distracting. Penguin runs to the Trailer and almost makes it when. 

"AY! Aint that the Penguin fella? What is he doing here" A men with messy hair and baggy clothes says. Penguin heart sunk and he knew there was no way out of this. They all come up and start asking him questions. Jerome noticing the ruckus bursts into laughter. Barbara sighs "This was going to happen eventually" Barbara says. Penguin is completly at loss of words. He is generally a very smooth talker but couldnt think of an explanation. So he goes to his defualt which is simply rage. "Enough!" He shouts. "I dont have to awnser your stupid questions! I am the King of Gotham! Im leaving" He says as he storms off and leaves the area. Everyone is completly bewildered as to what happened. Jerome still laughing hysterically. "Oh god.. it hurts just AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA, That was such a epic fail" he shouts. "Whats so funny"? one of the perfomers ask which makes Jerome laugh harder to the piont where he falls to the floor crying in tears. 

Barbara sighs "Dammit Ed" she says rubbing her temple. "Can someone explain whats going on"? Someone asks. "Penguins dating someone from the park, who it is, is not important" Barbara tells them. Edward comes out and says "Whats all the commotion about?" He asks playng dumb. Barbara gave him a look that says "Really? You going to pull that"? She says. Barbara sighs and walks off "Come on Jerome" she says "EVERYONE BACK TO WORK" She says. 12 minutes later Ed gets Penguins shirt out from the closet and finds Penguin sitting in his car and knocks on the window. Penguin opens the door letting Ed in. Ed gets in the passenger seat and hands him his shirt. Ed leans in and kisses Penguin on the lips. "Im sorry, about that but no one figured out we are a thing" Ed says. Ed puts his shirt bck on "Thank god" Penguin says in a releaved Sigh."They think your dating someone from the park, but they dont know who" Ed says. "I suppose I am" Penguin says. 

Ed grabs penguins cheek and looks him in the eyes with a smile. "What are you smiling at"? Penguin asks annoyed. "You" Ed says. Penguin pushes his away. "Stop that stupid" Penguin says. Ed leans in and kisses Penguin on the lips and Penguin wraps his arms around Edwards neck and they start kissing again. One of the performers passing by notices them. "Your dating ED"! He says stunned. Penguin pulls back "Shit" he says. Penguin looks at him darkly and gets out and walks up to him. "How about you didnt see anything, and ill make sure no one gets hurt, im in the mob, I can do bad things to you" Penguin says. The guy terrified agrees and says "I I wont Sir" He says and runs off. "Fool" Penguin says walking back to Car. 

"I should go Ed" Penguin says. "Dont go" Ed begs. "We are going to be cuaght" Penguin insists. "Maybe I want to be cuaght" Ed says wrapping his arms around Penguin waist. "What, WHY"? Ed questions. "I dont care, I not ashamed of you" Ed says. "I not ashamed of you either" Penguin says. "So why not tell" Ed says. "You know why, Love is a weakness to be exploited" Penguin says. "We are both strong, we can defend ourselves" Ed says. "Thats true" Penguin says. Suddenly a Barbara Keen shows up on other end of gate. "What are you idiots still doing? I cant keep covering for you if you guys are going to make a SCENE!" she demands. "I know you are lovesick idiots, but you guys are making it painfully clear you two are gay for each other" She says.


	39. Relationship Goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one of Edward and Penguin being intimate at the amusement park.

Edward and Penguin are laying naked together in bed. They are in Eddys trailer and Penguin had managed to sneak in again without being seen by anyone. Part of this was Barbara helping them get in as she already has caught them several times and covered for them on Multiple occasions. 

Edward has thin green sheets and a big soft blanket. Penguin is laying on his stomach at an angle, front hanging off the foot of the bed, and Edward is sitting half way up, head against the wall. They had just had sex, but to put their underwear back on. There was a bottle of Whskey on Eds sit of the bed on a nightstand. Ed had a glass of whiskey in his hand that he was drinking. Penguin was smoking a cigarette. 

"Do you think there is somewhere we go when we die Ed"? Penguin asks him suddenly. "No, I dont think there is, I think we turn into nothingness and become worm food" Eddy says. "Thats just my thoughts though"Ed says. "If there was a place to go, do you think I would be going to hell"? Penguin asks Ed. "Well, if you are I am going there too Penguin, I killed my girlfreind, Im crazy, I tried to murder cops simply out of revenge. But dont worry, if you do at least we will be going there together" Edward says to him. 

Penguin gets up and sits back laying his head on Eds chest. Ed puts his arm around Penguin. Penguin smiles at him. "Penguin puts his cigarette in eds mouth, and Ed takes a long drag and blows out the smoke through his nose. "You know, I only smoke when im around you" Ed says. Penguin puts the cigarette back to his own mouth. "Guess im your terrible habit then, ain't I friend"? Penguin says. "You are the best habit in the world Mister Penguin" He says leaning in giving him a kiss. Ed gets on top of him. "What are you doing"? Penguin asks plainly. "Take your underwear off" Ed says. Penguin smiles "Bite me" Penguin says. Ed chuckles "I like when you dont listen" Ed says. 

Weeklys:

Penguin has been visiting Eddy more and more in his trailer and somehow managed to keep it on the down low. Barbara of course already knew about them dating and thought it was cute. Though somehow Penguin ends up being seen one night sneaking out of Edwards trailer. Penguin ends up trapped in the park and cant get out the gate like he usually does. Since this has happened more then once, the people in the park are not willing to let him leave without explanation now and Penguin is just frustrated. Penguin ends up confessing that he is seeing Edward and they let him go home. Which leads everyone to come to Eds trailer and knock on his door. He opens it and comes out. Of course Ed is not wearing a shirt and neither was Penguin when he left. At the accusations Eddy sighs and rubs the back of his head "We, yes, we sort of are" Ed says.


	40. Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the grand re-opening of the amusement park. Which Jerome renamed.

Jerome had gotten most of the rides up, he had shows together, routines planned, everyone in their places and even hired maintenance, and Janitorial workers. He was very excited about revealing his grand opening Saturday night. He had a big performance and was going to welcome all the guests. There was all sorts of rides going on but people would come in every so often to see the performance in the center of the park. 

"Hello ladys and germs! Welcome to grand opening of Jeromes world! I am the owner of this wonderful establishment. Now lets introduce some of the performers here tonights. First off Miss Barbara Keen! Oh isnt she lovely!" Barbara bows and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Aint she a doll"? Jerome says. "Next up, Miss Fantasia! She can turn invisible at will, Mister Crocidile, is he a man or a crocidile? Well, hes plenty scary either way am I right folks? Oh and then the fire dancers Jerry, Jenny, and Jerold ALL siblings I might add. Carry smit! our hoops artist and gymnyst. Then the acrobats, the Amazing Robinson's"! The Twins Sally and Susan. The Magician Zatara! and lets not forget the clowns folks!" Jerome says as he steps back and a bunch of clowns start walking in and performing goofy antics as they introduce themselves. 

Jerome is wearing a long red suit with black pants, and black shoes and a white undershirt. His hair and combed back and he is holding a black cane with a yellow ball at top. Jerome smiles and says "Wonderful performers we got here isnt is folk"? Well enjoy the show. Jerome says and suddenly the lights go dark and there is a small light in the middle of the stage. 

Lit in the dim lighting are the performers. The Amazing Robinsons. They starts doing their performance of swinging between the bars and each other The crowd seems to be enjoying it. The Amazing Robinsons are a family of 11. A mother and father, three girls, grandfather and grandmother, 4 boys. The boys are 11, 5, 8, 9 and the girls are 14, 15, 10 and 7, and the grand parents are 50 and 60 still going strong, and the parents are 38, 36. They often performed without a net underneath to show how daring they are. 

The suddenly center strange appears a girl suddenly turning visible. "Now you see me"! she turns invisible again. "Now you dont" she starts dancing around and is wearing lights and make up that lights in the dark and lets free glow in the dark butterflies which fly across the audience. She dances Ballet and does a cart wheel and after thirty minutes walks out of the ring. Three men appear wearing baggy clothes and Overall. 

"Ay Jerry What you doing? We got a job to do!" says a man with a bowler hat, to a bald man standing right next to him. The other man is wearing a bowtie, and has messy greying hair. "What you two bozies doing"? asks the man with a Bowtie. "Jerry here forgot we had a job to do"! the man with the Bowler yells at the bald man. "He did what? Why.. I OUGHTA"! the man with the bowtie goes to hit and misses and hits the man with the hat. "Oh, Im so sorry Boss". The man with the bowler makes a angry face "You idiot!" he says as he puches and misses and the other man says. "Hey Boss"? the bald man asks. "What"? He yells at the guy. "Your pants fell down" the man with the bowler says laughing covering his mouth. This routine goes on for an hour. 

Afterwhich the twins come on and bow holding thier hands in the middle. "Im Susan, and I am sally" says the other girl. They start performing a series of balancing acts and balance on each other and balance things on top of each other. Doing all sorts of summer sualts and various things and the stage is eating it up. 

Jerome: 

Jerome is up against the stage. Barbara is sitting in front row, and next to her on the right is Penguin, and next to Penguin are all the members of his mob sitting right next to him. Jerome looks at Barbara "You ready for your part" Jerome asks. "You bet I am baby" She says. Jerome smiles and they rub noses. Penguin is sitting quietly watching the show. Seeming oddly at peace watching the performances. "So Oswald, liking the show"? Jerome asks. The seemingly entranced Penguin breaks focus for a minute and gazes over at Jerome "Yes" he says. "Suprised your not drinking, Ed says you do that a lot" Jerome says. "Well, your performers are very good, I really dont have to" Penguin says. This was an odd way of complimenting Jerome directly. "Where you hoping to see your boy up there"? Jerome asks. Penguin seeming too calm to be alerted stops to think for a minute "That would be lovely, I always enjoy watching my friends perform" Penguin says cooly. "Smooth" Jerome says. 

After came the Fire dancers. Jerry, Jenny, and Jerold. Jenny comes out strutting with her hands on her hips and wearing a sexy leather outfit. "Its going to get hot in here" She says and the music changing to fast and hard beat. She starts doing a dance number. Starts doing moves you think a stripper would be doing and then her two brothers who are twins and both shirtless come on over and back her up. So they are doing all sort of spins. She blows fire up and in a circle and brothers take thier canes and dips them in a liquid and spits on them and start dancing spinning them round. Jerome walks up to the center of the stage. "Well ladies and gentlemen, how did you enjoy the Fire siblings? We are going to take a short break, an intermission, we will be back in 20" Jerome says. The lights turn back on and some of the people leave the stands. 

Penguin: Penguin looks at Victor who is smiling and seems way too happy to be here. "Enjoying the show Victor"? Penguin asks casually. "Very much boss, I so happy we came, I didnt think you would be interested" Victor says. "Nonsense, Ed works here, Why wouldnt I come" Penguin says. "Hey,Boss I heard a rumour about you from someone working here" Victor says. "Now is not the time to discuss it Victor" the Penguin says. "If you want to do it when we are home, alone, since you are the only one who actually lives in the house full time" Penguin says. Penguin had after Barbara and Ed moved out invited other mob members to live there. Though the only one who seemed to stay was Victor, who seemed to stick to Penguin like glue. Though Penguin missed having Barbara around, since she use to make her go shopping with Victor, and now he had to. 

Then they had the clowns. The clowns would preform various gags and the act ended with one clown getting angry at the other and running the off stage while the others chased after that one. Then the next act was Barbara and Zatara. Barbara was the assistant and Zatara and did various tricks like cut her in half. Split Barbara into three pieces. Make her float. Then the act is interupted when suddenly a Lion jumps on stage. Barbara and Zatara back up slowly. "Back you evil beast" Zatara says as the Lion growls and approaches. When suddenly out jumps Jerome. He is holding a whip in his hand. "Back!" Jerome says snapping his Whip and Circle the Tiger as they dance among each other. "I will save my fine women, Im the beast tamer!" Jerome says. Jerome runs in. "Down"! Jerome says and the lion goes down. "Roll over" Jerome says and the lion rolls over and then puts his paws in the air. Jerome makes a few more tricks and then motions his hands and says "Away with you"! he says and the Lion runs off stage. Jerome goes to lead the Lion to a cage and then pushes the cage and three other husky looking help him. 

Then the Crocodile man and other various freaks come on and start doing thier thing. This was the freak show hour and the last performance of the night. Ending with a little girl being a cyclops with one eye saying "If you wish to donate to the make a wish foundation, donate at the ticket booth" The little girl says, Thank you all for coming" and the lights come on and the performers leave the stage. The crowd starts clapping and cheering. A Tall gentlemen comes towards the direction Penguin is sitting. He is wearing a hat and a mask covering his eyes. It looked like the one zoro wears but green with holes in it. He has an all green suit on. He sits in the spot Barbara was just in which was now Empty. Penguin raises a brow. The man smiles and looks over at him. "Hello Mister Penguin" he says. Penguin raises a brow "I know you" Penguin has a suspision he knows this man. The man smiles and whispers in his ear "Its me, Ed" He says. PEnguin smirks "Hi Ed, Whats with the get up"? Penguin asks. "Well, they said I needed a new look, and well this is what me, Barbara, Jerome and the twins came up with" he says. "So what do they have you doing here"? he asks. "stage crew basically, and I designed most of the attractions and the games" he says. "Did you miss me"? he asks. "Just a little" Penguin says. 

"Victor, take the boys and go on some rides, ill call you later" Penguin says. Victor nods "Right boss" Victor says leaving the area. Edward leans in and kisses Penguin on the cheek. "So, did you like the show"? Ed asks with the cheesiest grin. "I did" Penguin says. "You know what, I just had an idea" Ed says. Penguin laughs "What might that be"? He asks Eddy. "We should play a game of Chess" Ed says excitidly. "Chess, you want to play Chess"? Penguin asks. "I do, I do" he says. "Where would we play it"? he says. "In the staff room" Edward says. "Alright, lead the way" he says.


	41. The New Riddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eds Ego is showing as he trys to beat the Penguin at a game of chess and loses. He also gets a new outfit.

Ed and Penguin are both sitting down in the staff room. Ed had just set up the Chess board and asks. "White or black, white always goes first" Ed says. "I pick black" Penguin says. "Why does everyone always pick black, I would think most would assume going first is the advantage" Ed says. "If you are playing someone talented, it doesn't matter who goes first" Penguin says. "Very true Penguin" Ed says. Ed takes his turn and then Penguin takes this. Penguin then moves his. Ed is surprised by how good Penguin is. "Have you played this before"? Ed asks. "Well, I use to a lot as a child with my mother" Penguin says. Ed looks up at him and raises a brow. "Most people are not really a challenge to me when it comes to Chess" Ed says. "Chess is the same as manipulating people, you just have to know where the pieces can go, and how to avoid the negatives" Penguin says. 

Ed moves his piece and says "You might be one of the smartest people I have ever met Oswald" Ed says. Penguin is suprised Ed has for once called him by his auctual name. "What did you think I was stupid"? Penguin says as he moves his piece. "Check mate" Penguin says looking over at Ed with a grin. Ed is astonished. "You beat me" Ed says. "Yes, I did" Penguin says. "I want a rematch" Ed says. "If you wish" Penguin says. Penguin beats him every single time. "How do you keep beating me? and in 4 turns no less" Ed says in frustration. "Oh, I dont remember you to be this much of a sore loser Eddy" Penguin says with a smile. "I guess Im just smarter then you my dear friend" Penguin says with a smirk. "Nobody is smarter then me" Ed says. "Oh, why dont you prove it then and just beat me" Penguin says. "What commands respect, leads a nation and everyone knows their name" Ed says. Penguin opens his mouth to answer it and is cut off by an unexpected kiss. Penguin eye open wide in surprise. Ed pulls away. 

"Lets play something else shall we" Eddy says getting up from the table and going to search through board games all night. "I find it ironic that you decide to live at an amusement park, and you decide to pull me away to play board games with you Ed" Penguin says. "Well, I know you dont really like many of the rides, I saw how you reacted when Barbara forced us out, besides I kind of miss my board games, and you never were willing to play them with me before." Ed says. Ed pulls out a deck and puts it on the table "How about black Jack" Ed says. "You know I can count right"? Penguin says. "You count card"? Ed asks. "Yes, how do you think I was winning last time"? Penguin says. "I didnt say it before since I would have lost my edge, but you know, its just you, and I dont mind sharing them with you" Penguin says. "So that means, you trust me Mister Penguin"? Ed asks. "You can call me Oswald you know" Penguin says. "Also, yes, I trust you. I use to trust Gordon but he proved not to be worth it though" Penguin says. 

Ed starts handing out the cards and Penguin wins half and Ed wins half. "You know, I also do survailance for the park" Eddy says. "Do you really"? Penguin asks. "Yeah, thats how I knew were you were sitting. I was watching you and Barbara from the moniters" Ed says pionting over to an area with a bunch of giant tvs viewing various locations in the park. Penguin walks over and sees Jerome and Barbara sitting in the spot Penguin and Ed were moments earlier and just flirting. "Those two are annoying to watch" Penguin says. "You know, one might find your behavior creepy Ed" Penguin says. "How come"? Edward asks. "I was watching you from the Camera so I decided to come sit with you" Penguin says looking back at him. "Yes, So?" Ed says. "One of the smartest people in Gotham, and still basic sociol interactions ellude your comprehension Ed" Penguin says. "Do you find it creepy"? Ed asks. "No, but then again I not one to care about that type of stuff. Generally, I would either find it suspicous, annoying or odd, but I dont really mind your presense so it doesnt totally bother me" Penguin says. "If I was a bother to you, would you tell me to go away" Eddy asks coming from behind of Penguin and putting his big hands on penguins arms. "You are not a bother, even when you are being an annoying wierdo" Penguin says looking back at him. Ed smiles at Mister Penguin and leans in kissing him on the lips softly.


	42. Surprise visit from Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward surprises Penguin with a visit in the early morning. It was a promise he made to go visit Penguins mother and he wanted them to go together.

Penguin is having more nightmares of his dead mother, and reliving the events of her passing. He still is haunted by it wishing there was something he could do to change it but he knew he never could. He wakes up sweaty in the middle of the night and lays back down and sighs. He hears three knocks on the door. Then he hears a doorbell. He gets up and checks his clock. Its 1 in the morning. "Well, I suppose I won't be getting any sleep tonight anyways" Penguin says as he gets up and walks to the door to answer it. He opens it to see none other then Edward with a big smile on his face. "Hello Mister Penguin"! He says with a smile. "Ed, its 1 in the morning" Penguin says. Not that Penguin cared since Ed had some impeccable timing, as Penguin just was woken by nightmares. Which have been ruining his sleep.

"Oh, Im so sorry.. Did I wake you"? Ed asks. "No, I been having nightmares" Penguin says. "Of your Mother Mister Penguin"? Ed asks. "Yes, exactly that" Penguin says. "I do believe you may be suffering PTSD Mister Penguin" Edward says. "It doesnt matter anyways" Penguin says stepping out of the house closing the door behind him. Penguin is barefoot and in his striped purple pjs, which are long sleeve and legged. His hair is a mess. Edward is standing in a dark green shirt, yellow button up, long brown pants, a brown vest, and a yellow necktie, and shined black shoes. He has his typical dork glasses and his hair is combed. Penguin noticed he is holding something behind his back. "Well, I have a suprise for you" Edward says and shows a bouquet from behind his back. "Remember you told me to visit your mothers grave, well I thought we could go say hello together" Ed says. "I know you have been missing her" Edward says. 

Penguin can not help but be touched by this show of kindness from Edward. The fact Ed would do something so kind for him out of the goodness of his heart. "Then we can have breakfast, or dinner, whatever it counts as at this hour" Edward says. "Ed, what place is going to be open at this hour"? Penguin asks. Ed looks away and thinks for a minute. "Hm... Perhaps.. Dennys!" Ed says looking back. "You, mean to tell me you came here at 1 in the morning, to distrupt me, not knowing if I was asleep so we could visit my mothers grave, and have breakfast" Penguin asks. "Yes, well it seemed like a good idea at a time, and if I just so happened to come during one of your nightmares, perhaps this is fate. Perhaps I was meant to be here" Edward says. "You and your silly ideas of fate Ed" he says. "You believe in God, and yet the idea of fate seems like nonesense to you" Penguin snorts. "Oh Ed, the things you say sometimes". "So come on! Get dressed! I sure she has missed you" Eddy says excitedly. Penguin could not help but find the odd random things Eddy did for him sometimes Endearing. "Fine" Penguin sighs. "I suppose I will get dressed, and try not to wake Victor, Im quiet unlike you Edward" Penguin says. "Feel free to come in though" Penguin says leaving the door open. Ed comes in and sits on the front couch and waits. 

Edward decides to follow Penguin into the room. Penguin had turned the light in his room on and left the door slightly cracked, so the light leaked into the hallway but not enough to reach the other doors. Penguin turns around to see Ed standing there and jumps as he wasnt expecting him. "What are you doing ED"? Penguin whispers harshly. "I cant see anything, theres light in here" Ed says. "Ed, would you stop being wierd for a minute"! Penguin says in frustration. Ed smiles "I cant be any other way, Believe me I tried" He says. "You are insufferable sometimes!" Penguin says with a sigh as he walks to the bathroom with the clothes he picked out and gets showered and dressed. He comes out and Ed is sitting on the bed. "Hi, Ed" He says. Ed smiles "Hi Penguin" he says. "Lets get going you adorable wierdo" Penguin says. "You think im adorable" Ed says as he leaves the room. "No, auctually I want to punch you in the throat most of the time, but then I realize how kind you are and it just melts my heart" Penguin says. "I dont really understand why women dont like you" Penguin says. "Well Barbara likes me" Ed says with a smile and they go out the second door and Penguin turns around to lock it behind them. "Barbara is already crazy though" Penguin says. "Well, cant say I not a little either" Ed says. 

"So, you drove here"? Penguin asks. "No, I took a cab" Penguin asks. "Why would you do that"? He asks. "I lke annoying taxi cab drivers as well" he says. Penguin shoots him a look and Edward frowns "That was a joke Mister Penguin" Edward says. Penguin sighs and turns around and looks at Ed. "So how are we going to get there"? Penguin asks. Edward pulls out his phone and call another one. When they are sitting in the backseat. "Why do you always have that stupid grin on your face" Penguin asks. Edward smiles "I dont know, I just enjoy life I suppose" he says. "Have I ever told you I find your demeanor charming" Edward says with a grin. Penguin rolls his eyes "You would say that". Edward is looking at Penguin with the dumb grin he has all the time. Penguin sighs "Ed, stop looking at me, why are you so happy"? Penguin questions. Edward laughs "Becuase you said yes, I thought you were going to say no" Edward says. "Why would I say no" Penguin asks. "Since its one in the morning" Edward says. 'So he did think about it' Penguin says. "Im been accustomed to rejection, its honestly surprising when I get anything else" Edward says. 

When they get there they get out of the car and walk up to his mothers grave. Edward hands the flowers to Penguin and Penguin puts down the flowers on her grave. "Mother, Im sorry for everything, I sorry I couldnt save you but you see im the Mayor, I got a respectable proffesion and I going to make this city a better place, I sure you would be proud of me, but I sorry your not here to see it" He says. Penguin is at the verge of tears. Edward puts a hand on Penguins shoulder. "Im sure she would be happy with you Mister Penguin" Ed says with a smile. 

Penguin gets up and sighs "Thank you Ed". Ed smiles closing his eyes and tilts his head. "Its not an issue Mister Penguin. That is what freinds are for right" he says. "You are a good freind Ed". After Ed calls the cab they go to Dennys and sit down. They come in and Ed says "Table for two" he says. The waiter leads them to a table. They both sit down. "So, what the mob been up to" Eddy says with a smile. "Oh same old, same old, fighting over territory, collecting debts, Fish is dead, not a lot of threats left to challenge me in Gotham" he says. "Hows stuff at the Carnival working with Jerome, the Carnies and Barbara"? Penguin asks. "Very exciting! Everyone is so interesting, and unique"! Ed says. "We should do this more often" Penguin says. "I agree" Edward says. 

A cheery blonde waitress comes up and says. "Im Karry White, Ill be your server today, how might I help you"? She asks. "Can I start you gentlemen off with some drinks" she says. "Ill just have coffee" Edward says. "Same" Penguin says. "Alright,ill be back in just a minute with your drinks" she says. "Do you ever think about it, I mean whats the piont of all this, living, being here, existance" Penguin says. "Are you having an existinal crises Mister Penguin" Ed asks. "I dont know, just there not much piont in trying anymore now that both my parents are dead,I did everything for them and now they are gone. After mother died and I found my real father, I thought we would be happy, and I thought I might have had a real family,but fate had something else in store for me" He says. "Penguin, we cant change the past, and sometimes there is no real purpose in anything, people make their own purpose" Edward says. "I dont think there is one left for me anymore" Penguin says. "Oswald" Ed says sternly. "You are the Penguin, you are King of Gotham, you defeated Galavan"! This world needs you, Gotham needs you, you are valuble! You have purpose"! Edward says. "None of that matters, this world doesnt care about you, about us, why do we ever bother ED"? Penguin asks. "Becuase.. I need you" Edward says. "Why would you need me Ed"? Penguin says. 

That thought is broken by the waiter putting down a container with Coffee and two cups in front of the gentlemen with a bowl of cream and sugar. "Would you like to give me your order for food or come back later"? She asks noticing she interrupted. "Come back in a minute" Penguin says. "Ill come back in five" She says walking away. "Why Ed"? Penguin asks. "Becuase you are my freind, and you are the only one I have. I never had one in my entire life, Even my girlfriend I had to convince I was worth it" Edward says. "And as freinds we need to have each others backs always" Edward says with a sincere smile. "I think.. you are right Ed" Penguin says. 

Then is when the waitress comes up and takes thier order and they both order something different. Penguin orders the skillet, and Ed ordered pancakes and eggs. After few moments later they are sitting there laughing and chatting and Penguins mood has lifted. Penguin had auctually started pouring a flask into his coffee, and Ed ended up ordering alcoholic OJ. After they leave the resturuant is it 3 in the morning. "Ed, might I make a requist"? Penguin says. "Dont go home tonight" He asks. "What else would you have me do"? Ed asks. "Come stay the rest of the night with us" Penguin says. "Sure thing Mister Penguin" Ed says with a smile. 

When they arrive at the place Penguin grabs Eds arm and leads him to his room with him. Eddy was suprised as he was just going to go back to his bedroom. "Why"? Edward asks. "just shut up Ed, I missed you" Penguin says as him and Ed snuggle under the covers. "Good night Mister Penguin, sleep well" He says and goes to sleep. Niether one of them had nightmares anymore for that night.


	43. Morning Mister Penguin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward stays the night with Penguin after they see his dead mother. He ends up staying a few more days afterwards and just crashes at the house like old times.

The next morning Ed is asleep with Penguin in his bed. He wakes before Penguin at 7 o clock. Edward smiles seeing a passed out Penguin with his head on his shoulder and arm on his chest. He rubs Penguin hair, amazed how it is actually very soft. He always wonders how he gets it to stand like he does and its still so soft to the touch. Penguin is not alerted by Edwards touch as he lays sleep there. Edward smiles and moves Penguin head slightly with his pointer finger. "Oh, Mister Penguin"? he says trying to lightly wake him up which has no reaction at all. So Ed tries pushing his back softly and all he gets in a groan. Edward sighs and leans in lifting Penguins chin very lightly with his other hand and kisses him softly. This alerts a sleeping Penguin. His eyes jolt open and Penguin pulls back and sits up swiftly and wipes his mouth off with his sleeve. "What are you doing"? Penguin says seeming annoyed. "Attempting to wake you up, in the gentlest possible way," Edward explains. "Don't ever do that again... Its rude Ed" Penguin insists. "You don't do things to people when they are asleep, its a violation of their space" Penguin says to him. "Well, I would have felt bad just moving my arm and possibly scaring you" Edward argues. 

"You are not leaving yet are you"? Penguin says looking over at Ed. "In such a hurry to get me out"? Edward asks with a light smile. "Quite the Opposite actually," Penguin says. "Jerome and everyone know I decided to come here, we were doing work on the Carnival and I decided I would give you a visit" Edward explains. "Working there everyone is up at late hours trying to get things ready" Edward says. "Must be an exhausting job" Penguin says. "Well, I tend to have problems sleeping and get up anyways, so it doesn't bother me" Edward says. "Are you still having episodes"? Penguin asks. "Sometimes, not as much" Edward says. "Jerome, says he likes the other me, he finds him interesting, we had a discussion about what he has said before, and Jerome just found it amusing" Edward says. "So, no one cared when they figured out you were dating me"? Penguin asks. "They are a bunch of Carnies, performers, freak show performers, clowns and homeless children, why would they care about someone being Gay"? Edward asks. 

"Suppose, that is true isnt it" Penguin says. "Ed, what are you thinking about"? Penguin asks. "How you look so cute sleeping" Edward says. Penguin sighs and gets up out of bed. "I am getting dressed" Penguin says picking up his discarded clothing from the other night and puts it back on. Edward grabs his glasses off the Nightstand and puts them on. "I suppose I shall as well" Ed says ruffling through his drawers to find something to wear. He is wearing long pajamas which are light tan. He changes into them and smiles looking over at Mister Penguin. Penguin raises a brow "What Edward"? He says. "Ive missed being here" Edward says. "Well, not like your absence has not been noticed, Victor misses it as well" Penguin says. "Does he?" Edward asks. "Of course he does" Penguin says. Penguin walks out the door and says "lets go out" he says. "To where"? Edward asks. "Well, I have stuff I need to do, and its better then being stuck here all day" Penguin says. "Generally true" Edward agrees. 

Victor is already on the couch, and the news is on. He smiles seeing Eddy walk out. "Hello Eddy" Victor says with a smirk. "I have not seen you back here in a long time, How you been old freind" He says as he puts out his hand to shake. Eddy is surprised by such a warm welcome and puts out his hand to shake and Victor then pulls Edward into a hug. Ed hugs back and smiles "Missed you too Victor, ive been well" he says. Victor pulls back. "Would you like a drink"? Victor asks. "Sure" Edward says. "Victor, we are going out for the day would you like to come"? Penguin asks. "Id love to boss" Victor says with a smile and pulls out a bottle of whiskey and pours it giving it to Ed before running to his room to grab something. 

So the day is spent running errends and doing various other things in town. Edward ends up staying at the house for 7 days straight. On day 7 its 6 pm and they are playing poker and drinking and smoking. Edward is winning and has the most chips. Penguin has 10 less then Edward. Victor has the lowest amount of chips having 30 less then Mister Penguin. Thier smallest number of chis is 5 dollars. They have a 5 piece red, 10 piece blue, 30 piece green, black piece 50, and blue piece 100. They were going to use 1s which are the white chips but Penguin argued its no fun unless its high steaks game. So their lowest chip was red at 5 dollars. 

Suddenly Eddys phone rings. Eddy picks it up and puts it to his ear "Hello?" He says. "Oh, yes, just hanging out, did you need me back"? He asks. "Alright, ill be sure to do that"Edward says. "Yeah, got it bye" Ed hangs up the phone and puts it in his pocket. He sighs. "I sorry, but I must be going gentlemen, I have business to do at the amusement park" Edward says. Ed pulls out his money and puts it on the table and says "Whoever wins next, gets my pot" Ed says. Ed had dropped 250$ on the table. Victor smiles "Was lovely seeing you again" he says in the most sincere way. Victor gets up and hugs Ed and Ed hugs him back. Penguin being prideful puts out his hand to shake and Edward laughs and wrapping his hand around Penguin pulling him into a hug. "Ill miss you my Birdy friend" Edward says hugging Penguin tightly. Penguin hugs back and when Edward lets go, both Victor and Penguin watch him walk out the door. Penguin and Victor sit down to finish their game. After about 5 minutes Penguin sighs and says "I miss him already" Penguin says. "Me too" Victor says.


	44. On my own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Chapter where Edward decides he needs to go out on his own, get his own identity, make his own name in his town, and start doing things on his own. This is the start of the Riddler Saga, which is mainly focused on Edwards adventures away from the Mob, and away from the amusement park and entirely from his point of view. However in a few chapters there will be visits or interactions with characters from his old life such as Penguin, and Gordon. Some of these chapters are very long, and longer then the chapters for the previous arcs.

Edward after months of working at the Amusement park had decided to quit, and go and do his own thing. Edward very much enjoyed all of the friends he ended up making but he decided he would go off and do his own thing. He promised to come back one day, when he was established on his own and visit them all again, but for now he had to make his own special mark on Gotham city. Its not like the amusement park was going anywhere, and as Mayor its not like Penguin would leave. So, Edward took his stuff and decided to go off on his own to figure out what he would do next with himself. 

Day 1: 

Eddy was carrying a large suitcase he dragged around with most of his things. He also was carrying a large backpack around his shoulder as he journeyed off. He hopped a train passing by throwing his stuff onto it and then jumping on himself. He waiting for it to pass the far North End of Gotham city. Gotham city was a very large city, and had a massive transport system. People did drive but it was so congested taking the subway was or train or nearly any other mode of transportation was much much simpler. Eddy was happy. This was a new beginning for him. a new turning point in his life. 

Day 2:

He had rented a motel room for the night. The stay is 12 dollars a night. He stays there and in morning he goes into the city. He had made a plan to rob a bank but he was going to need some materials to do that. Most of which could be found at the hard ware store. So he takes a bus to the hardware store and buys a bunch of items. After getting his items in basket. He finds two men standing outside the store and says "How would you gentlemen like to each make 400$" he says to them. They are some shady looking fellows but seem interested when he promises them money. "What you want"? one of the man asks. "What I need, is for these items to be transported to a motel room I am staying at" he says. The other nods "Sure, I got a truck, but how do we know we can trust you" the man says. Eddy gives them each 50 and says "Ill give you the rest when we get to my house" He explains. The men nod and the man who asked leads Eddy to his truck and they start loading up the materials. After which Eddy gives them directions to his home. When they drive into the lot they start unloading the materials into his motel. "Yes, Thank you very much" Eddy says with a big smile. 

There is a crowbar laying on the bed there. After the men finish unloading the stuff they start to head out the door. Eddy grabs the crowbar and slide it behind his back as he walks to the door. "Yes, thank you gentlemen" Ed says and as they are leaving smashes the second one in the head and the man swiftly drops to the floor. The other man turns around and Eddy smacks him in the face with the crowbar. The man grabs his now busted bleeding nose and Eddy smirks. "Sorry, but I wont be able to pay you" Ed says as he then continues to savagley beat the man to death. Eddy had a lot of money saved up from the Amusement park job, and working for Mister Penguin so paying the men was no issue. Eddy had fully planned on killing them from the very beginning though. Edward drags the other man who was already outside and drags him back into the house, careful not to get too much blood on the pavement. "Good thing I brought those chemicals"! Edward says as he reaches into his bag and pulls out a saw. In the corner of the room was a large barrel made of plastic. It was full of an acid that would burn organics but couldnt burn plastic. 

Edward shuts the door and starts sawing the man nearest the door. He tried cutting off his arm but then the man flinched and started moving his head but wasnt able to respond well. "Oh SHUT up!" Eddy says picking up the crowbar again and started svagley beating the man in the head till he stopped moving. "There.. Now you wont be such a noisy pest" Eddy says irritated as he continues to saw the man into pieces. He ends up doing this to both man and then throwing them in the vat of acid. He shuts the lid on the barrel. He lets them sit in there as he starts preparing the items for his big scheme. Afterwards he grabs the bloody blanket on the bed and tosses it in the acid as well. "I suppose I should clean up this place." He said pulling a bottle of bleach out of the bag and starts pouring it all over the floor. He also pulls out a gas mask which he puts over his face and some sponges he had brought with him. "Oh a killer job is never done is it, no no no no no" he says as he starts cleaning the floor with bleach. Which would have stained if the floors carpet was not also white. "Suppose I need to go get some sheets dont I"? Ed says as he then puts the cleaning material in a bucket and puts it by the side of the bed. He had also neetly folded the mens discarded clothes and put it in a neat pile in the corner of the room, along with stuff like keys and wallets. 

He comes out of his room, locks behind him, and makes a call on his cellphone. "Hello? Yes, I would like a ride to Walmart" He says. "Yes, I do have cash, thank you" he says. The cab arrives not 15 minutes later. The man drives him to Walmart and he walks in and looks around for the sheets he needs. He takes about an hour finding the correct one. A young female looing to be about 21 coes up to him. She is wearing a blue vest. "Can, I help you with something Sir"? She asks. She has big dorky glasses just like him. He cant help but think shes cute. "Well.. I was just trying to look for some sheets I ruined, I spilled liqour on them" he says. "What kind of sheets were they"? She asks her. He pulls out a photo of the sheets before they were stained. "Oh, I know those ones come here" She says and Ed puts the sheets he just picked out down on the counter and follows her. She pulls them out and says "See, they come in green, red, white, and blue" she says. "I need green" he says. "How long"? She asks. "66" x 96"should do it." He says. "Would you like me to ring that up here"? She asks. "Oh, sure thank you" he says with a smile. "I not seen you before, are you new?" she asks him. "Oh well, Im from the other side of town" he says. 

Edward is standing at the counter in front of the section with various beddings, sheets, pillows, strings, yarn, cotton and fabrics. He is wearing a green button up today, with a black tie, and long black pants and shined shoes and his hair is combed back. She rings it up and says "Its 7.99 but for you ill charge 5.99 becuase your such a cutey" she says with a smile and Eddy reaches into his wallet and gives him her card. "Edward Nygma? Thats an interesting name, How about I give you my name and you call me sometime" She says. Edward is astonished, women dont normally come on to him, and he wasnt expecting this. Suddenly Eds vioce pops up to irritate "See Eddy, women love Coffidence" he says. "They like me" Ed wants to curse at himself but decides to ignore it so this woman doesnt end up thinking hes wierd. "Sure, that sounds fun, perhaps we could go have lunch sometime" Ed says. "Id love to Mister Nygma" she says as she writes down her phone number on a piece of paper and hands it to him. He smiles and puts it in his pocket. She puts it in a bag and Eddy takes the bag and smiles and walks away. She smiles waving at him. 

When they are out of the sliding doors at the very front of the store his vioce starts taunting him again. "You know she has your name now right? and you paid with credit, they can track that" the vioce tells him. "I know, I slipped, but there is no evidence of wrong doing I got this under control" Ed argues with himself. Vioce talks back "I suprised you are being so calm about this" he says. "Well, last time I wasnt, I got cuaght and sent to Arkham, I need to focus and calm down, im brilliant, no one can outwit me if I dont let them" Ed says back. "Thats the spirit Eddy" The Vioce says back to him. "Thank you I guess" Says back to it. Ed calls for the Taxi and goes home. He walks into his room and puts the bag down. He takes out the sheets and unfolds them putting the over the bed. "That should work" He says proud of himself. "Now for other matter" He says turning around. 

He walks up to the discarded items from the two gentleman. He opens the wallets and starts taking out the credit cards, and indentification material. "Tony Palo" he says for the man with the brown wallet, and "Donatelo Russo" he says for the man with the black wallet. He read the sociol security cards for both men. Dons was 123-45-6789 and Tony was 987-65-4321. Eddy thinks for a minute. After taking out all the useful stuff he puts them back in the correct wallets, he takes out all the money from both wallets and puts it on the bed and throws the wallets in the drawer of the nightstand. He checks the second one to see if anything is in it and finds a bible. "Why do hotels and motels always have a bible" Ed says. "Do they think its going to convert people" he says. 

Collected from both the wallets he collected a total of 400 dollars, and two SSI cards, two IDs, and 4 credit card each man. he got 60 percent of the money from the man with the brown wallet, and 40 from the man with the black Wallet. He puts the money he took from them in his wallet which he had in his backpocket. He pulled out the number from his front pocket and types the number in his cellphone and saves it. He puts his phone in his pocket. "Oh, you going to call her Eddy"? The Vioce tuants him. "Oh shut up" Ed says. "Nice booty call right" he says. "That is not my attention" Edward says. "What about your other main squeeze" It says. "I not cheating, just leave me alone, this has nothing to do with romance, just I can use her maybe" Eddy says. "What if she turns out like Kristen"? he asks. "Kristen thought I was creepy till I saved her life, this girl took an interest in my from the beginning, this is totally different, shes nothing like Kristen" He says. "Be careful Eddy" he says "YOUR telling that to me? Last time you hid her body and left me a riddle" Ed says. "That was just to get you to play along, but you are doing that now" He says. "Alright fine, now shut up and let me think okay" he says. 

Day 3:

Edward had planned the hiest of the bank He would loud bomb not big enough to hurt anyone but make a noise. Then it would let out a smoke bomb. Everyone would be evacuated. He would break into the vualt from the back and take as much as he could in the mass panick and then leave some clues to screw with the detectives. So he walks to the bank. He is wearing a long green jacket that is plaid, long green matching pants, a green hat, and black shoes and a scarf around his neck. He was wearing his glasses. He had set up bombs in three locations. One next to the vualt. One near the center of the building, one on the top three corners of the building. They were timed to go off at a certien time so he didnt have to click anything. He just stood outside the entrance and waiting.

Outside he had sat outside carrying a laptop and a computer bag. He opens up the laptop and starts typing on it. No one realizes he hacking the system. After 20 minutes he disables, hacks, and alters the passwords and ways to get in. "Come on do they really expect to keep people out with that childs play"? Edward scoffs and then the bombs go off. He waits for the mass panic and all the people to run out. He smiles and puts on his scarf and puts away his computer in his bag, and puts his glasses in a case that he puts in his pocket which of course goes virtually unnoticed. One of the bombs had hit the other side of the vault. He pulls out a long sack he had in his pocket and walks towards the back of the vualt and starts shoving as much money as he can into the bag. 

He sneaks away undetected and takes the next bus home. He smiles as he gets home and had stolen several 1000s of dollars from the bank. Feeling proud of himself he decided to call that young female he had met earlier. He was going to take her out. The Name on the paper was Bailey Thompsons. So he is now sitting in his room on his bed. He calls her and she picks up imedietly. "Hey, about that date, how about we go to breakfast Saturday morning" he says. "Sure what time, this is that cute fella I met at the store right?Eddy"? She asks. "Yes, that is me" he says. "How about 8 o clock" he says. "Sure! I look foward to it' She says to him. He hangs up the phone "A pretty girl is auctually talking to me" Eddy says to himself when his vioce pops in. "How does it feel Eddy"? The Voice asks him. "Oh shut up! Im not killing this one!Leave me alone... Im not going to make her blow me either to screw off"! Ed says frustrated as he goes to the bathroom to change into something more comfortable. 

He comes back out wearing a G.I JOE tshirt and long green jeans and no shoes. He turns on the tv and flips to the news. "I wonder if the others have done anything News worthy" He says hanging his head upside down watching the tv as his head hangs off the bed. "Whats this"? he says. As they start to show footage of Mayor Oswald giving a speach. Afterwards it shows footage of a women holding a microphone to Oswald in a close up standing in the crowd. "So, Oswald, how will you make this city great again" She says. "I will remove every monster on the street, I will catch Fish mooney, I will house the homeless youth, and creates Jobs for 1000s, I will make the streets of Gotham safe again, and make this a town everyone want to live in"! he says to her. "I WILL MAKE GOTHAM GREAT AGAIN, THIS IS MY CITY" he says. Even in just a paparazi interview question Oswald is a very passionate speaker. "That a boy Oswald! You show them" He says.


	45. On my own part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is getting established in the new part of Gotham he moved to

Day 4

Edward had realized the truck from the two men murdered was still there. However he didn't want to look suspicious and just take it. So, he waited for the manager to get it towed and have it taken away since no one paid to park there. After which Edward waited for them to come and tow it so he could go down the impound lot and buy it off the guy. After it got towed Edward gets a cab and arrives at the spot 20 minutes later. He goes up to guy at the counter. "You sell some of these vehicles correct"? He asks the man at the booth. "We do but only after a week" he says. "Which ones are you selling"?Edward asks him. He points to cars behind a gate lined up. "I can only sell you those" he says. Edward walks over and puts his hand on his chin and walks over to the gate and says "I dont like any of these" Edward tells him. 

"Well what else you want? Theres no more I can sell" He tells him. "What if perhaps.. I made it with your interest to sell me one of the new ones" Edward says. The man thinks and says "Well, Im listening" he says. "How about 16000 up front, and ill ow you favor" Edward says. "A favor from the Mayor" he says. "You know the Mayor"? He says. "Yes, we are very close freinds" he says. "So what car do you want"? the man asks. He goes and pionts to the blue truck the men he murdered had. It had no wheels and was on cinder blocks. "I want that one" Edward says. "Do we have deal" Edward asks. "Ill say it conveniently went missing" The man says. "Sounds fair" Edward says with a smirk. He hands over the 16000 in cash, along with a card that was a business card with nothing but a green question mark written in highlighter and a phone number printed under it. "My contact information" he says. "Ay, whats your name guy"? The man asks. "Very good question, quote the Enigma isnt it"? he asks with a smirk. "Would you be so kind as to put some wheels on it" he asks. The man steps out of the booth and adds some wheels to it. After which he gives Edward Nygma the keys. "Thank you very much, ill be seeing you" Ed says as he gets in the truck and drives off the lot. 

Today Eds hair was a bit of a mess. He was wearing a black bowtie, a blue button up and black pants, a black leather belt and shoes black shoes. He rolls his sleeves up as he starts driving the car. He is very happy with himself. He drives home and parks that same car in the parking lot and the man comes out surprised its back. Edward was standing by the window waiting for him to say something. "I thought I towed this thing" he says. "Hello," Edward says. "Oh, hello, how are you young man"? The man was an older gentlemen about age 56 from the looks of it. "If you are wondering where it came from, I just bought it" he says. "You bought the car"? he says. "Yes, well I didnt have one and that had been sitting a few days so I thought, hey why not buy it" Edward says. "Ah, Alright then" he says. "Will you be staying the rest of the week"? The older man asks. "Yes, I shall" Edward tells him. "In fact, here" Edward says as he pulls out 400$ in cash and hands it to the man. "That should cover me for a bit right"? Edward asks. "Thank you" he says. "Are you homeless young man"? he asks Edward. "Uh, no I am from somewhere else and the Motel seemed cheaper for now until I get fully established and make friends and such" Edward says. The old man walks off "Be well young man" he says. "Thank you Sir" Edward says with a police smile. The voice pops up again "Oh, I think you should kill him Eddy" he says. "Oh will you stop it, He is the land lord, If I want to keep living here, its better I dont" Eddy says back to him. "Now quit being so thick and go away" Eddy says. "Oh talking back Eddy, didnt know you had the guts" It taunts him. 'Just shut up okay" Eddy demands. 

Day 7: 

He takes his newly legally acquired truck to pick up his date. Miss Bailey. He gets out of the big blue pick up truck and and walks up to her door. He was holding a bonquet of flowers in his hands as he rings the door bell. She is in the downstares apartment in a complex. She comes out and is very excited to see him. She runs to the door and opens it and jumps out and hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey! Thanks for coming baby" she says. He takes her to Red Lobsters. Ed orders Tilapia and his date orders Salmon. For drinks they order wine. A nice white wine. They start eating their food and the young female is just staring at him with a grin on her face the whole time. "What"? Eddy asks. "Nothng, just your adorable"! she says with a little smile. "So,Eddy what do you do for a living" She asks "Oh, nothing right now" he says. "I just moved here, but I was working for the Circus before, and before that I worked as a PI. I still looking for work in this city" he say to her. He slightly changed details as to not set off any alarms if by chance she could figure out who he really was. That would be a big mess he didnt feel like dealing with right now. "You must be really smart then" she says. "What are you hobbies"? she asks "Riddles, board games, puzzle, videogames" he says. He thinks to himself he probobly made himself sound like a dork but she just giggles and says "Thats so cute" She says. "Why is she into this?" Edward thinks to himself. 

Edward and her keep talking and it seems she likes him more and more as he talks. "Your so smart Eddy" she says to him. "I love nerds" she says 'Ah perhaps that is why, she goes for my type' Eddy thinks in his head. He is truly puzzled as to why any female on the planet would want to spend the day with him but here one was hanging on his every word. He found it very unsettling. "Do you like Riddles"? He decides to ask since nothing else he has said seem to have scarred her away. "Do you got any"? She asks him. "Layers upon layers, Tears will come what am I"? He asks. "You are an Onion" She says still smiling. "Correct" He says. "How about, What has no beginning, middle or end"? he asks. "A Circle" she says. "What hides the face, and frees the soul"? He asks her. "Its a mask"! she says. "How about... To some am hurtful, to others im helpful, I exsist if you like me or not" Ed says. "That would be the Truth" She says. "very good" Eddy says. " I have one for you Eddy".. She says. "What feels the heart, heavier then blood, can start a fire, or turn one to ice" She says. "L-Love" Eddy says. She grabs his hand and says "Yes, Eddy, you are correct" She says. Ed pulls his hand back and says "What can lift one up, but if it fails can feel like a ton of bricks" he says. "A crush"? She says tilting her head. "Your not interesting Eddy"? She asks "I .. I am, just you shouldnt get so invested so fast" Ed says. "You seem like a trust worthy guy, I trust you" she says. 

Suddenly Eddy voice appears again. He starts laughing "Eddy, you are trust worthy, wouldn't hurt a fly right, dude she is for you like a love sick puppy dog. Its just tragic" the voice says. Edward wants to yell at his vioce to shut up, but doesnt want to make a scene. "Please exscuse me for a moment, I need to use the restroom" he says as he gets off and storms off. Ed goes to the bathroom and looks into the mirror. "Would you shut up for once! I know she likes me okay" Eddy says. Ed is looking in the mirror yelling at his reflection. The man in the mirror is talking to him. "Eddy, I cant believe how well you fooled her, shes just so niave, are you going to hit that? You totally should! It would be so funny.. Then you can kill her like you did Kristen" he tells Ed. "Just shut up! I am not going to and she not going to be like Kristen, Kristen was a bitch"! Eddy says yelling at the mirror. "Oh, so now you admit it, I been telling you was this entire tie Ed, and you didnt believe me" He says back to Ed. "Well I believe you now, okay? Forget about Kristen, and stop ruining my date now please" Ed says still talking to the mirror. "Oh, so now its a date, boy is your other lover going to be mad" he says back. "Shut up okay! They wont know! and its not cheating.. just part of the plan" Eddy says. The Mirror man talks back "Dang Eddy, thats just cold, I cant believe how heartless you are" he says. "Well, im crazy, I left the circus, and now im hiding out, it is what it is" Eddy says. "Following Penguins logic now Eddy? I see hes gotten to you" he says. "Oh... Just shut the hell up already! I dont feel like dealing with you okay"! Ed yells back. 

Suddenly a door creeks and a man steps out of the stall to see Ed standing in front of the mirror who shoots a look back at him. The Vioce continues "He heard you Ed" the vioce says. "You going to kill him"? he asks Ed. "I cant do that here, this place is too public" Ed says. Ed walks into the stall and grabs the man by the neck. It looks to be a man who is husky and about 20. "If you tell anyone you saw a wierdo in the bathroom talking to himself, I will find you and kill you and kill any other relitive who is still living in the most disgusting way you can ever imagine, is that clear" Edward says. The scarred man nods and then Ed lets go and walks out. A minute later the other man is running out screaming and runs out the exit. 

Edward comes back and sits down. "Sorry, where were we"? Eddy asks. The girl was sitting there with a sad expression and her face instantly lit up when Ed had returned and sat on the table across from her. "For a minute I thought you were going to run out on me" She says looking back at him. "Why would I do that"? Ed asks. "You think I come on too strong" she says. "No, of course not" Edward says. "I would never be that rude" he says. "Besides you are wonderful company, I going to be honest and say I dont have the best luck with women, I suprised you are tolerating me" he says. "Well, most guys think I come on too strong and dump me after the first date" She says. The voice pops up again and starts laughing. "Too strong, shes telling us"! He says. Eddy wants to tell his voice to shut up but ignores it. 

After talking for a few more minutes Eddy drives her home. Before she leaves the car she leaves over and kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks for not skipping out on me, I hope to see you again sometime Eddy" she says as she opens the door climbs out and walks to her door. The Vioce pops up again "Got her eating out of the palms of your hands dont you Eddy Boy" it tuants. "Oh just shut up okay'" Ed argues back. "Oh, dont tell me you like her Ed" the vioce says. "Just shut up till we get home, I wont look as crazy talking to myself in the motel" Edward says. 

After Eddy gets home he drives into the driveway parks the truck and goes in. He sighs as he drops on the bed and sighs. "You know I sure if your partner figured out what you were doing he would be pissed" He says. "I know... but I only doing this because I plan on using her later" Edward says. "Oh, you mean like for" the voice had manifested and making his tongue move back and forth between his cheeks. "No! You crude fool! Not that" he says. "Everything is part of a plan, I got one, quit harrasing me now" Edward begs. "If you wish Eddy" the vioce says diappearing. "Thats the firt time he left by request" Edward says.


	46. On my own part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward learning his way around the city

Day 9:

Edward had decided to take the bus system around town to figure his way out around town and learn where everything is at. He stops at a stop a mile and a half away from the motel he is staying at. On the way to his motel he sees a homeless man on the street with a can begging. Edward tilts his head and sighs. He pulls out a 50 from his wallet and drops it in the mans can. "Thank you sir, you are too kind" the old man says. "Its not a problem" Ed says with a smile. His vioce decides to pop up again. "Eddy, you big softy, trying to look like a hero" he teases Ed. "Oh shut up, no one is going to judge me for being charitable but you idiot"! Eddy says back to his voice as he walks to the motel room. The Voice responds with "If I am one, so are you, as I am essentially a part of you" he says. 

Edward walks back into his motel and sits down on the couch. He didnt have his phone and opens it to check his messages. He sees 4 missed messages from Bailey that female he was dating. "Oh, I guess she texted called did she"? He says tempted to look at the messages but is not in the mood to awnser them right now and sighs. He starts to dial a number and order Chinease food to his motel room. "Hello? Is this Wang Changs, Wong Tongs"?... Yes I would like to make an order? You have a special? Yes, I want that, yes and the sweet and sour suace? 10.05$? Yes, it will be cash thank you" he says as he hangs up the phone. 

30 minutes later the food arrives. Its a skinny boy looking about 17, in a red polo, Khaki brown pants and red converse and a red hat. The man had glasses and brown eyes. He was very skinny with a oval face and squar jaw. "Thank you" Ed says as he pays the boy and gives him a 50 dollar tip. "Sir you paid me too much" The boy says. "No, I didnt, thats your tip" he says. "Are you sure"? the boy asks. "Positive" Ed says. "Thank you so much!" he says excitidly and hugs Ed and smiles as he runs back to his moped which he parked on the sidewalk. Eddy thanks the man and eats his food alone as he sits in front of the tv on his bed and sighs. He puts on big bang thoery. Its a Wensday night. Its a re-run though. Its one of his favourite episodes. The one where Penny and Leonard try to feel young by dressing up as Valentine outfits. He thought that episode was so funny. 

Day 10:

Eddy gets up that morning and dresses in blue jeans and a green polo, and doesn't bother brushing his hair so its a mess. He has his glasses on and decides he needs to get some groceries and comes out and walks to his pickup truck and drives to the grocery store. He gets a few things and then comes back home and stalks his fridge. When he gets back its only 12, and he had finished stocking his motel fridge of food items. He decides to go for a walk just to get out for awhile and while he is walking notice three men approach a female on a street corner. Eddy waits and stops and watches from a distances hiding behind a street corner. It looks like they are going to hurt her. The girl is short and Asain being about 5,2 petite build. A white tank, and long tight black pands and a short black pixie cut, and tall black boots. She is carrying a sachal around her shoulder. 

Eddy walks over and says "I hope you nice gentlemen are not harassing this beautiful young woman, since you know its terribly rude" he says as he confidently walks up to them. The two gentlemen are are very broad build gentlemen, each wearing tank tops from head to toe, and one had short black hair, one had long hair and they both had ripped jeans, one a scarf over his head, and the other had one around his neck. One looked Mexican, and the other one looked to be Spanish. "Who the hell are you"? The long haired man asks. "Im a gentlemen is what I am, you two should run off now, before somebody gets hurt" Edward says to them. "Are you threatening us" the short hair man asks. "Would a threat be needed to leave this woman alone"? Ed asks raising a brow. 

The short hair man throws a punch and Eddy ducks and moves out of the way and punches the man in the nose. The other man grabs at Eddy and Ed steps to the side and elbows him. The other man runs at Ed and Eddy sighs as he grabs a rusty pipe near some trash cans and smack one of the men in the head and starts beating him till hes on the ground. Ed looks at the other man who simply runs off. Ed smiles and looks at the girl. "Are you alright"? He asks her. "T Thankyou so much" she says.. Ed smile "Not an issue" he says as he asks "Would you like me to walk you home"? He asks. "Yes, well I live in the motel 6" she says. "Oh, how funny, I staying there too, we can walk together"he says putting his hand on her back as he walks away with her. As they walk there they say nothing to each other but she does ask his number when they get to the motel. "He writes on a paper his phone number and hands it too her". His phone number is 879-5642-2389. He goes into hotel room and sits down. His Vioce comes back "What a hero you are Eddy, saving all these pretty girls" he taunts. "I am making connections, its a good thing, you can get more if people like you" he says. The Vioce responds "You are finally giving into the darkness aint you Eddy"? The vioce asks. "I suppose I am, are you happy"? Ed asks and is met with total silence. 

Day 11:

The detectives at the crime scene are doing an investigation. They figure out that someone has hacked into the system. When they try to get back into the system its blocked. They are given a series of riddles to solve and then they get a message "Riddle me this, Riddle me that, Im the smartest man you never may catch, good luck detectives". They read the message and shout angrily. The detectives are Detective:Portman and Detective:Holly full named Derek Portman, and Abigale Holly. Holly is a female and her partner is a male. Holly is a tall female being about 6,5 which is not tall for a dude but is for a female.

She has B36 breasts and long blonde hair in a ponytail, and blue eyes with curvy figure. Her partner was a scruffy looking gentleman who had a beard, a strong square jaw. He had a hat, and hair in a pompadour. The Female was in blue shirt and long blue pants and was carrying a utility belt. The man was wearing a white button up, suspenders that were black and brown slacks and black shoes. "What do you think this crap is"? He asks her. She sighs "I dont know, he was smart to crack the code, set up a bomb, sneak in and steal thousands of reserve money, and somehow get out undetected" The man says. "I going to read off the riddles" she says to him. "Sure, okay"he says.

1.Sometimes Im needed, Sometimes Im not,Can make any grown man Quiver 2.What has no beginning, middle or end 3.What does everyone want, but can never obtain 4.What hides in plain site, and has many skins 5.What rises as you sink 6.layers upon layers tears will come7.What hides, Displays, and deceives 8.What denys reality, keeps people going, and does not exist in everyone

"Why would he leave us riddles"? She looks over at her partner. "I dont know, maybe he just wants to show he is smarter then us, or maybe this is a trap" He says. "I dont believe it is, I think this is ego" She says. "Hes trying to make a statement" She explains. "Do you think hes one of those weirdos from Arkham asylum" he asks. "He might be" She says. The man says "Move over, I got this" he says as he starts typing in the riddles and solves all but one. When he gets an error message 7 times. A question mark appears. The Riddle he got wrong is "What does everyone want, but can obtain". A digital voice starts speaking.

Recording: I knew you would get this one wrong detectives, but perhaps this one was a bit too specific of a reference to be expecting an answer too. However since you got it wrong, you will be shown it in another way. "Remember, Remember, this day we do have, the night of independence for all of our men. The land of the free, the land of our brave. life on the line for yours, they do save". It says. "Good luck figuring out the next location detectives". The message ends and the regular passwords and systems are restored. "Independence day, which is fourth of July, I think hes going to hit something military related on the fourth of July!" the male detective says.


	47. On my own part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is frustrated trying to juggle women.

Day 11:

Edward wakes up goes to the shower, brushes his teeth, and get dressed for the day. He brushes his hair and is wearing a short sleeved thin material shirt that is green and collared, and long, loose fited jeans that are dark blue. He is also wearing a pair of completly black converse with black laces. He opens his phone to see a message from the other female and 4 more from Bailey. He decides to read Baileys first. 

Messages: 

Date June 28 9:00 AM- Hey honey, thanks for showing me a great time I look forward to seeing you again. 

DateJune 28 9:15 AM-Hey, I wanted to know if maybe we could see each other again next Saturday, maybe for a movie. Dont care which, text back if you are interested 

Date June 28 9:30 AM-Morning, by the way. How are you doing this morning? I cant stop thinking about you 

Date June 28 10;00 AM- A picture of her laying in bed with a black tshirt with a question mark written on it in white ink. "Whats tall, cute, and a complete mystery" she writes on the message along with the attachment. 

Edward sighs "Gosh, that female really likes me doesnt she"? He says and then reads the other girls number that shows up. Its the Asain female he had rescues. 

Date 30 5:00 AM: Thank you so much for saving me, I wanted to know if maybe, perhaps, you wanted to hang out sometime I would really love to get to know you. Also my name is Susan Strong. I dont know if I told you that last time we spoke. 

His Voice appears and materializes at the door. It looks at him and says. "Well, well, well quite the lady killer we have become Eddy, are you just going to rescue a mess around with every female that comes your way? What a dog you become, I couldn't be more proud" he says to Ed. "I am not a dog, just go away, I dont feel like talking about it" Ed defends. "Yet, you are still getting involved with these women, what a player" The Voice argues back. "Its not my fualt they like me, this wasnt exactly my intention in the beginning, I just cant have anyone catching on im insane, and if they do they should like me so at least they wont tell the authorities that something is up with me. No way I am ever going back to Arkham! Screw that noise" Eddy defends. So he decides to message them back. 

He messages back Susan. Whos number is 909 866 7744. He fixes the number and labels it Susan strong. "Saturday sounds great, how about I meet you for lunch at say 12:30 pm." he messages her back and waits for a reply. All he gets is a emote smiley face. He assumed that meant, sure great. "Ill pick you up at your room, you are 203 right"? he texts back. Hoping she will conform something from this. "Yes, ill see you then" She texts back. "See you then" he messages back. He then goes back to the other message with the other female Bailey. He decides to send her a riddle. "What is a symbol of love, but can also hurt" texts to her. "Roses" she instantly messags back. "Correct, ill see you Sunday, at Victoria Gardens and we will have Coffee" he says. 

"Sounds like a date" She says messaging back. His Vioce is laughing at him. "Eddy, two women you are stringing along, and still havent told your main sqeeze, honestly have you even messaged them"? He asks. Eddy frowns "No, no I have not".. I told them I needed to do this on my own, I will make a name for myself, all on my own. I have my own part to play, my own life, my own image." He tells him. "So you broke up then Eddy"? He asks "Not exactly, I just need time to myself" Ed says. "Sounds like a break up to me" The Vioce says. "It doesnt matter, I doing this on my own and thats final" Edward says. The vioce then goes Silent. Eddy sighs. "Oh, the hassle of pretty girls" He says with a sigh. He puts his phone away.


	48. On my own part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed murdered more people saving a female who was being harassed in an Alleyway and is now dealing with police questioning.

Day 11: 

A message was sent to Eds email that alerted which riddle they got wrong. It was a set up to alert him of the success or failure of the detectives and Ed was would check his email regularly. He even installed a filter to block out all the spam. It was 3 in the afternoon and he decided to check his email. He was sitting in his motel room wearing a white tank top and his underwear. They were lime green boxers. He had no hair on his body other than his head as he shaved. He checks the messages and sees a new alert. He opens it up. "American Dream" is all the message says. "VA hospital it is" Eddy says. "I knew they would get that one wrong" Ed says. "Though surprised they got most of them" Ed says to himself. He sighs and he looks in the drawer under the desk and pulls out a box of cigarettes. He takes it out and puts it in his mouth and takes out a lighter which was also tucked in the box and lights it putting the lighter back after he is finished and put the box back in the drawer. He inhales and exhales as smoke comes out his nose. "I think I picking up bad habits from Mister Penguin" Edward says. "I didnt use to smoke before" Edward says to himself. "I wonder if Victor and Penguin are missing my presence" he thinks to himself. 

Suddenly he hears three knocks on the door. "Oh, I wonder who that might be"? he says as he comes to the door. Its two men. One a skinny tall one with glasses and the other slender but a broad frame. They are both wearing white button ups, blue pants, and black jackets. The skinny one has black hair, and the other one is blonde. "Hello? Something I can help you nice gentlemen with"? Ed says with a cheery smile. There was a murder of a man not to far from this motel, he was knocked out with a pipe and beaten to death. We are investigating people in the surrounding areas to see if they know anything about it "Oh my, no... I didnt know that, I do hope you can find the person who has done it" Edward says. "Do you mind if we ask you a few questions"? they asks. "Sure, go right ahead" he says. Edward shuts the door slowly and stands in front of the door. They ask what he was doing at the time of the murder. He says "Oh, well I was on a date with a female, shes in room 203, if you dont believe me you can go ask her" Ed says. "Do you ever use public transit"? he asks. "I do on occasion" he says. "Do you care if we come in and take a look around"? They asks. "Id rather you not" Ed says to them. "I insist you do" the blonde says. "Do you have a warrant"? Ed says with a slight smile. "No, Sir" the blonde says. "Than, I must decline" Ed says. "So long, detectives" he says. Ed says as he shuts the door and locks it and quickly walks over and grabs his phone off the desk. He texts Susan a message quickly hoping she will read it quickly. 

Susan: 

She hears her phone ring and the light is flashing. Its a flip phone. She just got out of the shower and was getting dressed. She had just changed into some blue jeans, and a long loose V neck and her hair was in a towl. She picks up her phone and awnsers it. The number is labled as belonging to "Eddy". 

Eddy June 30: Detectives are here. They are doing an investigation about the man from the other day who tried to assault you. I told them I was on a date with you, they are going to ask you. Be ready, and erase this message. Dont let them look at your phone! 

She erases the message. she puts her phone down on the desk. After about 15 minutes the two men are at her door. She walks up to the door and smiles "May I help you fine gentlemen with something"? She says with a smile. "We are here about a murder, we are investigating everyone in the surrounding area to see if they know anything" they say. "Oh no" she says putting her hand over her mouth. "What on earth happened" She asks coming out closing the door behind her. "Oh, I just got out of the shower, thats why I wet and have a towl on my head" She explains. They ignore her comment and continue. The man with black hair starts to speak. "There was a man not too far from here who was beaten too death with a pipe" he states. "It was an area not to far from the busstop" They says. "Oh, well considering this city, it could have been anything from gang involvement, to something to do with human trafficking" She explains. The nod. "Mind if we ask you some questions" The blonde asks. "Sure, go ahead" she says. They ask her what she was doing at the time of the crime. "I was on a date, with the sweetest man" She says. "He is 3 rooms over, his names Edward" She explains. They nod. "Before that I was at the club, that where I men him auctually" She says. "I go there regularly, there probably a few people who reconize me. His room is three doors down in room 200" she says. "Ill give you the adress of the club" She says. The blonde man pulls out a notebook and a pen from his pocket and hands it to her. "The moon lite cavern, 267889 Elkwood, and truaman avenue" it read. "Thank you very much mam" The blonde man says with a smile as he walks away. 

They go to the club to investigate and ask people questions. To see what kind of imformation they can gather.


	49. On my own part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed is plotting

Day 12:

Edward wakes up that morning and throws on a green button up, not bothering to button it. He just got out of bed so his hair is a mess and scruffy looking. He has a loose fitted black jeans and its 7 o clock. He grabs his glasses off the nightstand and puts them on. He sighs and puts on his shined black shoes that are next to his bed, and gets on some black stripped socks. His shirt is open, and you can see his tank top under his green shirt that has short sleeves and a collar. His vioce appears behind him and is looking straight at him. "What you going to do now Eddy"? it asks him. He looks back at the figure which is a vision of himself without glasses. "Do you always have to show up to bug me. You know you been appearing more and more lately" He says. "You know why I do Eddy" the vioce says with a smirk. "Just... I think I getting worse, I wish you would just stop bugging me for once" Eddy says. "Well you can go back on your meds but you know what that does to you, all the nightmares of daddy beating you" he says back to Edward. Edward sighs. "So, what you going to do? Talk to her"? the vioce asks. "Of course I am, now please be quiet while I do that, dont want her knowing im a total freak yet" Eddy demands. The voice goes silent. "I really hate him" Eddy says to himself under his breath and leaves the room and walks to the room three doors over. 

Eddy comes and knocks on the door. The female opens it. "Eddy? I was expecting you. What do you think is going to happen"? She asks him. "I dont know, but can I please come in" Eddy insists. "Yes,... Yes!" She says as she opens the door and walks back in and closes the door. The lights are on and they are standing near the door way. "So, I told them that I was on a date with you, what did you tell them"? he asks. "Well, I said we were dating, and I met you at the club, I tend to get asked out a lot when I hang there" she says. "Good, Good. So thats the story we sticking with"? he asks her. "Sure" She nods. "Im, So sorry Eddy, this is my fualt" she says. "No, it isnt, I chose to save you and beat him with a pipe, that was my choice, dont blame yourself" Eddy says. "Eddy, your so sweet" She says as she suddenly wraps her arms around him in a hug. Eddy is surprised but hugs her back. She pulls back and looks into his eyes. Edward stares blanky at her. She shuts her eyes and suddenly kisses him. Eddy is in shock and shuts his eyes and kisses back. She pulls back. Ed stares at her "U Uhm... I should be going then, you have my phone number" He says as he turns around and walks out of the room. "Well, that was awkward" Eddy says as he shuts the door behind him. 

"That a boy Ed, you lady Killing" The Voice mocks him. "Oh, shut the hell up already!" Eddy spits back as he walks back to his bedroom. "I still have to plot the special Fourth of July performance" Eddy says as he smirks to himself and walks back to his room and starts the planning. "Have you worked pyro techniques before Ed"? The Vioce asks him. "No, but ill figure it out" Eddy says. Ed gets in his room and shuts the door. "So first, ill set up the fireworks to name our founding fathers, and then a riddle, and than ill que the music on the loud speakers, Bethovens 5th symphony and VA hospital will blow up, and ill leave then at the countdown they have in public square of Gotham city and after the count down is over, my ultimate message will be played on the screen for all to see, a message will spread across the screen that says happy 2012. I will turn this city on its head, and laugh from behind the scenes, Ill be the ultimate puppetmasters and show how worth it I am, that im the smartest man this city has ever seen" he says as he is talking to the vioce. "So what about the backlash for hitting the Veterans Eddy"? He asks him. "As long as I put blame on someone else, and justify my actions, people will still what they are suppose to do, this is my master plan and I can not fail. I already destroyed Jim Gordon when I killed his ex GF, then Killed his previous police partner and freind Harvey Bullocks, as well as the Commisioner and he could do nothing to stop it, I can do this no worries" He says to the vioce. "That is it Eddy, Embrace me, embrace the darkness and become the wonderful man you could possibly be" It says to him.


	50. On my own part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed goes on a date with the two women he is dating at the same time.

Day: 14

It is Saturday July second when he decides to go on his date. He walks up to the room 203 and knocks. He is carrying flowers and has a terribly strong perfume he bought from the store. His hair is combed back and the flowers are daisies. He smiles and is wearing a long sleeve white short, black pants, a black belt and his short is sloppy but tucked in. He is wearing black shined shoes. "Hello, Miss Strong, I know we are stuck in cahoots together but I did promise you a date didn't I"? Eddy says with a nervous smile. She smiles and takes the flowers "Oh, your such a sweet man Mister Nygma" She says as she grabs his chin with her free hand and leans in kissing him deeply. "Ill be right back, Thank you"! she says as she goes back into her apartment closing her door almost all the way leaving a small crack. She comes back out with Nygma waiting at the door. "Was putting the flowers in a vase" She says with a smile. "Lets go.. Nygma" She says. They walk to his car and she gets in the passenger side as Ed gets in the driver seat and drives to restaurant Ihop. He says "Table for two please" and they are quickly seated at a table with two chairs in the very back of the restaurant. Eddy sits down on the right end and she sits down on the left.

She looks at him "So, what do you do for a living Mister Nygma"? She asks. "Oh, well I actually dont have a job right now. You see, I was working for the Mayor for a little bit as an advisor, and then for an amusement park as a maintenance worker, and before that I was a forensic scientist, and then I decided to move to this city, I have a lot of money saved up, wasnt sure what I should pursue next" He says. "Oh, you sound so successful, do you have college"? She asks. "Yes, only 2 years though" he tells her. "You must be so smart" she asks. "Yes, but not because I went to college he argues" he says. "You probably dont want to be with someone like me" she says. "Im very lowly company to keep" She says. "Oh... Why do you say that Susan"? He asks. "Well, you see I said I hang out at the club a lot.. Im a stripper" She says. "Oh my, I see.. Well I dont judge" he explains. "but why would you want to be seen with such lowly company" She asks. "Your job does not depict your worth, your actions do" He says. "I dont mind your occupation" he tells her. "Eddy, you are so sweet" She says. "I suppose so, I do try Miss Susan" he says with a smile.

A women with short black hair, and dark eye shadow chewing bubblegum and looking to be between the ages 17-19 years of age and a nice build of B26 breasts and a wide waste wearing a green apron, a white button up with folded up sleeves, and long black pants and black and white converse with white laces comes up. "Hey, Im Chelsey, Ramirez and ill be taking your order today, what kind of drinks can I start you off with"? She asks. "Ill just have coffee thanks" Ed says. "Yes, coffee for me too" Says the Asain woman. "Cool, ill be back shortly with your drinks, sit tight" she says as she walks away.

"She looks young doesn't she" Eddy says looking over at the Asain woman. "Oh, yes, about 17 I would guess" says the Asian woman. Eddy looks at the woman. "So, do date a lot"? Eddy asks. "No, not really but I do get a lot of guys who want to go out with me, I say no to most of them" She explains. "Those men who confronted me the other day, wanted me to be a prostitute and I told them no, and they told me they would make me learn my place and I could not refuse them, and then you showed up and broke the whole thing up" She says. "Again I am very grateful, and I just wish there is a way I could repay you" She says. "Well, maybe you may just have to ow me one and ill ask a favor of you one day" He says casually. "Whatever you ask, ill do it promise, I ow you a lot already Eddy" She explains. "and I would be happy to be by your side, you seem like a very kind man, and I dont think I deserve your kindness" She says. "Oh nonsense, Kindness keeps good people from becoming monsters, and everyone needs someone to have thier back sometimes" Eddy says. "Dont worry" He says with a smile.

The young women comes back 5 minutes later with a container full of coffee and pours some in two mugs made of glass she puts on the table. She puts a bowl of creams and sugar on the table. "There you guys go, are you ready to order your food yet"? She asks them. "Well, I am Eddy says as he looks over at Susan for conformation. "Yes, of course, I am too" Susan says. "Ill have the grand slam breakfast, with the steak and egg omlet with jelapenos, and side of turkey bacon and wheat toast" She says. "Very good" The girl says and looks over at Eddy "And you Sir"? the young female asks Ed. Ed says "Ill have the pancake special, with 5 chocolate pancakes, covered in whipped cream, 3 scrabbled eyes, a slice of ham and 3 pieces of beef bacon." Eddy says. The lady writes down the order and walks off. "Quite the sweettooth you got Eddy" She says. Ed looks over "Well, Yes I suppose so" he says. "It might catch up with me one day, but considering how tall I am I think I can get away with it on occasion" Eddy says. "You know I could probobly get you a job as a bartender" She says. "Oh, that would be a nice start" Eddy says with a smile.

10 minutes later the young female brings their food and Eddy and Susan Enjoy their meal. Afterwards Eddy takes Susan home and they walk to her room. "It was nice going out with you" Eddy says with a smile. "Thank you so much Eddy" She says kisses him softly on the lips and goes into her room.

Eddy turns around and Starts walking back towards his room. "One down, and one to go" Eddy says as he opens the door. He sits down in his room and gets on his computer and starts going through his emails.

Day 15:

It is sunday, July second he goes to see the other young female Bailey. He picks her up and brings her to Victoria Gardens. Victoria Gardens is a plaza with a bunch of shops and various things to do. Bailey is way too excited to see Eddy. "Eddy!" She shouts excitidly when he comes to her door and jump hugs him nearly knocking Ed over. Ed hugs back patting her back softly. "Alright lets go" He says. They get in the car and the female is litterally hanging on his arm the entire ride over there. Eddy roles his eyes in annoyance. However he couldnt afford to have this woman knowing his secret. She already knew his name.

Victoria Gardens has a bunch of flowers all over the premises. "So whats your favourite kind of flower" Eddy asks. "I like Lavanders" She says. Eddy smiles and goes to a stand selling flowers and buys one and puts it in her hair. She smiles and says "Oh Eddy"! she says as she grabs his cheeks and kisses on the lips. "Such a charmer you are" She says excitly. They walk around for a bit and the other girl is still hanging on his arms just starring into his eyes. They start talking about puzzles and giving each other riddles and talking about random trivial facts. After which they come to a stand and Eddy orders a coffee, and offers one for his lady friend as well. Ed orders his black, and she says she wants a hot frappuccino tall, and Eddy orders a Tall as well. Eddy pays for both of them and puts a 50$ bill in the tip jar.

Eddy walks on with the female and they visit various shops and he buys her stuff like bracelets, kneclaces, and a wallet. He also buys her a special gold necklace with a question mark charm on it. He smiles and is excited about her new guy buying her all these pretty things. He gets her 4 bracelets, each beaded ones. One white, one black, One pink, and one green, all with a silver bracelet holding them together. He also buys her a new red snake skin wallet, and a green sachal. She is carrying all her things in various store bags.

"So what should we do next my dear"? Eddy says with a smile. Eddy hated to admit it but he auctually kind of liked this female, even if he wasnt attracted to her in the manner more then freindship. "Lets watch a movie" She says excitidly. "Sure, which one"? He asks. "How about we watch, 'Dont make a sound' Its a new scary one that just came out" she says. "Sure, that sound good" Eddy say. So they go into the movie Theatre and Eddy asks if she wants snacks. She says no and that Eddy was all the sweets she needed. He laughs at that comment and they both sit down together She is still holding his arm. They sit down and every time there is a scary moment she screams and puts her face closer to him and he sighs finding her reaction terrible amusing.

After they walk out he looks at her "You are such a wimp" he says. "I am not"! She protests and he smiles as she looks at him with a pout and he grabs her wrists. "But, its okay, you are a cute Wimp" He says as he leans in and kisses her deeply on the lips. She kisses him back and he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her inward. Bailey smiles at him as he looks at her with a smile as he pulls away. "Perhaps.. we can take this back to my Motel room yes" Eddy says with a smirk. Her face is one of utter shock "R Really Ed"? She asks. "Of course dear" His grin grows wider. "Yes, that would be wonderful" She says as her face and eyes light up. "Perfect" Ed says tilter his head and grabbing her hand cuffing it in his as they walk to the car. He opesn the car door and lets her in. and comes around the other side and walks to the driver side and starts driving. He smiles and unlocks the door to his Motel when he gets there, and opesn the door and walks in leading her by her hand. She looks like she wants to squeal. He lets her in and turns the light of the motel on. "Uhm, lets see if I have some Condoms" Eddy says opensing the drawer with two wallets he got from the men he killed when he was first here. He opens the brown one and finds a roll of Condoms and checks the date. Says they are from a weak ago. So he tears one off and shuts the drawer and puts it on the night stand.

He looks at her and starts unbuttoning his shirt as he smiles at her. She pulls her off over her shoulder and drops it on the floor and he grabs her cheeks and starts kissing her deeply running his fingers through her hair and she pushes him onto the bed, and he rolls over and looks at her. "Going to make you scream my name love" Eddy whispers. "I bet you will you big Sexy nerd" she says. As he grabs a pillow and throws it at the lightswitch which cuases it to shut off making the room go dark. Eddy grabs the condom and rips it open and smiles at her. Eds Vioce decides to appear again. "My, what a man you become" The vioce says and starts laughing maniecly as he has his way with the girl.


	51. On my own part 8(4th of July event)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddler unleashes his master scheme upon the city.

The Event:

Edward walks into the VA center having set up the fireworks, the explosions for VA and the count down center. He walks into the VA center carrying a bag and says he is there to volunteer. There is an hour before the bombs go off and that is also where there is a count down. He walks into the center and smiles. He is wearing a lime green button up, a tan jacket, and pants and black shined shoes and his goofy looking glasses. "Hello, I would like to volenteer some of my time to assisting injured veterans" he says with a smile. The lady at the counter is a young female looking about 18 and wering a nursing outfit and slide over a piece of paper to him. "Sign this sir, and we ask everyone leave in an hour" She says. "Thank you very much.. Miss" he says. She smiles "My names Kelly" She says with a smile. "Only cute boys can use my name though" She says with a wink. "Oh, I sure its a great honor" he says as he winks back at her. He goes to sit down with some veterans and starts chatting and a lot of them talk about War, and how they are missing limbs and how the American people do not appreciate them. Eddy talks back and to someone says "I will make sure, that more people appreciate your presence" Eddy says with a smile and hands them a golden heart. "Thank you so much for your Service" he says. Its a much older man in his 60s. "Thank you young man" He say. "You are welcome" He says. After about 30 minutes Edward decides to leave, and has left his bag of stuff by the man holding the heart. No one notices this and when he leaves he flirts with the lady at the counter some more and everyone has a very good impression of him. "Time, to wait" He says with a smile as he leaves the center.

After which he climbs down the sewer way and pulls out a laptop he hid in a bag he left down there. Killer Croc comes up to him. "Are you preparing for the explosion"? Croc asks him. His gang of notorious criminals come up to him and stand around. PinPiont asks. "You ready yet Boss"? he asks. "Almost, we got thirty minutes" Ed says. "I need you guys to get out of here and hide" He says. "Come back and meet me at the Warehouse, after the explosion is done"Eddy explains. "Croc, I promise to give you a place to hang when this is all done" Edward says. "I know how to be patient" Crocidile says and is towering over Edward.

The Fourth of July celebration:

The Fourth of July count down starts and the ballpark game is being televised on the big screen. They say the national Anthem, and Britney Spears sing the Star Spangled Banner. Then the game of baseball starts to play. When its 20 minutes before 12 AM the screen switches to the count down. After which the fireworks are suppose to go off. The Count down starts and the crowd is counting down to 0 where it slowly falls to the bottom. Edward and the group of the 10 worst Villians in Gotham sit there and just wait. After the count down fireworks start going off. After the Fireworks start the the screen goes all the way back up and three riddles appear. "Who dies so you dont, and fight for hope" and "pressure, pressure, and me blow, I can remove your head and toes", and then "Each want to win, but none will cave, so many meet an early grave" and these sppear across the screen in green font. Suddenly a man wearing a green scarf across face, hat and tan jacket, and green shirt under appears on screen and starts to speak.

"Hello, fine people of Gotham, and really anyone watching. Today your VA hospital was blown up, it was a very clever plan full of all sorts of misdirection. Now many of you might ask why and why is pretty simple, becuase I can, and when smart men hold all the pieces and understand the system its very easy to abuse. Though really our own system has become so corrupt that the vioce of the people really does not matter in the least anymore does it? Each year we have an election for president and hope that he will fix things. Yet, there is a lot more positions in politics and a lot more rather then the president who are more essential to fullfulling your needs and complaints.

A Vote for the president does not matter, since you are only voting for a representive to put in a vote you think will be in your favor. Along with this the people really running the game are those paid to influence things in favor of certien businesses. These is all very much legal, and how overly complex, and corrupt, and abused our system has become. You blame me for the death of these veterans but in reality the goverment has sent them to war, has blown off thier limbs in the name of corporation, and rich figure heads,in the hopes of free education or a job. Usually this is the route taken becuase of tradition or desperation.

The poor think they are going to go no where. You think the rich folks children go to war? No, of course not, they go to college on thier rich mommy and daddys bill and that is it! Gotham, happens to be one of the most corrupt cities of all. Filled with crime and corruption, even the police are no longer interfering as they have an understanding and letting certien corruption go. Now where does crime start? Where does insanity begins. It begins with abuse, a broken system, and several citizens the world is stacked against. When former gang leaders care more about the well being of this city, than those in office, those born into money and a silver spoon in thier mouths, and want to make a difference something is wrong.

That is why I ask you to put your faith in someone who does care and will make sure Gotham and maybe one day the country is a better place to live in, that everyone can be happy to call home, not just those with a silver spoon in thier mouths. I ask you to put your faith in Oswald Cobblepot. Now, if you believe in this message, I ask you put a question mark in green chalk or really anything to make a visable green mark outside your door, if you wish to be part of the resistance simply come to the address of "14544 Grundy, and RaindeerLane".

There is a warehouse in that location we can all meet at and together we will take back this city. The people whos head will be taken are the President, the Vice President, Harvey Dent, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Jeffrey cook our govener, and Karren Lain who runs federal reserves. They are tied up at 7 locations. City hall, the train station, the foriegn exchange trade bank, on top of the police station, in the sewer way, the new years celebration center, the city animal testing laboratory.

Now, if anyone is smart enough to figure out how to diffuse the bombs, solve the riddles, deactivate the traps, and manage to save everyone in time, then perhaps a few of these lousy people might live but since most people are not really that smart, I see no reason for any of those chasing them down to succeed in time. This is not just a statement, this is civil war, and I will make this a greater future to live in". After that the message cuts clear and the tower which was suppose to show time starts counting down as an hour appears on the clock and starts counting down. On the speakers Bethovens fifth Sympathy starts to play. 

Both the count down center and the VA enter both explode and Fireworks start going off both at the countdown location and at the ballpark. This creates mass panic as everyone starts running trying to get away from the destruction and mass confusion happens. The Police and the fire ambulance, SWAT, CIA, National guard, and MET spread out across the city. The Police are watching the celebration in the station. Harvey is the Captian right now and Jim is out looking for a bounty when there is an explosion in a near by building. "What the hell"? He says running towards it and see people running out of the veteran hospital on fire and screams. He runs into the building and starts dragging people out of the building as it starts coming down and the abulance arrives 20 minutes later and take the injured veterans to the hospital. "Whats happening"? Jim asks. One of the MET explains. "A Terrorist set up a scheme to blow up various buildings and made an annoucment about killing various people" He explains. Jim walks away and pulls out his phone and calls Fox. "Fox, What the hell is going on? Someone just blew up the VA hospital" he says. "I think its Nygma Gordon, he is trying to make a statement, and there is 7 locations he has strapped to bombs and its city hall, Foriegn Exchange, Train station, under the Police station, the Sewer, Animal testing faculity, and New years celebration center and the VA hospital but of course you already blew two of those up. He left three riddles" Fox says. "Fox, Pick me up NOW" He says. "Where you at Jim"? Fox asks who is already in the car. "VA Hospital, just saved a bunch of people" Jim says. "Ill be right there" Fox says. He arrives in 10 minutes in a black car and pulls up. Jim gets in the passenger side and looks at Jim. "What are the Riddles"? He asks Fox.

1.Who dies so you dont, and fight for hope

2.pressure, pressure, and me blow, I can remove your head and toes

3.Each want to win, but none will cave, so many meet an early grave

Jim thinks for a minute. "A soilder, a bomb, and war" Jim says. That doesnt help anything. We should check each location but its going to be hard to get in becuase Edward likes to make things overly complicated. "Lets go to the train station first" he says. Fox drives Jim to the train station. He removes the gag from the persons mouth. Jim says "Whats going on"? He asks. "Hurry! Hurry! The Train comes every hour, and if it hits me this whole place will go off" they say. Jim unties them and pull them off the track and pulls off the bomb and tries to deactivate it but cant do that. "What do we do now"? Fox says. "I dont know, do you know how to diffuse a bomb" Jim asks. "No, I dont" Fox says. Jim manages to deactivate it. "Next Location" Jim says and the Vice President Biden gets in the back of the car. Jim and Fox drive to the next location.

The foriegn exchange:

They get into the foreign exchange bank and see its locked tight and Jim isnt sure how to get into the bank. Fox looks at him. "I know how to hack Jim, I can try and hack the security" he says. "Do it then" Jim says as he waits. He is able to disarm the security for a short minute. "Hurry now, get him out, I only did this for 15 minutes" Fox says. Jim gets into the bank and unties the bank and unties the man but isnt quick enough and the alarm turns back on and starts alarm bell starts going loudly. As the doors start to close. Jim manges to run out in time dragging Karren Lain with him out of the bank but the bank bomb still goes off which since it was hooked up to the other bombs cuts the time of the explosion by 20 minutes. The Time on the giant counting clock cuts to 40 minutes suddenly. A face appears on the screen cutting from the timer for a moment. "Oh, you set off the alarm, now you have even less time to diffuse the bombs, shame on you detective" the man says and laughs and says "Good luck" he says.

After that it goes back to the counter which is now counting down from 40 minutes. Jim puts the women in the back car with Biden. Him and Fox start driving to the next location and stop over a manhole cover. Jim climbs down to see a Bruce Wayne taped to the wall and ungags him. Bruce starts to speak. "Jim Gordon" he says. "Bruce Wayne" he replys back. "Who did this"? Jim asks. "A tall man wearing glasses" Bruce says. "It is Nygma" Jim Gordon says. "Wish that idiot would stop making hell for me" He says. "Jim, be careful, if you set my bomb off, it will paralyze you" he tells him. "I got this Bruce" Jim says but does something wrong and the bomb goes off paralyzing Jim and Bruce knocking the both of them out.

In the City:

People had started putting question marks on thier doors. The Citys that did not where taken by Eddys team of criminals who were slowly rading and attacking the houses without a question mark and killing everyone in the homes. A wave and terror and destruction would slowly follow and the police and other athorities were dealing with the bomb threat. While at the same time scarred people with various weapons were marching off towards the location which Edward said to meet to make a resistance, and there was more civilians standing there before any police could arrive to break it up. The cops told the gangs to leave but they were defient stating they believed in Edwards mission. The cops threatened to pepper spray them which ended in various member of the community to attack and kill the police and the group started shooting at the civilians which only cuased more violence. This was complete and total destruction and chaos all becuase Edward Nygma wanted it to be so. All resistance against Nygma was murdered, and all who supported him was rallied at the warehouse killing anyone who did not support them who tried to enter or invade. The public services were spread thin through out the city trying to stop the terrorist acts, the mob that has formed, the injured people, and than the resistant citizens against the acts of terrorism were being quickly taken and murdered. The houses were all empty and everyone was hiding, heading towards the warehouse, or dead. Which left it open for people to raid the abandoned empty houses which created thieves everywhere.

Penguin:

Penguin is watching the news as he sees whats going on, he is with his gang. He sees that Edward did endorse him but that he was also destroying the city with this chaos. Penguin looks concerned "What is that idiot doing, this is a disaster" Penguin says. "Come on Chris, Victor and Gabrial, we are going to go have a chat with Mister Nygma" Penguin says. "Put a question mark outside all the doors" Penguin says. Victor does that, they lock up and leave. There is 20 other men sitting in the room when Penguin leaves. The Three get in Penguins car and Penguin pulls out a cellphone. He calls Mister Nygma on his phone. All he gets is a voicemail.

Penguin is immensely annoyed. "Dammit, he isnt picking up the phone" Penguin says. Penguin drives to the location where Edwards told all the supporters to go and gets out of the car. "I am Oswald Cobblepot, I am Mayor of this city, Mister Nygma Endorsed me, WHERE IS HE"?! PEnguin demands as he come up to a crowd. They all bow. "Yes, worship great, WHERE IS NYGMA"?! he asks again. A man wearing wore paint and a green question mark painted on his shirt that is grey. "We dont know, we havent seen him, we are just following instructions" he says. "Of course you are, worthless sheep" Penguin says as he pulls up a gun and shoots the man in the head and leaves. Penguin walks back to the car and gets in the front seat and they all drive away. "Where are we going now Boss"? Gabriel asks. "Going to find Jim Gordon, I sure he is on this case" he says starts hitting every spot the bombs are suppose to be and combs to the sewer and climbs down and sees a knocked out Jim Gordon and Bruce Wayne. "Jim.. I guess you failed this one didnt you idiot" Penguin says. Gabriel and Chris climb down as well. They also see a knocked out Fox laying face first in the water. "Gabriel get him in the back of the car" He says. "Right Boss" Gabriel says and they drag him to the car.

Jim wakes up to see three men looking at him in the back of a vehicle. "Jim! Wake up JIM" Penguin demands. Jim wakes up and sees Penguin. "Oswald"? Jim says. "Yes, I need your help Jim" Penguin says. "Why should I help you"? Jim says. "Nygma is ruining the city, we need to stop him" PEnguin says. "I thought you guys were a team" Jim questions getting up. "Well, we were but he decided to go work with Jerome at the amusement park and then he went to go do things on his own, and then a few weeks later, I find out this is happening" Penguin says. "So, you had no idea what he was doing"? Jim asks. "No, I just found out" Penguin says. "He hasnt contacted me since he left" he says. "Where is Bruce"? Jim asks. "Oh dont worry, someone is getting that kid, hes passed out too" Penguin says. The other guy Chris had walked up to the car carrying a passed out Bruce Wayne. "I dont think hes dead, just stunned" Penguin says. "Why is he doing this"? Jim asks. "He doing it for attention, he wants to make a statement, make a name for himself." Penguin says. "Are you sore about it"? Jim asks. "That he left and hasnt contacted me? I understand why he did it but I would have prefered he tell me if he was going to pull this crap, the entire town is chaos right now. Thieves looting, bombs going off, the public services spread thing, dead people everywhere, killing everyone who doesnt support him, and mobs following his lead" Penguin says. "He trying to take over the city isnt he"? Jim asks. "No, Nygma isnt that kind of guy, he doesnt want power, he doesnt want control, he wants to prove what he can do, this is simply ego" PEnguin says. "He will probobly leave the city in chaos and leave" Penguin says. "That unbelievable ass" Jim says. "He certienly can be" Penguin says. "So, the other bombs already went off, where do you think he will be next"? Penguin asks. "Somewhere we wouldnt expect" Jim says. "My old club" Penguin says. "Why would he be at your old club"? Jim asks. "Its all I can think of" Penguin asks.

Penguin club is still going in all the chaos, and the guards managed to keep out anyone who was not there to buy achohal. Jim walks in with Penguin men being lead by the Penguin. "Why is everyone acting like nothing is going on"? Jim asks him. "Since this place is secure and they are use to people trying to bust in" Penguin explains. Penguin comes up to a man at the bar and says "Is Mister Nygma here" Penguin asks. The Bartender pionts to a man at the back sitting there with a glass and a bottle of red wine. Nygma notices as Penguin and Jim walk up to him. "Oh, hello gentlemen, Nice to see you again Oswald" Nygma says smirking over at Oswald and then looks over at Jim. "Hey Jimmy, hows getting over that dead partner of yours, and your ex girlfreind" he asks him. Jim restrains his anger.

Oswald speaks to Edward. "Edward, this is chaos, and its very bad for business, I need you to make this stop" Oswald says. "Oh Oswald, I wish I could but the pieces have already been set in motion, I created anarchy and this is the result, but as of now its taking a life of its own. I dont think anything can stop these people anymore" he says. Jim picks up Nygma by the cuff of his shirt and puts him up against the wall. "STOP THIS NOW NYGMA" Jim demands. "I cant do anything anymore Jim" He says. "Do it or I will shoot you in the head" Jim demands. "Oh, there is worse things then death Jim" Edward says. Penguin says "Jim, This man has no sense of self preservation, your threats of death will not swade his actions" Penguin explains. "Then, ill torture him" Jim says. Edward laughs "Do it Jimmy!" Edward says with a smirk. "You are insane Ed" Jim says as he tosses Edward at the table and Ed falls to the floor after crashing into it knocking over the lamp on it.

Edward is laughing hysterically at Jim and Jim and Penguin are pissed. "Well, you are the King of pursuasion, why dont you convince him" Jim asks looking over at Oswald. "Fine, Move aside Jim" Oswald says walking up to Ed. "Edward, I ask as one of your dearest freind, and your lover, please end this" he says. Edward laughs "I got new playmates Oswald" Edward says with a smirk and starts laughing more. "You think I need you Oswald, I was using you" he says. Oswald growls and pulls out his gun and pionts it at Edward and shoots him three times in the chest and walks off. "Oswald! What the hell, we needed him" Jim says looking over at Oswald. "He is not getting us Anywhere" Oswald argues.

The Set up:

Edward was going to need others in order to get his plan going aside from the two women he has gained a companionship with. So he decides to get some information from Susan. She tells him who to approach at the club. He walks into the club his hair a mess, wearing a green overcoat, long light green pants, a lime green button up and black shined shoes. He comes into the club and walks up to the Bartender, who is a scruffy but young looking very strongly built gentlemen looking about age 23. He has a messy beard, and scruffy black hair. He was wearing a white tshirt and black vest and had hair arms. "I need to ask you shut off the music, im a friend of Susan" He says. The man nods and looks in a direction at the end of the room and the music is off.

ALRIGHT LISTEN UP EVERYONE! I NEED 10 MEN! I will pay everyone who helps very handsomely, this will be something that might get you killed but the pay off is very worth the effort. WHO IS GOING TO WORK FOR ME?" Edward asks and waits for a response. A skronny tall man still not as tall as eddy with scruffy red spiked hair and a white tshirts and defined features and blue jeans comes over. "Eh, and why should we be listening you Mate? You got any reason?" he asks. "I worked for Mister Penguin before he was Mayor, After he was Mayor, and Jerome and Barbara, I destroyed James Gordon spirit single-handedly when I killed his partner, his ex girlfreind, and the Commisioner and I am still not in jail! Tell me Sir, why should I be considering you worth Hiring"? Eddy asks. The man nods "I know a few guys" The Red head says. "Great, ANYONE ELSE"? Eddy asks. By the end of the day Ed has 10 of the worst criminals in Gotham on his team.

Pyro, Hangman, Jacky knives, Scissorhands, TonyShark, Pinpoint, Seven, Ricardo Ripper, Pecker, and Basil.

Pryo: A pyro manaic who has the ability to control fire with his mind

Hangman: Likes to play deadly games of hangman

Jack Knives: Like to kill using throwing knives

Tonyshark: Has sharpened teeth like a sharks and likes to consume and shred his victims to pieces

Scissorhands aka Edwin Smulty: Likes to kill people using sharp objects, and has a lot of defiled corpses of his victims all stitched up and put together in various ways in his basement.

Pinpoint: One of the best shooters you will ever meet

Seven: A street magician who is a known con artist and stolen from many banks

Pecker: Is a female who is good at chemicals and poisons and wears a lipstick that will kill anyone who kisses her. Known for her Kiss of death.

Basil: Is a weed dealer, and natural remedy dealer. Was a former worker of Fish Mooney, and now working as someone for hire. Is just as ruthless, manipulative, and distrusting as Mister Penguin. She greatly admires the Penguin and when hearing Ed use to work with Penguin was more than Happy to Join in this scheme.

Ricardo Ripper: Is a Mexican gangster who has been sent to various mental asylums and escaped them every single time. He often kills prostitutes as he finds the act itself immoral. Grew up in a very abusive household, and ended up killing his mother and father which he ended up eating.

Edward gathers the team of all of the people and says they must bring them to an adress. Which is an old warehouse. The five people who were kidnapped were brought and gagged to a room and they all have their blindfolds removed. They see a tall slender gentlemen in a dark tan suit, with a white button up, tan long pants and shined black shoes a tan hat, purple glasses and a green mask. He is also carrying a black cane in his hand. "Well, hell my wonderful people, I suppose you are wondering why you are here. You are going to be part of my master plan to make a statement in this city. I am going to show everyone I am the smartest man this world has ever seen, and sadly for you I think they are going to fail this little game I set up and you 7 will die, but thats okay, as your death will not be in vain I promise you. You are going to die to make this place better, to make a statement, to help the greater good, and the mighty Riddler is going to do that! For this world which is full of garbage!" He says.

"Now, my team of villians, together you shall help me set up each kidnap victem in the proper spot" Edward says as he exits the room shutting the door behind 7 villians grab the chairs and start dragging them away cuasing the tied up helpless kidnappies to scream which cant be heard, and just seem muffled through the ties around their mouths.

The Train station:

In the Train station hooked up to the track was the President. He was tied up with his mouth ganged too a chair that had a bunch of explosives. The Train hit each station every hour. So if you missed it the first time you had to wait an hour for it to come back again. The TNT would blow up the minute the train ran into him. He had a green question mark painted across his chest in tempera paint.

The Foreign Exchange bank:

Eddy had gone masked wearing a green scarf over his mouth and a Remington 87 shotgun. He had went into the exchange book with Pryo, and Pinpoint. Pinpoint had a pistol beretta 92. The room is full of people making money exchanges. Many are foreigners. Edward shoots the gun up in the air. "ALRIGHT NOBODY MOVE"! Eddy says. The whole room freezes. The guards spread out in a circle pointing a gun at Eds head. "Are you really not going to cooperate"? Ed says. "GET DOWN" Ed demands as he shoots the gun in the air again and the whole room gets on the floor. "Get down, and put the gun down" one of the guards says piont at Ed. "Please, deal with this Pyro" Edward says. "Pleasure" The male with spikey red hair says as he puts his hands out and suddenly fire appears under the 5 guards and starts engulfing them. The man drop thier guns and start screaming trying to put out the fire. Edward walks foward. "Now, I want everyone to clear out, or everyone dies, I have business to take care of" Edward says. Edward shoots the gun in the air three times "OUT"! he demands and all the people start running out the door. "Good, now get Karren out of the car and bring her in" Edward asks. Pinpiont comes in and drags a chair into the center of the room. Edward starts setting up the bomb, as everyone is rushing out the doors. He ties a bomb to her chest and it starts ticking. Edward walks to the counter and gets on a computer. Quickly bipassing the password and hacking into the security system. He sets up all the security to turn on and shut down the place 15 minutes after he leaves. He also sets the bomb up to the security system to blow early if anyone sets off the alarm. "Okay, Quickly! OUT OUT OUT!" Ed says running towards the door. "We got 15, the security will turn on and we need to be out of here when it does"! Eddy explains as the two people run out of the door

The Police Station:

Eddy had managed to sneak into the underground section of the police station and drag a chair that is holding a gagged Bruce Wayne. and attaches a device that was electric and would paralyze everyone without so many feet of the target when it goes off. He sets the timer for an hour. "Alright Bruce, lets hope good old Jimmy can figure out what has happened to you, and where to fine you in time" He says.

The Sewer Way:

Edward decides to drag Alfred with the assistance of Pinpoint, and Ricardo Ripper to the sewer way. He takes him to a point which is right under city hall. He is standing in a wet, dark, damp sewer way and there is not very good lighting aside from the small light beaming down from the manhole cover. Edward turns around as he hears a sound. He thought he saw a figure but goes back to ducktaping a young gagged Bruce Wayne attached to a chair to wall of the sewer. He hears the vioce again and stops and steps foward squinting trying to see anything in the darkness. "Hello?" Edward says. Suddenly a very large figure looking like some sort of mutated Crocodile stands up. "What are you doing in my sewer"? He asks. "I... Who are you"? Edward asks. "Im Killer Crocodile and I eat tress-passers" he says. "Well.. It would be better if you didnt, and if you dont ill make it worth your wild" Eddy says. "What will you give me skinny man" he asks. "Anything you would like" Eddy says. "I want refuge in a place where I can swim around, away from the sewer" he says. "Done, but first I am going to need you to leave becuase I am setting something up" Eddy explains. "What would that be"? Crocodile asks him. "Terrorist acts on Fourth of July" Edward says. "What did you need the sewer for"? Croc asks. "I was going to set up a bomb here" he says. "If you dont give me refuge, I will kill you" Croc says. "I dont doubt that" Eddy says and finishes the bomb and the four of them leave the Sewer way.

Testing Lab:

Edward puts on a labcoat and walks into the laboratory and slyly pulls an alarm and when everyone leaves he drags in Harvey Dent and then starts letting the animals in the cages free as they run out of the center and escape. He leaves Harvey and attaches a bomb to his chest and locks the building door behind him, setting up the security alarm.

Last one is the Jeffrey who is at the special celebration center which does the count down for stuff like New Years, and Fourth of July. On Fourth of July it was for the count down of the fireworks which work at 12 o clock. Edward than has to do the set up for fireworks and starts setting up the Pyrotecnics and then goes to the VA Center.


	52. On my own part 9(Penguin rises)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin takes over and trys to calm the chaos of the city after he has shot Edward Nygma and him and Jim team up to try and get Gotham under control again.

Oswald and Jim are sitting in the club with Edward Nygma on the floor bleeding with three bullets in his chest. "Are you crazy? Now how do we stop this"? Jim argues to Penguin. "Well, Edward told the mob to listen to me, so I can take over from here, but I also have to be careful not to lose the hope of the people, no one will have to know I shot Mister Nygma" Penguin says. "What did you mean your lover"? Jim asks. "Its not important Jim, we need to get this disaster under control" Penguin says. "Lets see whos better at Munipulation" Penguin says with a smile as they exit the club and Jim goes to the car and Jim, Gabriel, Chris and Oswald drive to town square. The bombs had already went off and building everywhere are in rubbage, broken into, on fire and crime running rampant through the street as Oswald drives around the ruined city. "This is a disaster" Penguin says as he stands in front of the microphone. "Sombody hook this up" Penguin demands and they start tryng to fix it and turn on the speakers.

Speech: Listen people of Gotham, I am Oswald Cobblepot, I was endorsed by Edward Nygma. Edward Nygma was shot and I will take over for him. If you believe in me, if you believe in making a better brighter Gotham, if you believe in Mister Nygma, you will follow me, and together we will make Gotham a better place"! he gives a speech and the people cheer and start chanting the name "Cobblepot, Cobblepot, Cobblepot, Cobblepot" over and over. "Now, as my first demand as your new leader, I say we stop destroying the city and gather together here and figure out together how we can all make this a better place" Oswald commands. "Now, everyone go and gather everyone and bring them here right now" Penguin says.

As he says that the people start spreading out. "Now, we wait Jim" Penguin says with a smile. Jim waits and an hour later all the towns people have gathers at the town square. Penguin decides to start giving the speech with Jim Gordon sitting next to him on stage. "Alright, what are some ways we can get Gotham on thier feet"? Penguin asks with a smile. People start shouting out suggestions and Penguin replies to every single one. After which he says "As your Mayor, I will make sure this happens, and will make Gotham City a better place, and someone who I sure has an influence is here to hear your suggestions" Penguin says and out comes Bruce Wayne. Bruce comes to the speakerphone and says "Hello, people of Gotham, tell me your suffering, and I will work to make sure it doesnt happen anymore" Bruce Wayne says. People start asking Bruce questions and telling them what they expect. "I am Bruce Wayne, and I will give the Penguin any kind of financial needs he asks for in order to make this city a better place" Bruce says. The crowd cheers as Bruce steps off stage.


	53. On my own part 10(The shocking reveal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is assumed dead in the last chapter.

Afterwards the city goes back to how it was as the crowds are managed by Mister Penguin. Things seem to be back to relitivly normal, but the town now has absolutly loyolty to Penguin. The two females who Edward had met the day before are wondering where he is. Penguin is in his club checking in and is discussing business with one of the workers at the club and then someone familiar walks into the club. Its a tall skinny man with purple shades, an entirley green suit and pants and shined brown shoes and and a green bowler hat. Penguin is talking to a man at the bar and suddenly the man comes up behind Penguin and asks a question. "Once was warm, but now is cold, natural cause or inflicted harm, all will become me.. What am I"? the man asks and Penguin turns around "Y You cant be"? Penguin is in shock. "The man removes his hat and glasses and set them on the bar and puts them down and leaves his hands on the bar and leans over Mister Penguin. "Hello old freind, I guessing you missed me"?

Edward asks with a smile on his face. "You look like you seen a ghost Mister Penguin" Edward says with a laugh. "How are you not dead"? Penguin questions. "I had a vest on" Edward says. "You did a good job Ozzy" Edward says. "Go away Ed" Penguin says turning around. "Oh, come on, are you mad I tricked you into shooting me"? Ed asks. "No, im angry you betrayed me and didnt let me in on the plan" Penguin says. "Oh come on Ozzy, dont be like that" Edward says. Edward turns Penguin around and says "Can we talk outside"? Edward says. "Fine" Penguin says as they go outside.

Outside the club in the back Penguin crosses his arms. "You have 10 minutes to explain yourself Edward" he says. "Well, I didnt tell you since I wanted to do this on my own, I auctually didnt plan on you and Jim finding me, but it seems it worked out for the best, since I proved myself and now you have total control of everything in this city" he says. "Did you really find someone else"? Penguin asks. "No, you are the only one I promise" Eddy says. "Fine, so what now"? Penguin asks. "Well, I planned on going missing for a few months, but ill keep in contact wih you this time" Eddy says. "Sounds fair, Good luck Edward" Penguin says. "Good luck Oswald" Edward says as he kisses Oswald foreheard. "Ill be seeing you" Edward says as he disappears. Oswald seeming stressed walks back into the club.

Penguin comes back in and the man standing at the bar asks "Everything okay Oswald"? he asks. "Yes, everything is fine" he says. "You look stressed" The man asks. "Im fine, give me a shot of whiskey" Oswald tells the Bartender and the Bartender gives him a shot and Penguin takes the shot down quickly. "I will protect your territory" Penguin says as he leaves the bar and exits. Penguin has all sort of emotions after realizing that Edward has returned, that Edward planned everything without him, the thought that Edward might be disloyal to him, and the fact he tried to kill Edward and Ed didnt even car about it. He goes home that night and he doesn't tell anyone about the fact Edward is back.


	54. Letters from Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Penguin have been secretly sending each others letters, emails, and texts. Everyone including the entire gang Penguin runs assumes that Edward is dead being killed by Mister Penguin after the Gotham riot.

Periodically Penguin would get letters and texts or even emails from Edward about how he was doing. Edward was now on the down low and keeping a low profile, after pulling an disappearing act. It always would show up in a green envelope, with a question mark on the front written in crayon, and a question mark sticker to seal it. Penguin would always send back a purple letter and write "Too Edward" in the front in cursive. He was always sure to hide it when he was sending it. Niether letter had a return address written on it. Edward always knew when the note was from Penguin because of the wonderful penmanship. Penguin had very nice hand writing. Ed would give Penguin all the details about where he was staying and what he was doing as someone on the run. 

The Note 

Mister Penguin 

Hello Oswald, I have missed you greatly. I very much appreciate the gifts you have been sending me and I think about you everyday. Dont think for one minute I have forgotten you. As of now I have a lot of money saved up, and vehicle from the two men I murdered when I first moved to this place. I think I will eventually try to get a 9-5 job make up a fake name, and take on a new identity. I find it terribly amusing no one has caught on that its me yet in the video, but I didn't really give them much to go on. I know good old Jimmy and you know, but I doubt anyone can prove I was behind everything. So, enough about me though, tell me, how are you doing Mister Penguin? You are now basically a unquestioned Dictator. I know Gotham, and probably the entire country is probably better in your hands than anyone elses. I always admired your leadership potential. 

Yours truly Edward 

The Note back 

Dear Edward, 

Well, yes I basically own and rule everything. I promise I will make Gotham and anything else I rule better then before. I so glad that you have such faith in my ability. I have missed you a great deal as well and both Victor and I have noticed your absence. I have not told anyone else about the fact you are not dead either. The last one was a Rubix cube I sure you will solve that in no time. That does seem to be your thing after all doesn't it? While I know you are pretending not to exist anymore, I do hope we could hang out again some time. 

Best regards Mister Penguin 

The Note Back 

Mister Penguin 

Hanging out sounds like fun. You are going to have to make sure that no one knows where you are heading though. How about on the 22 of July. We can see a late night movie, have dinner, and maybe hang out at my apartment and play some board games. I also could open that special bottle of wine I been saving. I truthfully miss seeing you all the time as well and it sometimes can get rather lonely in this motel room all by myself. I still staying at my old place, no one suspects anything. The people in this town are completely blind. 

Yours truly Edward


	55. Letters from Ed 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mail between Edward and Mister Penguin

Mister Penguin 

Miss Bailey has gotten me a job working at an office as an accountant clerk. Her father owns the company and I am getting paid 15 dollars an hour. It turns out she is working at Walmart during the summer while working at the college. Her father offered her an office job but she said she wanted to do something in medicine instead. I have recently started going by the alias 'Edison Nashton'. I been able to make a lot of different friends during my time in this city, and I still have contact with some of the most notorious people in Gotham city on call. However since they have no real loyalty to any group as of now, here are the contacts I have made. 9098765432, 9097856423,9096857432,8089563321,8083456762,8084357278,7079865432,7079863542,7077775463,6908882345. How has everything been with you Mister Penguin? 

Yours truly Edward 

Message back 

Dear Edward 

That is kind of obvious a name isnt it? I mean its still Ed, one version of it anyways. I glad to read you were able to get a job, don't get yourself caught. We are still on for the 22 correct? Things are going as well as they ever are. Barbara decided to visit the house the other day. She gave us tickets to one of their latest shows. Jerome and Barbara seem very happy together. We just raided a house owned by a small rival gang that decided to open up a crack house in our area. We finally agreed on a deal, and they are now paying us 20% of whatever they make in profits. We did go to see the performance, me and Victor at least. It was a very good show. I think im starting to enjoy the circus 

Best regards Mister Penguin 

Message back 

Mister Penguin 

Of course we are still on for the 22. I just can't wait to see you. Oh, also you should be getting a box on the 20th. I bought a nice suit I would like you to wear. Not that the ones you already have are not marvelous already. Oh and I solved that Rubix cube you gave me in a little under a minute. I think that has to be my best one. Everyone at work refers to me by my old last name. Nashton was my fathers last name, I later changed it to Nygma because my love of riddles, and I also didnt want to be associated with my father any longer. Most know me by Nygma at this point though, so its a safer bet. How are things going with you? 

Yours truly, Edward 

Message Back 

Dear Edward, 

Today we drowned about 10 men. They were leading a revolt against my people and I simply can not have that. I dont know if you saw on the news but I also had an interview with a woman. She asked about how it felt to be the new ruler of Gotham city, and having as much pull and influence as I had. Such direct questions, but I think I handled myself very well. I also decided to make a visit to the local bakery shop. They seemed oddly happy to see me and shook my head excitedly. Saying they had a day celebrating a new Gotham in my name. Had cookies, and all sort of baked goods. I cant say I wasnt flattered but I didn't expect this positivity from everyone.

Best Reguards Mister Penguin 

Message Back 

Mister Penguin,

Oh Ozzy, of course I saw you on the news. I always watch it and I am especially attentive when I think you might show up on it. Well why wouldnt they? You are a marvelous speaker, and you always come across as charming, powerful, passionate, elegant. I see no reason why they wouldnt, and you came to rally them in a time of chaos. Of course everyone is going to follow you. This is how all great leaders have taken over in the past havent they? When people were in need of a hero, and that hero just so happens to be you Oswald 

Best Reguard Edward 

Message Back 

Dear Edward, 

I suppose that is true isnt it? Ill be sending you some more puzzles very soon. I actually already got the suit in the mail by the way. I guess they came quicker than you believed they would. I really love it, and it looks beautiful on me. Thank you so much my dear friend. I can't wait till the 22nd. Hope, you continue to prosper in your new found identity. 

Best regards Mister Penguin


	56. The 22nd(Date Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin and Edward go on a secret date. Everyone still thinks Edward is dead.

It is 9 o clock at Night and Penguin tells Victor that he is going out on business alone and he needed Victor to attend to anything that came up for the night. Victor did as he was ordered without question. He did wonder what Mister Penguin was doing but didn't want to snoop. He noticed that Penguin was wearing cologne that night, and a new suit. He wondered if perhaps he was going on a date. He watched Penguin in his brand new dark purple suit. It had straight lines and curved inward hugging his waist. The lined pattern down it was white. He wore what looked like bowler shoes that were white with a black tip. He had a gold vest on under it and a tucked red scarf sticking out of it, and a blue bow tie on his neck. Victor watched Mister Penguin drives away in his car. 

Barbara: 

Barbara had decided she needed a favor from Mister Penguin and generally Penguin was very willing to help Barbara. She also was always very helpful to him as well. However when she called his phone it went to vioce mail, and when she called Victor he told her that he was out. The conversation went as follows. Barbara: Victor? Where is Penguin Victor: I dont know, he said he had business to take care of Barbara: He didn't tell you anything about where he was going? she asks. Victor: He did not, but he was dressed up and wearing some terrible cologne Victor replies to her. Barbara pauses and replys "It sounds like he is on a date" Barbara says. Victor replies "I had that thought, but I don't question the boss, whatever he might be doing, I must go, I have other business to take care of" Victor says hanging up the Phone. Barbara goes and gets Jerome, who is tossing a ball at a wall. This was thier day off and the amusement park had been slow since school started up again. "Jerome, I think Oswald is on a date" She says. "Yeah, So"? Jerome says. "He was dating Ed, then he killed Ed, you think he got over him that fast"? She asks Jerome shrugs "Really none of our business is it? Besides if he likes the broad or guy who are we to judge, let him be happy" Jerome says. Barbara nods "Suppose you are right" she says. 

Edward:

Eddy is in his mirror fixing his hair and his reflection starts talking to him. "Hey Ed" it says. "Disrupting me again I see" Ed says back to himself. "Yes, I am. I cant believe you are still dating Oswald, when you know you are screwing around with your neighbor and that chick from the Walmart" he says. "I, it doesn't mean anything" he says. "He doesn't know, and I have no time to argue about this, I got a date and he will be here any minute" he says. The reflection of himself starts laughing "Ed, you become such a player, I am proud of you buddy" he says back. "Yes, I know, I got to go" he says finishing up. Edward had his hair combed back, he had a yellow button up collared shirt, a long green brown wool suit jacket, and matching pants, brown penny loafers, and a lime green necktie, and his dorky glasses. He pulls out a bottle of cherry spray and sprays it in his mouth. "Cant have bad breath" Eddy says as he exhales and is standing in front of the door giggling to himself. His voice materializes behind him, the reflection from the mirror. He turns around "What"? Eddy asks with a grin. The Vioce laughs at him "Why you giggling like a school girl? You nervous pretty boy"? he asks. Edward laughs and says "Yeah, I kind of am" he says. "We never been on a date before" he says. 

Penguin: 

Drives up to Eds Motel and parks the car. He is actually extremely nervous and waits in the car for a few minutes before deciding to go knock. He takes a deep breath and exhales and comes to the door and knocks three times. He does not realize Edward is already standing at the other end of the door but hears what he thinks is giggling from the other end. Penguin hears a click, and the knob starts to wiggle so Penguin steps back a few steps. The Door opens and Eddy walks out shutting it behind him. Eddy smiles and Penguin is about to say something when Ed yells "OSWALD"! and suddenly grabs his arms around him pulling him into a big hug and says "I missed you so much, im so happy to see you!" he says excitedly. Penguin is shocked by this sudden contact and is squished in Edwards arms. Penguin hugs back lightly. Edward lets go and starts running his mouth 100 miles per minute asking all sorts of questions, spouting facts, and talking and Penguin is sighs. "I missed you too Eddy" he says Awkwardly. Edward smiles and has a big grin on his face. 

He grabs his arm around Penguin waist and pulls him foward and grabs his other hand in his and starts dancing around with Mister Penguin. Penguin is surprised and very cuaght off guard. "Ed, what are you doing"? He asks "Dont you remember when we danced before Mister Penguin"? Ed asks. "That was in private" Penguin says. "Are you ashamed of me"? Eddy says with a laugh. "No, but someone is going to notice us" PEnguin says. "I dont care, I dont mind getting arrested if it was because I was doing something with you" Edward says. Penguin looks up at Edward and can feel himself blush. "Ed, your saying stupid things again" he says. "But you love when I say stupid things" Edward says with a grin. "I love it just as much as your stupid face" Penguin says. Edward smiles as he leans in and kisses Penguin softly on the lips. "Hey, I had an idea" Edward says. Thier faces were very close to each other. "What Edward"? Penguin asks. "Lets see a play instead" Ed says. "How come"? Penguin says. "Well, I think you might like that better" Edward says. "Sure, but you are driving there" Penguin says. "Of course" Edward says as his grin gets wider and he grabs penguin hand and takes him to the car. 

The Play:

Ed has a huge grin on his face the entire time. When they get out of the car they walk into the place together. They are not holding hands or anything and Edward looks way too giddy. Penguin sighs and look at Ed and asks "Would you calm down" he says. Edward smiles "but I missed you" Edward says. Penguin laughs "Really? I honestly couldnt tell Ed" Penguin says shaking his head. "Ed".. Penguin says. "Yes"? Ed says looking back at him. "You are the biggest dork I ever met" he says. "But, Im your dork right"? Eddy says with a smile. Penguin sighs "Yes, I suppose you are, and I wont share you" Penguin says grabbing Eds hand. Ed is suprised. "Are you not worried about your reputation"? Edward asks back looking worried. "I dont really care Ed, and if someone sees us, they are going to figure out you are not dead, and there i going to be a whole lot of buzz anyways" Penguin says. "True, very true" he says. So they sit down and watch the play. The play was Phantom of the Opera. "So, what play is this"? Penguin asks as they sit down in the third row. "Phantom of the Opera" Eddy explains. "Good chioce" Penguin says. "I knew you would like it" Edward says. They watch the play together and than the intermission comes and everyone is given a 20 minute break. "Ill be back" Penguin says and comes back 15 minutes later. Eddy is smiling "What thrives in ice, cant fly, but still calls itself a bird"? Edward asks. "A Penguin"? Oswald asks. "Correct!" Edward says to him. "What can make a heart heavy, make a heart sore, and can not be grasped in your hands" Edward asks. "Is it love Ed"? Penguin asks. "Yes" Edward says. "Are you saying you love me Edward"? Penguin asks. Edward just smiles. "Your grin says it all" Penguin says. "But im always grinning" Edward argues. "You too Edward" Penguin says with a smile. 

After the play finishes Ed takes them to a restaurant. Its a steak house. Its called Callis Cavern. It has a nice romantic setting. They both sit down at a booth and Penguin asks "So, you going to be using a fake name here too... Edison"? Penguin says the last part sarcastically. "I probably will" Edward says with a smile. "Less, you think I shouldn't, I can always pay in cash though" Edward says. "I brought 1000 ones" Edward says. "All ones? What is this a strip club" Penguin shoots back. "No, but what would I have all 20s? Though I wouldnt mind going to a strip club with you to be perfectly honest" Ed says. "Ed, why would you go to a strip club"? Penguin asks. "Its a nice power trip" Edward says. Penguin is curious "How so"? Penguin asks. "Think about Oswald, you can throw money at half naked women and they dance for you, generally these women are desperate and they are putting on a nice little show for you, makes you feel powerful" Edward explains. "So, it has nothing to do with sex with you" Penguin asks. "No, not really, besides.. I realized I prefer men" Edward says with a smirk glaring back, staring at Penguin striaght in the eyes with a very intense look. Penguin feels uncomfortable when Ed looks at him that way "Waiter"! Penguin says holding one will come up so it can break the current discussion. 

After the waiter comes the two order thier food. Edward is sitting there with a smile with his chin in one of his hands and slightly tilted as he looks at Penguin with a smile on his face. "What is with that Expression"? Penguin asks. "Nothing, just thinking" Edward says and his grin gets wider. "Would you quit, you know I dont like when you do that" PEnguin says annoyed looking away. "Becuase you always know when I am up to something" Edward says. "Yes, so what are you up to" Penguin asks him. "Oh, I just thinking" Edward says as he laughs. "What stuff" Penguin asks. "Me and you kind of stuff" Edward says. "You are bothering me" Penguin says. "but I like when you get all uncomfortable and annoyed, it just makes me want to mess with you more, you can be so skittish sometimes, I find it very cute" Edward says. Penguin humphs and looks away putting his chin on his hand. "Fine, ill ignore you until you stop being a wierdo" Penguin says. "You knew I was a wierdo when you accepted my invintation to a date" Edward says. "I know but you always do this, and it always is uncomfortable" Penguin says. "What if I told you something important" Edward asks. Penguin looks back "Im listening" he says. "I brought you a gift auctually" Edward says. "A Gift"? Penguin asks. "Yes"Edward says as he pulls out a box and slide it over to Penguin. "What is this"? Penguin says opening the box. "A promise ring" Edward says. "A promise for what Penguin asks" taking it out. "That one day, I will marry you" Edward says. "Ed, are you serious"? Penguin says seeming to be in utter shock. "Or you could say no and give it back" Edward says casually shrugging. Penguin isnt sure how to react and simply says "You better keep your promise Edward" Penguin says putting the box in his pocket. "I wouldnt break a promise like that Penguin" Edward says grasping his hands in his and looks at Penguin. Penguin just smiles back at him. 

The Women comes with their food and they let go of each others hands as she sets the food on the table. Penguin orders a 12 ounce steak with cranberry suace, and mashed pototoes and gravy and the steak is well done. Ed orders a steak well done, with a side of mashed potatoes, and a side of pickled corn. After they eat the food Eddy drives him to his motel room and Ed walks in and flips the switch and Penguin comes in right after him. Penguin notices the barrel in the corner of the room. "What is that for"? Penguin asks. "You know, melting dead bodies" Edward says. "Have you killed anyone while you lived here" Penguin asks him. "Well, a few" Edward says. "Oh, you want to see something neat"? Edward says with a smile. He opens the bottom drawer of the stand next to the right side of his bed. "See those wallets"? They are from people I killed, and they have all sorts of information from those guys in them, I was going to raid thier bank accounts and start running cards in thier name, its not like they can track it back to me" Edward says back to him. Penguin raises a brow "You have gotten very good at this" Penguin says. 

Penguin was honestly surprised how clever Eddy could be about all this. "Well, I really just figuring things out as I go, but I do have some technical knowledge, you know" He says. "Are you impressed with me Mister Penguin" Eddy says with a smile as he grabs Penguins hand and Ed lays down on his bed pulling Penguin on top of him. "What do you think"? I doing pretty good for myself right"? Ed asks gleaming with pride. "You brought me here to show off didnt you"? Penguin asks. "Yeah, I kind of did, but I also wanted to spend time with you, its been too long" Edward says. "I agree Ed" Penguin says with a laugh. Edward grabs Penguins cheek with his large palm and kisses him softly. "You know I still havent shown you my special Wine" Edward says. "Fine, where is it Ed"? Penguin says kneeled above Edward, the two of them still in thier suits. Penguin moves aside and sits on the side of the bed as Ed goes into the fridge and pulls it out. ""This is 12 year old Cabernet Sauvignon" Edward says. ""This was a gift from my teacher at 17, he told me to save it for a special occasion, and that good Wine needs to be aged" he says. "Isnt it irresponsible for a teacher to give a bottle of Wine to a student"? Penguin asks. "It really really is, but I was a very good student, and a total teachers pet as a child" Edward says. He goes to the sink and brings out two wine glasses and pours some in each and puts the wine down on the counter. He hands one to Mister Penguin. Penguin drinks the entire glass and Ed take a sip of his. PEnguin grabs the glass from Eds hand and puts it on the sit and comes back. "Mister Penguin"? Edward asks suprised. Penguin pushes Edward down and starts kissing him. The two begin to undress each other and passionately kiss. 

Next Morning: 

Penguin is face down shirtless and in his underwear under the covers. He head is hanging over the side and his feet are towards the head of the bed. Edward is fully Naked but the blankets are covering his waist down. He is laying Naked on his back and his glasses are on the nightstand. He has one arm behind his back. Eddys Alarm wakes them up. Edward gets up and turns it off. He goes to his drawer and pulls out some underwear and slides on some green boxers and then pulls out some brown jeans and slide them on. "Are you hungry Mister Penguin"? Edward asks. Penguin groans and gets up and looks at Ed. "Eddy, you still call me Mister after everyone we been through" he says. "Sorry, Oswald"? Ed says. "Are you going to make something" Penguin says rubbing his eyes. "Yes, I was, unless you want to go out to get something" Edward says puts on his glasses. "Whatever you would like freind" Penguin says as he walks to the bathroom and starts fixing his hair in the mirror. Oswald is in purple Boxers. Edward comes from behind him and wraps his arms around Oswald. "You look cute even if you dont do your hair you know" Edward says as he kisses Oswalds cheek. "You might think so, but if I dont do it people are going to think I look stupid, cant get respect if I look stupid" Oswald objects. "Oswald, I going to be honest and say that little birdy fro looks ridiculous no matter how you do it" Ed says. 

"Thats not funny Ed" Oswald says in a serious tone. "Do you want breakfast"? Ed repeats. "I do yes" Oswald says. "Do you want Eggs"? Edward asks. Edwards arms are still around Penguins body. "Whatever you want to make" Oswald says. Edward smiles and kisses Oswald cheek. Edward lets go sliding his arms out and goes into the kitchen and pulls out a carton from the fridge, and pan from his bag, and pulls out his portable stove top and puts it up and starts cooking Eggs for him and Oswald which he puts on paper plates. Oswald had finally gotten out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed. Edward hands him a plate and they both start eating along with a silver fork for each of them. "Why have you not moved out of this place yet"? Penguin asks. "Since its a lot of paperwork to go move somewhere else, I dont like paperwork" Edward says.. They both start eating and afterward Penguin puts his suit back on. Edward smiles and grabs Penguin before he leaves and turns Ozzy around. Edward is still just wearing pants. Edward smiles and kisses Oswald deeply on the lips. "Dont forget, I love you Ozzy" Edward says with a smile. Oswald kisses him back and smiles and says "I love you Ed" he says and turns around and takes the door and turns around and leaves shutting the door behind him getting in his car and driving off. 

Barbara: 

The Next Morning Barbara is waiting at the house with Victor for Penguin. Penguin left at 9 in the morning and its an hour and a half drive back to where he is staying in Gotham city. Oswald opens the door. Barbara smiles and says "Oh, hello Oswald" and Victor is fully clothed watching the News. "Hi Boss" Victor says casually. "Barbara? Its always nice seeing you but to what do we ow the visit"? Penguin asks. "You were on a date werent you"? She asks "No, just business" Penguin says. "Its none of your business anyways" Penguin says. Barbara sniffs him "You smell like Ed" She says. "How would you know what he smells like"? Penguin snaps back. "Shinell 47, I often go with him to buy it, or did when I still lived with his company" she says. "I wasnt on a date, and Ed is dead, I shot him in the chest" Penguin says. "But he isnt dead is he? Everyone just thinks he is" Barbara accuses. "Why do you care so much"? Penguin asks. "Fine, I was on a date.. With a woman" Penguin says. "LIAR" Barbara accuses. "VICTOR, leave us, I need to speak with miss Keen" Penguin says. "Right Boss" Victor walks outside and waits outside the door. "He is alive isnt he"? Keen accuses. "No, hes dead, and why do you care if I was on a date" Penguin asks. "You wouldnt kill Ed that easily, you liked him more then the rest of us" Barbara says. "Maybe thats just what you want to think MISS KEEN" PEnguin says back. "So, whos the woman then"? Keen asks. "No one you know" Penguin says "Get out of my house" Penguin says as he walks to his room and slams the door shut. Miss Keen walks out the front door and Victor nods at her "Nice seeing you Miss Keen" he says. After Barbara walks to the car and gets in and drives off Victor walks back into the house. He goes back to watching the news as though nothing happened.


	57. Womanizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward decides to seduce his boss in hope of getting promotions and moving up quicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know why I ended up making Edward become such a manwhore in this fanfic. This was not my original intention but my god do I love writing these date scenes.

Edward was till living in the apartment even though he had saved a lot of money and probably could have moved out. However he thought it was cheaper and the motel came with a lot of automatic luxuries like free wifi, and room service. Though he did cook his own food most of the time, he missed having a proper Kitchen. He had only been working at the office as an accounting clerk for a few days, however everyone at the office already loved him. Everyone found him sweet, charming, and intelligent and he had become quite the flirt. Eds boss happened to be a thirty-six-year-old divorced woman. She was very stern, and serious, and professional around the office. She was slender, and had a nice build and looked great for a woman her age. She was Hispanic and had her long brown hair up in a bun and had black plastic frame small rectangular glasses. Edward had always managed to make her laugh though, and she seemed to be less formal and drop her guard around Ed. 

Ed would become a huge kiss up and do nice things for his new boss. Like he would bring her donuts, leave her flowers, leave her a crossword puzzle that spelled out nice things about her. Despite it being terribly unprofessional she couldn't help but be flattered by the sweet young Mister Nygma age 29, she herself was 36 and had no children. Edward knew she seemed lonely and was determined to take advantage of it. He knew exactly what he was doing. It was August 27th and Edward had just brought his Boss whos name was Chelsey Carrigan donuts. She knew it was not appropriate but she didnt harshly reject Edwards little gifts each morning. On occasion she would note how inappropriate it was and then Edward would compliment her, saying something like how pretty and successful she was. Today Edward had volenteered to stay later after work to finish the files. Only one person needed to be there to do the work, and Edward always liked volunteering, plus it would be a nice chance to ask his boss out on a date. After he finished the files he walked over to his bosses office, and the door was open and she was writing on some papers. She was waiting for Edward to come and return the files. "Oh, Miss Carrigen" He asks standing at the doorway and knocks on the door softly three times. She looks up from her work to see Edward and says "Come in Ed" she says and looks back containing whatever she was doing. 

Edward comes in and drops the folder on her desk. "I finished the files, is there anything else you would like me to do for you"? Edward asks with a friendly smile. "No thank you Ed, that will be all, thank you very much" She says. "Miss Carrigen, I would like to ask you a question" he says waiting for her to pay attention to him. She stopped her work and puts down the pen and looks up at him for a minute. "Yes, what might that be Edison"? She asks. "I would like to know if perhaps, you were free Saturday, see I had these tickets and".. Ed was cut off when she started to speak "Mister Nashton, you know it would not be correct, for me to go on a date with you im your boss" She explains. "Oh, well as the boss do you not make your own rules? We can keep it downlow, I wont act differently around the work place I promise" Edward says. "Come on, why not take a chance on me, I am positive you will not regret it Miss Carrigen" he says with a smile. "If I agree, you must promise not to tell anyone else in the office for any reason, I dont need gossip" she says. "But of course, I would never, you have my word" he explains. "Fine, I will do so" she says. 

Saturday Night: 

Eddy picks up his boss at her home. She has her hair down, and is wearing long blue jeans and a jersey that is red and white. Edward is wearing a green coat, over a dark green polo, and its tucked into light brown slacks and folded at the bottom and ironed, and has shined black shoes. He has his glasses and his hair is combed. He knocks at the door and is holding a boquet of roses in his hand and pushes back his hair with his hand as he is standing in front of the door waiting. She comes out and smiles "Hello, Eddy" She says with a smile. "Hello Miss Carrigen" he says with a smile. "Are those for me"? She says motioning towards the roses. "Oh!" YES!" Edward says handing her the flowers awkwardly. She smiles "Thats so sweet, by the way, you can call me Chelsey tonight" She says to him. "Alright Chelsey" he says. She comes out and they walk to his car. "You look very cute in casual clothes" Edward says as they walk to the car and she locks the door behind her. "Thank you" She says with a smile. 

They drive to the Ballpark and Edward hands the young man his tickets. The Game is the Giants vs the Bluejays and the Giants is the home team. Miss Carrigan favourite team was the Giants, and she use to go with her father as a child before he died from cancer. Eddy smiles taking his date in. "Would you like to get snacks then"? Edward asks. "Hm, I want a hotdog with mustard and a small Coke" She says. "Sure" Edward says as they go to the concession stand and wait in line together. Edward orders a Hotdog with musturd, and orders an ultimate beef dog with all the toppings on it for himself and a mountain dew and cracker jacks. They both go to sit down in the seats towards the front of the stadium. Chelsey smiles at Eddy "Howed you guess I liked Baseball" she says. "Oh, it was a guess, you seem like the sporty type" Edward says with a smile. "I use to come to the games all the time with my Father, but he died from Cancer at age 12" She says. "Thats terrible, I personally never had a very good relationship with my father, Im sure yours would be very proud with what a successful woman you have become" Edward says with a smile. "You are a very sweet man Eddy" She says with a smile. "Well, I do try Miss Chelsey" Edward says. 

After about an hour in the home team of the Giants is winning. Eddy Boss is standing up yelling at the players "COME ON RODRIGUEZ! KICK HIS BUTT! YOU CAN DO IT! WEAK LEFT FIELD! COME ON! COME ON"! Eddy finds her enthusiasm for the game rather amusing. She was and then half time comes and the team takes a break. The Mascot comes up behind Ed and his date and looks at them. Eddy waves at the Giants Mascot. The Mascot motions for Ed to follow him. "Oh"? Ed questions tilting his head. "He wants to go up with him!" His date says to him. "Go up there"! She says. "Uhm, alright" Edward says and gets up to stand where the bull is on the elevated stand. The mascot starts points to himself and starts moving his arms in a circular motion and starts shaking his butt. When Eddy doesn't follow the mascot stops and puts it arms out looking at Eddy. "What"? Eddy asks and the Mascot sits there with his arms out. "You want me to follow you"? Edward asks. The Mascot nods at him. "Okay" Edward says and the Mascot pets Ed softly on the head. The Mascot starts doing the goofy dance again and Ed copies him and Eds date is smiling and laughing as Eddy does so. The MAscot then hooks arms with Ed and runs around in a circle and Ed follows. Then the Mascot starts twerking against Ed and Ed just sits there with a raised brow. Then the Mascot grabs Eds arm and lifts it in the air and then bows holding Eds hand which cuases them both to bow. The Mascot lets go and Motions to Eddy as though presenting them and they both on Camera. "And as a MAscots ASSISTANT, YOU GET FREE TICKETS for a paid vacation to HAWAI!" it says and the Mascot shaked Eds hand and walks away. Edward sits back down with his date who has a big smile on her face. "You looked so cute Eddy" She says. "I suppose so" He says to her. 

Threes hours have passed and Eddy and Chelsey were now singing "Take me out to the ball game" in the stands. "Take me out to the ball game, Take me out the crowd, buy me some peanuts and crackerjacks, I dont care if I ever get back, cuase its root, root, root for the GIANTS, if they dont win its a shame, for its 1, 2,3 strikes you are out, at the old ball game, Take me out to the ball game, take me out to the crowd, buy me some peanuts and crackerjacks, I dont care if I ever get back, for its root, root, root for the Giants, if they dont win its a shame, for its 1, 2, 3 strikes your out at the OLD BALL GAME"! They sing in unison as a duo. The Giants are winning at 23-14. "Wow, the giants are doing really good" Eddy says. "They totally are"! She says happily. The Music playing is Katey perry Last Friday Night and suddenly the announcer comes on. "Okay Ladies and Gentlemen this is a special segment we do for all you fine folks" it says as it shows the Mascots lining up for a race. "Go GIANTS"! Eddy dates yells. The Giant Mascot wins the race even though they are all running very slowly. 

Another hour later Eds date has quited down some and she is sitting there shivering. Eddy notices "You look cold" He says. "No, im fine" She says. Eddy takes off his sweater and puts it around her shoulders. "Eddy, you will be cold now" she says. "Naw, your pretty face warms my heart, so thats all I need" he says with a wink. Chelsey always loved how charming he could be. She laughs at his comment. Suddenly a heart shaped camera comes up on camera, and starts looking at different people in the audience. It lands on Ed and Chelsey and the two of them notice. Eddy looks at Chelsey who put her hands over her mouth in shock. The crowd starts cheering. "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss"! They chant. Eddy shrugs looking over at Chelsey. "Fine" She says nodding. Eddy smiles and lifts her chin lightly and kisses her softly, she kisses back. Eddy pulls back looking at her with a smile, his glasses tilted slightly. "You are a very good Kisser Mister Nashton" She says with a smirk. "Then should we do it again"? He asks. The Camera switches to another couple in the stand and is no longer on Ed and his date. She shurts her eyes and kisses him deeply wrapping her arms around his neck. He kisses back deeply wrapping his arms around her as they passionately kiss each other, her wearing his sweater. 

After the game is over Eddy drives her home. He drops her off at her house and walks her to her door. She smiles "I had a great time Eddy" She says and kisses him on the lips. "See you at work Monday" She says. "Ill see you then Miss Carrigen" He says. Eddy drives back home and pulls his phone out of his pocket. It had died during the game as it lost it charge and he turns it on after plugging it into the charger that was plugged into the wall. He turns it on to see 12 texts and 3 missed call. 1 call was from Susan, one was from Bailey, and all the texts were from Bailey. He checked each messaged from Bailey and calls her up. It was 11PM at night. 

The Call: 

The Phone rings four time before it is picked up. 

Edward: Hello, Bailey? you wanted to speak with me correct"? 

Bailey: Eddy! Hi Baby, I just wanted to know if maybe you wanted to hang out next sunday. You know we can maybe watch Netflix and popcorn, and hae a fun little sleep over. Maybe ill wear something sexy for you 

Edward: Ah, yes Sunday sounds fun. Wear those cute little bunny PJs we saw in the Victoria Secret Catalog, that seems pretty sexy. Maybe wear that Katey Perry Purfume I bought you that smells oh so pretty. 

Bailey: Great! I cant wait to see you Eddy? Whos place should we hang at? Yours or mine"? 

Edward: How about my place? Unless you want me to come over to yours, but I really love my motel dont you"? 

Bailey: Sounds great! and I love your Motel room Eddy! 

Edward: Ill see you then Bailey, Love you sweetheart. Eddy makes kissing noises into the cell phone and hangs up. 

After that he calls up Susan and the phone is picked up at one ring. 

Susan: Hello? Edward"? 

Edward: Hey Susan, I so sorry but I was out all day and my phone died. I just noticed your call. What was it that you needed sweetheart? I apoligize for calling this late honey. 

Susan: Oh, I just wanted to know, did you still want to go shopping with me tommorow, Sunday morning? I would really love it. 

Edward: Oh yes, I would love to, you get up at 9 o clock right? I would love too, we can take my pick up truck. 

Susan: That sounds great, Thank you Eddy, Ill see you Tommorow Morning Eddy" She say. 

Eddy hangs up the phone and puts his phone back on the desk. Eddy goes to his bathroom and looks in the mirror and sighs to undress. His vioce starts talking to him. "Wow, now you are dating your boss, your naihbor, the walmart chick, and messing around with the Mayor, damn Eddy you dog" The reflection says back to him. Eddy starts to pull off his polo "Yes, I know im a terrible person, you said this all before" Edward says. "Dont even fell guilty about it anymore do you"? the reflection asks. "Well, a little but I dont care about any of these women, I do care very deeply for Miste Penguin, but the women is just so I can use them late for things, I really have no interest in women anymore, but I would be very hurt if I lost Mister Penguin" Edward says. "You ever plan on telling him"? The Vioce asks. "I absolutly do not"! Edward says back to the vioce. "Why not"? the Reflection asks. "He just wouldnt understand, and he might be hurt, I think I might just kill all three of these women later after they served a useful purpose" Edward says. "Thats cold Eddy" the Vioce in the mirror says with a laugh. "Yes, but then the secrets die with them and Penguin will be none the wiser" Edward says. Edward undress his pants and removes his underwear which he drops to the floor. "Now please.... Shut up, I need to shower" He says steping into the shower.


	58. On my own Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the next week after Edward went on a date with his boss. He is using a fake name. At work he is known as Edison Nashton. Bailey, and Susan know him as Edward Nygma.

Next Monday morning Edward comes into work like normal. He goes to his desk and starts doing his work. He is usually the first one there. Each time another person in the office comes in they say hello to Edward. Edward Enjoys the friendly nature of his office and is loving the fact its so easy to seduce his boss. Eddy was becoming one of the biggest con artists in Gotham City, and he was loving it. 

His Boss usually arrived 20 minutes before Edward did. Edward was wearing a short sleeve button up green shirt with a front shirt pocket. He was carrying a black backpack with him which he slid under his desk. He had long tan pants and black shined shoes. He had a name tag which said the name Edison Nashton. Edward had picked the name Edison since it was still a variation of Ed, and was the name of a famous scientist.

Edward wanted to send a message that he was one to be valued for their intelligence. Edward finished his work by lunchtime. It was 12 o clock. He smiles and decides he would go bug his boss as he sometimes likes to do on his break. He slyly walked over to her office and the door was open. She was doing paperwork. Edward knocked on the door three times. "May I come in"? Ed asks with a coy grin. His boss smiles looking up at him. "Yes, Ed you may" Ed says with a smirk. "Oh, also something I had to return, I think you forgot it" She says as she reaches into his bag and pulls out his green sweater. Ed smiles and his eyes rolls up as he is thinking "Perhaps, you should keep it" Edward says with a smirk. She puts it back in her bag "Are you Sure Ed"? She asks him. Ed nods "Of course, would you like to have lunch together"? Edward asks her. "You didn't conveniently bring an extra lunch again, did you Ed"? She asks him. "I did" he says. "Sure, Ed I would love to have lunch with you" she says as she puts down her pen.

"Shall we eat outside"? Edward asks. "Sure, Ed" She says as the two of them walk out of her office togehter and Edward grabs his bag, they both got sit on the hood of his car. Edword pulls out two containers and hands one two her. "Did you make this, or buy it from a resturuant"? She asks. "Well, I could lie, but I going to be honest and say I stopped by Applebees this morning" he admits. "Ed, work starts at 9, are they even open then"? she asks. "Well, they are if you know somebody, I am freinds with some of the waiters and waitresses" he explains. "You are so connected" She says. "Well, I like making freinds" Edward says with a smile. She opens the container to reveal a well done steak, mashed potatoes with cheese, and bacon, and steams mixed vegetables and a plastic fork. Ed opens his as well and took the fork out and tried to cut the meat with it, which was imensly difficult but he managed and started eating. She smiled looking over at him "You know, I pretty sure the office is going to figure out something is up with us sooner or later" She says. "Naw, and even if they do, everyone loves me at the office, what are they going to do"? Edward argues. "Mister Charming Nashton" She says with a laugh. "Could probobly get away with murder if he wanted couldnt he"? she says. Ed found her statement amusing as he litterally has gotten away with murder in the past. 

"I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go on another date? Maybe in a few weeks on the 15th"? He asks her. "Ed, that would be lovely" She says. "What will we be doing"? She asks. "Oh, well its a suprise" He says with a smile. "You going to suprise me"? She asks. "Yes, I will" he says with a smile. "If its a suprise from you it ought to be good, you are such a mystery Mister Nashton" She says. He laughs "Just will make it all the more fun when you collect all the keys" he says. "Oh, speaking of keys, I bought you something over the weekend" Edward says unzipping one of his front bag pockets. The Bag had 12 pockets. He pulls out a long black box and opens it. It was a gold chain knecklace with a heart shaped lock pendent on it. There was a key hole in the center. It was about the size of width of a half dollar coin. He takes it out and clips it around her neck. He reaches under his shirt and on a black string there is a key. "This unlocks the charm" He says with a smile. She smiles "Thank you Edison" She says to him. "This was very thoughtful, I will cherish it always" She says. 

After 13 minutes they had already finished eating and had thrown the discarded containers in Eds backpack. Suddenly Edward hears his pocket buzzzing. "What.. the"? he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. "Someone is calling me"? he pulls out the phone slightly and peers over to see the caller ID. Its Oswald. "You can awnser it, I have to get back to work anyways, thanks for lucnh Eddy" She says as she leans over and kisses him on the cheek. She walks back inside and after she is gone Edward stands up off the hood of the car and clicks the green phone button on his phone. "Hello, Oswald" Ed says in a cheery tone. "Why might I ask you thought it fit to call me at work"? Edward asks. Oswald replies "You take lunch at 12 o clock and its a 30 minute lunch" Oswald says. "Ah, I see you were paying attention, so what can I help you with"? Edward says casually. Oswald continues "I wanted to know, if you would like to meet up on the 18th and go out and do something together" Oswald says. "Whats the occasion"? Ed asks and cant help smirking. "Nothing, I just missed you" Oswald says. "Sounds fine, just tell me what you want to do, and ill see you then" Edward says. "Edward" Oswald says. "What is it"? Ed asks. "I love you Ed" Oswald says. "I love you so much more, my little birdie" He says back to him from the other end of the phone. 

Edward kisses the phone "Ill see you on the 18th Ozzy" Edward says. "Edward" Oswald says again. "Yes,"? Edward asks again. "What seperates two pionts, and can extend through any lenght" Penguin asks. "Oswald.. Are you asking me a riddle"? Edward is absoulutly stunned. "I am" Oswald says simply. "Its distance" Edward says. "I miss you" Oswald says. "To be perfectly honest I missed you too, I might just quit my job and move back to the other side of the city, that way we could see each other more often" Edward says. "I thought you were happy on your own" Oswald asks. "Yeah, but its no fun without my little Birdie next to me, Munipulating people and stealing indentitys is all good, but its nothing like true love" Edward says. "I have to go for now Oswald" Edward hangs up the phone but takes a picture of his face and sends it to Oswald in a text. Oswalds cellphone buzzes and he checks to see he received a new message. Oswald opens it to see a picture of Edward from the top of his head to the middle of his chest smiling. Oswald smiles and clicks "Save to albums" the phone asks "Which album" and has a list of albums it can be saved to. "Oswald scrolls to the one which says "Edward" on it and clicks that. It beeps and the scroll bar disappears. Edward puts his phone back into his pocket and continues what he was doing. He was auctually out on a job.


	59. On my own part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward decides to hang out at a club one night and things go horribly wrong, he also gets spotted by Jim Gordon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more chapters to come!

Eddy had decided to go out to the club after work one night and get some drinks. He had nothing planned with his boss, the woman from Walmart, his neighbor, or his fiance Mister Penguin. He sat the club drinking wine all night. He wasn't really there to talk to anyone. The Music was raised but low enough where you could chat with the person next to you. The Bartender was a pretty young thing, which Eddy had noticed but didnt care to do anything about. He sat there all night drinking Wine, Martinis, and Tall ice teas. He was getting pretty drunk but he just wanted to get wasted, away from his lonely apartment, have some fresh air and pretend no one existed tonight. However this was not to be the case this night. 

A young female with a pixie cut black hair, a tight tank saying "Rockstar" and tight black pants hugged her thighs. She had tall black boots and pink lipstick. She smiled and says "Hey, you look lonely sitting here all on your own" She says with a smile. "No, not really, was just pretending I was invisible, but reality has come striking at my door, to make me admit that im not" he says with a smile. She giggles "Thats cute, so whats your name"? she asks. "Edison.. Edison Nashton" Ed says simply. He really does not feel like having this conversation right now but he didnt want to be rude to the young female. Eddy was wearing his purple shades, a long green suit, long green pants, a green buttonup and a purple bowtie around his neck. 

She smiles "So.. Do you work in this city"? She asks. "I do yes" he says. "Do you got a partner"? she asks him. "I dont" he says. He was lying as he technically had four of them, but he didnt feel like giving such information to complete strangers. The young female seemed to either be oblivious too, or else totally ignoring his reluctance to speak with her. He just smiled at her. "So do you like to dance"? she asks. "I dance on occasion" he says. "What kind of dancing"? she asks. "Mostly stuff like the Waltz and classical stuff" he says. "No twerking or nothing"? She asks. "God no" he says. "Well! lets go dance then! Mister Edison!" She says. "Id rather not" he says but she grabs his hand and drags him to the dance floor. Eddy sighs and he starts doing a classical two person dance in the middle of the room. Everyone in the room is very impressed. This all went on for about 20 minutes till a taller, broader, muscular gentlemen appeared and broke it up. "Hey Buddy"? The man was tall, had a black tank top, large muscles, a crew cut and greying hair even though he only looked about 28 years of age otherwise. "Yes"? Edward asks. Suddenly Edward is stunning as he is met with a punch in the face which knocks him to the ground. Edward glasses are knocked off and he sighs and folds them putting them in his front pocket. 

"That was terribly rude of you, I hope you know" Edward says standing back up in front of the man. "Hey buddy, dont be dancing with my chick" he says. "Well, you better keep a leash on her, because if she yours she obviously isnt very loyal" He says as he raises his eyebrows at the man. The Man is now pissed and throws a punch at Eddy. Eddy dodges swiftly missing the punch as he punches the man in the stomach, but it doesnt seem like it had done much to the massive man with a six pack. The man growls and goes to grab Eddy and Eddy moves aside putting his foot out which trips the man. By this time the bar has stopped and is now watching the fist fight between the two men. 

"You know, I really dont need to go to jail right now, thing were finally going right for me" Edward says as the man turns around and continually throws punches as Edward who keeps dodging the punches and moving around them swiftly. "Temper, Temper, Temper".. Eddy says. "You know, I think a swift gun to the head would fix this" Eddy says as he pulls out a gun he secretly had strapped to his side and points it at the man. The man stops when Ed pulls out the gun. "I suggest you stop this nonsense before I have to put a bullet in your brain sir" Edward says. "You wouldnt dare pretty boy" the man mocks. "I would happily" He says with a smile. Suddenly a third man appears and pionts a gun at the tall man. "Who the hell are you"? The tall man questions. "Put your hands up!" demands the third man. "Jim"? Edward puts his gun away. The Third man looks over at Ed. "Ed? You were shot" Jim said. "What the hell" he says. "Its a long story" Edward says. "Fancy I would meet you here" Jim says. "I know, what a funny turn of events" Edward says. Edward then pionts his gun at the sealing and shoots it off three times. After three shots the room ducks and Edward runs off "BYE JIM"! Edward says running towards the exit using the momentary distraction to get away. He gets in his car and drives away. "NO WAIT"! Jim says running after him but Ed is already gone, Jim runs back inside and pionts the gun at the man again. "Dont think you are getting away from me, I taking you in for the money" Jim says as he arrests the man and gets him ready to transport him. 

Eddy manages to get away and parks a car outside an abandoned alley way and sighs. "That was a relief" Edward says. Suddenly four skinny men with raggady clothes approach his vehicle. One pulls out a gun and pionts it at him. "Get out now, we are talking the car" Ed doesnt say anything and slowly gets out of the car and shuts the door, he gets out and puts his hands up. He backs up towards one of the Alley Way walls. Ed reaches into his pocket and the man with the gun brings up his gun "Getting the keys, relax" Eddy says as he pulls out the keys and tosses them to the guy. The one man with the gun goes to open the car and the other three are now paying attention to him. Eddy takes out this opportunity to pull out his gun and shoot the man with the keys who falls to the floor. One of the men quickly pulls up the dropped pistol and pionts it at Eddy. "You are not going to do anything with that, you are out of bullets" Edward says. The man stops for a minute and looks at the pistol and Eddy takes this chance to shoot the second man in the head, the man falls to the floor. "Gotcha"! and when the third beds down "DONT YOU DARE" Edward says pionting the gun at the third man. Now it was two against one. "How about we make this fight interesting".. Eddy says to them. "How about you drop your gun, and ill drop mine, and whoever can win the fight gets the car" Ed says. The second man tosses the gun to the floor and Eddy sets his on the ground and kicks it aside. Eddy drops a discarded crowbar by the side of the dumpster and slowly slides it behind his back. The other two men come running at him and he strikes one man in the back of the skull, and the other he shoved it into his stomach. The man who was hit in the stoamch falls to the floor, and the other man falls to the floor grasping his head. "What an annoyance" Edward says as he start beating them both repeatidly with the crowbar till they cant move. They are bleeding all over the floor. 

Edward sighs and he leans down and grabs the dropped keys of the man who was attempting to open his car. He opens the car door and leaves the door open, and than opens the back and open the back seat. He drags the four men and throws two in the back seat, and the other two who he beat with the crow bar he drags to the trunk. He puts the key in and unlocks the trump and throws in the two injured men. He shuts the back door and the passenger door and skoots into the front seat and starts driving home. He puts on the radio, and turns it to the station 9.51, the song Jeepers Creepers comes on. Eddy starts singing along to it. "Jeepers, creepers, where get those peepers, Jeepers Creepers where'd you get those eyes". He is driving home when suddenly a cop pulls him over, he throws a blanket over the dead bodies in the back. Eddy pulls over. 

The Cops starts speaking and Eddy rolls down the passenger side window. "Hello, Officer is there something I can do for you"? Edward asks. "Sir, you know that your left light is out"? he asks. "No, I didnt" Edward says. "I going to let you off with a warning, but you should get that fixed" he says. "I will, thank you Officer" Edward says. "Sorry to cuase you any trouble" Edward says. The man flashs a light in the car and then the back seat. "Whats under that blanket"? The Cop asks. "Oh, just some old stuff I was going to sell at a yard sale" Edward says politly hoping the cop will by that creepy lie. "Would you be so kind as to step out of the car" the Cop asks. "Oh, of course officer" Eddy says with a smile, but as he does he pulls out his gun and shoots the cop in the head from the hood of the car. The man falls to the floor, unable to react to it. "Great, now I have a dead cop to worry about" Edward sighs and picks up the dead body and puts it under the blanket in the back. He gets in the car and drives to the woods digs a very large hole with the shovel and equipment he had in his trunk already and drops them all in there. The hole is about 20 feet deep. He covers it up and drives home and is covered in dirt. It had been a stressful day for him. He kicks off his shoes as he gets in flicking the light on and pulls off his socks which he throws on the floor and locks the front door. He takes off his shirt and tosses it carlessly to the side of the bed. He pulls off his pants and drops them the floor. He is now in nothing but his glasses and his dark green underwear. 

He sighs and grabs his cellphone which was charging on the nightstand and decides to call Mister Penguin. He had gotten home at about 12 PM. Penguin: Oswald hears a buzzing in his pocket and pulls out his cellphone. He checks the caller ID, and it comes up as Edward Nygma. He sighs and awnsers it. He would have been mad in any other situation that someone had called him this late at night, but since he had just gotten off a job, and it was Edward who he really missed he forgave it. He awnser the phone. "Hello"? He says. "Hello Oswald" Edward says "Is this a bad time to chat"? Edward asks. "Its 12 am in the morning, what do you think"? Penguin spits sarcastically. "Where you asleep"? Edward asks. "No, I just got off of a job, and was heading home, so I am standing at the car" he says. "Oh, alright" Edward says. "What did you need"? Oswald asks. "I killed a cop" Ed says. "Yes, So"? Penguin says. "Jim Gordon spotted me at the club" Edward says. "He what"? Penguin says. "I dont know if he is going to tell anyone, but I managed to distract him and get out of the club, then on the way home some idiots tried to attack me so I killed them, and then the cop pulled me over and I killed him too" Edward says. "Where are you at"? Penguin asks. "At my motel room" Edward says. "Ill see you in 20 minutes" Penguin says. "Okay" Edward says. 20 minutes later Penguin shows up in the parking lot alone and comes knocking at Eds door. Penguin is fully dressed in his suit, and Edward is only wearing his underwear. Ed opens it "Hello Mister Penguin" Edward says. Penguin comes in. "Did you already hide the bodys"? Penguin asks. "I did yes" Edward says. "Great, so what to do about Jim" Penguin says. "Murder him"? Edward asks. Penguin shakes his head "That wont work, hell be expecting that, maybe we can wager with him" Penguin says. "If he turns me in I might be arrested for terrorism" Edward says. "Dont talk like that you are not going to get arrested" Penguin says. "I dont care if I do anymore" Eddy says plopping down backwards on the bed. "Such a long night it has been" Edward says. "Why dont you care Eddy"? Penguin asks. "I deserve to be cuaght, been doing all these crime, munipulating people, and Im not a very good boyfreind to you, maybe I deserve it" Edward says. "You are a fine Boyfreind" Penguin says. "Why would you say that you are a bad one"? Penguin asks. "Im sure Jim is going to be coming after me if he thinks you are alive" Penguin says. "So did you just come to discuss that, or do you want to stay the night"? Ed asks. "Well, I might as well stay, its almost morning anyways" Penguin says. "Want something to wear"? Edward says with a smile. "No, ill just sleep in my underwear" Penguin says. Penguin removes down to his boxers. Edward smiles at him. "Why are you smiling"? Penguin asks. "You just look so skinny and cute" Edward says with a smile as he hugs his arms around Oswald. "Im not that skinny" Oswald protests. "Yes, you are" Edward says. 

The Next Morning: 

Penguin had stayed the night and left in the morning. Edward had pulled out the severed heads he left in bags in the trunk of his car. He pulls them out and carrys them into his apartment. He prepares them in a large box together and mails it to the GCPD. 

GCPD: 

The GCPD opens the box. It had no return address on it. When they open the box they pull out four heads. There is a note along with it. The heads were all missing something. One was missing an eye, one was missing a nose, one was missing an ear, and one was missing a tongue. 

The Note:

Not to alarm you gentlemen but here are four people who like to attack random people in the ally way.

You might notice that I have removed thier heads and sent them to the GCPD. I am just doing my part in helping make this city a better place.

Good luck finding the rest of the scum in this city. I know I cant be the only one here who really cares and you find men are doing a great service.

May you prosper in your ventures, and might your justice be swift be it in the court house, or catching criminals on the street.

A nice day to you all. Lets hope I wont have to send you anymore gifts.

Who am I?

I am at the beginning of the end, the end of time, the end of every place.


	60. On my own Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy gets bored of his normal 9-5 job and starts murdering people to mess with the detectives. He is still getting money using identity theft and other white collar crimes.

It was Friday the thirteenth and Eddy was stalking the streets of Gotham city. He was still on the far end of the city, far from his lover Mister Penguin. Eddy had decided to quit his office Job and his boss was upset to see him leave. Partly because she developed a crush on him, but also partly because he was the best worker in the office. He simply said it was personal reasons. 

He was still staying in his little motel and has randomly started killing people. There was no reason for these killing but he left clues. He wanted to leave a puzzle, he wanted people to solve them. He wanted people to figure out what was coming next. He felt nothing for his victims, he didn't even feel pity for the women he had seduced. He was so sick of the mundane 9-5 game and he wanted a new journey to go down. Something interesting, something fun. Something like murdering random alley dwellers. 

Tonight he had come across a hooker. He smiled and pulled out a stack of cash, he brought her to a dark alley and he stabbed her 12 times and then slit her throat. She didnt put up much of a struggle as he pinned her by the neck to the wall. She was helpless and just wiggled in agony as he stabbed her. She fell to the floor as he drops her bleeding out. Edward was wearing gloves that night. He smiles as he removes her ear and puts it in his pocket. He leaves her there and walks off for anyone to come across. 

After about 4 days he has already murdered 9 victims. Each victim is missing something and given a clue. He killed a girl in a rabbit outfit and took her feet. He killed a female in leather with cat ears and took out her tail bone. He murdered a young female who worked at home depot and decapitated her head and put it on top of a latter. He killed an Irish librarian and covered her in clovers. He killed a man on the street and shoved an umbrella down his throat and moved him back to an indoor location. He killed a female by shoving her head in the mirror. He killed a skinny man by choking him too death and hung his body over a bridge. He killed a Christian man by stabbing him with a wooden cross, which was put upside down. He also killed a pimp named Jimmy, a very short skinny man with a chip on his shoulder. 

The Christian man had his throat cut out, and inserted was a vile of water as he was sewn back up. The cat female had no tail bone and both her ears and tongue was removed. The Home depot female attached a mask to the back of her head and left what would later be a counterfeit dollar in her mouth. The Bunny female had one bunny ear removed, and the was missing one eye and half off the teeth in her mouth, only on the left side of her face. The man who had the umbrella in his throat had both his eyes removed and replaced with stones and the Umbrella was bent being stuck all the way down his throat with only the cane sticking out. The Irish Librarian had a romance style sewn to the front of her just under her clothes. The Police found a lump under her shirt and seemed as though she had been redressed. The Female killed in the mirror had her stomach pumped of contents and was cut open in the manner you would do a C section and refilled with snack cakes. The man over the bridge was missing all his fingers and had gold shoved down his throat. They found several gold coins inside his stomach which it seems he was forced to swallow post mortom. The last one was Jimmy the Pimp, a Porto Rican man. He had his eyes gouged out and they were replaced with little lamps. When the police found them, it was shown the wicks were burnt and the wax melted but the flame had already gone out. The last man had a paper nailed into his forehead. It was pushed in so hard it broke the skull and stuck out. The note read. "9 there shall be, suffering you see, raging flames for an enternity". It was on a green sticky note with black sharpie. 

Police Station: 

A lot of cops had been replaced when the previous batch quit. The new cops on this case were Jerry, Jenny, Holland, Tony, and lead by Murphy. Jerry was a skinny man with square glasses and very short. Jenny was a black women with long black hair tied into a braid. Tony was a rough scruffy looking fellow with a tucked in shirt and suspenders and scruffy appearance, he was actually Murphys cousin. Holland was a blonde female with blue eyes who worked had immigrated from another country. She had an accent. 

Murphy: It seems that the victim's are always missing something but if this is connected to the first four heads the killer sent us in the box for some reason he decided to do something different. The first four are missing something but it seems random, the other ones seem to be sending some type of message. 

Jenny: Maybe, the first four were just the message to get our intention. It had something in common with the other murders but it was simply made to get our attention and the other 9 are part of the big master plan? 

Jerry:Jerry hadnt said anything but was staring at the board which had all the points which showed a path of where the killer has killed. Jerry says something "It said in the case that the bodies were all moved to a different location aside from the cat female, maybe the locations he took them two is trying to tell us something" he says. 

Fox: looks over at Jerry. "What could it be saying? These locations are totally random" Harvey says. 

Jerry: No, they are not random" Jerry says as he gets the rubber bands and the murder locations make a question mark, including the dot. "Its a question mark" Jerry says. 

Fox: Murphys eyes widen as he looks over at the board. "I know who did this!" Harvey says suddenly. 

Jerry: Jerry looks back at Murphy "How do you know who did it"? Who do you think it is Harvey"? He asks. 

Harvey: There was a guy who use to work for this place, he liked riddles and was a bit of a dork. Turns our he had a few screws loose that we didnt know about and ended up killing people and framing Jim for it before he got caught, those 9 victims were a riddle" Murphy says as he storms off out of the office. 

Penguin: Murphy is angry and comes banging at the door of the room Penguin is staying in. Penguin is alarmed by the loud banging the door and not sure who would be so rude. He raises a brow. He is sitting alone in his room at the long table drinking wine. "IN A MINUTE" he shouts as he limps over to the door. He opens it up and is instantly grabbed by the shirt collar and put up against the wall. "WHERE IS HE! EVERYONE KNOWS HE WAS WORKING WITH YOU!" the man demands. "Wh What? WHO are you"? Penguin asks. "Uh.. G Gabe, GABE"! Penguin yells. "How did you get in my office"? Penguin spits back. "Doesn't matter, its just me and you and you know where Ed is" he says. "I killed Ed, shot him in the chest" Penguin says. "well he didn't stay dead did he"? Murphy says. Suddenly Penguins cellphone on the table rings. It was bad timing as it was a message from Edward. Murphy drops Penguin and runs to reach the phone off the table and read the message. 

Edward: Friday 13, September 

Mister Penguin please call me when you are free. I have something urgent I must discuss with you right away. 

Murphy says "I guess you know where Ed is after all" Murphy says holding up the phone. Penguin is on the floor. "Fine, but I dont know where he is currently located, he is keeping a low profile" Penguin says. Murphy left and stormed out of the place. Penguin goes and pick up his phone and calls Barbara. 

Barbara: Hey Penguin! What you need Birdy"? She says with a chipper tone. She was setting up an act with Jerome and had left her phone to the side. When it rang she said "Hold up just a minute I need to get that" She says. She awnsers it and sees Penguin on the caller ID. 

Penguin: You were right in your previous accusations. Edward is alive, we are dating, he has made up a fake name and has a new indentity and decided that he would tease the police with some crime apperently. Guess he couldnt contain himself anylonger and got bored. I need your help. 

Barbara: Hm... What you going to give me if I help you Birdy"? she asks with a hint of tease in her vioce. 

Penguin: JUST GET DOWN TO MY OFFICE! BEFORE JIM COMES LOOKING"! Penguin demands. 

Barbara: You really should be nicer when asking for favors Oswald, but ill be there in 20 minutes" she says. She hangs up her phone and sighs she walks over to Jerome and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Jerome, there is a problem. Penguin is in trouble and I have to go help him, I going to have to miss practice" She says. Jerome nods "Sure" Jerome says and than his face changes and his mouth creses into a smile "Give him my best regaurds" Jerome says with a laugh. "I will honey" Barbara says kissing his forehead and runs off. 

20 minutes later-

Barbara gets in her car and drives off and arrives at the site. Penguin is sitting in his chair again and the door is open and Penguin is drinking wine. Barbara comes in. "So, whats the plan birdy"? Barbara asks as she takes a chair and sits next to him. "I think Jim will be coming for me, I dont want this thing blowing up" Penguin says. "I sure the people are on yours and Eddy side even if they do catch him" Barbara says. "Yes, but we will be viewed as terrorists" Penguin says. "Ill give you 1 million if you deal with Jim" Penguin says. "What makes you think I can convince him"? Barbara asks. "Do we have a deal"? Penguin asks. "We do Pengy" Barbara says. 

Jim: Is in his house drinking scotch and just got another bounty turned in. He hears a knock and answers the door. He is surprised to see Barbara. "What do you want"? he asks her. "I just wanted to chat" she says. "Fine, come in" he says letting her in. "Didnt know it would be that easy, you sure changed Jim" She says. "Yeah, I guess" Jim says. "So, I not here for personal reasons, I need to talk to you about a very pressing issue" she says. "What do you want?" he asks. "You know Eddy is alive, dont you Jim"? Barbara asks sitting down at the table. "Yes, I had a suspicion" Jim says. "I need you not to snitch" She asks. "Why do you think I would listen to your request" Jim says. "Penguin is giving me 1 million to convince you otherwise and if you do this ill grant you a favor, anything you want and I dont mean just sex, if you want someone dead, if you want money, connections, name it ILL DO IT JIM"! She says. "Give me half of that million and we got a deal" Jim says. She raises a brow "Really Jim? That easy"? She asks. "I wouldnt be telling the cops anyways, I not going to waste my time with them or Nygma anymore. Ed killed Harvey, Thompkins, and the Commissioner, he is not worth it" Jim says. Barbara smiles "Ill drop the money off tommorow at 8 am" she says. "Fine, leave it in a package at the door" Jim says. "Got it baby" she says as she walks to the door and shuts it behind her and drives back to the location where Penguin is. He is now sitting at the table with 6 other men. 

"Hello Barbara" Penguin says. "Jim said yes, but I have to give him half of the million" she says. "Nonsense, ill just give you another million for Jim and you can keep yours" Penguin says. It will be a thank you gift for keeping his trap shut" Penguin says coldly. "Come back by 8 tonight and ill give you the second million for Jim, as for your payment".. Penguin puts a yellow envelope on the table. Barbara comes around and takes it "Thank you Penguin" She says with a smile and kisses Oswald on the head. Barbara leaves


	61. Murder friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Edward leaves a trail of murder and clues for the detectives to solve he decides to visit Penguin. He wants Penguin to go murdering with him.

Eddy had stopped murdering for about a week and was waiting to see if the detectives could figure out his clues. He decided that night he would visit Penguin unannounced in the middle of the night. Penguin was a light sleeper, so he woke up when he heard a loud bang and shuffling coming from the living room. He was alarmed and got up. He grabbed a bat that he had by his nightstand. It was dark and Victor was asleep in his room, and no one else was staying at the house aside from Penguin and Victor. 

Penguin slowly approached the door carrying his bat. He was in long purple silk pajamas. He clicks on the lamp by his bedside which didn't entirely illuminate the room but gave him some site in the darkness. It was 2 in the morning when he was rudely awaken from his peaceful slumber. He slowly opened the door and peered outwards holding the bat ready to strike in one hand. He looks around but cant see a lot in the darkness. "Hello"? he said cutiously and waits as he slowly leaves his room looking around every which way but can barely see past the perimiter of his bedroom. 

He didnt want to turn his entire bedroom light on as it might alert the intruder. Suddenly he sees a tall figure approaching in the darkness and he strikes. He swings straight foward and hears a groan, and than pulls the bat over his head bringing it downward. Whatever it was dropped straight to the floor. Penguin moved his finger along the wall trying to find the switch and finally does. What he sees is a tall man with brown hair, and a long coat. "Penguin... Its Ed" The figure said. Ed groans as he stands up, the hieght difference between the two becomes far more apperent as Edward stands up right. Ed is grabbing his head with one hand, and the other is on his stomach. "Nice greeting" Eddy says with a pained laugh. 

"Ed? What is gods name are you doing breaking into this place and making all this noise! You know im a light sleeper and very parinoid! What WERE YOU THINKING"! Penguin scolds Eddy. "Serves you right, I dont apoligize for your suffering! You were rude EDWARD! Apologize now"! Penguin demands in a huff turning to the side crossing his arms looking away from Ed. Penguin did feel bad for hitting Ed but he did think Ed breaking in was stupid. Why couldnt he just knock instead of being a creep and breaking into the house like that. "What an idiot"! Penguin thought. Ed smiles "Yes, I suppose I deserved that reaction, its only naturual to lash out at an unknown intruder in ones home" Ed says. "I was attempting to sneak into your bedroom without waking the house" Ed explains. "Ed, thats just creepy, and you made so much damn noise if we were in a less isolated area you would have woken half the damn neighborhood, you twit"! Penguin argues back. "My apologies" Ed says with another pained laugh. "What on earth are you here for anyways?" he questions. 

Ed speaks again "Well, I wanted to go murdering with you" Edward says. Penguin turns to Ed twisting his feet and turning on the tip of his heel. He looks up to Ed stretching his neck up. "You know I dont kill for fun Edward" Penguin says. Edward smiles "Come on, for old time sake, ill find a good victem for you" Edward says with a big grin on his face. "You know the GCPD is looking for you, everyone knows you are alive" Penguin says. "I figured as much, is Jim looking for me"? Edward says. "No, I paid him not to, but he also doesnt care, he said you are not worth the effort anymore" Penguin says to him his arms still crossed. Edward expression drops and he frowns. "Oh, I was kind of hoping he would have" Edward says. "Oh well" Edward says. "Ed, what is your obsession with Jim Gordon? You already destroyed him, you really think he cares to play with you anymore"? Penguin shoots back in annoyance. "Well.. I was just, he is the only one smart enough to solve it, I thought it would be a fun way to test my intellect and he doesnt even care anymore" Edward says with a sigh. "I guess there no point in playing anymore... but killing is a lot of fun" Edward says with a giggle as the smile comes back to his face. 

Penguin has his eyes shut and has a irritated expression on his face. He sighs and exhales his breath. He opens his eyes and looks up at him and asks "and who exactly would we kill Edward"? Penguin asks with a the smile that says im listening, but not that I nesscacarly care. "I dont know, someone you dont like, someone who has been cuasing you trouble, or I could find another street walker" Edward explains with a thoughtful expression on his face trying to think of victems. "You have been murdering hookers"? Penguin asks raising a brow. "I.. Yes I have" Eddy says as he looks back and his grin grows wider. "They are very easy targets, and its so funny watching the expression on thier face as you take advantage of thier helplesness" Edward explains. "Ed, you are beginning to worry me" Penguin says. Eddy tilts his head and leans foward "Ah, you dont like a little Sadism yourself Mister Penguin?" Edward asks. "Not to the degree you do" Penguin explains. 

This conversation is broken when Victors door opens. He comes out "Boss"? he asks and then notices Edd. "Hes alive boss" Victor says looking over at Eddy. "Yes, that is ovbious " Penguin spits back rudely. "I heard talking and it woke me from my slumber" Victor says. "Odd, you seem to have slept fine through the loud banging" Penguin says his head turned towards Victors direction. "There was banging"? Victor asks looking at Penguin. Penguin looks back and sighs heavily. His back and head is now turned towards Victors direction. "Edward is not dead, I thought I killed him, I did try to kill him, he pissed me off, but it turns out he lived and later after that event contacted me at the club, and than disappeared" Penguin explains. Victor comes in and smiles and puts his hand out "Nice seeing you again Ed, Missed you around here, and my lips are sealed" Victor says. Edward shakes his hand "Good to be back" Edward says with a smile. 

"Well... if you dont mind I am going back to bed" Penguin turns around and walks to his door. "No wait! Dont GO!" Edward begs. "Give me one reason not too... Ed" Penguin looks back with sense of irritation in his vioce. "What do you want Eddy"? Penguin says turning around and looking up at Ed. "Ive missed you, come kill something with me" Eddy says with a joyful excited smile. Victor smirks as a smile starts to appear on his face. "May I join as well" Victor asks. Eddy looks over at Victor and his face lights up "Oh my goodness yes"! Ed says and then looks back at Penguin. Penguin humphs "You two are equally terrible" He says as he opens the door to his room "Let me get dressed in something, I cant murder nothing in Pjs can I"? Penguin says. "Oh Goody!" Eddy says clenching his fists together in excitement. The door shuts as penguin enters the room. Victor walks up to Edward and his expression goes serious and he asks "What did you say to Mister Penguin to make him want to kill you" Victor asks. "I told him I betrayed him, but that was part of the plan, I didnt expect Penguin and Jim to get involved, but I wanted improvised" Edward explains. "You wouldnt really betray the boss would you"? Victor asks. "If there is one persons whos side I am on its Oswalds, no matter what I do" Edward explains. Victor smiles "Good, I admire loyalty" victor. says. 

Edward is shirtless and wearing Pj bottoms. "I should change too then" Victor says as he goes to his room and comes out with black tight jeans a belt with spikes on it and a silver buckle and a muscle shirt. Penguin comes out wearing a powder blue buttonup shirt and long tan pants and white sneakers. "Im not going to bother putting on a suit, if you are going to wake me at 2 in the morning to go murder something" Penguin deffends crossing his arms. "I think you look good no matter what you wear" Edward says with a smile. "Oh shut up Ed" Penguin says walking past him and heading towards the door. "Whos driving and what car"? Penguin asks. "Ill drive boss"! Victor says. "Great"! Penguin says grabbing his own car keys and tossing them at Victor and Victor catches them. "We will take my car" Penguin says. "Right boss" Victor says. Edward is wearing a white button up long sleeves and a green tie, and his coat over. He had black pants on and black shined shoes and his typical dorky nerd glasses. Victor gets in the front driver seat, Penguin gets in the back and sits next to Ed. Edward slighly drops a letter in Penguins lap. Penguin looks at it and shoves it in his side pocket and looks up at Edward. Edward winks at him. 

Victor looks back "Eddy, this was your idea how are we suppose to find a victem"? he asks. "Well, Penguin what do you think"? Edward says looking at Penguin with a hudge smile on his face. "Come on freind" Penguin says. Penguin says "Jimmy Hamilton, he use to bully me in Highschool, if you want to pay him a visit, there not a lot of people I could think of killing or hurting right now. Penguin explains.


	62. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward had left Penguin from the previous night of murdering with Victor and Mister Penguin. Penguin decides to read it and Edward had confessed his cheating affairs to Mister Penguin.

Dear Mister Penguin 

I have not seen you much and I have been on my own now. I got a job and was able to handle on my own but it felt like something was missing. I don't like working the office scene anymore but I know me and my nightmares irritate you sometimes. My voice still talks to me but he hasn't been as irritating as he usually is. I going to be entirely honest and say while I was away I did flirt around and seduce a few women in order to gain favors. I didn't have much interest in these women but they were so easy to manipulate. They were not smart like you are. If by reading this note you want to renegotiate the status of our relationship I understand. Just know that we share a bond, and no matter what happens, I will always care about you. I decided that ill just start committing white collar crime instead of getting an actual honest job. That part of my life is over and I am going to become one of the most notorious in Gotham, but probably never as well revered as you Mister Penguin. 

Sincerely yours Edward Nygma 

Ed had already left and gone home after Edward, Victor, and Penguin had found Jimmy. Eddy had gone home and Penguin had pulled out the note Ed left for him. He decided to wait the next day though. It was now 12 o clock and Wednesday afternoon. It had been a slow day so Penguin decided to open the letter. He was sitting at his desk in his bedroom and opens the letter to read it. After the reading he thought to himself. He should be angry at Edward. He basically said he was cheating on him but at the same Penguin had to wonder if he might have done the same. Gotham was a terrible city and it took terrible measures in order to survive in it. Penguin thought long and hard and pulled out a pen and paper and wrote a note back and sealed it in a white Envelope. He wrote on the front in cursive "To Edward" and the address on the front. 

After he wrote it Penguin stood up from his desk and walked into the living room. "Victor, would you be so kind as to deliver a letter for me, the address is on the envelope. Try not to let anyone notice you" Penguin says holding out the letter. Victor walks over and grasps it from Penguins hand and looks at it. He reads the name on it, and the address. He looks up at Penguin and asks "This for Eddy Boss"? Victor asks. "Yes, why I said try not to be noticed" Penguin asks. "Right boss" Victor says and nods. "Ill deliver it right now" He says. "Thank you Victor" he says. Victor gets in the car and drives to the motel and parks in front of it. "This seem to be the place" Victor says rechecking the address on the letter and walks to the door and knocks three time. Victor was wearing the same outfit from the night before. Edward was in a white wife beater tank top and long straight blue jeans. Edward is writing something when he hears the knock. He had assumed it was the niabhor woman. 

Edward puts down his pencil and smiles as he goes to open the door and turns the knob slowly and is surprised to see Victor. Victor quickly puts out his arm holding the letter. "Victor I wasnt expecting.." Edward is cut off when Victor speaks. "Mister Penguin has asked me to deliver a note to you, I didnt read it." Victor says with a straight face. "Oh, this must be a response" Edward says taking the letter. "Thank you Victor" Eddy says as he takes it from Victors hand. "I must be going now, ill be seeing you Ed" Victor says nodding his head. "Victor! Wait.." Penguin says. Victor turns around "Yes Sir"? He says with a smile. Edward found it charming how simalar Victors reactions to things were to his own. "We should hand out sometime again" Eddy says. "That sounds like a lot of fun Edward" Victor says. Victor grabs the envolope and turns it over and writes a phone number on it. "Call again, if you ever feel like hanging out again" Victor says handing the envolope back to Ed and than getting in his car and driving away. 

Edward shuts the door slowly and inhales deeply and exhales and goes to sit at the desk. He opens the letter and begins to read it. 

Dear beloved Edward Nygma 

I have read your letter and I can see why a normal 9-5 job might bore you. You seem to be have in the past ignoring a lot of impulses you had which were not being met. Being free feels nicer than putting on a show sometimes but we all must learn to behave, no matter what setting we are in. As for the women, I should be angry with you but I am not. I should ring your neck, but I did already try to murder you for it so I guess that is good enough. To be perfectly honest though, I dont really blame you. This is a desperate world after all and we all get by differently. You just happen to get by on flirting. Also while I dont understand your entertainment on manipulating women, I could understand the ego trip you might be getting from it. I still love you Eddy, and I am not angry, but I ask you not do any such things without first alerting me of it. I find it rude to do otherwise behind my back. I am perfectly happy with you as my lover, even if you are gone for months or days on end. I am still happy to call you mine, if you still consider me yours. Thank you for he letter. Send me a text telling me if you got this. 

Dearest reguards Mister Penguin-Your birdy 

Edward smiles after reading the note. He was too lucky to have such a man as Mister Penguin in his life. He smiled and pulled out his cellphone and leaned back in his chair tilting it on one leg. He messages Penguin. 

Edward: Hello, my little birdy freind 

Penguin: Hello, Edward how are you doing 

Edward: Im wonderful, I just got your message. Victor delivered it swiftly. Im so happy you are not upset with me. I love you Oswald. 

Penguin:You know you ow me now, you are going to have to make it up to me *smirks* 

Edward: *smiles* Oh, Mister Penguin, I will do anything, just name it I will be there! 

Penguin: *smirk* Send me pictures of you naked, I want to show you to my freinds 

Edward: :D Oh Mister Penguin, that is so naughty. Is there anything particular you want me to wear? I know you are going to share it to try and embarrase me, but you know I dont got no shame. 

Penguin: That and maybe a kinky session where you get on all fours for me and peg 

Edward: This is getting kind of hot, you are such an alpha 

Penguin:You are such a slut sometimes Eddy 

Edward: I know, but im your slut 

Penguin: and everyone elses! 

Edward: :( Im sorry Mister Penguin, I promise I wont anymore. Would it make you feel better if I let you punish me? You could beat me, choke me, anything you want, burn me. Ill make it up to you I promise 

Penguin: That is indeed a tempting thought Edward, but I am a bit weary of trusting you right now. I know you truly care about me though, so I forgive you. 

Edward: Would you like to kill all the women? I can do it, I can send you thier heads, I can film it, you can watch the video and see them suffer. 

Penguin: Who is your latest one? 

Edward: My old boss but I dont go to that office anymore, we just went to watch baseball, not a lot happened. 

Penguin: Send me her head, and send me her heart, and put it in a nice little box wrapped in purple wrapping paper and maybe I will forgive you. 

Edward: I promise Oswald I will 

Penguin: Im coming over in 30 minutes 

Edward: What? To... Okay.. What did you want to do"? 

Penguin: I going to bring a riding crop, you better be ready 

Edward: Sounds sexy ;) Cant wait! Ill be waiting for you. Love you Mister Penguin 

Penguin: BE READY


	63. Black and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy and Penguin are getting kinky and Penguin is getting his revenge. Very explicit content.

Edward lay naked breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. He had a stray tear coming down his eye. When he gave Penguin permission to do anything to him he didnt think he would do everything but he did. Edward lay on his back with his stomach facing upward towards the ceiling. He is covered in scares, and bruises from head to toy. Above his left eye brow is scarred and blood was dripping from his mouth. Despite the aches and all the bruises Edward felt a mix of pleasure and agony and exhuastion all coming through at once. He couldnt stand it, he was going to pass out of shock and pleasure pretty soon. Ed also had burns all across his chest. Oswald had burned Edward all over with a spoon he had held over the fire for about 5 minutes before it heated. When Oswald pressed it against his skin Edward had screamed in pain to which Oswald smacked him across the face and told him to shut up. At some piont Edward thinks this might have been considered abuse but he had loved it so much. He wondered perhaps if all those beatings his father gave him as a child had somehow translated into his masochistic nature. He knew that Oswalds abuse was a mixture of several emotions as well. Anger, distrust, sexual frustration, longing. 

Oswald smiled and was in a black tank top and long boxers with a reflective material that was striped black and purple. He came and sat down mounting on top of a beaten Edward. He sits on Edwards stomach and smiles a wikid grin looking down at him. he is holding a crop in his hand. Edward is still breathing heavily. "Oswald.. I I cant move anymore" Edward says breathlessly. "Well, you better becuase I going to make you kiss my feet!" Oswald says as he gets up and and shoves Edward off the bed and Edward falls flat on his face and chest and groans. "Oh..ho ho.. Penguin.. I cant" Edward says barely able to even speak anymore. "I dont want to play anymore" Edward says. "Well, you are not done apoligizing yet" Oswald said. He smacked Edward in the back with the riding crop. "nooo" Edward groans as he visually winces in pain. Oswald smacks him with the riding crop four more time to see visual wincing from his victem. "Get up you idiot"! Penguin demands. "Y.. Yes" Oswald says as he forces himself onto his hand and lifts himself up and looks up at Oswald.

Oswald shifts and hands his feet over the side of the bed. "Kiss my feet" Oswald demands. Edward knew this command was a sign of total dominance, but he was more then happy to ablige to it. He kisses penguins bare feet softly. "Now say, you are my King, you are my everything" Penguin demands. Edward said it through achey breaths. "Y you are my KING, you are my... my ... everything" Edward says choking out the last part. "Say, I will never ever be disloyal to you again, I am yours, I am your servent, I am your partner, I am loyal to you and only you" Penguin says. Edward auctually was able to repeat that whole thing to both Penguins and his own amazement. "I will never.. be . .. Disloyal to you again... I am a servent, I am yours, I am your partner, and loyal to only you" Edward forces out. "Say, I love you, I am your pet, we are lovers, and our fates are forever locked" Penguin says. At this piont it was just wishful thinking but Eddy followed the instructions given by his small, yet commanding lover. "I love you Oswald, I am your pet, We are lovers, and our fates forever locked" Edward continues. "If I may, I humbly ask forgivness for my behavior" Edward again repeats it. "You may rest" Penguin than says. 

Edward who was holding himself up on his hands and shakey arms collapses to the floor. He still managed to keep his glasses on the whole ordeal somehow too which amazed Penguin. Something he thought was funny but he wouldnt make note of it, not out loud at least. Penguin leaned down and put his arm under Eds armpit and drags him upward and pulls Edward into his arms. Edwards head is laying over Penguins shoulder and his arms hanging past Penguins. Edward lightsly strokes Edwards back where he can feel the scares he has made to his precious special freind, admiring his own handy work. He smiles as he pulls Edward back so his face is staring into his and Edward is now sitting on his knees which he prefered to trying to hold himself up on his arms. Edward smiled weakly, and Penguin smiled back and his and kissed him deeply. Penguin could taste the blood from Edwards mouth in his own. Edward closed his eyes and kisses back and weakly put his hands on Oswalds cheeks as he did so. He truly loved Oswald, and Oswald truly loved him. Suddenly Penguin phone rung, it was on the desk next to Eds. Oswald sighed "Get on the bed" Oswald said. A very relieved Edward climbs back on and lays on his back again. 

Oswald awnsers his phone. "Hello? Yes Victor, no I am not there... What am I doing? Im on a job" Penguin says. He looked back when he saw Eddy start to laugh at his last comment. "Oh shut up!" Penguin says back to Eddy. "Yes you may, no tell him he has to ask Gabriel, Gabriel isnt there? Well call him? You did? Get Azelchial and if that dont work call me back in about 20 minutes" Penguin says. Penguin hangs up the phone. Edward has a smug look on his face. Penguin walks over to the bed and mounts on top of him. "Dont look so smug" Penguin says. Edward cant help but laugh at Penguin for his actions. "Is that what you are doing everytime you say you are on a job"? Edward asks. "No" Penguin says honestly. "I only said I was on a job since I didnt want them to know I was screwing you, when I tell you im on a job its becuase you always seem to call when I am at work" Penguin says. "Now, since you were such a good boy, I am going to give you a reward" Penguin says with a devils grin and suddenly Edward feels slender fingers grasp around his flacid cock and starts stroking. Edward lets open his mouth as he goes "Ah.. M Mister Penguin" Eddy says as he bites his lip. "Try to keep it down" Penguin says with a smile. "Well wake everyone up" Penguin says with a smile as he keeps stroking Edward cock. He strokes it until its hard and Edward is moaning under him. 

After which Penguin removes his underwear and drops it on the floor. "W What are you doing"? Edward asks and at this piont he is feeling really dizzy. "You are going to penetrate me" Oswald says with a smile in a matter a fact way. Edward smiles but his head and vision is slowly becoming very cloudy. He moans as Oswald slides onto his cock and starts riding. "Ughnnnnn, Oz! nnnnn, Hu Hu Hu hu" Edward trys to keep back his moans but he feels like screaming. After about 20 strokes Edward cums inside of Penguin and then lays back. He shortly after passes out. He is too exhuasted after the whole ideal. Penguin is suprised and taps Eds cheek softly. "Ed? Ed... I hope he isnt dead" Oswald says and he shrugs and walks to Edwards bathroom and starts taking a shower. 

30 minutes later: 

Edward wakes up and rises from the bed and looks around. "OZ"? he says looking around. Ozwald comes out of the bathroom and is full clothed in the outfit he murderd with Ed in as it was the only one he brought. "Hello, Sleepy head" Penguin says with a smile, shooting back the words Edward first said to him when he was passed out in his apartment after he almost died trying to murder Galavan. He comes around. Edward is still naked but his pelvis region was covered with a blanket. Edward looks up at Oswald. "Did I pass out"? Ed asks. "Yes, you did, I was worried you were not okay, want something to drink"? Oswald asks. "Yes, Whiskey, fridge" Edward says putting his head back. Oswald got a glass and pulled out the whiskey in the fridge, shutting the door with his foot and gives it to Edward. Edward sits up and drinks it. Oswald smiles and leans in kissing Edward softly on the lips. "Love you Eddy" Penguin says. "Love you birdy" Edward says back with a smile. "Those marks will remind you who you belong to" Penguin says possesivly. Edward gets up after finishing the glass of whiskey and goes shuffling through his drawers for something to wear. He puts on a green polo shirt, and straight blue jeans and some clean underwear which is just plain white boxers and starts putting them on. He sits down on the bed and Penguin sits next to him. "Want to watch cinamax"? Edward asks. "Sure, put something on" Oswald says. Edward puts on V for Vendetta, and Penguin puts his head back in Eddys lap and looks up at him with a smile. Penguin tilts his head towards the tv and starts watching it.


	64. Scares and marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy decides to visit his old friends and come out of hiding. They notice his marks and scares.

Edward had decided the next morning to visit Barbara. He figured she already had a suspicion he was alive and thought he would say hi. He decides to visit Barbara at the amusement park. He is wearing a lose green short sleeve button up. The sleeves only went to his elbow. He had loose fitted blue jeans and sandals on. Though he had faint scars and bruising on his arms too. The park is open. He buys a ticket at the ticket booth and ends up walking to the circus performing show. He sits in the audience, he waits till the show is over before he walks around and approaches Barbara as she leaves the stage. "Hello, wonderful show" Eddy says. Barbara is stunned "Hanh, EDDY! I knew you were alive"! She says as her face lights up and she smiles as she runs up to hug him. Eddy smiles and hugs her back. She runs to Jerome who was leaving the stage. "JEROME GUESS WHAT"! She says excited. He looks back at her curious "Oh, What Barbs"? He asks. Barbara smiles and pointed at Eddy. Jerome looks and notices Eddy as his face changes into a smile. "Well, speak of the dead"? he says as he walks over tilting his head. He was wearing his lion tamer outfit. "Put it there friend" Jerome says putting out his hand to shake. Eddy thinks he is going to be shocked but shakes his hand anyway and is not surprised when he feels a shock and pulls away. 

Eddy laughs "You havent changed Jerome" Edward says with a laugh. "So, howed you come back from the dead"? Jerome asks. "I just never really died" Eddy says with a smile. "It was all a big ruse" Eddy explains. "Ah, clever Eddy, so you here just to visit or do you want to come work maintenance again? Or I could try putting you in the show if you would like, could use some fresh talent, ya know"? Jerome says. "Im just visiting, I haven't seen you guys in awhile" Edward says with a smile. Barbara notices scares on Edward chest as Eds shirt was unbuttoned at the top. "Ed, what happened"? she says going to touch his scares. Ed pulls back and buttons the last button on his shirt. He made a mental note to wear make up or wear a different shirt next time. "Just, a rough night with my lover" Eddy coughs. "Oh, were you two getting kinky"? Jerome says raising a brow. "A bit... I think we took our game a bit far and Im terribly sore now, but I dont think ill forget it" Edward says. "Damn Eddy, I know you were a hard core Kinkster, should discuss some of your ideas with me sometime, maybe ill try them with Barbs" he says. Barbara elbowed Jerome in the stomach. "JEROME" she says.

This earns her a laugh from Jerome "Sorry Doll" he says. "Was only joking"... "No Im not" Jerome whispered to Eddy. Barbara looks at Eddy and grabs him by the collar pulling him foward and looks at Ed "Is he hurting you" Barbara asks looking at him seriously. "N not in a bad way I promise" Eddy says with a nervous chuckle. "He better not be Eddy" Barbara says. Eddy laughs about the fact Barbara is so protective of him. He knew that Barbara still considered him a friend even in the long absence. Jerome laughs at Barbara reaction. "So, hows things been for you guys"? Eddy asks with a smile. "Fantastic! We been making so much money! This place is packed most day" Jerome says. "Good to hear" Eddy says with a smile. "You know, I really appreciate your services, they really helped the park" Jerome says. Barbara smiles "Eddy! Lets get you some snacks! I missed you"! Barbara says grabbing his hand and drags him off. 

Jerome walks off and does some other business. She takes him to a stand and asks for a cotton candy, the guy gives her a free one since she works there. She also orders funnel fries and a hot chocolate which was served in a soda cup with a straw and whipped creams. She sat Eddy down at a bench and smiles sitting next to him. Barbara was in a tutu outfit. Edward started eating his cotton candy first. She smiles "What you been up to Eddy? I must know!" she says with a smile. "Well, first I went to the other end of Gotham and rented a Motel, Then I needed to get stuff for killing, and the house so I took a bus to home depot, and than asked some dudes there outside the store to help me carry it home and promised to pay them, they agree and then I murdered them and disposed of the bodies and later used the imformation from thier wallets to get money, and than I ended up buying the car from the guy at the place since it got impounded since the Motel I lived at had a rule about motel room parking only. 

So I ended up going to walmart to get some other things and met Bailey and she gave me her number, and than later ended up saving a chick being approached in an alley way and killed the men there. She gave me her number and I dated Bailey and the woman I rescued at the same time without telling them about each other. Then I pulled my scheme which sent the town into a riot and Penguin and Jim decided they needed to calm the disaster and then I pissed off Penguin by telling him I found someone better and he shot me. However I later found him and told him I wasnt dead. After which my freind Bailey got me a job as an accounting clerk, and I ended up seducing my boss and was still dating the other women. I later ended up coming back to penguin and gave him a letter explaining everything I been up to and he forgave me but was upset. However I said he may punish me to make it better and could do anything to me and he did EVERYTHING, not that I didnt enjoy every bit of torture and pain he gave me. So now I am scarred and marked head to toe" Eddy explains. Barbara is amazed. "Wow Eddy, you sure been up to a lot havent you"? She asks. "Yes, I have" Eddy says with a smile. "God, I missed Oswald so much" he says. "So you are working in an office now"? she asks. "No, I got bored and started doing random murders to mess with the police, and now sticking to white collar crime to make money. I missed all you guys. I wanted to come back to say hi. Me and Penguin had a rough night at my motel" Edward says. "Jeese you guys get rough dont you"? She asks. "Sometimes, this time it was mostly Oswald was angry and wanted to make me his again" Edward explins. "Terrotorial isnt he"? Barbara remarks. "Yeah, but that isnt news to either of us is it? Its kind of ovbious he like that isnt it"? Edward says. "So true Edward" She says.


	65. Oswalds Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald, Edward, and Victor torture and kill one of Penguins bullies from when Oswald was still a child school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to just not make this chapter but I am having a bit of writers block and not sure what to do for any other chapters right now. So here you all go!

Jimmy had grown up to be a skinny crack head. In school he was taller then Oswald and made fun of him for being a short mamas boy. He use to call Oswald a gay wimp, and bully him endlessly. Jimmy was actually very tall and had a broad frame. He had more meat on him when he went to high school but that was before he got on drugs. He use to steal Oswald's lunch money, beat him up, and all sort of tortures he could think of. Jimmy had a sort of sick pleasure in watching others suffer, and Oswald was just weak enough of a victim that he could mess with. 

Jimmy had a bag of rocks and was going to pull them out and smoke them when her heard a loud bang on his door and then it was crashed open. He saw three men standing there. A Tall bald one with a creepy smile on his face, completly black outfit consisting of black boots, black jacket, pants and a black buttonup shirt. On the other end was someone just as tall with a dorky smile and dorky coke bottle glasses, combed brown hair, a green buttonup with short sleeves tucked into brown pants and brown penny loafers. In the middle was a short man, who was very skinny, wearing a tuxedo, and what looks like bowler shoes and a ridiculous fohawk. He had jet black hair. 

The three men walk foward, the two taller men following after the short man with a fohawk. Jimmy reacts and runs and jumps behind the couch and pulls out a crowbar. "Aye, back off man, I aint playing ya hear"? He says holding the bar ready to strike. The Tall gentlemen with glasses passes the other two and grabs the crowbar and knees the man in the stomach and than swiftly swings it doward smacking the man in the head without a word. The skinny Jim grabs his head in pain "What do you guys want"? Ill give you the goods, just dont kill me" He says croaching oer holding his injured head. The Tall man with glasses speaks for a moment "I regret to inform you that we are here to torture and probobly kill you, you ow a debt which needs to be paid, but ill introduce me and my freinds" The Tall man with glasses says bending over to be eye leverl with the man. "My Name is Edward Nygma, That there".. He says pionting to the short man. "That is Mister Penguin, and you see that tall gentlemen with a shaved head" Edward says to him. "That, That is Victor, he kills people for fun, hes an assasin who really enjoys what he does" Edward says. "Any last words before you meet your demise" Edward asks with a smile. 

The man gets up and is shaking "I.. I don't know what debt you mean, but I can give you the money I have from the dealings, I only have 2000$" he says to him as though that isnt considered a lot of money. Edward steps forward and smiles again "No, that isnt going to cut it, we came here for some games" Edward says with a smile. Penguin had a terribly disinterested look on his face. "Victor, help me tie up the man" Edward says with a smile. Victor smiles as well as he walks over and ties up the man "With pleasure" He says. 

A moment later 

The skinny man is gagged and bound to the chair and cant move. "Some good knots" Edward says smiling back at Victor. Victor smiles "Thank you Edward" He says. Penguin bends down and looks the man in the eyes "I really doubt this worthless primate is going to remember me Edward" Penguin says to him. Penguin pulls out the gag. "What do you want man? like im sorry for whatever you think I did but I got stuff I can give you dont kill me" He begs. Penguin says "Do you remember school"? Oswald asks him. "Im 34, I cant really remember any of that now" he says. "There was a little boy you use to pick on" Penguin says. The man trys to think "Cobblepot"? he asks. "You are cobblepot"? The man asks. "Yes, I am him" Oswald says. " I grew up and joined the mob, and than I made some very deadly freinds like dear Eddy here. Eddy enjoys killing people and he came to me wanting to murder someone, you were the only one I could think of to quench his blood lust you see" Oswald explains to him. The man is starting to panick "Like im sorry for what I did, we were kids, I was stupid! My life wasnt so great at the time, im sorry man" He says. "Well, you dont have to convince me honestly, you have to convince Edward" Oswald explains. "Edward"? He asks. He looks up at the tall man and Edward smiles and waves. 

"Honestly, I had forgotten about it. Its not worth worrying about scum from childhood but dear Eddy has different ideas it seems" Oswald said as he walks to the kitchen "Do you have any liquor"? Oswald checking the cabinets. "Its not in the kitchen, its kept in the closet in the hallway" the skinny man says. Oswald goes and takes it out and goes to the kitchen and gets a glass and pours it in. He starts drinking it and smiles at him. "You are a wonderful host" Penguin says. Edward smiles and crouches slightly so he is in front of the man. "So, tell me why I shouldnt kill you" Edward says. "Oswald told us in the car what kind of awful things you did, use to burn, whip, beat, hang him over high places till he would scream for mercy, Why is that"? Edward asks. "I was a messed up kid man, im sorry, my life didnt get no better, im a crack head and I always need my next fix, killing me cant change anything" The skinny man says. "No, but its nice revenge" Edward says. "Why do you care so much"? The Skinny man asks. "Oh, ill tell you why" Edward says leaning over and whispers in the man ear "Oswalds my boyfreind" he whispers. Only him and the Skinny man could hear it. Oswald and Victor hadnt. The skinny mans face fell and he starts screaming out insults "I KNEW YOU WERE GAY YOUR LITTLE MAMA BOY FREAK"! Edward sighs and smacks him across the face with the crow bar. "Oh do shut up please" Edward says. "Im just going to kill you now okay"? Edward says with a smile. 

Edward proceeds to beat the man repeatidly with the crow bar, the man winces in pain and after about 40 strikes is coughing up blood. "You fucking wierdos" The man says. "Oh, dont know when to shut up do you"? Edward says with a smirk. He starts to laugh. "Oh, I had a marvelous idea"! Edward says looking at victor. "Can you get me something scalding, to pour down his throat"? Edward asks. "Can try using the old oil from the car" Victor asks. "I need to change it anyways" Victor says. "Perfect hurry back"! Edward says. Victor had gone and retrieved the oil using a bucket he found in the mans yard. "No No" the man begged and Edward is searching the kitchen to find something to hold open his mouth. Victor held open the mans mouth and Edward proceeded to pour it while the man screamed in Agony. After about 15 minutes the man was dead. "Where you learn this trick"? Victor asks. "It was a very cruel method of punishment in the old days" Edward tells Victor. "I like History" Edward says with a laugh. 

"What should we do with the body"? Edward asks. "Lets make him into a soup and give it to the childrens homeless shelter" Edward says. Penguin this whole time was simply watching drinking liqour in the kitchen. "I think they deserve better, dont you Edward" Penguin says. Edward smiles and say "I thought it would make us look charitable" Edward says. After four hours Victor and Edward had cut the man up, put him in a big pot and cooked him into stew. They then took this pot and dropped it at a homeless childrens soup kitchen. Edward is carrying the big pot, Penguin looking very unethuised next to him and Victor with a blank expression is next to him when he walks in. "Hello, Id like to make a donation" Edward says with a smile. He brings the big pot to a desk. A woman comes up to him "Did you make this yourself" she asks. "Of course" Edward says and nods. She picks up the lid and looks inside and closes it "Smells heavinly" She says. "I would hope so, its for the children" Edward says. "Wonderful, we shall serve it right now" she says. Edward smiles "glad to be a help to the less fourtunate" Edward says.


	66. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy and Penguin play a game of chess and Edward had given Oswald a special gift. This is probobly going to be short chapter.

Oswald and Edward had decided to play a game of chess. Edward was determined to beat Penguin again and prove his intellect. Penguin once again did not take this game as seriously as Edward seemed to be taking it. To Oswald it was simply a game but to Edward it was a sense of self worth. Oswald did enjoy an occasional game of chess. He however didnt really think winning at it was a sign of great intelligence like Edward thought. Though he did tease Edward in that way before about it. He moved his bishop and waited for Eddy to make his move. Eddy moves his Queen and took a knight. Penguin moves his other knight. "Checkmate" Penguin says calmly. Edward frown and says "I want another game" he demands. "Of course Edward" Penguin says his hand up against his own cheek and his point facing upward. Edward put the pieces back in place to start another game. 

Penguin had chosen the black pieces and Edward chosen the white. Penguin thought the color choice matched their personalities well as well as showing the contrast. Edward and Penguin were like knight and day, but Penguin did consider Edward to be very dear to him. They play another game. Edward moves his pawn, and Oswald moves his pawn. Edward moves his knight and Penguin moves his Queen. Edward moves his pawn and Penguin moves his bishoup. Edward moves his Knight and Penguin moves his Queen again. "Check" Penguin says. Edward moves his King. Penguin moves his rook "Check" he says. Edward moves his King again. Penguin moves his Queen "Checkmate" he says. "Edward" Penguin says and Ed looks up at him "Yes"? he asks. "You know losing a game of Chess doesn't make you stupid right"? Penguin says. Edward frowns "Maybe it does" Edward says bitterly. "Edward you are one of the smartest people I know, dont think losing a game changes that" Penguin says. 

Edward sets up the pieces again and Edward moves his pawn. Penguin moves his pawn "You know, I suprised you brought the head, I didnt think you would deliver" Penguin says. Edward smiles and moves his Knight "Of course, I wanted to prove my loyolty to you, I would do anything for you Mister Penguin" Edward says. Penguin moves his pawn. "Ill put it next to my step mothers head, maybe Barbara can tell me how it looks" Penguin says. Edward moves his pawn. Penguin moves his pawn. Edward moves his Bishoup "Yes, she seems to be good with those kind of things doesnt she"? Edward asks. "Was it all just Ego with those women"? Penguin questions. Edward face drops "Yes, mostly and I knew I could get favors that way, at first I was interested, I find it all kind of annoying but I decided to use it to my advantage" Edward explains. Penguin moves his Queen. Edward moves his Knight. Penguin moves his Queen "checkmate" Penguin says. Eddy looks annoyed "Why do you always win"? He asks. "I dont know, I dont care about this game as much as you" Penguin says.

"Do you think about her still"? Edward ask him. "I do, yes" Oswald says. "You were right, she was my weakness but I still miss her"Oswald says. "I still have dreams of her dying in my arms" Oswald says. "Its all my fualt she died" Oswald says. "No it isnt!" Edward says standing up. "Its not your fualt she is dead, if you didnt join the mob what else do you think you would have done? bad things happen all the time and Gotham is a terrible city, Im sure she loved you Oswald and I dont think you could have ever been a bad son to her" Edward says. Oswald heart is warmed by Edwards kind words and smiles lightly. "Thank you Eddy, I think you are someone I can truly call a freind" Oswald says. Edward flicks his king knockingit over as he walks around and comes behind Oswald and puts his hands over his shoulders. "To the very End Mister Penguin" and Penguin smiles as Edward. "I am yours" Edward says. "I am yours as well" Oswald replys looking up at Edward. Penguin smiles looking over at the bloody head in the box across the room. "Now, would you like to set up the head with me" Oswald says with a sinister grin. Edward looks ove rat the box "Sounds delightful" Edward says.


	67. You are Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy and Penguin decide to go out to have lunch. 
> 
> Note: Hathaway is not a real thing. I just made it up. Even though most of the other places and shows or movies are real.

Penguin and Edward are sitting in Penguins new bedroom. He had gotten a new one, as Victor had found a new house for everyone to live in and they moved in. They still however kept the same number of rooms as the old house but Penguin had the biggest bedroom. It was the master bedroom. He also had a king size matress with a bunch of massive blankets piled on. Edward and Penguin were sitting in his bed. Penguin had his head propped up on some pillows against the head board. He was dressed in jeans and a black tank top. Eddy head was laying against Penguins chest and he was wearing long green pants, and a yellow button up short sleeved. Penguin was stroking Edwards hair softly. They are watching tv together. Generally they would be watching the news but they decided it was too serious. So had put on the CW and watched shows like Two and a half men, two broke girls, Big bang thoery. 

"What are you thinking about Mister Penguin"? Edward asks. "That im happy to have my boyfriend back" Oswald says as he strokes his head. "I'm your fiance" Edward says looking up at him. Penguin laughs and look at him. "I have that ring you gave me" Oswald says. Edward is still looking up at him "but you are not wearing it" Edward says. "Of course I am, around my neck" Oswald says. Penguin looks at the clock by his bed. Its 1o,clock. Edward pulling up his hand and reveals a silver band. "I am wearing mine" Edward says with a smile. Penguin smiles and says "Are you hungry Eddy" Penguin asks. "Yes, I am" Edward says. "Want me to make some lunch"? Edward asks. "No, we should go get some lunch" Penguin says. "Wear did you want to go"? Eddy asks. "How about a diner" Penguin says. Penguin goes to his drawer and puts on a short sleeved buttonup which he tucked into his pants. He pulled out some socks and slid them on and put on some shoes. He grabs a shoulder bag and put it over his shoulder. Edward found his discarded socks and put them on and put his shoes back on and they went out the door. 

Edward gets in the passenger seat and starts driving. Penguin gets in the passenger side of the vehicle. Edward smiles as he starts driving to the place. "So, has anyone noticed your scares"? Penguin asks with a smirk. "Only Barbara, she accused you of abusing me.. and the woman at the shop, where I went to pay my phone bill and I tried to cover it up with my collar" Edward says. Penguin looks over at Ed "Why would she think I was abusing you, I wouldn't do anything to abuse you!" He snapped. "I.. I know but you know how she is" Edward says driving. "What did you tell her"? Oswald says. "That it hurt in a good way" Edward says with a sheepish grin. "You Masochist Eddy" Penguin says. 

After about 20 minutes they get to the diner. The place is called "Hathaways". Penguin and Eddy walk out of the car and to the place together. Penguin grabs Edwards hand and Edward is surprised. "Penguin"? he asks. "I need people to know you are taken" Penguin says. Edward doesn't mind but didnt think Penguin would be willing to go public. When they get to the man at the stand to asks for a table Penguin lets go. Penguin pats Edward on the back, to which Edward obviously winces. Edward was still sore from the session him and Penguin had. Edward stammers 'U Uhm t two please" Edward says with a very awkward smile. The man standing at the counter was a skinny gentlemen with a neat combed back pompadore, and green eyes, and a black vest, white button up and black pants and shoes. "It will be 15 minutes" He says. "A Alright" Edward says. Penguin laughs "Good boy Eddy" He says. Edward smiles. 

The man calls them up and takes them to a booth with spot for a single person on each side. Penguin sits down and looks at the menu. "What you thinking about Edward" Oswald asks. "What I want to order" Edward says with a blank expression. Penguin laughs "Suprising to see you are not thinking about some nonsense" Oswald says. "You tend to calm my mind to some degree Mister Penguin" Edward says. A perky young blonde female with blue eyes a black apron, and big boobs and hips comes up to them. "HI! Im carey white! Ill be taking your order, can I get you fine gentlemen something to drink"? She says with too much perk in her vioce. She looks to be about 22. "Coffee" Penguin says plainly. Coffee Edward says. "Alright, ill be back with your boys coffee in a few minutes"! She says as she walks off. 

"Whats black, and white and red all over" Edward says suddenly. "A newspaper" Oswald says. "No, a sunburned Penguin" Edward says with a smile. "That was terrible" Oswald says. Edward starts folding his napkin and Oswald asks what he is doing. "Youll see" Edward says as he folds it into a shape of a Penguin and slides it over. "You made a Penguin, out of a Napkin"? Penguin says. "Yes, do you like it"? Edward says seemingly gleaming with pride. "You are going to need this when the food comes" Penguin says. "I can get more" Edward says. 5 minutes have passed and Edward has made about 9 origami shapes and they were scattered towards Mister Penguins end of the table. "Ed! you are wasting all the napkins"! Penguin says. Edward had made a Penguin, a heart, a robin, a ice burg, a cat, a rat, a dolphin and a flower. "but now you can take them home" Edward says. Penguin sighs at him. 

The young female comes back with a plastic pitcher and puts down two glasses and pours coffee in each cup, and puts down a bowl of creamer and sugar. She notices the origami and picks one up. "Oh my goodness, did you make these" She says looking at Eddy. "Yes" Eddy says with a smile. "Thats so cute" She smiles. "You must be happy to have such a creative boyfreind" she says with a smile. Ed mouth dropped into an O, and Penguin head snaps to the women. "How did you...." She laughs "you have matching rings" She says. "Dont worry, I wont tell nobody" she says. Penguin grabs the ring at the end of his kneclace and shoves it into his shirt. "Can you make me one"? The female asks. Eddy looks at Penguin as though asking permission and Penguin nods. Edward smiles and takes another Napkin and folds it into a piggy. He hands it to her. "Thats absolutly amazing" She says. She smiles and puts it in her apron pocket. "So, can I take your guys order"? She asks with a smile. 

"Uhm, Sure Oswald says as he makes his order" and Edward looks at Penguin with a stupid grin on his face. "What are you smiling about"? Oswald asks. "Id just have a cute little Penguin" Eddy says with a grin. Oswald puts his head down on the table and groans. This earns a laugh from the blonde female. "You guys are so cute!" She says with a laugh. "Just order Eddy" Penguin says. "Let me guess the moody type"? She says looking over at Penguin. Penguin picks up his head to yell at her "I AM NOT"! he protests. "Sure, and your Boy here isnt a nerdy goof" she says. Eddy has a grin looking like he want to laugh. "Oh shut Eddy! Order your food"! Penguin demands. Edward looks over at the women and makes his order. "Ill be back you two absolute cuteys" She says with a smile and walks off swinging her hips. Penguin looks at Edward with a hateful stare. "Are you going to punish me later" Edward asks. "You would like that too much" Oswald says. "I would" Edward says. "Why are you so angry, she thinks we are cute" Edward says. "She thinks you are cute" Oswald says. "I think she thinks you are too" Edward taps Penguins nose. "My birdy freind" Edward says. Penguin exhales. "You infuriate me sometimes" Oswald says. "Doesnt everything"? Edward asks.

An hour later the female comes back with the food. "Here you cuteys go" She says with a smile. She leaves them thier food. They eat thier food. Penguin looks kind of annoyed. Edward looks at him "Are you mad at me"? Edward asks. "Not anymore" Penguin says. "Im sorry" Eddy says with the cutest puppydog eyes. Penguin looks up at him and says "I want to smack you sometimes, but then I want to kiss you" Penguin says. Eddy smiles at that. "Say Aw" Penguin says. Eddy follows his command and Penguin puts a fry in his mouth. Eddy eats it and swallows. Penguin laughs. "I love you Eddy" Penguin says. "I love you Mister Penguin" Edward says with a smile. 

After they finish eating the female leaves them the check. Penguin reads it and notices something. Penguin sighs "She left us a message" Oswald says. "What does it say"? Edward asks picking up the check and reads the message. It reads "You guys are so cute and sweet, the three of us should hang out sometimes, I love seeing happy couples" Edward reads it. "Oh my, I guess she likes us" Eddy says. "What is the price" Penguin asks. 32.50$ Edward replys. Oswald takes out his wallet and puts the money in the brown book wallet. "Lets go, before she follows us out" Penguin says. Edward still holding the check in his hand and folds it and puts it in his front pocket. Oswald shoves all the origami figures in his bag and walks out of the place with Eddy being drug by the hand. 

Oswald drags Edward to the back at the Diner and shoves Edward up against the wall. Edward winces as his back hits the wall. "Ozzy" he says. Edward feels hands slide under his shirt running across Edwards scares as he moans. Penguin pulls his hands out and strokes them over the top of his shirt. "Bend down" Oswald says and Edward seems to understand his command and leans down where thier faces are facing each other and Penguin Kisses Edward and Edward wraps his arms around as they sit in back of the Diner kissing each other. Edward moans as he kisses back and breaks the kiss to look at Oswald. "Oswald" Eddy says. "Ed" Oswald says as he pulls Edwards head back down to kiss him again and the two stand making out in the back of Hathaways.


	68. Eddy is home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward decides to move back in with Victor and Penguin.

Edward and Oswald wake up together in the massive room. Edward and Oswald are both asleep in nothing but their underwear and no shirt. Oswald frail seeming skinny body lay on its side. Edward laid on his back one of his arms handing off the side of the bed. Oswald was laying on the right side, and Eddy was on the left. The Alarm clock goes off and Oswald moans and smacks the off button as he opens his eyes. Eddy turns around and wraps his arm around Oswald, wrapping it around his stomach and pulling Oswald inward to him. "My birdy" Edward says sleepily his eyes still closed. Edwards glasses were sitting on the nightstand on his side of the bed. He rubbed his head against the crook of Penguins neck and opens his eyes slowly. "Dont get up" Edward says. "Fine" Penguin says. Oswald at chests turning around so he could put his head against Edwards chest. "Nygma" he says and Edward wraps his arms around Oswald's back. "My perfect little bird" he says with a smile. After 10 more minutes of cuddling Edward gets up from the bed and puts his glasses on. "Where are you going Edward"? Penguin says. "Getting dressed and taking a shower" Edward says. Edward smiles as he climbs back in bed and looks at Penguin with his glasses on "Want to shower together Oz" He says with a smile. "Only if you beg" Oswald demands. Eddy laughs and follows that request. He bows "I humbly ask my beloved King Oswald, if he would share a shower with me" Edward says. Penguin laughs "My loyal subject" he says with a smile. Oswald gets up and strenches and slides off the bed and goes into the drawer on the right side of the room and pulls out an outfit. Its a long sleeve black turtle neck and black long pants and spotted black socks. He folds them up and puts them on the bed. Edward had gone to the left drawer and was pulling out his long sleeve green button up and long bage brown pants and long green socks. The two walk to the bathroom together carrying their clothes. Both still only in their underwear. 

"Do you think Victor has figured out we are dating yet"? Edward asks. "I dont care at this point" Oswald says. Oswald smiles as he notices the bruises and scares all up Edwards bare body. He runs his fingers up and down them as he looks at Edward. "You still have the marks, do they still hurt"? Oswald asks. "N No they are healing now, but I dont doubt they will scare" Edward says to him. "Good, no one will ever question who you belong to ever again" Oswald says as he wraps his head around Edwards sides and pulls him in places his head against Edwards chest and stomach. Edward smiles as he wraps his arms back around Oswald. "I am yours" Edward says with a smile. Oswald lets go and takes off his underwear and opens the door and walks into the shower, Edward does the same. Oswald turns the water to as hot as he can possibly get it. Edward smiles and grabs the shampoo and asks his small lover "Can I wash the Kings hair" Edward says with a grin. "Your going to ruin your glasses Edward" Penguin says suddenly removing Edwards glasses, which he never seems to take off, even when its better to do so. Edward is suprises by this. Oswald opens the door and walks over and puts them on the sink counter. He comes back in shutting the door. "I cant see without those" Edward complains. "You dont need to see that well to shower" Penguin says back. "I suppose you are right, so may I"? Edward asks. "You may" Oswald says. Edward squeezes some shampoo into his hand and starts massaging Oswalds scalp with it. Oswald sighs in content, as Edward washes his hair. He remembered his mother use to wash his hair for him. 

Edward smiles as he rubs his finger through Edward hair. He loved how dark Oswalds hair was. "Shut your eyes" Edward says as Oswald obeys. Edward rinses Oswalds hair. Eddy than takes out the shampoo and starts washing his own hair and rinses it. Oswald smirks and Edward raises a brow "Oswald"? he asks curious. "Whats with that grin" he asks. "Are you sure they dont still hurt"? Penguin asks. "Yes, why"? Edward asks. Suddenly Oswald is biting the area between Edwards chest and stomach. Edward lets out a moan. Blood starts dripping down Edwards stomach as Oswald had reopened the would. "O Oswald, you made me bleed" Edward says putting his hand over the wound. "Maybe, I like it when you blood" Oswald says with a smirk. "I dont mind shedding blood and tears for you Penguin.. but if I cant get it to stop I might stain my clothes" Edward replys. "Then ill fix it after the shower, dont worry" Oswald assures Edward. Penguin keeps biting at Edward which cuases Edward to let out a moan of both pleasure and pain. Edward closes his eyes a Oswald does that. 

Oswald stops and Edward looks down at him. Edward smirks "Not going to play anymore" Edward says with a smirk. "You are such a masochist Eddy" Penguin says. "Yes, I know I am, I guess that goes well with your Sadism" Edward remarks. Oswald grabs the bar and starts scrubbing up and down Edwards body. "That feels good" Edward says. Edward then taks the bar from him and starts scrubbing down Oswalds body. Oswald had blush on his face and looks down. "Why suddenly so embarrassed my little birdy" Edward says to him with a smile. Edward puts his chin to Oswalds hair. "You smell nice" Edward says. "The shampoo"? Oswald asks as Edward is still scrubbing up and down his body. "No, just in general" Edward says. 

After they both rinse off they get out of the shower. They get dressed for the day. Oswald and Edward dry off with a towel. Oswald changes into his turtle neck sweater, and his black pants and spotted socks. Edward had put on his bage pants and underwear and looped a black belt through it and buckled it. Oswald afterwards grabs Edwards hands and drags him to the bed. "What are you doing"? Edward asks. "You are bleeding" Oswald says. "Oh.. Right"! Edward says and smiles as Oswald. Oswald pulled out some medical suppys and tells Edward lay back. Edward does as Oswald rubs the oitment and disinfectant over the scares. "Perhaps, I was too rough with you" Oswald says. Edward chuckles at that "Just a bit" Edward remarks. Oswald tells Edward to sit back up and Edward does so. Oswald starts bandaging up Edwards mid section. After he is done he says to Edward "You can get dressed now" he says. Edward grabs his green shirt and starts buttoning it up. "Do you think Victor is up yet"? Edward asks. "Im unsure" Oswald says. "Want me to make breakfast"? Edward asks. "Yes" Oswald says. After each gets thier clothes on they go to the Living room. They see Oswald sitting there in a black tank top and black jeans watching the news on tv. "Hello" Victor says looking back at them. "Hello Victor" Penguin says, "Hello, Victor" Edward says with a smile. "Hi boss, Hi Ed" Victor says with a smile to Ed. 

Oswald goes and sits next to Victor. "Anything note worthy happen"? Penguin asks. "Yes, there was a string of crimes, which is speculated was by Edward Nygma despite the previous belief that he had been killed" Victor says looks back at Penguin. Penguin looks back at Edward who had chosen to sit on the couch next to the other three. "My crimes are news worthy" Eddy says watching the tv screen. "Now they are going to come looking for you" Penguin says as he walks over and pets Edward softly on the head "did pretty good Eddy" Penguin says as he walks into the kitchen and pulls out the scotch and pours some in a glass. Edward is suprised by these words of approval from Penguin. He honestly expected he would be angry, but he seemed proud of him. Edward looks at Victor "Are you hungry"? he asks. "Yes, very much so" Victor says. "Want some breakfast" Edward asks. "Yes, thank you" Victor says with a smile. Edward walks into the kitchen. He pulls out a pan and puts it on the stove. Oswald is sitting there drinking scotch in a glass. "You drink a lot" Edward says. "I know" Penguin says. "Why"? Edward asks. "I dont know, numbs the pain, calms the nerves, its a vice I suppose" Penguin says. Penguin pours another glass. "Would you like help with breakfast"? Penguin asks. "Really"? Edward asks. Edward is suprised by this offer. "Yes, I know how to cook too you know" Penguin says back. "I just enjoy when others cook for me better, and you make the best food" Penguin says. Edward was suprised by the comment. "Thank you Mister Penguin" Edward says with a smile. "You dont have to" Edward says. "Suit yourslf" Penguin says as he leans in kissing Edward deeply on the lips. Edward could taste the scotch on his lips. "My wonderful Eddy" Oswald says before taking the bottle of scotch in one hand, and a cup in the other, and puts an empty one over the neck of the bottle, and sits down next to Victor in front of the tv. Edward laughs at the situation he is in. This is exactly the spot he was in before he decided to leave on his own. Cooking breakfast for the house, while Oswald and Victor drink and watch tv. 

15 minutes later Edward brings out two plates. There was now two glasses on scotch on the table in front of the two gentlemen. he puts them on the table in front of the two men. "Ed" Penguin says. "Yes"? Edward asks. "Come sit and eat with us" Penguin says. Edward is surpised as he never really does, just stands in the kitchen eating it. "You are not our peasent" Penguin says. "Alright Mister Penguin" Edward says serving himself a plate as well and eats with the other two. Victor smiles at Edward. Penguin eats his food not really paying attention to the other two as he does so. Penguin looks over at Edward "What"? he asks. "Nothing" Edward says. After breakfast Edward takes the dishes and washes them. After breakfast Penguin says "Me and Edward are going out for a walk, call me if anything comes up" Penguin says. "Yes, Boss" Victor says. Both Edward put thier phones in thier pockets, get thier shoes on and Edward grabs the umbrella. They both walk out the door. 

Edward follows Mister Penguin as he pulls up the Umbrella. It was raining outside though not very heavily yet. "Not the greatest weather for a walk" Edward injects. "When does Gotham ever have nice weather"? Penguin shoots back. "True" Edward says back to him. The two start walking and Edward has no idea where Penguin is heading but follows him none the less. "You know, I took you for granted before, I realized when you were gone how much I missed you" Oswald admits. "You did Mister Penguin"? Edward says to him. "I had missed you as well" Edward says to him. "I would wonder what you guys were up to" Edward states. About 20 minutes of walking Penguin turns around and walks back home. Edward follows behind him carrying his Umbrella with him. "So, does this make me your Umbrella boy now"? Edward teases which cuases Oswald to imedietly hualt. They were only half way home again. Oswald turns back "An Umbrella boy is a worthless servent boy, who is the lowliest of the low" Oswald demands. "You are much more to me then that" Oswald says back. Edward is a bit taken back by his reaction. Oswald then grabs Edwards hand in his as they walk home. Edward is so suprised by Oswalds reaction. It seems Oswald is trying to show more respect for Edward then he had previously. Edward thought back to the time Oswald broke a glass, while scolding him for him when the vioce in his head started murdering people at random that Edward could not remember. Though Edward didnt think the vioce would be bothering him as much now that he was auctually starting to embrace it. After they arrive at the house Edward lets go of Oswalds hand as Oswald opens the door to walk in. Edward closes the Umbrella outside and shakes it off and puts it down in the umbrella holder by the door. Edward shuts the door behind him. Oswald sits in front of the tv, and Edward sits next to him. Oswald was sitting in the middle, as Edward sat on the left side nearest the door, and Victor on the right and was drinking scotch. 

"Welcome back" Victor says. "Oh, Babrara says she is coming over to visit" Victor says looking at Ed and Penguin. Oswald raises a brow "What for"? Oswald asks. "She figured out Edward was staying here" Victor says. "Guess it will be one big family reunion" Oswald says. "Did she say when"? Oswald asks Victor. "She said about 20 minutes, said she is bringing Jerome" Victor says. "Of course she is" Oswald says. "In this rain"? Penguin says raising a brow. "Well, I guess you two are not the only ones who ignore weather forecasts" Victor says. Edward laughs at Penguins remarks as they seem hypocrytical in this circumstance.


	69. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Jerome come to visit Edward, Victor and Oswald. 
> 
> Note: There will be Kink, and nudity, very explicit

There is three knocks at the door before it bursts open. "Hello BOYS!" Barbara says putting her hands in the air. Edward, Oswald and Victor are still sitting on the couch in front of the tv. Edward smiles and get up "Barbara"! He says happily as they hug. "Eddy"! she says back as she wraps her arms around him. "Yes, just let yourself in, go ahead and break the door down" Penguin says sarcastically. Barbara looks at Oswald who is now looking at her. She points with two fingers at her own eyes and then points them at Oswald. This is a motion that means "Im watching you". Oswald spits back "What! I haven't done anything!" Oswald knows exactly why she is suspicious and this is kind of a secret conversation they are having with each other. Jerome follows in after Barbara "Heya fellas" he says with a grin. Victor smiles at Barbara and "Hello again" he says. Penguin and Victor both get up to greet Barbara. 

Barbara had let go of Eddy. "So hows birdy been"? Barbara asks with a smile. Penguin shrugs "Same old, same old" he says. "Though rather delighted Edward here has returned to us" Oswald admits. "Oh yes, I heard you were on the news Edward" she says. "Indeed, I was" Edward says. "What you going to do when they come for you"? Barbara asks. "O Oh, I dont know" Edward says. "Nothing to worry about, Eddy is with us, and I wont let anyone hurt him" Penguin says putting his hand on Edwards shoulder. Edward is one of ours" Penguin says. "Possessive" Barbara says. "I trust you are doing well" Victor chimes in. "Oh Victor! Have I missed you too"! Still remember our shopping adventures" She says as she hugs him. Victor hugs back happily. Barbara walks to the table and grabs the scotch and goes to the kitchen and pours herself a glass. "So aside from Eddy ending up on the news, anything new with you guys"? Barbara asks. "Not really" Penguin says. Jerome smiles and looks around the house wandering. "You guys have got a nice place here, big and roomy" he says. "You just moved in didnt you" Jerome asks. "Yes, do you like it"? Penguin asks "Victor picked it out" Penguin says. Jerome nods "Not bad Cobblepot, not bad at all" Jerome says. 

Barbara starts drinking the scotch she poured into a glass. "So, what you guys watching? News again"? she asks. "Yes" the three men, Victor, Ed and Penguin say in unison. Barbara grabs the scotch bottle and puts it on table and watches the tv and picks up the remote "Care if I change it" she asks. "News is over" Penguin says. Barbara starts flipping channels. Jerome comes back in "Hey Barbs, lets show them the video of our show" He says pulling out a tape. "Oh yes! I forgot about that" Barbara smiles. "You guys want to see the show from the amusement park? We even got some new actors" She says with a smile. They all shrugged and sat together on the couch together. "I like this couch, its bigger then the last one Ozzy" Barbara says. "Glad you enjoy the decore" Oswald says back to her. Jerome places the tape in the VCR and starts playing it. The show from the amusement park starts playing. "We got these new acts, like the twins Dicky and scott are able to shape shift, and than Monica who can extend her limps, and Dennis he has way too many toes and fingers and is double jointed" Jerome explains. After about an hour the show is over. 

Barbara smiles "Lets play a game"! she says. "What do you want t play"? Edward ask. "Strip poker" she says with a devilish grin looking over at Penguin. Victor smiles "Im game" he says. "Absolutly not!" Penguin flat out refuses. "Edward" Barbara with a smile looking over at Edward. "I- I uhm" Edward looks over at Penguin. Penguin gives him a glare "Sorry, but I will have to refuse" Edward says with a polite smile. "You scared of losing bird boy" Barbara taunts Penguin. Edward and Penguin know exactly what she is doing and at this piont the only one not in the loop about them dating is Victor. Not that Penguin thinks Victor would honestly care if they did tell him. "Fine, play your game, me and Edward are going to do something else" Penguin says standing up. "COME ED" Penguin demands. Edward stands straight up "Y Yes sir"! Edward says immediately and follows Penguin as he storms off. After Edward and Penguin had gone into another room Jerome speaks. "Hes got that boy trained good doesnt he"? Jerome says to Barbara. "Oh, he sure does, and Eddy is such a good boy" Barbara says. "Should we continue playing"? I feel like it might upset the boss" Victor says. "Naw, I sure he just wants to be left alone" Barbara says. 

Victor, Jerome, and Barbara start playing strip poker. Victor is in his tank top, Barbara is wearing a bra, underwear, a dress and long pantyhose, a light black sweater over. She had black slip on shoes. Victor was not wearing any socks. Jerome was wearing a black polo shirt, with a blue sweater over it that had a zipper going all the way down and a Collar vs a hoody. Long blue jeans, red converse. and a red jacket over it. He also had a rid beanie on, red gloves, and and oarnge socks with diamond patterens across them. He was wearing the most clothes out of all of them. Everyone was visably wet from the rain but no one made any note of it. Jerome smiles "I probobly going to win considering I have the most clothes on" he says. 

Penguin had walked into the lounge area. It was a room in the back with all sorts of recreational activities such as tv and various other things. Penguin slams the door behind him and Edward. Penguin looks mad and goes and sits down on the easy chair in the middle of the room. "M-Mister Penguin are you alright"? Edward asks. "She only asked to mess with us" Penguin says angrily with his arms folded. "I dont think she wanted to upset you this badly" Eddy says. "She knows you have scares, she trying to expose us and embarrass me"! Just so she can interrogate me and say why I shouldn't be dating you" Penguin spits angrily. Edward kind of got an impression that is what she was doing too, and Edward could see she had been trying to mess with Penguin since she had gotten there. Edward smiles walking in front of Penguin and crouches to his kness and looks at him putting his hand on his cheek. "My little birdy" Edward says leaning in to kiss him. Penguin kisses him back. "Im still not playing strip poker" Penguin says. Edward laughs "I know, hey since we are here want to play a game of our own"? Edward asks. "Well, I hid a special game back here" Edward says as he pulls out a box and it says "Nuaghty dare" on it. "What is this"? Penguin asks. "Its a trivia slash sex game" Edward says. "Only you would find something like that Edward" Penguin says. "Basically, there is a stack of cards for acts, and another one which is surprise cards, and then each person has to awnser a question. If say I ask you one and you get it wrong you have to roll the dice and pick up an act card, if say you roll doubles you pick up the mystery card instead" Edward explains. "Sounds simple enough who goes first"? Oswald asks. "Up to you Mister Penguin, you are the leader in this relationship" Edward states. 

Oswald nods and picks up a card. "Who lead the french revolution" Oswald asks. "Napoleon" Edward replys. Oswald puts it in a separate pile. Edward pick one up "Who was the 16th president"? Edward asks. "Lincoln" Oswald says. Edward puts the card in the separate pile of ones they did "Correct" he says. Oswald pulled out a card "What is is the formula for Energy"? Oswald asks and puts the card in the pile. "E=Mc2" Edward says. "Which way does a knight go" Edward asks. "In an L" Penguin says and Edward puts the card down "Correct" he says. "Who is famous for uttering the phrase 'Let them eat cake'" Edward asks. Penguin says "marie-antoinette". Who had the idea for the "Wardenclyffe Tower" Penguin asks. Edward says "Nikola Tesla" and Penguin puts the card down. "What does AC/DC stand for"? Edward asks "Direct and Alternating Current"? Oswald says and Edward puts the card down. Oswald pulls up a card and says "Who wanted Alternating current, was it Nikola Tesla or Thomas Edison"? Edward knows the awnser but decides to get it wrong. "Was it Edison"? Edward asks. "No, it was not" Oswald says putting the card down. "Oh, well look at that, I have to pick up a card" Edward says as he picks it up and walks over to Penguin. Oswald watches him. Edward didnt read it outloud. He simply grips Oswald by the hair pulling his head back and kisses him deeply putting his tongue in his mouth. Oswald is in shock and Edward pulls back and lets go and sets the card face up on the table and sits back down. Edward puts his hand on his palm and has his elbow on his table. "Why so flustered mister Penguin" Edward asks. Oswald is incredibly turned on, Oswald coughs "Uh, right whos turn was it"? Penguin asks. "My turn to ask"Edward says. Edward pulls up the question card and asks another one "What ethnicity of people were said to be the biggest majority to help build the railroad in America"? Edward asks. "The Germans"? Penguin guesses. "Wrong, the chinease" Edward says. Oswald pulls up a card and looks at it his face going completly red as he covers his mouth. Penguin sighs and puts it face down and walks over to Edward. Edward smiles "Yes"? He asks. Penguin goes over to Ed and bites and sucks his neck. Edward blushes as he does that and Penguin leaves a mark on his neck and Oswald drops the card in front of Edward face up. Edward picks up the card and reads it "Give a hickey" he says. Edward smiles. 

Oswald picks up a card "Who was it that said walk quietly with a big stick" Penguin asks. "Theodore Rosovolt" Edward says. Edward picks up a card "A Rose by any other name would be as sweet" is a line from which Shakesparian play? Edward asks. "It was Romeo and Juliet" Penguin says. Oswald picks up a card "What is Newtons Second law" Oswald asks. Edward says "states that an object will remain at rest or in uniform motion in a straight line unless acted upon by an external force" and Oswald says "That was First law, not second". Edward smirks and picks up a card, he sets it down on the table and comes around pulling out Oswalds chair some and sitting in his lap backwards. Edward then smiles and puts his palm on Oswalds cheek and Kisses his deeply. Oswald closes his eyes and kisses back. Edward gets up and sits down at his chair again. Its very ovbious Oswald is getting fluastered and Edward finds it funny how easy it is to turn on Oswald. Edward than asks the question "What is Newtons 1st Law" Edward asks. This of course Oswald gets right since Edward just said it. Oswald picks up another card and asks Edward the Third law and he gets it right. 

The game goes on like this for about an hour. Penguin is made to remove his sweater, Edward is made to remove his shirt which had him in his tank top under. Edward was made to bite Penguin in the neck. Penguin was made to slap Edward across the face. Edward was made to put Oswald over his lap and slap his bottom. Edward was made to lick Penguins neck which put out a delighted moan. Penguin was made to stroke Edwards cock through his pants for a minute. Penguin was made to suck on Eds neck leaving another hickey. "What is the 6th wonder of the world"? Edward asks. Oswald got it wrong and picked up the card and read it. His eyes widen. "E Eye am not doing this Ed!" He says tossing it back on the table and crosses his arms. "Oh, what is it Mister Penguin"? Edward gets up and reads the card "A maid outfit"? Eddy smirks "Well I do have one about your size" Edward says. Oswald looks at Edward with a mixture of suspicion, fear, disgust and panic. "What? Why do you have something like that"? Oswald demands. "Well, I wanted to play and I had to have one incase one of us pulled that card" he asks. "You really bought one you thought would fit me" Oswald asks. "Admitidly yes" Edward says. "You can punish me for it later, but please do try it" Edward asks. "No! Your mad! NEVER"! Oswald demands. "So do you forfiet"? Edward asks. "If you do, you ow me a favor" Edward says. "All part of the game" Edward says with a smile. At this piont Oswald had the sneaking suspicion Edward was making these rules up as they went, and that maybe Edward was the one who invented the game. However he reluctantly agree. "Fine, but you are helping me put it on" Penguin says. "It would be my pleasure" Edward says with a huge grin. He couldnt believe Oswald was willing to do this. Edward pulled out the dress and Oswald pulled of his clothing. Oswald got dressed in it with Edwards assistance. Oswald turned around and Edward bite his lip in excitment. Oswald face was red with embarrasment "What is it Ed"? Penguin asks. "N Nothing.. Just you look cute" Edward says holding back a giggle. "Perv, I didnt know you were into crossdressing" Oswald says. "Im into a lot of wierd things" Edward says. 

Edward looked down at Edward. His looks was almost predatory. Edward smiles "You still got to the rest of the card"! Edward jumps excitidly and walks over the the chair sitting back in it. Penguin sighs and walks over to it and says in the most pained voice "Can I serve you anything sir"? Penguin says. His pride pretty much shattered at this point. Edward cants help but laugh and than swiftly pulls Penguin into his lap and grabs his chin "Ed"? Penguin is cut off when his lips meets Eds, and Edward is kissing him deeply. "Can I have you"? Penguin asks. "What? Like this"? You really in a mood today arnt you"? Penguin asks. "Well... Honestly I was already kind of hard from you stroking through my pants, but this outfit is icing on the cake" Edward asks. Edward flips Penguin around suddenly and pulls down Penguins underwear and shoves his cock in Oswalds hole. Oswald groans and lets out a yelp, and Edward puts his hand over Penguins mouth "We have to be quiet, we have company remember, down the hall" Edward says. Penguin nods and Edward keeps his hand over Oswalds mouth and thrusts into him roughly repeatidly. Penguin has his eyes closed as he feels the pleasure of Edwards massive cock thrusting into him. After Edward cums inside Oswald he pulls out. He lets go and breathing heavily Penguin falls to the couch. "Can I please change back now"? Penguin asks in a demenor Edward is suprised with. "Yes, you may" Edward says. Penguin goes and changes back into his clothes quickly but discards the sweater this time. Edward puts his penis away and gets his pants back on. Oswald coughs "Well" Oswald says. "Should we check how the others are doing"? Oswald asks. Suddenly Edward has pulled Oswald into a hug. "Ed"? What are you doing"? Oswald says with annoyance in his vioce. Edward was amazed by his submissive demenor and then the sudden switching back to his normal self. "I love you my birdy" Edward says. Oswald hugs him back "I love you too Eddy" Oswald says back. 

They decide to clean themselves up and spray themselves with some air freshener before leaving the room. 

In the living room: 

Victor, Barbara, and Jerome were all playing strip poker. They were also using money though. The money you put in went up 2 dollars each time you lost a game or clothing. Victor was auctually doing pretty good as he had only lost his tank top and collected 250$. Barbara was already down to her bra and underwear and holding a warm around herself as the tempeture in the house made her cold. Jerome was down to a tank top and his pants and socks. Jerome had won 98$, and Barbara had won 600$ but she bet big. Penguin walks in and Edward is followng. "Are you guys still playing your game"? Penguin asks as he sits next to Babara who was sitting on the bench across from Victor and Jerome. "Yes, you dont have to play but want to watch"? she asks. "Sure" Oswald says. Jerome was on the far end of the bench far away enough to not see Barbaras cards. Victor was sitting on the couch by himself on the middle Cusion and Edward sits next to victor. Barbara sniffs Penguin lightly. "You smell like sex" She says low enough where only Penguin and her could hear. " I was not!" Penguin spits out deffensivly. "Where you two just fucking"? Barbara asks. "N No" Penguin says bitterly. Barbara laughs "You are such a bad liar, you two are so cute Birdy" Barbara says kissing Oswald cheek. 

After that match they end it. "Well, thats all I brought, and I think ill keep the 98 I earned" Jerome says putting the cards down. "You guys dont mind, if I stay this way though do you, not as cold as outside and I was wearing a lot of layers" Jerome says. "Get comfortable" Penguin says. Barbara laughs at puts her clothes back on "Im out too" she says. Victor smiles and says "Look how much I won boss" he says to penguin holding up the money. "Very good Victor" Penguin says. Victor goes and hands Oswald the stack and Oswald puts it in his pocket. "Lets play something else" Victor suggests. "Like what"? all heads snap back to Victor. "Drinking game" he says. Everyone nods in agreement. "lets ask "If you ever questions" Victor says. They all agree. 

So they start thier drinking game. Edward asks first. They get the bottle in the middle and adds shot glasses ready. "Have you ever had sex" Eddy says taking a shot and so does everyone. Penguin "Have you ever killed a woman" Penguin ask and everyone but barbs take a shot. "Have you ever murdered an animal"? and no one took a shot. "Have you ever had sex with a man" Barbara says and Barbara, Penguin, and Edward take a drink. Victor looks at Penguin "Boss"? he asks. "Dont ask about it Victor" Penguin says. "Have you ever shot anyone" Victor asks and everyone takes a shot. "Have you ever killed a parent" Penguin asks and him and Barbara take a shot. Edward "Have you ever had kinky sex" and everyone takes a shot. "Have you ever had sex with a nerd" Barbara asks and both Eddy and Penguin takes a shot. Victor "Have you ever watched someone you care about die"? and Victor, Edward and Penguin take a shot. Penguin asks "Have you ever been bullied" Oswald and Edward take a shot. Edward asks "Have you ever been made fun of for the way you look"? and Victor, Penguin, and Eddy drink. Barbara asks "Have you ever had sex with an Edward" Barbara says with a smirk as she takes a drink. Edward panicked, he didnt know if Penguin was going to lie or take the shot. Penguin sighs and takes a shot. "Yes, me and Edward are dating! Are you happy now Barbara"? Penguin says. "Continue the game"! Penguin demands. "Not like any of us will remember tonight in the morning" Penguin says under his breath. Penguin takes another shot. Victor "Do you ever regret your profession" Victor asks. Penguin takes a drink. Penguin smiles and says "Have you ever had sex in kinky apperal" Oswald asks and Edward,Barbara, Victor and Penguin take a drink. Edward "Have you ever watched a baseball game" and all four of them drank. Barbara "HAve you ever kissed anyone at a baseball game be it relitive, freind, lover" and Barbara and Eddy both take a shot. Victor asks "Would you ever have an orgy of three people or more" and everyone takes a swing but Oswald. Penguin asks "You ever hide stuff from your parents" and everyone takes a drink. Edward "Ever had sex with a taller partner" Edward looks down at Mister penguin. Who rolls his eyes at Edward and Penguin takes a shot. Barbara "Have you ever been engaged" she asks and everyone took a shot. Victor "You ever wear an outfit meant for the other gender" Victor, Barbara and Penguin take a shot. Penguin "Are you the King of Gotham" Penguin says taking a shot. Everyone laughs. Edward "You ever kiss a partner with long hair" and him and Victor took a shot. Barbara "Ever kill or try to kill someone for a lover" Barbara, and Edward both took a shot. After about two hours of shots everyone was drunk. 

4 hours later everyone was dancing till everyone passed out till the next morning.


	70. Introducing Johnathon(Scarecrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character is introduced!

"Help! Help! HELP ME PLEASE"! The house is woken to a loud banging at the door and the scream that sounds like that from a little boy. The house is dark and everyone had passed out in the living room. Eddy gets up, still has his glasses on and walks to the door. He opens it "Please Sir! They are after me! Help me"! the little boy with long black hair runs into the house. Everyone is alarmed and get up and Penguin switches on the light. The boy slams the door shut. 

The whole house looks at the kid. "What are you running from" Edward asks. "Who are you" Penguin asks. The Monsters! They are after me, Fish has Hugo Strange and she wants him to cure her but to do so he has been experimenting on the rest of us, and I just cant take anymore" He says. I already had to deal with my fathers injections and still have nightmares"! he says. They hear marching outside and it walks past the house. They all wait in silence. "I think they left" He says. Edward looks at Penguin "Should we let him stay"? Edward asks. "Why should we"? Penguin asks. "Oswald hes only a boy, and knowing what god awful strange did in Arkham to you and the rest, do you really want to let them happen to another? Have you no Empathy"? Edward asks. "Fine, but you are going to work, and dont cuase any trouble, we already have Edward for that" Penguin says as he starts walking towards his room "Im going to bed" Penguin says. "Hey!" Edward says at Penguins comment about him. 

"Thank you so much" The boy says. Edward goes up to the boy and smiles "You are okay with us" He says patting his shoulder. Edward leaves and goes to his own bedroom. "You can sleep on the couch for tonight, we will figure out somewhere for you to sleep tommorow" Barbara says. She kisses him softly on the forehead. "Night honey" she says. Victor walks up to the boy "Dont wake up the boss Oswald, he gets super cranky but he probobly wont hurt a child" Victor says and smiles. "Good night" Victor says walking to his room. Everyone goes to sleep till the next morning. 

Next Morning:

Edward comes out early in the morning wearing green socks, a light green tshirt, and long dark green swearts and light green socks and walks out of his room yawning. He sees the little boy get up when he walks into the living room. "Good morning, sleepyhead" Edward says with a smile. "Hello Sir" The boy says. "Whats your name? Im Edward" He says crouching on his knees and putting his hand out to shake. The boy sits up and shakes his hand "I im Johnathan Crane" the young boy says to Edward. "Would you like to help me cook breakfast, I usually cook for the house" Edward says. The boy simply nods. "Good! you can be my little helper'" Edward says with a smile. Johnathan follows Edward into the kitchen. 

Edward pulls out all the ingredients and puts them on the kitchen counter. He pulls out some steaks, some bacon slabs, a giant carton of about 32 eggs, and a block of cheddar cheese, and some butter. Edward pulls out the pans, a wisque and spatula. "Now, I going to need you to first cut the cheese in half and grade half of it into a container and then I going to need you to break 12 eggs into a glass bowl under the cupboard" Edward explains. The boy nods "right" he says and he pulls out the materials and starts grating the cheese as Edward first starts cooking the bacon and puts it in a big wooden bowl, and than cooks the steak and puts it in the bowl. The boy had finished grating the cheese. Edward switching the bacon and steak to the counter the boy is at and says "Take out the steaks, and chop it into pieces" he says. "Right" the boy says taking a knife and starts expertly chopping up the steak into tiny pieces. The Boy had cracked up all the eggs and Edward takes the broken yolks and wisques them. 

Edward pulls out six plates. Edward drops some butter onto the pan and lets it melt after turning on the fire. It melts and he pours the egg in. "You know you are pretty good in the kitchen"Edward says as Johnothan had just finished cutting up the steak into bits. "T Thankyou" John said. Edward laughs "We have too many cooks in this house" Edward says with a laugh. He takes some bacon and cracks it in his hand dropping in the crumbs, and than grabs some of the steak and drops it in too and flips over the egg and lets it finish cooking. He does this about six times and puts an omlet on each plate and puts forks on each of the plates. "I Ill do the dishes"! Johnothan says. "Really? Thats terribly kind of you John" Edward says with a smile and pats his head softly "You are a good boy Johnny" He says with a smile. Johnothan is filled with pride. That was the kind of attention he wish he would have recieved from his father. 

Barbara had comes out of her room "What smells so good, Oh is Johnny helping you cook! How sweet"! She says wrapping her arms around John and pulling him into a hug. "Your such a good little boy" She says with a smile and kisses his head. "I hope you did a good job" Barbara says. 20 minutes later Penguin comes out, and Victor shortly after. Victor is shirtless and wearing long look black pants and barefoot. Penguin is barefoot too, his hair is a mess, and he is in long purple silk pjs. Penguin walks up to the boy as Barbara lets go of him. Penguin gives him a curious look. "Im Oswald Cobblepot" Penguin says. "Good morning boy" he says. "Good morning... Mister Penguin" he says. "You know who I am"? Oswald asks. "Everyone knows who you are sir" John says. "Good, then you know what im capable of" Penguin says with a smirk. "But I wont hurt you" Penguin says patting his head softly and walks to the couch and sits down. Johnothan is suprised by this. "See, Penguin wouldnt hurt a kid" Edward says with a smile. Victor sits down on the couch too and turns on the tv and flips to the news. Edward serves everyone food and Barbara and Edward decide to stand at the counter on opposite sides of the counter eating food. "Where is Jerome"? Edward asks. 

"Oh, he went out to do something, hell be back soon" She says as they eat breakfast. As she says that the door opens. Jerome comes in "Hey! Miss me"! Jerome asks as he is holding a bottle. Penguin looks up at him "Where you go"? Penguin asks. "Oh, I brought you a gift Mister cobblepot" he says holding a very exspensive Champagne. "You know I love a drink in the morning, Thank you" Penguin says walking up to him taking it and nodding. Jerome was wearing a loose red sweater and a black tank top under and long blue jeans and sneakers. I also go some clothes to change into "Jerome is also holding plastic bags and a overnight bag. He drops the bag by the couch and pulls out drinks and goes to the kid and gives him a tea. "Hope you like it" Jerome says with a smile and puts out his other hand to shake "Put it there pal"! He says with a smile. 

The boy shakes his hand "You can call me J" Jerome winks at the boy. John smiles at him. Jerome sits with Penguin and Victor and sits back "What you guys watching? News again? You guys are so boring sometimes" Jerome says with a smile. "Oh Barbs, I bought you a fireball!" Jerome says as he takes a can out of the bag and tosses it to Barbara. Barbara catches it. "Oh I love these! Thank you Jerome. "No problem Doll" he says. She snaps it open and and starts drinking it. Johnothan puts the can down on the counter "Thank you" he says shyly. He starts doing the dishes as everyone was served and starts eating and eats after he does the dishes and puts them in the dish rack and sits on the tall chair next to the bar as he eats his food quitly. Barbara and Eddy start talking about stuff that been happening with them, and Jerome, Victor, and Penguin are talking about politics as Jerome mocks certien articles and news reporters. Johnothan observes this curiously as he snaps open his tea and drinks some. "This was going to be a interesting house to stay at" he thought to himself.


	71. That Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here I thought I ran out of ideas, but I just introduced a new characters, so lets see where this leads us!

Mister Penguin after eating had gone to his room and gotten dressed in one of his tuxedos. Victor had gotten dressed as well and was wearing an all black outfit. A black jacket, long black pants, black boots and a black button up underneath. Johnathan also had noticed Penguin had sticking up in a type of fohawk. Despite his ridiculous hairstyle being around Oswald always felt like being around royalty. Mister Penguin also exuded a very powerful presence despite his small stature and which Johnathan found incredible. Johnathan watched the two go out the door and Penguin glances over at johnny who was sitting on the couch still in his clothes from the day before. "Behave while im gone" Penguin says with a smile. Johnathan smiled and nod "Yes, Sir". Penguin smiles at his submissive nature "I like this boy" Penguin says with a smile as they both leave. 

Edward was dressed and So was Barbara. Jerome was just sitting there in a black tank top and blue jeans and no shoes as he sat in front of the tv hunched over. "Oh thank god they are gone, now I could put something fun on" Jerome said changing the tv to cartoons. He looks at Johnathan who was sitting on the couch. He had sat down next to Victor and Penguin while they were watching the news. They barely acknowledged his presence at that point. Jerome smiled and looked over at the boy with a smile "You like cartoons kid"? Jerome asks. "Yes" the boy said simply. Jerome's expressions always felt like they were saying "Im up to no good". Even when Jerome was not doing something wrong. Jerome smiles "That a boy"! He says as he wraps his arm around the boy. "Know what Tom and Jerry is? Its a classic! Slapstick comedy always was one of my favs" Jerome says. "Hey, want some candy"? Jerome says digging the bag from the store he had bought earlier and pulling out some life savers. "Okay" Johnathan says. Jerome lets go of the boy and reaches into the bag pulling out a pack and tears it open pulling out two and pops one in his own mouth and hands one to the boy. The boy pops one in his mouth. 

Edward was in the Kitchen he had just finished making lunch and everyone had eaten. Edward was washing the dishes. Edward was wearing a yellow button-up with the sleeves rolling up not folded. He had long brown pants and shined shoes which were black. Barbara was wearing a long black dress and black flats. She was in the kitchen with Edward and had a glass she was drinking from filled with bourbon. There was a bottle next to it. She noticed Penguin seemed to drink a lot, but so did Barbara. It seemed to be a vice they both shared but it seemed Penguin was more likely to drink from stress. Barbara had been talking to Edward about something seeming only relevant to the two of them. 

Edward says head still turned to the dishes "Oh, Johnathan, I going to take you out shopping in a bit, Penguin has given me some money and wanted me to buy clothes for you. Since clearly you can't be living here if you have nothing to wear" Edward says. "That's wonderfully kind, thank you" Johnathan says to him. Barbaras face lights up "Ah! Clothes shopping! I coming too"! Barbara says. Edward looks back at Barbara "Well, Penguin did say you should." he tells Barbara. "Jerome! What about you"? Barbara asks. "Naw, think ill just hang here" Jerome says. "Suit yourself" Barbara says. After Edward Finished the dishes the two of them go with Jerome and head out the door. "Watch the house"! Barbara says before they walk out the door. "I bought your special bat, its in the car, dont worry if someone comes ill bash thier brains in" Jerome says with a smile. "Love you Jerome"! She says blowing him a Kiss. Jerome blows her one back "Love you baby" he says. 

After Edward shuts the door behind him and locks it they walk to a black Sadan and get in. Eddy drives them. Everyone buckles up. Johnothan was wearing a blue sweater and under a ragged black shoe, blue converse and long green pants that looked to be made of Khanvis. "Which store we going to Eddy"? Barbara asks. "Maybe Khols? or Corals? Walmart is cheap but everyone is oversized" Edward says. "How about we go to Karrigans? Its moderatly priced, they have good materials, and they have all sizes" Barbara says. "Karrigens it is, good thinking Barbara" Edward says. Johnothan was still sucking on the candy Jerome had given him. Barbara looks back at Johnothan "Hey, how you doing there sweety"? she asks. "Good" the young boy says. "You liking this mad house of ours"? Barbara says with a smile. "Yes" John says. "Good!" she says. Edward starts driving the vehicle.


	72. Clothes Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Barbara take Johnathan clothes shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this accidently got erased when I was almost ready to post it. However I was able to retype it all in about 15 minutes. So here you all go! I know that isnt important, I was just amazed I was able to retype it exactly as it was. This is also a short chapter.

Edward arrives an hour later and the three and walk into the massive building. Johnathan had never seen a clothing shop this big before and he had also never heard of Kerrigan. His father use to just take him to Khols to get everything when he needed clothes. Barbara and Edward looks around for stuff for him to wear. Edward puts his chin on his hand and says "I wonder what we could get him that Penguin would find acceptable, if its too casual he is sure to complain about it" Edward says. Johnathan had wandered over to a rack with nothing but Tshirts with long sleeves under them. Edward walks up to the rack "So thats the style you are into then"? 

Barbara and Edward start picking out clothes for Johnathan to wear, putting them up against his frame to see if it would fit him. They picks out 20 long sleeve shirts being of various colors mostly dark ones. 10 of those were thermals. He also picked out 6 short sleeve button ups, 6 polos, 5 tshirts, and 3 long sleeve overshirt button up sweaters. They get some socks and they are in the ridiculous style Edward wears. Edward then asks John "Boxers or brief". Johnathan says "Trunks" and Edward nods and picks out a pack of Underwear. It was 5 to a back so he bought 20 of them. They hadnt bothered getting a basket so they were holding everything in thier arms. They take the clothes to the counter and pay for it and the cashier puts them in bags which everyone carries them. They had been in the mall and exited into the main walk way. 

"Now we need to get shoes" Edward says as they exit the store. "I have shoes" the boy says showing Edward his beat up old converse that had already had holes in them. "You need new ones" Edward assisted. "Okay" the boy says. They walk into footlocker and Johnathan sits down and they try different shoes on him. They had settle on a pair of sneakers, they were black skechers. Edward tosses the old converse into the bag as they walk out of the store. Suddenly a wif of something sweet comes thier way. Johnathan follows the pleasant aroma. He comes up to a Cinnabon cart. "Would you like one sweety"? Barbara asks sweetly. The boy simply nods. She buys him one and afterward they exit the mall. 

After they exit a young red headed female in a striped knitted sweater. "Hey you, your Bruces look alike" she says to him. The boy speaks "I am John not Bruce" he says. "Do you know anything about Bruce"? she asks. "No I dont" Johnathan says. Ivy puts out her hand to shake "Well hi, Im Ivy Pepper" she says. Johnathan rubs his sticky hand on his pants and shakes her hand "Im Johnathan Crane" he says. His other hand is still holding the icy bun. "Hello Ivy" Barbara says with a smile. "What you doing out here" Edward asks "Im just looking for sombody" she says. Edward smiles "Would you like to come to the house, you know Jerome is with us" Edward asks, Jerome is over there."Yeah, he left and told us he was visiting someone" she explains. "He was visiting us, I been out of the area for awhile and recently came back, so Barbara and Jerome decided to come over" he says. "Sure ill come" she says. 

The four of them get in the car and the boy and girl sit in the back. Edward asks "who you looking for"? and Ivy says "Bruce" she explains. "Why"? he asks. "It was for Selina, Bruce has gone missing" she says. "I asked his Butler but he said Bruce had been taken, and it had something to do with him questioning the Company and Indian hills" she explains. "Hm, sounds like something to do with Doctor Strange" Edward says. "Do you think you can help me find him"? Ivy asks. "I can certainly try, I did work for the GCPD before I turned to a life of crime" Edward says. The group of them drive start driving to the house after they loaded all the stuff they bought.


	73. Im on the case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is trying to solve the case

After arriving at the house the four unload the bags each taking some and carrying them into the house. Jerome is still sitting in front of the tv, and is now smoking a cigarette. His head turns as the four walk in. "Hey! They finally came back! How are you guys doing" He says getting up and walking in front of them. "Do, you guys need help with something"? Jerome asks. They put the bags down next to the door near the couch. "Johnny, you can put the stuff in my bedroom for now, and we will figure out the sleeping arrangments later" Edward explains. Johnathan nods "Right"! he says. Ivy also helps him by taking the stuff to his room. 

"So, how was shopping"? Jerome asks with a smile. "Oh, it was alright, was not hard finding stuff that fit him okay, but then we ran into Ivy" Eddy asks. "Oh, what was she doing at the mall" Jerome asks. "Outside it" Edward says. "Well, she was looking for Bruce, and thinks that Johnathan looks like him, and then told us about how Bruce has been kidnapped" Edward says. "Oh Bruce, I know who he is! Galavan tried killing that kid at once of my performances. Poor kid cant stay out of trouble, guess its the price of being rich and famous" Jerome says. "Well, yes, and I offered to bring Ivy here since I said you were here and I was going to try and look into the crime" Edward says. Jerome cocks his head "Really? You going to solve a crime when you are not even being paid"? Why did you quit the police force again"? Jerome asks. "I killed my girlfriend and was declared criminally insane, kind of like you" Edward says.

In the room: 

Ivy and Johnathan are standing in the room. "So what did you guys get at the mall"? Ivy asks. "Well, they were getting me clothes, I ran away from strange, he was doing experiments on some of us other escaped inmates in order to cure whatever power she was given" John explains. "So you were a test rat"? Ivy asks. "Yeah" Johnathan says. "That must be awful" She says. "It was but they are letting me stay in this house" he asks. "Whats the cost"? she asks. "That I do choirs" Johnathan says. "Im living with Jerome, maybe you can visit sometime we live at the amusement park" she says. "Sounds fun" Johnathan says with a smile. "So, do you have a girlfriend"? Ivy asks. "No" he says. "Would you like one"? she asks. "Are you offering" Johnathan asks. "Depands" Ivy says. "On what"? Johnathan says. "If you want one" she says. "I wouldn't mind" Johnathan says. "Then you got one" Ivy says. "What"? Johnathan asks confused. 

Jerome and Edward are talking in the living room. "You know, I sure Penguin knows something about that place, it was owned by the mob after all. You should ask him when he gets back here" Jerome says. "I dont think you can do anything in the meantime" Jerome says. Barbara had sat down on the couch and was watching the cartoons that Jerome had put on. "I sure whoever has him isnt going to kill him, if it has to do with that place" Jerome says. Barbara chimes in "Maybe we can go kidnap Hugo Strange and make him give us the awnsers Eddy, I sure he will talk with a little persuasion you know" Barbara says with a smile. 

An hour later Penguin and Victor come home. Penguin looks at Barbara who is sitting on the couch and ignoring whatever conversation Edward and Jerome are having. "Did you buy clothes"? Penguin asks her. "Yes, and brought home a guest" Barbara says. "What? Who"? Penguin asks. Johnathan and Ivy come out of the room to see Mister Penguin at the door way. "Mister Penguin" the two kids say together in Unison. "Another one!" Penguin says. He looks at Barbara "THIS IS NOT AN ORPHANAGE, she isnt staying too is she"? Penguin asks. "Oh, she belongs to Jerome" Barbara explains. Jerome getting momentaryly distracted says to Penguin "Yes, she is mine" Jerome says. Jerome sits back on the couch "Hey sweety" Ivy says. "Come sit with daddy" Jerome says. Ivy sits next to Jerome and Jerome puts his arm around her. "Very well" Penguin says. Edward goes up to Mister Penguin. "What Ed?" Penguin asks. "What do you know about Indian Hills"? he asks him. "A lot, why are you asking" Penguin questions. "Bruce Wayne has gone missing" Edward explains. "Why do I care"? Penguin asks. "I think Hugo Strange is behind this" Edward says. "Well I do hate him" Penguin says back. "Are you trying to solve the mystery about where he went"? Penguin asks. "Yes" Edward asks. "Why"? Penguin asks. "Im not sure" Edward says. "You are not a detective, but you act like one, too bad you dont work GCPD anymore" Penguin says tapping Eds shoulder and goes to his bedroom. 

Victor comes up to Eddy. Victor smiles "Hi Edward" He says with a smile. "Hello Victor" Edward says to him.


	74. Sleeping arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to figure out where Johnathan is going to sleep

Edward had later decided to discuss the sleeping arrangments with Mister Penguin. He was in his bedroom at his desk doing paperwork. He was not only in a black polo and some jeans and no shoes. Edward figured he didn't feel like wearing his suit around the house. Edward had knocked on the door three times before Penguin said "Come in" on the other end. Edward comes in and Penguin says "Yes, Hello what did you need Edward"? Penguin asks not looking up from his work.

"I wanted to talk about where we would put Johnny" Edward says. "Oh, right we do need to discuss that" Penguin says putting his pen around and spinning around in his chair so he would be facing Edward. "Well, we cant put him in the spare room, since its empty, unless of course he wants to sleep on the floor, or we could put him in either your or my room and just share a room, or just leave him on the couch till we get a bed for the other room, since all that is in there is dressers" Penguin says. "Well, I do have an old blow up mattress for the time being" Edward says to him. "Good then use that, and just put his stuff in there" Penguin says. "Right" Edward says.

"Edward, why are you so curious about Indian hills"? Penguin asks. "Ivy asked" he says. "Are you just looking for a reason to challenge your brain" Penguin asks him. "Well, yes" Edward asks. "I know that there is a group that owns Wayne Enterprises, but I dont know who they are, but ill give you a name of someone who knows about it" Penguin writes down a name on a piece of paper and a number. "Talk to them" After Edward takes the piece of paper, Penguin turns around to continue his work. Barbara had gone out to get something from the shop, so it was now just Jerome and the kids in the living room.

When Edward comes out into the living room again Jerome is telling the kids stories. "and than the big bad wolf huffed, and he puffed, and he blew the house down"! Jerome says as he blows in Ivys face. Ivy laughs. "Love you Jerome" she says as she hugs him. "Love you too angel" he says patting her hair softly. "You are good with kids" Edward says as he sits down next to Jerome. "Mind watching them while I go out to do something" Edward says. "Where you going Edward"? Jereome asks. "Oh, just someone I need to talk to, wont be long, maybe an hour" Edward explains. Jerome nods "Sure I can keep these little brats in line" Jerome says. "Hey! I am not a brat"! Ivy says crossing her arms. "You are the biggest one of all" Jerome says as he tickles her. "NO!... I am not"! she says with a laugh. "Of course you arnt, like when you put salt in daddys cereal" he says to her. "It was april fools"! Ivy protests. "It was still mean, and you ruined breakfast"! Jerome says. "Serves you right" Ivy says. "For what"? he says. "For putting a whoopie cushion under my butt! that what"! she says.

Edward had walked into his room to put on his coat and drove off the lot of the house. He sitting alone in his car in an empty parking lot makes the call. "Hello? I need imformation about Wayne enterpises, and I will make it worth your wild" he says. "How about a very valuble favor" Edward says. "So, you will accept? Meet you on the center of Ave and 9th? Right ill be there in about 20 minutes." Edward says and hangs up the phone. Edward arrives at the location in 20 minutes and is standing in an Alley way. "Wheres the guy"? The man asks. "The man who ows me a favor lives on the other end of town at the impound lot" Edward says pulling out a card with a question mark on it and handing it to the guy. "Give him that, he ows me one" Edward says with a smile. "Now tell me, who is running Waynes Enterprises"? he asks. "Court of Owls is what they call themselves, they are a secret organization that secretly owns all the major Companys. Wayne Enterpises use to be private but since they started selling out all the shares, the one with the most shares owns it. That persons name is Elizebeth Taylor" He explains to Edward. Edward nods "Thank you" and Edward gets in his car and drives back home.


	75. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shows a morning from different perspectives in the house.

The Next morning. Ivy had stayed over to Penguins irritation. Penguin said either she had to sleep in the room with Jerome and Barbara or else with Johnathan. No one questioned the suggestion of letting two 12-year-olds sleep together in the same bed. Though Penguin didn't really care if they were up to trouble or not long as they didn't mess up the house or make a lot of noise and woke up the house at night. The Next morning Edward had slept in Penguins bed. Edward had gotten up before Penguin. Penguin was sleeping shirtless in his underwear and Edward slept in his tank top. Edward blinked and grabbed his glasses and put them on and looked at Penguin who had his arm wrapped around his body. He smiles as he tried to move his arm as not to wake him but to get up. Penguin moaned in his sleep as he grabbed a pillow and pulled it towards him. Edward smiled and leaned over kissing Penguin softly on the head. "My little birdy" he says with a smile. Edward goes into the drawer and quietly take out some long green pajama bottoms with a draw string on it. He slides them on and ties the string off in front of his pants. He gets out and quetly leaves the room. 

Johnathan perspective: 

Johnathan and Ivy had slept together in the same bed. Johnathan had decided to just call her Pepper but she didn't seem to mind. They didn't see it as odd and doing anything more then sleep had not crossed their minds. However Ivy did say she wanted to be his girlfriend the night before. Johnathan was surprised by this, he never had a girlfriend before, he wasn't quite sure what to do. Johnathan had falling asleep on his back and Ivy was facing the right walls direction curled in a ball. Johnathan was in a white tank top and blue trunks that Edward had bought him. He went into the drawers and pulled out some jeans and put them on as he believed it would be rude to just walk around in his underpants. He had awoken around the same time as Edward and came out as Edward had shut his door to the bed. 

Edwards head snaps back towards Johns direction and Edward smiles. "John" he says with a smile. "Good morning" Edward says. Johnathan sees he is coming out of Penguins room. Johnathan walks up to Edward and asks. "Why were you in Mister Penguins room"? Johnathan asks. "Well, me and Mister Penguin are boyfriends, but we don't discuss it in this house so don't bring it up. Everyone already knows though" Edward states. Johnathan nods "So you are gay"? Johnathan asks. "I yes, I like guys" Edward says with a smile. "I guess you think its weird" Edward says. "No, didn't think you were the type" Johnathan says. "Oh, I guess I am not really flaming"Edward says. "Want to help me make breakfast"? You were such a good helper last time" Edward asks. Johnny nods "I like cooking with you" John says. 

Penguins Perspective: Penguin opens his eyes and looks around "Ed"? he asks grasping around the bed. Penguin gets a wif of something delicious. "Ed must be cooking breakfast" Penguin says as he sighs and lays back. Penguin gets up from the bed and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and afterwards walks to the door and opens it and walks out. He shuts the door behind him softly. He still was shirtless in his boxers. They were a shiny material that were striped purple and black. Oswald sees Edward and Johnathan in the kitchen together making breakfast. "Good morning Mister Penguin" Edward says with a smile looking back at him. Johnathan smiles "Hello Sir" he says with a smile as he wisques the eggs in the boy. "What are you making"? Penguin asks as he walks over and reaches into the cupboard above the kitchen counter and pulls out a bottle of liquor and grabs a glass and pulls out the plug in the bottle which was also glass and pulls it in the glass and takes a sip. He grabs the bottle and the cup and walk to the living room "I dont like when you are not next to me in the morning" Penguin says as he grabs the remote and flips on the tv. He turns on the news and its the debate for the Presidential Elections. Edward smiles as his comment "Ill be sure to wake you next time" Edward says back to Mister Penguin. Johnathan could tell they cared about each other and it didn't seem they minded expressing it in front of him. Johnathan thought maybe the fact was that he was a child next to them. 

Barbara and Jerome perspective: 

Barbara was wearing a night gown which was a long white dress that went to her ankles. Jerome was in a red tshirt and long striped short that were red and yellow. He also had long peach colored socks on and was laying back with one arm hanging off the bed and the other laying back folded pionting upward. He was snoring softly. Barbara head was laying against his chest and her golden hair was laid around them. She had her arms around his body as hers was sideways facing against his. The blanket is was on the floor. Barbara wakes up first and opens her eyes and smiles as she mounts Jerome. "Oh, Jerome" she says with a smile and than slaps him. Jerome is startled and wakes up "What"? he says. "Oh, hey babe" his mouth turns to a smile. "Whats up"? he asks. "How about some morning Whoopie"? she says with a smile. "Long as we can keep it down" Jerome says with a smile. He grabs her wrists and kisses her deeply and she kisses him back wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Victors Perspective:  
Victor has no shirt and is sleeping on his back straight as a board. He is in black boxer briefs that hug his legs. He wakes up and pulls off his black blanket. He gets up. His entire room is black. Everything aside from his dresser that is mahogony. There is black sheets, blankets, even the walls were painted black. He had gotten up took a shower, brushed his teeth and then goes to his drawers and pulls out some tight black jeans and pulls them on and ties it shut with a silver buckle. He opens the door and leaves his room and walks to the living room. He stops at the Kitchen and turns to see Edward. "Good morning John, Edward" He says with a smile. "Good morning" Edward and Johnothan say in unison. Victor walks into the Kitchen and grabs a glass and sits next to Penguin. "Good morning Boss" he says. "Morning Victor" Penguin says. "How are you doing"? Penguin asks. "Im well, sleep okay last night boss"? Victor asks. "I did yes thank you" Penguin says.Penguin pours some of the beverage into Victors glass. They sit there watching the news and drinking


	76. Working with Mister Penguin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnathan goes to work with Mister Penguin.

That Afternoon after breakfast Penguin and Victor had gotten dressed and were getting ready to head out the door. Penguin had put on one of his tuxedos and Victor was wearing all black but with a green tie. No one else was dressed yet aside from Johnathan. Johnathan had changed into a black polo shirt and black jeans and his tennis shoes. He had even brushed his hair. "Mister Penguin, what do you do"? the boy asks before Penguin is leaving the house. Penguin saw no point in lying to the boy "I am a mob boss and also the mayor" he says. "Why so curious boy" Penguin questions. "You are the head of the house, I wanted to learn more about you" he says. Penguin smiles and pats his head. "Can I go with you" the boy asks him."You want to go with me on business"? Penguin asks. "I do, and I have nice clothes now" the boy states. Penguin nods "Sure, but you are to be quiet and not interrupt, only speak when spoken to" Penguin explains. "Yes, sir"! The boy says. "Good boy" Penguin says as him, Victor and Johnathan leave the house together. 

Johnathan sits in the back of the car kicking his feet. He has a smile on his face. Victor is driving the car and Penguin looks back at the boy and cant help but smile. He couldn't help but think Johnathan was cute. Johnathan was also very quiet and didn't really make any trouble. He did exactly as he was told. Penguin was happy to have someone who was so obedient. "You are a good boy John" Penguin says to him. Johnathan is so happy to hear such approval from Mister Penguin. After about 20 minutes they show up at the place, its a tall long building from the outside. Penguin walks into it and inside there is a giant table with a bunch of chairs. There is 12 chairs being split 6 on each side and then 2 on the ends. Penguin was on one end of the table, and Johnathan sat right next to him. Victor sat at the other side of Penguin. 12 other men show up and each take a seat at the table. 

After everyone shows up Penguin starts to speak. "Right, so first line of business, how are the club funds and the liquor trade"? Penguin asks. 5 men say good. "How is the protection services going"? Penguin asks. A Skinny boy who looks about 18 in a suit says "A lot of people are not hiring anymore, they say they dont need protection anymore" they say. "Why is that"? Penguin asks. "There is a new guy on the streets" the boy explains. "Who is this person"? Penguin asks. "He goes by the name batman and he uses this symbol, they say they dont need mob protection, since batman is protecting them" the boy pulls out a paper and slides it over to Penguin. Its a picture of a black bat symbol in a yellow circle. Penguin picks it up and looks at this. "Gabriel, Leonardo, Micheal, go find this vigelante fellow and bring him to me, we need to teach him Gotham has no heros" Penguin says. "Yes Boss" the three say in unison. "Good" Penguin says. "Okay, who is dealing with the fishermen" Penguin asks. A husky gentlemen sitting in the back is in a vest and white button up and raises his hand. "I have been collecting but they have been saying they cant pay thier fees" the man says. "Why cant they pay" Penguin asks. "This bat fellow" The man says. "Again? what is he doing"? he asks. "He told them if they pay the mob anymore he would put them in jail"? the man says. "What is this guy a cop off duty"? Penguin asks. "I dont know sir" the man says. Penguin slams his hands on the table and stands up "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP! I WANT EVERYONE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THIS VIGILANTE AND I WANT WHOEVER THINKS THEY FOUND HIM TO DELIVER HIM BOUND AND GAGGED AT THE MEAT STORAGE FACILITY ON SYCOMORE DRIVE! MEETING DISMISSED"! Penguin says. Everyone leaves the room. 

Johnathan looks at Penguin after everyone has left the room and asks. "Is this all you do Sir"? Johnathan asks. "This is most of it, being part of the mob isnt all killing people, it has a lot of business and meetings. Its just like a business but the way we collect is not entirely legal" Penguin says. Johnathan smiles at him. Penguin raises a brow "What are you smiling about" Penguin asks. "You are an incredible man Mister Penguin, You are small and have a bumb leg but you have a very powerful presence and a brilliant mind. You give off an impression of power and intelligence despite most people being taller then you." Johnathan says. Penguin didnt know if he should slap the boy for pointing out his flaws, or praise him for giving him one of the most honest assessments and compliments he ever had. He simply gets up from his chair and says "Come Johnny, we are done for today". "Yes SIR! Mister Penguin"! Johnathan says as he gets up from the Chair and follows Penguin out the door. Penguin gets in the car and Victor drives off with Penguin and Johnathan. Victor drives the car. Victor is suprised by how honest Johnothan is and he can tell Penguin really enjoys this boy even if he wont say it. "John, would you like to get ice cream" Penguin asks. "Really Sir"? Johnothan asks. "If you want it" Penguin says. "Yes!" the boy says excitidly. Victor and Penguin cant help but laugh at the boys reaction. 

Victor drives to the Mcdonalds drive through and orders a chocolate dipped Ice cream cone, and a vanilla ice cream cone. They go to the window and Oswald pulls out a 50 dollar bill and hands it to Victor "Sir, this is a 50, its only 3$ and I cant break this" she tells him. Victor looks at Penguin "She doesnt want the 50 boss" Victo says. "I know, keep the change" Penguin says. "Are you sure"? she asks the two men. "Do you know how much money I make"? Oswald says. "50 dollars doesnt mean anything" Penguin says. The women nods "Thank you sir" she says with a smile. They pull up to the second window and Victor takes the ice cone with chocolate and hands the vanilla one to Johnothan that starts eating it. Victor offers some of his own "Want some boss" Victor asks. Penguin puts his hand over his face and laughs. "No" Penguin says. "Whats wrong boss" Victor asks with a smile. "You make me laugh sometimes Victor" Penguin says. "To home then" Victor says. Penguin finds it funny how childish Victor can look sometimes even when he is suppose to be one of the worst assasins in Gotham City.


	77. The Good Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are doing chores together and Barbara wants to take them to the park.

To Ivy Jerome was like a father figure. Both her parents had died, one had committed suicide. Johnathan only had a dad but after his mother died, his father kept doing experiments on him in order to remove his own fear. His Father would tell Johnathan that Johnathan was afraid but Johnathan wasn't afraid. He did indeed suffer from the death of his mother, but he was not suffering as badly as his father was. He couldn't take the psychological abuse anymore, and when they found him there screaming beneath the scarecrow they had taken him to Arkham. Arkham was a terrible place to be, and he very much appreciated when he was finally let free. 

He had enjoyed working with Mister Penguin, cooking with Mister Nygma, and listening to Jerome tell stories and Barbara was always so sweet. He noticed everyone in the house behaved differently around Ivy and himself. They seemed to be less harsh. However so far it seems everyone was impressed with his ability to follow directions. He had wondered if perhaps he stayed long enough that he would be able to take over after Mister Penguin. 

Johnathan had spent the morning with Ivy, the two of them would play hide and seek and tag and Ivy helped his do choirs like clean around the house. While Johnathan was not yet given any official chores he usually just cleaned up when it was needed. Ivy and Johnathan had decided to go and clean the gutters and rake the leaves outside. There was no particular reason they decided to but Johnathan liked cleaning things and Ivy wanted to help him. 

Outside: 

Johnathan walks outside the house and grabs a later and climbs up and without any gloves and starts pulling out the dead leaves and tosses it on the floor. Ivy had come to the stairs and was holding it still. This got Johnathan's hands covered in brown gunk. He climbed down the latter and turns on the hose that has the spray handle on it and pulls the lever and pulls it and sprays gutter. After that he climbed down and smiles at Ivy. Ivy grabs the four rakes that are up against the wall and hands one to Ivy wordlessly. They start raking up the leaves. "So, you like plants Ivy" Johnathan asks. "Yes, I love plants" she says. Johnathan pulls out a rose he had in his pocket at hands it to her. She smiles and sets down the rake on the floor for a moment. "Johnny"! she smiles and walks over grabbing it in her hands. "Where did you get this"? she asks him. "Its a secret" he says with a smile. "This was sweet of you Johnny" Ivy says with a smile and kisses Johnny on the cheek. "Thank you" she says with a smile. 

Johnny was wearing the sweater shirt and a black thermal and blue jeans and his sneakers. Ivy was wearing her striped sweater and long black stockings and black slip ons. Penguin was out with Victor, Edward had left as well, and Jerome was inside watching tv. Barbara had gone to do something at the Amusement park and said she would be back soon. That was about 3 hours ago. She pulled up to see Ivy and Johnathan raking leaves into a big pile. She parks and comes out holding a bag. She has a white dress on and sandals. "Hey! What you guys doing"? Barbara asks as she comes into the yard opening the gate. "Chores" The two say in Unison. "Oh, who gave you them"? Barbara asks. "Nobody, I just thought I would clean things, Ivy wanted to help" Johnathan explains. Barbara smiles and comes up and hugs Johnny. "Oh, Johnny, you are such a helpful little boy!" she says. She lets go "How would you guys like to play at the park"? Ivy asks them with a smile. "I want to go!" Ivy says. Johnathan nods. "Great! I going drop this bag off and you two get in the car" Barbara says. The two kids run out of the gate and to the car. The doors of the car are open and they both get into the back seat and buckle up and smile at each other. 

Barbara walks into the house. She is carrying the bag in her hand. Jerome is wearing a red hoody and a striped yellow and orange shirt and blue jeans and red converse. He is sitting in front of the tv watching cartoons. She sets the bag down. "Hey babe, I went to the Amusement park, we are going to have to go back in 3 days" she explains. "I brought some clothes for Ivy" Barbara says setting it down. "I was going to take the kids to the park, they are in the car" she says. "I should come with" Jerome says. "You dont have to" Barbara says. "Nonsense, I cant make you do all the work" Jerome says as he gets up and walks outside. Barbara follows and Barbara gets in the front seat and Jerome gets in the passenger seat and Barbara starts driving. "Hey, you guys behaving"? Jerome asks looking back with a smile. They both nod. "Good" Jerome says.


	78. Inheritance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Johnathan discuss the future

Barbara drives the kids to the park. In the car Johnathan watches out the car window as things pass by, and Ivy watches Johnathan. Johnathan's thoughts are broken by Ivy as she asks "what you thinking about John"? He looks over at her and says "Not a lot" he says and smiles "How about you Ivy"? She says "about the future" she says. "Why are you thinking about that"? he asks her. She giggles "Oh no reason" she say. "What is so funny"? Johnathan asks. "Maybe we will get married some day" Ivy says. Johnathan laughs "Oh, is that what you are thinking about"? he smiles at her. "Okay Ivy, I promise one day if we are still together by that time, that I will make you my wife" he says. She smiles "Really? You will Johnny" she says. "I will" he says with a laugh. Its a very bleak day in Gotham, as it usually is but the skys were for once not painted black but simply grey.

The air was crisp, and wind was cold and there was moisture in the air. The four get out of the car. Johnathan gets out from the passenger side and opens the door for Ivy. Ivy Hopes out. Barbara gets out the driver side and Jerome gets out the passenger side of the car. They walk past the gate surrounding the playground and Johnathan and Ivy go running in and start climbing on the play ground. There is no other children present. Its just them. Jerome and Barbara sit down on a bench and Jerome looks at Barbara. Barbara smiles at him and Jerome leans in giving her a kiss. "So, hows my girl been today"? Jerome asks. "Oh peachy, I kind of feel like an Aunt with the kids around" Barbara says. "I know right?" Jerome says to her. "Like we are one big family, think that kid figured out Eddy and Penguin are a thing yet"? Jerome asks. "Well he is a smart kid, but Penguin seems to try to hide it" Barbara says. "I dont see why we hide it, he is so obviously gay" Jerome says. "He just doesnt want to look bad in front of the mob" Barbara says. "Well, he somehow managed to become the King with that ridiculous haircut, I doubt coming out as gay is going to have any real influence, if you can pull off a fohawk, you can pull off that" Jerome says. Barbara giggles at his comment "I know right? I don't understand why he is so insistent on doing his hair like that"! Barbara laughs to herself.

The kids are playing on the playground climbing up and down the playground sets. "Johnny, do you think you will be a successor to mister Penguin"? she asks him. Johnathan looks up at her "I not sure, Mister Penguin seems to like me though, even though I think he trys to hide it" Johnathan says. "Why do you think that is"? Ivy asks. "He is the King of Gotham, and Gotham in general is a very cruel and you cant let anyone see weakness" Johnathan says. "Mister Penguin is short and a cripple, but he has attitude and that what counts" Johnathan says. Ivy smiles "That is true isnt it"? she asks. "How do you think people will see us"? she asks. "Well we are just kids so we get some leeway" Johnathan says. "I think they see you see you like a rose, you are pretty but you can be very sharp with people, I think they probably see me as a bit of mystery" Johnathan says. Ivy smiles as Johnathan comment. "You really think of me as a Rose"? she says. "Of course I do" Johnathan says with a smile. "Think you will take over the park after Jerome"? Johnathan says. "Well, he already told me I am his favourite and that when he passes on or gets too old he will put me in charge, once I learn the ropes" She explains. Johnathan smiles "Maybe ill be still living at the house, and you can come visit" Johnathan says. "That sounds nice, you should come there another day, I sure you would love it" Ivy says. Johnathan nods "I sure I would, I never been to such a place before" he explains. 

Barbara is sitting with Jerome. "What do you think those kids think about, when we are not around"? Jerome asks. "I dont know, they are just kids, probobly what thier futures are going to be like" Barbara says with a smile. "They wont grow up normal though, I mean with the type of settings they are in" Barbara says. "So what? and since when is anything in Gotham NORMAL" Jerome says. "Thats true isnt it" Barbara says smiling at Jerome.


	79. Eddy has gone missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward goes missing since he was looking for Bruce

After it starts to rain Barbara pulls out and umbrella "Darn" she says. "Come now children, we should get heading home" she says standing up. Jerome stands along with her. The children run up to her and they start heading to the car under the umbrella. When they get into the house they see Mister Penguin standing in the living room holding a pair of glasses. The four come in and Barbara looks at Penguin standing there with an angry look on his face. Barbara goes up and taps him on the shoulder "Oswald, are you okay"? She asks in concern. "They took Edward" Penguin says. "They what" Barbara says in shock. Penguin turns around and snaps at her "THEY TOOK ED! HE LOOKED INTO FINDING BRUCE AND NOW HE IS GONE!" Penguins yells at her angrily. He tosses the glasses and package on the couch. "I am going out! If Victor asks when I am out, tell him I am on a manhunt and to take care of the mob dealing while I am out" he says. Oswald grabs his coat with the furry collar, and puts it on as he heads out the door and slamming behind him. 

Penguin: 

Penguin arrives at the spot 10 minutes later. He actually broke many traffic laws getting there. He kicked the building door down and walked in holding his gun. "What do you idiots want!" The lights go on. Eddy is tied too a chair gagged and cant say anything. Oswald is holding the gun and walks forward to him looking around. Suddenly appears three men and a woman with owl masks on. "So Oswald, you came alone, without your group, that is so unlike you" the female had a mature sophisticated demeanour and seemed to be in her mid 30s. "This is personal!" Oswald says. "Why, becuase we kidnapped your little freind, or perhaps he is more then that" The woman says putting a knife to Edward throat. "DONT TOUCH HIM!" Oswald yells holding the gun at her. "You know you are getting gutsy there Oswald, You should have brought protention"she says. Oswald is holding a shot gun. "I dont care if you kill me, once my mother died I had nothing to live for, but Edward is my freind and I wont let you hurt him!" Oswald says boldly. "Will you make sure he stops looking for Bruce"? She asks. "This isnt a negotiation anymore" Oswald says as he shoots the woman in the head and shoots the other two in the stomach. The other two fall to the floor and Oswald runs up to Edward and unties him. He removes his gag "Oswald"? Edward says. "Shut up Ed, just get in the car! WE NEED TO LEAVE AT ONCE"! he demands. "Yes!" Edward says as after he is untied Oswald and him run to the car and Edward get in the passenger side and drive off. "Thank you Oswald" Edward says. "You are my friend Edward" Penguin says. "Its what friends do" he says. 

Suddenly there is clang on the front of the car. "What"? Edward says looking back seeing a car tailing them with a gun hanging out the passenger side of the car. "Shit, They are chasing us Arnt they Eddy" Penguin says. "Yes, They are" Edward says to Penguin. Oswald drives the vehicle racing down the straight and than makes a sharp Turn, but then are still chasing them, and Oswald does this three more times till the Vehicle ends up swerving off and crashes hitting a building and killing a homeless man who was near the alley way. Oswald keeps driving as the car explodes and Oswald smiles "Those are bastards are gone for now" Edward says. Edward looks at Oswald "Are you upset with me Mister Penguin"Ed says. "No, I was just worried, I dont care what you do in your free time as long you are not cheating on me" Oswald. Edward frowns "I sorry I cuased you trouble" Edward says. "Its not really a hassle" Oswald says. "I cant believe you came alone" Edward says. "Why wouldnt I"? Oswald says to him. "Just, you usually come with a group, its not like you to face people by yourself" Edward says. "Well, maybe I braver then I use to be" Oswald says. "Some might see it as simply wreckless" Edward states. Oswald pulls over the car "Is that Any way to say thank you after I saved your life"! Oswald says Angrily. His thoughts are broken when Edward grabs his cheeks and kisses him deeply and he feels Edwards lips pressed against his. Oswalds eyes are wide open as Edwards are shut. Edward pulls back "Thank you, my birdy freind"Edward says with the most sincere smile. Oswald can feel his hostility going down. "I hate you sometimes" Oswald says as he turns the keys again and starts driving once more and starts heading home. "I love you too Oswald" Eddy says with a cheesey grin.


	80. Back at the house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin and Edward go to the Iceberg lounge to wait for the Court of Owls to come for them and prepare for a shoot out. Barbara takes Johnathan and Ivy back to the amusement park to hide out for a few days.

Penguin and Edward come back to the house and rush in the door shutting behind them. "We have got some big trouble" Penguin says. Edward rushes in after them. Barbara is sitting on the the couch with the children. Jerome was not there and Victor had walked out of his room when he heard the door open and is fully dressed in all black. "What happened boss"? he asks him looking concerned. "Edward pissed off some people while looking for Bruce" Penguin says. Barbara gets up and looks at the kids "Children, pack your stuff, we are leaving for a few days" she says. "Where is Jerome"? Penguin asks. "He went home to take care of the park, something came up" Barbara says. The children run into the room and start packing. 

Barbara puts her hands on Penguins shoulder "What are you going to do"? she asks. "Man the fort and if not I have a hide out" Penguin says with a smile. Barbara nods at him. "Good luck Oswald" she says. "I dont need luck Barbara, I am Oswald Cobblepot" he says with a confident smile. Barbara laughs "You get them Mister Penguin" She says as she waits for the children to get their stuff ready. After about 20 minutes the children have their stuff ready. They go out the door. Edward looks at Penguin and Victor looks at Penguin. "Whats the plan boss"? Victor says. "Lets go somewhere more open" Penguin says. Penguin goes to his room and takes out his shotgun and smiles, Victor smiles and takes out his two pistols. Edward goes to his room and get his pistol. They all get into the car and drive to the Ice burg lounge. "Mister Penguin why did we come to your club"? Edward asks. "Simple Edward, its open, its been hit with gang violence before and its closed today" he explains. Penguin pulls out his phone "Gabriel, get all of the man and send them to the ice burg lounge immediately"! he says. "Alright let John deal with the fisherman but everyone else must come" Penguin says. Penguin hangs up the phone. 

Penguin sits at a table, and Edward and Victor take a chair. Penguin looks over Edward who has a smile on his face. "Ed, why are you smiling"? Penguin asks. "We get to shoot people" Edward says trying not to chuckle. "Well, you do not change at all do you Edward" Penguin says. 5 minutes later about 16 cards show up at the scene with about 5 people each vehicle and they all start walking in the door. The men are all various sizes and heights and all have different guns. They all start standing at different spots in the club. One of them is a husky gentlemen looking about 65, sits up against the bar and asks "So what we hear for Penguin"? he asks. "We have the court of Owls on our tail and waiting for them to come and try to find us" he says. "I thought they were a story" the man says. "Apparently not" Oswald says. 

Barbara point of View: 

The children had packed their bags and followed Barbara to the car. Barbara had decided to drive them back to the amusement park but hadn't told them yet. As they drive in the car Johnathan asks "Miss Keen, where are we going"? Johnathan asks. "The amusement park" BArbara says. "Do you think Mister Penguin and Ed are going to be okay" he asks. "Well sweety, Penguin deals with this type of trouble all the time, its part of the job, I sure he can handle himself" Barbara says. Ivy looks at Johnothan and places her hand on his. Johnothan looks over and Ivy smiles at him. Johnothan smiles back but still looks very worried. Johnothan doesnt want Edward and Mister Penguin to die. After she comes to the gate of the Amusement park, which are shut since its closed today she says to the children "Stay in the car one minute" she says as she parks the car and get out. She puts her finger on the button "Hey! Its Barbara, please let me in somebody" she says. After 5 minutes the doors open. The person who comes to the gate as it does is Selina. "Hey, how you doing Barbs"? She asks. "Hello Selina, there has been a little problem looking into the missing of Bruce" she says. Selina face drops "What? What happened"? she asks. "Ivy asked Edward to look, Edward was kidnapped, Penguin saved Edward, and now the people who took Bruce are out to get Penguin and Edward" She explains. "What? Are you serious? We have to help them!" She says. 

"Well Penguin and Edward probably went elsewhere and Penguin probably called in all his men and is having a major shoot out" she says. "We probably should interfer" she says. "Where is Ivy"? Selina asks. "In the car with Johnny" she says. "Johnny? You mean that kid that looks Similar to Bruce"? she asks. "So you know of him"? Barbara asks. "Yeah, hes a odd kid, he staying with you"? Selina asks. "Yes, but we all left the house and I brought him and Ivy here while Penguin and Edward deal with this business" she explains. Selina nods "Cool, hell have fun seeing all the other kids" Selina says as she walks back in. Barbara waves at the car "Children! You can come out"! she says. The kids unbuckle and unpack thier bags and carry them in as they walk into the place. Ivy runs up to Selina and Selina turns around and hugs her. "Im sorry Selina, I tried finding Bruce, I found this kid but I ended up getting everyone in trouble" she says. "Its okay Ivy, its not your fualt and gang members are always in trouble, I dont think its anything they are not use to, I sure they will find Bruce" Selina says. 

Ivy lets go and Selina looks at Johnathan and Johnathan smiles. "How you doing Kid" she says. "Im okay" Johnathan says. "So he speaks" Selina says. "So, how you treating Ivy" Selina asks. "Well uhm, she asked me be her boyfriend" he says. "You what"? Selina says looking at Ivy. "Hes sweet though" Ivy says. "Well, you work fast" Selina says. "Come on you dorks" Selina says as she walks into the park and walks towards the area where all the children are eating dinner. All the heads look up at the new kids in curiosity.


	81. Showdown at iceberg lounge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin along with Edward and Victor go to the Iceberg lounge and wait for the court of Owls.

Edward, Victor, and Penguin drive to the Iceberg lounge which is the club that Mister Penguin was in charge of running. It took about 10 minutes to get there and Victor was driving the vehicle. The three walk up to the double doors and Penguin pulls out a set of keys and unlock them. Penguin was wearing his typical tuxedo, Victor was wearing all black, and Edward is wearing a yellow button-up, sleeves folded up to his shoulder tucked into his brown khaki pants and brown shoes. They walk into the empty club and the three sit down at one of the tables. No one is there today. Penguin pulls out his phone "Jerald, I need everyone to get down to the club right now! Okay fine leave Gabe with the fishermen dealings but everyone else needs to drop everything they are doing right now"! Penguin hangs up the phone and puts it in his pocket. 

15 minutes later 16 cars showed up outside the lounge and walked into the place and start filling up the club. Penguin had his shotgun on the table, Victor had one of his two pistols on the table, and Edward had his single pistol on the table as all the people walked in. One very husky older looking man leans up against the bar and says "So, what we here for boss"? he asks. "We have some trouble with the court of Owls and they are after me and Edward now" Penguin says. "Thought those guys were just a story" he says. "Tony, you know all stories around Gotham City are probably true, no matter how unlikely they sound" Penguin says. The men all pull out their guns casually waiting for the men to come. 

20 minutes later 12 people wearing Owl masks come barging in with machine guns and start shooting around randomly around the bar. Everyone takes cover and Edward flips the table over and Edward, Penguin and Victor hide behind the table. One of the men stands up from the bar and shoots at one of the court of Owls who falls to the floor. three of the mob members stand up from the floor and shoot but then get shot and falls to the floor and than the court of Owls guns run out of bullets and the rest of the mob members stand up and start shooting. All but 12 of the members of the court have about 50 bullets holes in them each but one of them was wearing armor and isnt completely dead yet. He groans in pain and Penguin, Edward, and Victor stand up and go around the table and walk up to him. Victor picks him up by the neck and says "You better talk" he says. "Ill die before I talk"! the skinny man still with the Owl mask on spits at him. Victor puts a gun to his head. "I would happily arrange that" Victor says. "Stop Victor"! Penguin says in a commanding voice. Penguin walks up to the man and smiles "Listen friend, there are things far worse then death, and you see my friend here" he says putting a hand up to Eddy chest. "He enjoys torture, and murder and I am going to let him have so much fun with you, I suggest you talk before I let him have his way" Penguin suggests. The man looks over at Edward and Edward has a grin that appeared on his face and looks excited like he is holding back a squel and looks down at Oswald. "Really Mister Penguin"? Ed asks. "Yes, I am just about done with these idiots, if torture is needed I would be more than happy to let it happen" Oswald says. "I I... What do you want to know"? the skinny man in a mask asks. 

"What is all of this about and where do I find Bruce"? Penguin asks. "Bruce is with the court, they trapped him on an island somewhere, Bruces Father was part of the Court before he was murdered and he threatened to expose us, so he was killed for it, we are a secret organization that runs everything". The man confesses. "What Island is he on?" Penguin says. "Kayler Island, there is no map its on, its a secret place, there is a man who can give you directions" he says. "Drop him Victor" Penguin says. "Right boss" Victor says dropping the man to the floor. Penguin pulls out a paper and pen and hands it to the man "Write down the information of the man, who I need to speak with" he says. The man does as he asks and hands Penguin the paper. Penguin reads it over and nods "Good" and puts the paper in his Jacket. "Now, Edward get rid of this disgrace" Penguin says. "Wait? What! I gave you what I wanted" the man says. "Yeah, but while I usually honest, I lied this time, I going to let Eddy have you. I dont like being crossed you see, and I dont like when people take my freinds for hostage either" Penguin says in spite and walks off. "Victor, you may join Eddy if you wish, have fun you two" Penguin says as Victor and Edward grab the man and drag him away and Ed has the most wicked grin on his face "I am going to have fun with you"! Edward says. "No! PLEASE SIR"! NOOOOOO". 

The bar is still filled with about 80 of Penguins men. "Now, I going to need about 30 of you to stay and the rest of you may go back to your stations" Penguin says. about 30 men wait and the rest leave the bar.


	82. Gathering information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin and Edward go looking for Bruce and find Alfred instead.

Penguin leaves the club and tells Jerry he is in charge while he is gone. He had took Tony with him and comes to location where he said the man lived. It was a small one story house in the docks. There was a gate around the premises with a lock on the gate. "Should have brought Edward with me, he is good at lock picking" Penguin says. "I got something better boss" the man says as he goes to the car and pulls out a giant pair and sheers and cuts it open. "Very good" Penguin says as he walks in and knocks on the door. He knocks on the door and sees a lanky, tall, black haired man in a white tank and jeans who answers the door. "Watcha want, how did you get past the gate"? he asks. "Hello Sir, I heard that you had some imformation, can I come in"? Penguin asks politly. "No, who are you"? he asks. Penguin sighs and puts a gun to his head "I suggest you let me in, I dont have time to waste at the moment" he says in the same polite tone. The mans expression changes to shock and slowly backs up. "Thank you"! Penguin says as he walks in. "Now sit"! Penguin demands. The man sits down on the couch and Tony flips the light switch and walks behind Penguin. 

"Now, we are currently looking into the whereabouts of Bruce Wayne and I was told you could give me answers, is this correct?" Penguin asks. "I warn you to think before you speak, since if I don't like your answers I might have to just blow your brains out and if I can't get any information that won't help either of us, now will it"? Penguin says to him. The man nods "Alright, the Island is off the bay, do North for 800 miles and no you wont find it on a map" he explains. "Thank you so much for that, have a nice day" Penguin says as he walks to the door, holding his gun in his hand as he walks back to the car and drives off. 

With Edward and Victor: 

The Man with the Owl mask has been stripped of his mask and was sitting there screaming in horror as he is being tortured. Edward is sitting there blood splattered all over his shirt and a knife in his hand. Victor was a few feet away from Edward watching him. "Oh Victor, what delightful thing should we do to them next"? Edward asks. The skinny man had a his shirt removes and was in black work pants and black barefooted. He was tied to a chair and his brown short hair was a mess. He was bleeding as 4 of his fingers on his right hand were chopped off and 3 on his other were broken and a giant X carved across hiss chest. He also had a black eye that was swollen and bleeding and one of his ears was bleeding as blood dripped down the side of his head. "Can try dumping a pot of hot oil over him" Victor says. Edward laughs wikidly "Oh Victor, playing these games with you is delightful you know that"? Edward says. "Ill let you do that one, I wouldnt want to hog all the fun now would I"? Edward says looking over to him.

"I must say its rather fun playing with you too Ed" Victor admits with a smirk. The man is screaming and exhaling in pain. "Youre crazy! Why are you doing this"? the man says. "You already said why" Edward shoots back and laughs. "I do love when Penguin indulges me" Edward says with a grin. "Well have to wait for the oil to boil" Edward says as he goes and sits in a chair "What till then"? Edward asks. Victor starts making a fire and pours in the oil and lets it cook. "Please, let me go" the man begs. "Why should I do that"? Edward asks. "Ill do anything" he says. "I just want to kill you" Edward says. Edward gets up "I should shut you up" Edward says as he grabs some tongs and pulls out the mans tongue and cuts it out with his bloody knife and drops it on the floor. The man is screaming in pain as he bleeds from his mouth. "You know Edward, at this rate he will die from blood loss before we are finished" Victor says. "Oh well" Edward says. "Still fun hurting him" Edward face turns into a smile. 

Penguin arrives:   
There is three bangs on the door and it is kicked open. Edward and Victor were standing in an old abandoned warehouse and Edward had brought a bunch of various tools in a tool box he was using to hurt the man. Penguin is standing with Tony behind him. "Hello gentlemen" Penguin says with a smile. "Mister Penguin"? Edward says looking back covered in blood. Victor is standing in front of the pot of oil. "Hi Boss" Victor says. Penguin walks up to the tortured man sitting in the chair "My god, what did you two do to him" Penguin asks with a suprised tone but didnt really seem to care what they did. "N nothing"? Edward says with a giggle. Penguin walks up to Edward and says "I got the imformation" Penguin says. "For Bruce"? Edward asks. "Yes" he says. "I guess we better finish this quickly Victor" Edward says. "I suppose its hot enough" Victor says as he picks up the pot and pours it over the mans head and the man screams. Victor shoots him in the head afterwords "All done" Victor says. 

"Victor, get back to the club and run things, Edward you are coming with me so we can find Bruce" Penguin says. "Right" Edward says and all three of them leave the building and Penguin locks the door. Victor goes back to the club, and Edward and Penguin leave to go find Bruce Wayne.


	83. Finding Alfred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I got writer block the chapter before this one. So the next few chapters including half of this one is going to be written and was written by CrimsonWordsXIII on wattpad which also is a fanfiction writer. Have fun reading. :) Well at least for the rest of the Johnathan arc.

Penguin and Edward go to the peer and walk up to a fisherman. "Hey, I need a favor," Penguin says walking up to a man standing by a boat with a net full of fish. "Yes, Sir"? he asks. "This isn't about taxes, is it"? he asks. "No, I need a ride to an island," Penguin says. He pulls out a piece of paper from his jacket and shows it to the man "I want to go there" he says. "You will have to ask Franky Smoly, he is three boats down, he will help you" he says. "Thanks so much" Penguin says with a smile. "Come Edward" Penguin says as he walks to the boat and Edward follows. Penguin shows the man the note and tells him where he wants to go and the man nods and takes them and then drops them off at the island. "ill be waiting for your return" the man says as he stays in the boat and Edward and Penguin get off and walk onto the island.

 

The Island had lots of trees and plants everywhere and didn't like anyone had really lived on it. "Feel like we might get bit by something that can kill us here" Penguin says. "I have to agree with you there Mister Penguin" Edward says as they walk around the island. They find an old man with no short and graying hair and pants building a fort in the middle of the island. He looked scruffy and had a beard. Penguin walks up to the man "Hello"? he asks. The man turns around "Ay, don't I know you? You are Mister Penguin" the man says. "Yes, you are"? Penguin asks. "Alfred" he says. "We all got together to save Bruce before" he says. "Yes, I do remember that" Penguin says. "We are here for Bruce" Penguin says. "What? YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS"! The graying man says grabbing Penguins arms intensely. "No, someone gave me this island and tell me he would be here" Penguin says. "I was kidnapped and we were separated" Alfred says. 

"Well, I guess you don't know, do you have any idea, should we search the island then? Maybe they know" Penguin says. "There are a native people which live here, they might be able to help you" Alfred says. "Good, come with us then" Penguin says as they search for a missing Bruce....Talking with the natives of the island they had said that they have seen a few people who wear owl masks. They showed Oswald, Edward, and Alfred a secret entrance where the members of the Court of Owls would go through. Its entrance is right behind a waterfall and there's a path that leads up to a metal door. Edward studies the door to see if he can open it. Oswald asked him, "Well? Can you get it open?""Sigh, sadly I can't," said Edward, "Take a look at this." He pointed at a hand print scan that's beside the door. "We're going to have to wait for a Court of Owls member to come by and open the door.""We don't have that kind of time to just wait!" said Alfred, "Master Bruce is in there, and who bloody knows what those blokes are doing to him!""Well you got a better idea?!" said Oswald who's feeling irritated.

Edward said, "Look the only option I see is waiting for someone to come by and then ambush them to get them to open the door.""Oh alright alright, fine!" said Alfred. "Then we better find a hiding spot while we wait."...Bruce woke up laying down on a black bed in a white room. He sat up rubbing his temples to rub away a headache he gained from being drugged earlier. He looks around the room and get's out of bed to try opening the door. He sighs in disappointment when it was locked. Bruce said to himself, "Of course, why on earth would they even let this door be unlocked?"Bruce looks more around the room, and when he looked up he saw a vent small enough for him to climb through.

He grabs a chair to stand on the spot where the vent is to reach it. He dug through his pockets to find some loose change and brings out a penny. Once he used it to start loosening up one of the screws he heard the door opening. To act fast he jumps off the chair, grabs it, and throws it at the man who entered the room.Once the man was distracted Bruce took the opportunity to run past him to escape. Before he could even get passed the end of the hallway, another man tackled Bruce down coming from the hallway on the right. They both hit the floor and as Bruce struggles the man pinned him down and cuffed Bruce's wrists behind his back. Bruce demanded, "GET OFF ME!!" The man just roughly picks him up to make him stand.The other man who Bruce threw the chair at rushes over and said, "Thanks for catching him."The other man said, "No problem, just keep more of an eye on him, alright?""Yeah, come on you brat."The man grabbed Bruce's arm and drags him down the hallway to bring him to a lab. 

A blue haired man wearing a lab coat walks over to Bruce and smiles, "Hello, Bruce. Did you had a nice nap?""Who are you?" asked Bruce."I'm Dennis, I'll be your doctor from here on out. Which means you are under my care until the Court of Owls figures out what to do with you." Dennis looks at the man who's still gripping Bruce's arm, "Although quick question, Markus. Why is Bruce handcuffed?"Markus said, "He tried to escape.""Oh, but still I don't think it's needed. Take them off.""Yes, sir."Once they were off Bruce rub his wrists to relieve the pain the handcuff caused. Dennis said, "There we go, now if you don't mind. I would like you to get on the table over there. I need to take a tissue sample.""What for?" asked Bruce."I can't tell you. It's a secret, but maybe one day they might let me tell you. But for now, it's a secret. Now, if you please?"Bruce looked at the table then sighs as he reluctantly gets on top of it. Dennis smiles as he said, "Now, let's begin."...It's been about a good 30 minutes that they were waiting for someone to come by. When they saw a man wearing an owl mask. Oswald, Edward, and Alfred quickly jumped him and knock him out to use his hand to open the door. Edward smiles as he said, "And now we're in. Let's go."


	84. Finding Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was also made by a friend. She is going to finish out the "RescueBruce" part of this story.

Edward, Oswald, and Alfred carefully lurk around the hallways to avoid being caught by any guards. Oswald said, "This place is too huge, how on earth are we going to find Bruce at this rate?"  
Edward said, "I believe we're just going to have to capture one of these members and force him to tell us."  
"Okay, sounds easy enough." said Alfred. 

While looking around they found a member walking about and quickly grabbed him. They dragged him into a room as he struggles and tries to scream. Edward took off his mask and quickly covers his mouth while Alfred pins him down. Oswald brought out a knife and pressed it against his neck to show that he will kill him if he doesn't stop struggling and screaming. The man calmed down as Oswald said, "Alright here's the deal. You will tell us what you know, and if you can do it without screaming we'll let you live. Nod if you understand." He nodded.

Edward removed his hand as he asked him, "We're looking for Bruce Wayne. Do you know where he is?"  
The man said, "Yes, he's in lab 42 in L-Block."  
"Lab?" said Alfred, "Why is Bruce in a lab? What are you people doing to him?"  
"Look, man, I'm just a guard. I don't have that kind of information to tell you what they're doing to Bruce."

Edward smiles as he said, "Alright I believe he's telling the truth. Anyone has any more questions?"  
Oswald said, "No I think we're good."  
"Thank you for your time, mate." said Alfred as he knocked him out.  
Edward said, "Great, let's go to L-Block then."  
"You know it's a good thing these people put up a map on some of the walls of the hallways so we know where to go," said Oswald.  
"Then let's get a move on, chaps," said Alfred.  
...  
While Bruce was on the table he had his right sleeve rolled up so Dennis could take a tissue sample from him. It hurt for a quick moment that felt like a piece of his skin was ripped off. Once Dennis put the tissue sample in a tube and in a safe container he said to Bruce, "See, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

Bruce said nothing. Dennis just continues to smile as he said, "Don't feel so down, Bruce. I know you must be frightened and feel like you'll never go home, but I guarantee you. This place will start to feel like home after a while."  
Bruce said, "I doubt it."

Suddenly Edward, Oswald, and Alfred enter the lab and once Bruce saw Alfred he immediately felt relieved and so happy to see him. When Bruce was about to jump off the table to run to him, suddenly Dennis injected a sedative into his neck to make him fall asleep. "BRUCE!!" Shouted Alfred as he runs to him but he was tackled by a guard. Edward and Oswald brought out their guns, but before they could even shoot they were grabbed by two other guards and they took their guns away. When Dennis set his eyes on Edward he was really surprised to see him here. 

Dennis said, "No way! Are you, Edward Nygma?!" Edward looked at him oddly and said, "Yes, how do you know me?"  
"Oh, I've heard of you from the news. The psychotic man who killed his girlfriend's boyfriend then killed his girlfriend and framed Detective Gordon by killing another fellow officer. When I saw you, I've become absolutely fascinated by you. Not to mention I took a look at your Arkham file."  
Oswald rolled his eyes and shook his head as he said, "Oh great, you got a crazy fan, Edward. A fan who works for the Court of Owls no less."

Even though Dennis was still smiling he was a little offended by Oswald's remark. Dennis said, "Ah, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. I most definitely have heard of you. You've been quite the celebrity in Gotham lately. But this definitely does beg the question. Why on earth are you and Edward, helping Alfred to save Bruce?"  
"None of your beeswax," said Oswald coldly.  
"Oh, I really don't like you. No, not at all. You know what I do to people of who I don't like?"  
"Don't know, don't care."  
"Heh heh, not like I give a fuck if you care or not. Tommy, if you would be so kind to place Oswald on this operating table. Don't bother being gentle with him while you're strapping him down."

While Oswald struggled to get free, the guard, Tommy, dragged him over to the vacant operating table and roughly place him on top of it as he straps him down. Edward struggles to get free from the guard who's holding him back as he shouts at Dennis, "Let him go you bastard!"  
"Now Edward," said Dennis as he smiles at Edward, "I can't do that."

Once Oswald was fully strapped down on the table, Dennis walks over to him and picks up a big sharp blade. He uses it to start cutting the fabric of Oswald's tux off of him. Oswald panicked a little as he said, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
"You know what I've just realized?" said Dennis, "This is going to hurt a lot, you might need something to bite down." He grabs a bar gag as he shoves it between Oswald's teeth. "Please do feel free to scream."

"What the hell are you going to do to him?!" said Edward.  
"Well have you ever heard of the Lingchi torture, Edward?"  
Edward's eyes went wide as he feared the worst for Oswald. "You wouldn't," said Edward, "Please don't hurt Oswald! He'll die from that kind of torture!"

"Hmmm, I don't know. He did kind of piss me off, and I really want to perform the Death By A Thousand Cuts torture on him. Oh wow." When Dennis exposed Oswald's body he was surprised how smooth his skin was. "There's barely any scars on your upper torso. Well besides the bullet wound in your shoulder and the busted leg. It's kind of almost ashamed that I have to ruin the rest of the skin."  
"DAMMIT STOP!!" Edward got free and run towards him but the guard tackled him down and handcuffed his wrists together. "LET GO OF ME YOU IDIOT!!"  
Dennis said to the guard holding Edward down, "Do not harm Edward, Jason. Just keep him restrained and don't let him get loose again."  
"You're a real looney you know that you Quack?" said Alfred as Dennis just gave him a look. Dennis said to Alfred, "I'll be dealing with you later."

Dennis looks back at Oswald and smiles as he said, "Now where to start? I think I'll start with the right arm." He replaces the big sharp knife with a scalpel. Edward panicked as he shouted, "NO!! STOP!! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU DON'T DO IT!!"  
"Unless you have something to bargain me with, I'm not going to stop."

Dennis begins slicing a small piece of skin off from Oswald's right arm as he screams in pain and struggles to get free from the straps. "That's one cut," said Dennis as he put the piece in a bowl.  
"OSWALD!!" Shouted Edward as he watches the horror he's witnessing. Dennis cuts another small piece from the other arm. "That's the 2nd cut," said Dennis as he continues to make more. At the 6th cut, that's when Oswald started to sob in agonizing pain. The blood flowed out of his cuts, and into the drainage that surrounds the operating table. 

Edward has been crying this whole time as he watches his lover in pain and bleeding out so slowly. "What exactly will it take to make you stop this?!" Shouted Edward. While Dennis was making his 20th cut on Oswald he said, "Well first let me ask you something, Edward. Do you love Oswald as a friend or a lover?"  
"Why on earth does that matter to you?!"  
"Just answer the question." He makes the 25th cut making Oswald scream even louder.  
"ALRIGHT DAMMIT YES I LOVE HIM AS MY LOVER!! NOW STOP CUTTING HIM!!"  
"Come on, Edward. I told you before, I can't stop unless you have something to bargain me with. HA! Finally, we've made it to 30 cuts! How are you holding up so far, Oswald?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!!!" Shouted Edward desperately as Dennis looks at him. He smiles and walks over to him as he told the guard to move aside. He grabbed a fistful of Edward's hair to make him get on his knees. There was so much blood on Dennis's hands that the blood is soaking into Edward's hair from the hand that's gripping him.  
Dennis said to him, "It's really quite simple really. I'm very surprised that you haven't figured it out yet. What I want is you, Edward."

Edward looked at him in shock and tries to pull away from him but Dennis's grip was tight. Edward said, "There's no way in hell I will ever let you have me! I belong to Oswald! NO ONE ELSE!!"  
"Hmph, that's too bad then."

He lets go of Edward's hair and walks back to Oswald to continue cutting off pieces of Oswald's skin. Oswald screams out in pain as he bleeds even more. Finally, Edward couldn't take it anymore as shouted, "ALRIGHT ENOUGH!!! I'LL BE YOURS!!! JUST PLEASE STOP!!! PLEASE JUST LET OSWALD LIVE!!!"  
"Hmm," Dennis made the 40th cut. "I will after you say a few words to me."  
"Anything!"

 

He made the 46th cut, "Tell me you love me."  
"I love you!"  
He made the 47th cut, "Nah ah ah, say it again, but with a smile." Edward clenched his fists tightly as he felt angered. He looked at Dennis with a forced smile as he said, "I love you."  
Dennis shook his head as he made the 48th cut, and purposely made it deep. Oswald scream as blood flowed much faster from the 48th cut. Edward stood up to stop him but the guard pinned him against the floor again. "STOP IT!!! I SAID WHAT YOU WANTED ME TO SAY!! NOW STOP!!"

"Not yet. Say it again, but mean it." He makes the 49th cut. As Edward's blood boiled with rage he felt like saying something else to Dennis, but all he's thinking about is Oswald's safety. He looked at Dennis again, smiles, and put as much emotion he could into his words, "I love you, Dennis."

After the 50th cut, Dennis stopped, and Oswald suddenly grew quiet. If Edward wasn't worried before he's worried now. "Oswald?!" said Edward, "Oswald are you still with us?! OSWALD?!!"  
"Don't worry about him anymore," said Dennis as he walks over to Edward while still holding the scalpel in his hand. "He's just tired. Jason, the key please." Jason handed him the key and Dennis used it to unlock the handcuffs. "Your Oswald will be just fine. Right after you give me a kiss, though."

Edward saw Oswald turn his head to look at him. From Oswald's eyes, he could tell that he's slowly slipping away. Edward looked at Dennis and smiles as he said, "If I kiss you, will you stop torturing Oswald?"  
"Yes, I give you my word. I'll even patch him up for you."  
"Then what else can I say, but... Pucker up."

Edward kisses Dennis, as he kept him distracted. Edward grabbed the scalpel from his hand and quickly stabbed him right in the throat. Edward said to him right before he dies, "Just to let you know. I belong to Oswald you crazy psychopath. I LOVE HIM, NOT YOU!!!" He cut his throat so deep he nearly beheaded him. The blood spurts out violently that it got on most of Edward's face.  
The guard, Jason, runs towards him but Edward quickly gets up and stabs him in the gut. Alfred took the chance to get the guard who's pinning him down off of him. While the two wrestle, Edward finished Jason off by cutting his throat open with one quick slice. Edward took back his gun and shouted, "Alfred, here!" He tosses the gun over to Alfred as he catches it and shoots the guard in the head. 

Edward runs over to Oswald as he took the bar gag out of his mouth and unstrapped him. "Oswald I'm so sorry," said Edward as he starts crying.  
"It's alright it's fine." said Oswald weakly as he smiles, "Come on let's get out of here."  
"Not yet I have to take care of your cuts first."  
Edward looked at Oswald's condition and saw how deep the cuts were. A few of them were way to close to the arteries. "Alfred! Help me bandaged them up! He needs a hospital right now!" Alfred rushes over to help Edward aid Oswald's wounds.  
"Edward," said Oswald, "Listen I want you to know. If I don't make it out of here."  
"Don't talk like that! You're going to make it dammit! You're not going to die on me!"  
"I just want you to know that I love you no matter what, okay? Thank you for saving me so many times."

Edward looked at him as he was on the verge of breaking down. "Dammit, I should be thanking you for saving me. Thank you for saving me from my miserable life. Now come on, hang in there!"  
After the cuts were bandaged up and Edward gave him a lab uniform to put on. Edward said, "Alfred you're going to have to get Bruce and Oswald out of here."  
"Wait you're coming with us aren't you?" said Alfred.  
"I have to stay behind and blow this place up. If we just leave these people are not going to stop looking for us. And you need to leave now so 

Oswald can get to a hospital in time. Now please go. I'll find a way back."  
Oswald grabbed Edward's jacket as he said to him, "You better make it out of here, Edward. Or else I'll fucking kill you myself."  
Edward smiles and said, "Noted. Now please all of you go."  
Alfred grabbed the other gun and picked up Bruce in his arms. Oswald grabbed Alfred's arm for support as they leave the lab. Edward started grabbing the right parts to make a bomb as he said to himself, "Please make it out of here alive, Oswald. Even if I don't at least you'll be alive."


	85. Escaping court of owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter by Ripley

Edward finished making the bomb and put a timer on it that's set to go off in 20 minutes. It gave him enough time to run out of the base and head towards the shore. Once he got onto the docks that's when he heard the explosion going off. He breathes heavily from running out of breath as he sits down while having his legs dangle off the docks. While looking at the sea he thinks of Oswald and wonders if they made it back to Gotham in time to bring him to a hospital.... Just when Alfred, Bruce, and Oswald got back to Gotham he was immediately rushed to the hospital. The doctors treated his cuts so he wouldn't lose any more blood. After being given an anesthetic Oswald passes out, and the last thing on his mind was whether Edward made it out or not. ... When Edward was picked up from the island and was taken back to Gotham. He immediately went to the hospital to visit Oswald. 

Oswald was already past out but the doctors told him that he's going to be okay. Edward hugged Alfred as he said to him, "Thank you so much for bringing him here. You saved him.""Well I couldn't let him bleed to death, can I? And thank you for helping me save Bruce. Have you blown up their base?""Yeah yeah I was able to do that. That bomb was powerful enough to kill everyone inside it." "Well then, I'm going to take Bruce home.""Okay, again thank you.""Your welcome." After Alfred and Bruce left the hospital he called Barbra to let her know what's going on. ... On the third day of Oswald recovering, Edward and Oswald were playing UNO. Oswald said to Edward after he places down a matching blue of the number 4, "The doctors said I'm going to be released tomorrow morning." Edward smiles happily as he said, "That's great Oswald! What time?""7:30 they said.""Great, I'll be picking you up then." 

Suddenly they heard a commotion outside. "What on earth is going on?" said Oswald."I'll go see," said Edward as he stands up and walks out of the room to see a woman who has short black hair and is wearing a black suit with a long black coat. She was carrying a blood-red headed woman who's got a bullet wound in her stomach. The woman who's carrying her has more than several cuts on her but they were minor. The doctors took the woman with the bullet wound and immediately rushed to save her. The black haired woman tried going with them but they wouldn't allow her. 

Edward was curious enough to follow the black haired woman to a room where a doctor was fixing up her cuts. The doctor asked her, "What happened?""People mugged us," She said, but Edward immediately knew she was lying. Weird, though, he thought. She made no hint to where the doctor could pick up the lie. Her response was straight up and simple, but Edward could feel that she was lying. When the doctor noticed Edward in the room he asked him, "Can I help you?"Edward said, "Sorry there was a lot of noise, so I came out here to see what's going on." He approached the woman with his hand held out to her for her to shake it. "I'm Edward Nygma by the way and you are?" She looked at him oddly but she smiled slightly and said, "I'm Nero Dimitri. I would shake your hand but my hands are bloody.""It's fine I'll just wash them off." Her slightly smile gotten a little bigger and she shook his hand. 

Even though some blood got on his hand he didn't mind it. He said, "Nero Dimitri, that sounds familiar. Have we met before?""I think I would remember the name, Edward Nygma, but no I don't think we've met.""Who was the young lady you've brought in?""She's my girlfriend, Alex.""Oh really, how long you've been together?""3 weeks ago but we've been best friends since we were just kids." The doctor finishes up treating her cuts. He said, "Alright you're all fixed up. I'll be checking up on your girlfriend, Alex, and see if she's okay. I'll be back.""Okay, thank you." Once the doctor left Edward washed his hand real quick to get the blood off. He then sits next to Nero and asked her, "So how come you lied?""What do you mean?" She said."You've lied to him saying that you were mugged.""Huh, impressive that you would pick that up. The only other person who can tell when I'm lying is Alex. But yeah we weren't mugged. Alex and I were actually trying to find out who killed her friend. Well, we've gotten too close to the bone and we ran into trouble.""A friend of hers was killed?""Yeah, but we've also found out that her friend was in really deep trouble. While we were trying to find her killer we almost ended up getting killed ourselves." He looks at her mint green eyes as he suddenly felt really familiar about her. 

He said, "I'm sorry, but am I really the only one who feels like we've met before?" She looked at him and said, "Now that I think about it, I'm feeling the same way. Hold on why are you here in this hospital?""My fiance is here recovering from his wounds. He was cut up pretty badly, after these past three days they're finally letting him go tomorrow morning.""Oh well good. I'm glad your fiance is getting better.""Speaking of him I should probably get back to him. I came out here to see what was going on. Um, would you like to come with me, though? We're playing UNO.""Sure I would like to play UNO.

That'll kill time for me while I'm waiting to hear how Alex is doing." Edward leads her to Oswald's room. When she looked at him she was surprised that Edward's fiance is the mayor of Gotham. "Uhh, wow. Your fiance is the mayor?""Yes," Edward smiles, "Oswald this is Nero Dimitri. She just came in with her injured girlfriend Alex. I asked her to come play UNO with us if you don't mind?" Oswald smiles and said, "Sure I don't mind at all." After Edward sits down and Nero pulls up a chair, Oswald looks at her and said, "Nero Dimitri that sounds familiar. Have we met before?""Nope," said Nero, "I only know you because you're the mayor.""Strange it feels like we've met before.""I know right?" said Edward, "I've gotten that same feeling too.""Well anyway," said Oswald, "Let's play UNO shall we?""Yeah," said Nero.... After a good while, the doctor came back and told Nero that Alex is going to be okay and she can go and see her now. Nero looks back at Edward and Oswald as she said, "Thanks for letting me spend time with you guys.""No problem," said Edward, "I hope your girlfriend recovers just fine.""Yeah, take care you guys." She leaves the room to go see her girlfriend. "Strange," said Edward, "I felt happy while she was spending time with us, but sad now that she left.""You're feeling that too?" said Oswald, "Are we really sure that we've haven't met her before?""Even if we did. I'm very disappointed in myself that we don't remember her."


	86. Girlfriends of Eds past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bailey and Susan come back to cause some hell for Edward.

About a month after the court of owls incident things seem to be going back to normal. Johnathan had decided to stay with Edward, Victor and Oswald in the house and Ivy was still staying with Jerome at the amusement park along with Barbara. Victor was out running an erren for Edward. It was a calm day and not much going on around the house when there is three knocks at the door. Edward is in the kitchen and Johnothan is playing videogames. They were auctually Eds videogames and Oswald was happy he had someone else in the house who liked them. Edward is was in the kitchen making lunch and it was a saturday afternoon and Oswald had just gotten off of work and had nothing else to do today. 

Oswald was in his room doing something and when the door was knocked Johnothan puased the videogame and says "Ill get it!" he goes and opens the door to see two women. Edward peaks over to see who they are and instantly reconizes them. It is Bailey and Susan. They had found his house. Bailey was smiling. "Is this the location of the Mayor, and Mister Nygma? Oh no I mean Mister Nashton, since that is the fake name he going back now, I think it was Edison, Nashton" she says with a smirk. Johnathan raises a brow "Who are you"? Johnathan asks curiously. Ed turns off the pan and walks out "What do you two want" Edward says seriously approaching them. "Oh Ed, you left us just like that and didnt think we would come back? but we found you" she says with a smile. The other woman Susan was standing behind Bailey not making a peep. "How did you find me"? Ed asks. "Oh wouldn't you like to know sweetheart"? She says with a smile. "What do you want"? Ed asks sounding weary. "Oh honey, we want you" he says. 

Penguin comes out and looks at Ed. "Oh Mister Mayor! How Marvelous! So nice to meet such a powerful man"? She says as she comes and shakes his hand. Oswald raises a brow and looks at her in shock. "Ed"? Oswald says looking over at Ed. "Who are these women"? Oswald asks. "Well my Name is Bailey, and that is Susan, we were those lovely women he dated while in Downtown Gotham, Oh by the way Eddy, I know you murdered your boss, just so you know" Bailey says with a wink. Ed looks at her in horror. How did she figure out all of these things? Where was she getting this imformation. 

Oswald expression turns into a scowl. "Ed is mine, Back off"! Oswald says putting a gun to Bailey head. Bailey backs up "Mister Mayor"? she says. "Why are you so defensive"? She asks in shock. Ed comes up to Bailey. "Not everyone knows it but the Mayor is my fiance" Ed says to her. "Oh is he? When did this happen"? Bailey asks. "While I was dating you two" Ed admits with a calm demenor. "Is he okay with this"? Bailey asks raising a brow. "He already punished me for it, I have the scares to prove it" Edward says with a smile. Johnathan is watching this whole scene, he had no idea Ed was such a player. "You are to forget about Ed, pretend he never met you, or else you will be sorry" Oswald says to her. "What if I dont"? She says with a smile. "You really want to test the most powerful man in Gotham"? Oswald asks. "Maybe I do" Bailey says. 

Edward says "Oswald dont kill the girl, Ill deal with it" Edward says taking the gun out of Oswalds hand. "Fine, you deal with this whore Eddy" Oswald says angrily as he releases the gun and marches back to his room and slams the door. "Did I upset your boyfreind"? Bailey asks almost mockingly. "He is my fiance and hes a bit terrotorial. I spared you as I thought you might be useful in the future but if you are just going to upset my lover, I might as well just shoot you" Edward says holding the gun to her head. "Eddy come now, dont do this" Bailey says. "What do you want"? Edward asks. "You" Bailey says. "I not going to date you" Edward says. "Fine, can we work for you"? Bailey asks. "Fine, ill give you instructions and ill pay you if you do well, Dont you dare cross me" Edward says as he writes down stuff on a peace of paper and hands it to Bailey. "Now go before I change my mind" Edward says. Bailey nods grabbing Susans hand and dragging her away with her out the door. 

After they are gone Edward comes and knocks on Oswalds door. Oswald says "Come in" in a firm tone at the other end. "Did you deal with it"? Oswald asks. "I did yes, dont worry" Edward says. "Your not going to cheat against are you"? Oswald asks and turns around. "Oh Ozzy, dont you worry! I wont do anything to break your trust again and I have all I need while here, so its not like I even need to" Edward says wrapping his arms around OSwald. "Your my husband, and we will get married, thats all there is to it, no one but you and ME"! Edward says with a smile and Oswald looks up at Oswald and Ed kisses his lips softly. "I promise you Oswald, im yours" Ed assures.


End file.
